Derrière le masque
by Asrial
Summary: Je n'aime pas l'idée que Loki soit juste un gamin qui fait sa crise de colère parce que papa a mentit. il y A d'autres raisons derrière. Et un karma de merde aussi faut avouer. Thorky, IroFrost et Coulson X Hawkeye
1. Chapter 1

Derrière le masque

(prologue ? a vous de me dire)

(Désolée mais Loki est quand même la Victime Ultime avec un karma de merde. Et puis l'idée qu'il soit juste un méchant parce que papa à mentit et que personne ne l'aime, ca me crispe un peu. Donc je bricole un brin. Mais pas tant que ca après tout.)

_Il suivait son frère, la tête basse._

_Sans les voir, il sentait les regards sur lui. Ceux des asgardiens venus assister au passage et à la chute de leur second prince._

_Ils l'avaient toujours détesté._

_Ils l'avaient toujours craint._

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la première fois où il avait comprit que la distance que les gens mettaient avec lui n'était pas dut à son rang mais à quelque chose qui venait de lui et uniquement de lui.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois cent ans –environ trois ans pour un mortel- Il n'était encore qu'une petite boule d'émotions et d'énergie qui ne cherchait que la tendresse de ses parents, celle de son frère et… à peu près celle de tout le monde et n'importe qui.

Il adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le papouille, qu'on le cajole… Il se nourrissait presque davantage de caresses que de nourriture.

Il aimait la chaleur qui émanait des gens sans savoir pourquoi. A l'époque.

A part sa famille proche, les autres le repoussaient doucement, tressaillant lorsque ses mains glacées prenaient les leurs ou que son corps glacé s'installait sur leurs genoux.

Il était trop petit pour comprendre mais il n'insistait pas.

Il souriait quand même et venait chercher du réconfort auprès de son frère ou de ses parents.

A mesure qu'il avait grandit, il avait apprit à ne pas venir embêter son père n'importe quand en même temps qu'il comprenait ce qu'était un roi ainsi que ses responsabilités.

Il avait arrêtés de venir trotter dans la salle du conseil et de grimper sur les genoux de son père.

Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Thor n'était pas grondé, lui, lorsqu'il le faisait.

Frigga avait finit par le prendre à part pour lui expliquer.

Thor était l'ainé, l'héritier, il était normal et attendu qu'il apprenne son rôle sur les genoux de son père. Au sens propre.

Alors Loki avait sourit du haut de ses cinq cent ans, hoché la tête et prit l'habitude de s'installer dans un coin, dans l'ombre, pour observer sans déranger.

Il avait accepté que son frère ait plus d'attention de la part de leurs parents que lui. Pas parce qu'il était un petit garçon raisonnable (quel enfant de cet âge pouvait l'être ?) mais juste parce qu'il aimait Thor passionnément.

Il aimait sa force, son rire, son enthousiasme.

Son frère avait trois siècle de plus que lui. Il était plus solide, plus grand qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Et il aimait son frère…. Tellement…

Thor le laissait se glisser dans son lit la nuit lorsqu'il faisait un de ces affreux cauchemars ou un Jotun se penchait sur lui après l'avoir rudement posé sur une table de glace et le laissait là à mourir dans le froid en riant presque de mépris.

Comment à l'époque aurait-il pu savoir qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs et non de simple rèves ?

Une fois il avait essayé d'en parler à ses parents.

Odin ne s'était pas mit en colère mais l'avait sèchement réprimandé.

Il était un Prince d'Asgard. Il n'avait pas a pleurer pour des cauchemars. Et puis il n'avait pas non plus à avoir de cauchemar.

On avait pas de cauchemar quand on était un prince…Après tout, Thor n'en avait pas ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme lui ? Pourquoi avait-il cette imagination débridée ?

Il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé à son père. Ni à sa mère.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin après tout. Il avait son frère.

Il se glissait contre lui, le laissait le serrer dans ses bras, posait sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormait, rassuré et content.

Ils avaient grandit.

Thor avait atteint l'âge de commencer son entrainement aux armes.

En récompense, Loki avait été déplacé de la chambre de son frère de l'autre côté du couloir.

Il avait pleuré longtemps, désespéré de s'éloigner de son frère, aussi peu soit-il.

Quand son frère s'entrainait aux armes, il prenait ses livres.

Quand son frère apprenait à polir une épée, il apprenait à surveiller des ombres les magiciens du palais.

Il n'avait pas mille ans lorsqu'il avait lancé son premier sort. Il avait bien apprit les bases sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était faufilé dans la bibliothèque pour tromper sa solitude et y avait découvert de quoi nourrir sa faim se connaissance.

Il était trop jeune pour apprendre à se battre encore mais il voulait tellement rester avec son frère… S'il pouvait l'aider, le protéger avec ses sorts, son père les laisseraient s'entrainer ensemble n'est ce pas ?

Il avait voulu faire la démonstration de ses capacités.

Son père n'avait pas été impressionné lorsque les cygnes de pain du banquet s'étaient élevés dans les airs et s'étaient envolés. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas prévu que leur farce tomberait sur les invités du banquet alors que les oiseaux animés battaient des ailes, mais c'était un détail n'est ce pas ?

Et puis… le sourire fasciné de Thor avait bien valu la monstrueuse fessée qu'il avait récoltée ce jour là…. Les câlins de son frère le soir même pour le réconforter de son postérieur douloureux aussi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit prince c'était sentit « capable » de quelque chose.

Alors il avait persévéré.

Lorsqu'il avait eut l'âge d'entreprendre le métier des armes, il s'y était jeté bille en tête dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère davantage.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Là ou son frère avait eut trois siècles pour commencer à se créer une musculature correcte, lui était encore frêle comme une fille.

Il s'était acharné pourtant.

Il était resté sourds aux rires des trois amis d'entrainement de Thor. Il n'avait pas relevé les mesquineries de cette fille qui tournait autour de son frère.

Pendant un temps.

Petit à petit, la douceur qui avait toujours été la sienne avait disparue. Sa timidité aussi, remplacée par un besoin naturel de se couler dans les ombres.

Il ne se laissait plus insulter.

Son imagination et ses heures passées dans les livres avaient prit un étrange chemin dans son esprit.

Lui n'avait pas les muscles nécessaires pour se faire respecter et aimer comme Thor. Mais au moins pouvait-il le faire rire par ses bêtises.

Il y avait prit plaisir.

Il n'y avait d'affection perdue entre lui et les gens du palais.

Avec l'âge et la magie, il avait trouvé un moyen facile de se venger et de les persécuter.

En avait-il conscience au début ? Non….

Avait-il cherché à changer les autres quand il avait comprit que la défiance des asgardiens du palais se transformait lentement en haine ? Ho, le mot était fort, mais dans les faits….

Il avait continué avec ses farces, de plus en plus polies, de plus en plus compliquées, juste parce qu'il en avait prit l'habitude.

Il avait apprit à couvrir ses traces aussi.

A mille trois cent ans, il était déjà imbattable pour faire avaler n'importe qui à n'importe qui.

On le traitait de roi des menteurs… puis de Dieu des Menteurs.

Ca avait été son premier titre…

Sous le manteau bien sur, avec dérision et mépris, mais il s'en était saisit et l'avait affiché avec orgueil.

Thor venait d'être nommé Dieu du Tonnerre après tout… Pour une fois, le second prince n'était pas resté longtemps en arrière avait d'avoir son propre titre. Bien moins glorieux, certes, mais c'était le sien à lui, tout seul, qu'il avait gagné à la force de son poignet. Et surtout de sa langue.

Il mentait comme un avale une tasse de thé, en prenant plaisir au miel qui en coulait dans sa gorge, à la chaleur des mots et à leur saveur exquise.

Petit à petit, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même sans s'en apercevoir.

Dans son environnement proche, il ne restait que Thor et ses parents.  
Et les amis de Thor.

Les trois hommes et la valkyrie le tôleraient parce qu'il était le frère de Thor et certainement pas pour lui-même mais peu lui importait.

Thor l'aimait et lui pardonnait tout, mémé lorsqu'il était la victime d'une de ses plaisanteries savamment préparée.

Il se fichait des punitions. Il se fichait des réprimandes de son père.

Thor riait, alors tout allait bien.

Il restait dans l'ombre, sans vraiment personne pour le remarquer mais ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il aimait son frère…

Puis ils avaient continué à grandir.

Les cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais quitté mais il les avait finalement tut, même à son frère, après s'être faufilé dans sa chambre pour le trouver en galante compagnie.

Il s'était retiré sans un bruit, profondément perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu.

Comment alors aurait-il pu comprendre le brusque désir qu'il avait eut d'être à la place de cette fille ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir sa réaction normale pour un Jotun ?

Les géants des glaces n'avaient pas de distinction de sexe. Il n'y avait pas de male ou de femelle dans leur espèce. Lorsqu'un couple décidait de produire un rejeton, l'un des deux choisissait de le porter en fonction de son rang et de son âge. Les Jotuns étaient hermaphrodites.

Lui aussi.

Si seulement il l'avait su lorsque son père l'avait forcé à distraire Svaðilfari… il ne voulait pas, il avait refusé d'obéir mais Odin avait été ferme dans sa décision. Il devait trouver un moyen de distraire le monstrueux étalon de son travail….Et quel meilleur moyen qu'une jument ?

Il avait courut trois jours au devant du magnifique étalon. Trois jours il s'était épuisé sans parvenir à prendre le moindre repos.

Lorsque le soleil du dernier jour s'était enfin levé et que le géant avait perdu son pari, il s'était enfin arrêté de galoper, hors d'haleine et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Svaðilfari n'avait que faire de ce genre de détail.

La pauvre jument que le jeune prince était alors n'avait pu que se laisser faire.

_Si le masque de métal qui couvrait le bas de son visage avait pu le laisser faire, Loki aurait sourit. Svaðilfari… Toute l'histoire avait été terrifiante pour lui et plus encore lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était coincé sous sa forme de jument._

_Il n'avait pas comprit, pas réalisé…._

_Il n'avait pas osé regagner Asgard, honteux que sa magie dont il était si fier lui fasse sans raison défaut. _

A mesure que son ventre s'était arrondit, la jument qu'il était s'était éloigné de plus en plus du palais, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un le trouve.

Finalement, presque un an après, c'était Thor qui l'avait retrouvé.  
Son frère était en colère. Une colère née de l'inquiétude.

Il lui avait hurlé dessus, l'avait insulté.

Comment le dieu du tonnerre avait-il fait pour le reconnaitre immédiatement malgré sa forme équine ? Le jeune prince n'en avait jamais rien sut.

Finalement, son ainé s'était calmé.

Thor pouvait être plus obtus qu'une brique, mais il avait déjà vu des juments pleines.

Il en avait été choqué.  
Ca n'avait été que le début.

Le jeune prince des mensonges s'était couché sur le flanc dans la neige et avait finit par donner naissance à Sleipnir.

Thor n'avait rien dit.

Il l'avait aidé lorsque les petits sabots avaient menacés de déchirer sa matrice, avait fait un feu, l'avait couvert de sa cape lorsqu'il avait enfin pu reprendre forme humaine puis l'avait gardé dans son bras, le petit poulain à huit jambes dans le giron de sa mère, pendant que Loki se reposait.

Il n'avait pas posé de question. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au palais, Loki n'avait pas été punit par son père pour sa progéniture monstrueuse.

Le poulain avait été confié à une jument qui venait de mettre bas et l'affaire oublié ou peu s'en fallait.

Mais Loki n'avait pas oublié.

Son fils avait besoin de lui.

Comment les autres pouvaient-ils comprendre ses besoins ?

Il n'y avait que lui qui comprenait et entendait ses paroles.  
Sans doute Sleipnir était-il un cheval à huit jambes, mais il était aussi intelligent que n'importe quel asgardien –et même plus que beaucoup. Loki avait remarqué qu'à force de se faire taper sur le crane, même le plus intelligent des guerriers pouvaient devenir idiot comme un placard-

Odin avait finit par le trouver aux écuries, un livre sur les bras, la tête du poulain presque adulte sur ses genoux, très occupé à lui lire une histoire.

Et le poulain répondait et commentait.

Ho, le dieu ainé ne comprenait pas la teneur des paroles du cheval, mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation. Donc que l'animal qui était son premier petit fils était intelligent.

Sleipnir était devenu sa monture à la grande rage de sa mère.

Loki ne considérait et n'avait jamais considéré le moindre de ses enfants comme un monstre mais comme des individus.

Même Fenrir, gros comme Sleipnir, qui était né dans le lit de Thor, comme Jörmungand et comme Hela.

Loki ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aimait avoir des enfants.

Il aimait ses enfants.

Ils comblaient un manque cruel qu'il avait toujours ressentit.

Tout le temps qu'il avait pu garder ses petits près de lui, il ne s'était consacré qu'à eux.  
Et à son frère.

Thor ne lui avait jamais reproché ses petits, aussi monstrueux pouvaient-ils être.

Son imbécile de grand frère n'avait jamais rechigné à lancer un os à Fenrir ou à chasser avec lui.

Il n'avait jamais refusé à Jörmungand de lui passer de l'huile sur les écailles lorsqu'il muait ou de raconter une histoire à Hela lorsque la petite fille au corps à demi-mort lui en réclamait une.

Cette période avait été une période de presque calme pour Loki. Et Asgard.

Il y avait gagné son titre de Dieu du Feu, du foyer en fait.

Frigga était la déesse de la maternité mais il aurait pu bizarrement prendre le relais.

Il aimait ses enfants et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux…  
Jusqu'à ce que son père les chasse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enchaine Fenrir, qu'il jette Jörmungand par-dessus le bord du monde et qu'il exile Hela dans le royaume des morts.  
Tout ca à cause d'une foutue prophétie !

Personne n'avait protesté.  
A part lui  
Et Thor….

Mais ca n'avait servit à rien.

Odin avait interdit à tous de faire référence aux monstres de son cadet.

Il avait interdit à Loki de procréer à nouveau.

Le jeune dieu avait à peine deux milles ans et le cœur brisé.  
Mais il avait son frère. Son arrogant et vigoureux frère dont la puissance grandissait chaque jour en même temps que son égo.

Il s'était raccroché à lui parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait.

Son frère avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le protéger. C'était à son tour à présent….

_Loki tomba lourdement à genoux sur le sol._

_Son flanc lui faisait un mal de chien, ses jambes tremblaient, il peinait à respirer._

_Et il restait la tête basse. Vaincu._

_Vaincu non par les Avengers comme ces arrogants mortels se faisaient appeler, non plus par son frère ou la destruction du portail._

_Mais vaincu par lui-même._

_Il avait abandonné._

_S'il y réfléchissait, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps._

Pour tous, même son frère, il avait guérit remarquablement vite et bien de la disparition de ses enfants.

Il n'en disait rien, mais il entendait les moqueries derrière son dos.

« Mère des monstres »

Un nouveau titre méprisant mais qu'il chérissait intimement comme il avait chérit ses pauvres petits.

A part Sleipnir, devenu indispensable à son père et qu'il n'avait plus l'autorisation d'aller voir, il ne savait même pas où Odin s'était réellement débarrassé de ses enfants.

Les pauvres petits…

Il s'était créé un masque souriant, railleur, un peu méprisant hurlant au monde « je suis plus intelligent que toi, misérable créature »  
Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui de se réconcilier avec son peuple, mais il s'en fichait.

Du moment que Thor restait près de lui….

Il tôlerait même ses amis, faisant semblant de leur porter un peu d'affection même s'ils étaient ses victimes préférées pour ses farces.

Il reprenait ses bonnes habitudes de sale gosse puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait….

Le maitre d'arme avait laissé tomber son entrainement en haussant les épaules. Loki n'aimait pas les armes et les armes ne l'aimaient pas.

Il n'y avait guerre qu'avec une lance entre les mains qu'il n'était pas un danger pour lui-même et ses proches.  
C'était suffisant, il avait sa magie…

Il ne répondait que d'un sourire un peu crispé lorsqu'on lui riait au nez qu'une capacité de femelle lui allait parfaitement après tout. La magie était plus généralement une histoire de femme…Ce n'était pas assez salissant pour les barbares d'Asgard ou le respect se gagnait au nombre d'ennemi tués et au tour de biceps.

Cela faisait rire Thor aussi. Et ca, ca lui faisait bien davantage mal…

Alors il faisait des misères à son frère, des petites plaisanteries sans méchanceté là où il pouvait faire preuve d'une réelle cruauté avec d'autres qui riaient…

Il s'habituait à être sans pitié…

Mais pas avec Thor, jamais…

Il aimait son frère….

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'avait pas vu le piège.

Son frère n'y était pour rien. Etait-ce même un piège ? Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Sif ne l'aimait pas mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle le haïssait.

Elle était venue le voir pour qu'il l'aide. Elle était une valkyrie, une guerrière. Mais elle restait une femme et le sens de l'esthétique de Loki avait toujours été plus élevé que celui de son frère.

Elle lui avait apporté ses ciseaux.

Il lui avait coupé les cheveux. A sa demande.

Quand elle avait faillit être chassé des Valkyries à cause de cette marque d'indépendance, elle en avait fait retomber le blâme sur lui.

Il en était resté sans voix.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Honnêtement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'était PAS responsable.

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin de quoi punir le jeune prince, nombre de protestataires avaient exigés une punition exemplaire.

Ils l'avaient eut.

Loki n'avait cessé de se défendre, que c'était Sif elle-même qui était venu lui demander son aide. Non, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais qu'importait ? Il avait juste rendu service à une amie de son frère. Si elle était amie à son frère, il pouvait lui faire confiance non ?  
Odin n'avait pas écouté, lassé selon ses mots de ses mensonges permanents.

Lorsque Thor avait prit l'aiguille entre ses mains tremblantes, Loki n'avait même pas hurlé.

Quelque chose était mort dans son cœur lorsque le fil était passé, cousant ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Thor n'avait pas protesté à sa punition.

_Détaché, le jeune prince n'écoutait pas vraiment les paroles de son père adoptif. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Au mieux, il serait condamné à mort, sans doute par décapitation. La sentence serait exécutée aussitôt qu'énoncée, probablement de la main même de Thor… Ce serait même un soulagement quelque part que ce soit de la main de son frère…. Ou alors il serait condamné à la mort sous la torture. Ce serait plus long, plus douloureux et salissant pour le bourreau, mais le résultat serait le même au final. _

_Et la douleur était une vieille amie._

Il ne se nourrissait plus que le lait, de soupe et de légumes en purée légère. Il y avait a peine la place entre ses lèvres pour glisser une petite paille. Ingérer le moindre repas était devenu une torture de douleurs aussi bien que de lenteur.

Thor l'avait aidé au début. Un peu. Mais très vite, le prince héritier avait été rappelé à ses devoirs. Loki avait soupçonné leur père d'y être pour beaucoup.

Sif était passé pour s'excuser.

Il ne lui avait même pas fait la grâce d'un regard.

Son orgueil avait rapidement reprit le dessus.

Sans sa voix, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Il allait régler le problème.

La bibliothèque était redevenue sa meilleure amie. Il s'était perdu dans les livres de magie, avait augmenté ses pouvoirs au delà de la simple illusion pour ne plus être un simple magicien mais un vrai sorcier. Si les ombres du palais restaient sa meilleure protection, il reprit l'habitude d'aller observer l'entrainement de son frère.

Plus d'une fois, il soupira sans bruit en secouant la tête.

Thor n'avait jamais été d'une intelligence vive mais il commençait à croire que le jeune prince avait vraiment prit trop de coups de marteau sur le crane malgré son casque.

Quand son frère adoré était-il devenu cette créature brutale et sans réflexion ? Quand était-il devenu à ce point caricatural ?

Il avait hait sa punition pour ca plus que pour tout le reste. Lui silencieux, les amis de Thor pouvaient lui dire ce qu'il voulait sans que sa présence puisse empêcher Thor de cumuler les bêtises.  
En toute honnêteté, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait une excellente éminence grise quand son frère serait sur le trône. Et son frère aurait besoin de lui, il le savait.

Lorsqu'Odin le libéra enfin ses fils qui lui scellait les lèvres, Loki ne hurla pas plus que lorsqu'on les lui avait cousu. Une fois de plus ce fut son frère qui procéda.  
Avec douceur, comme toujours, le regard inquiet, brillant d'angoisse pour son petit frère…

Le jeune prince avait eut le temps de s'habituer.

Thor était sans doute la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment…

« - Tout est pardonné mon fils. Il est temps que tu prennes la vraie place qui te revient. »

Les mots s'étaient gravés au fer rouge dans l'esprit du jeune Jotun. Il avait reçut son casque de chef de la garde. Il n'était plus un enfant aux yeux de son père alors même qu'il n'était pas, pour un asgardien, majeur.

Son premier geste avait été de modifier le casque aux longues cornes. Sans rien dire à personne, il avait retiré les cornes d'or et les avait remplacé par les crocs de lait de Jörmungand puis les avait recouvert de métal précieux. On ne le laissait pas s'occuper de ses petits, mais il ne pouvait les oublier.

Pendant les années, non, les siècles qui avaient suivit, Odin s'était un peu réchauffé à son contact. Jamais au point de montrer une véritable tendresse pour lui, mais au moins une certaine tolérance.  
Les responsabilités supplémentaires données à Loki avaient non pas assagit le bluffeur hâbleur qu'il était mais lui laissaient simplement moins de temps pour terroriser tout le monde par ses plaisanteries. Entre ses études de magie, la garde et son frère, Loki n'avait plus une minute pour lui.  
C'était sans doute l'accumulation qui l'avait fait quitter Asgard pendant près d'un an, après avoir juste prévenu son père, sur un coup de tête digne de Thor.

Il avait passé toute une année à Migdard.

Ses « vacances » prolongées étaient devenues une habitude.

Il partait de ci, de là, pendant quelques mois à quelques années.

Il revenait invariablement les bras chargés de livres et d'objets bizarres qui fascinaient Thor.

Les semaines qui suivaient ses retours étaient toujours magiques pour le jeune prince.

Il avait manqué à son frère aussi Thor passait-il tout son temps en sa compagnie, s'émerveillant sans fin de ce que son frère avait trouvé. Puis la nouveauté s'émoussait et tout redevenait comme avant.  
Loki redevenait l'ombre de son frère, la cinquième roue du carrosse toléré mais jamais vraiment accepté. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment.

Pas au début.

Pas quand son frère réalisait encore qu'il était là et non pas un ersatz de serviteur.

_« - N'as-tu donc rien à dire pour ta défense ? »_

_Loki cligna lentement des yeux avant de lever enfin le visage vers Odin qui se raidit._

_Parler ? Oui, sans doute… mais avec ce bâillon…_

_« - Enlève lui donc ca ! » S'agaça le roi d'Asgard avec un geste impatient pour Thor._

_Le jeune dieu de la foudre ne se fit pas prier._

_Malgré sa colère contre son cadet, c'est avec douceur qu'il retira le morceau de métal qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler._

_Loki toussa un peu. Le gout du métal dans sur sa langue lui rappelait celui du sang. Son sang.  
Il sentait encore les coupures dans sa bouche _

_« - Alors ? »_

_L'irritation manifeste d'Odin ne déphasa pas plus que ça son père adoptif. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère._

_Il lisait dans son regard bleu la colère, la rage presque. La déception certainement. L'inquiétude aussi. Et sous tout ça, caché mais présente, la tendresse. L'amour qu'il avait encore et toujours pour son petit frère._

_Il n'y avait plus d'arrogance et de suffisance._

_Il n'y avait plus de mépris._

_Son frère avait grandit. Maintenant, il était enfin un vrai roi en devenir._

_Sans le vouloir, un petit sourire triste effleura ses lèvres._

_La colère et la rage l'avaient abandonnées lui aussi._

_« - Non…. Pourquoi faire ? Je suis parvenu à mon but finalement. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »_

_Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des jours._

_Il tourna finalement la tête vers Odin._

_Une bouffée de rage et de fureur l'embrasa une seconde._

_Cette fois, il parvint à la maitriser. Cette rage d'enfant blessé, trop souvent, trop longtemps, trop profondément…_

_Thor n'était pas le seul à avoir grandit._

_C'était juste dommage que cela lui coute la vie…  
Qui allait s'occuper de ses enfants quand il ne serait plus là ?_

Son frère l'agaçait de plus en plus.  
Il l'agaçait autant qu'il l'aimait.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire….

Le jeune homme qui l'avait prit dans ses bras effleurait sa poitrine du bout des doigts, le faisant soupire de plaisir, juste assez pour le distraire de son frère.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il devait se détendre. En tant que prince d'Asgard et surtout chef de la garde, il ne pouvait se permettre de fraterniser un peu trop avec la population. Ca, c'était bon pour son héritier de frère bizarrement.

Lui devait garder une certaine distance.

Aussi avait-il prit l'habitude de descendre sur Migdard… Heimdall n'appréciait par trop ses escapades mais ne disait rien, comme s'il comprenait quelque part.

Loki changeait de forme histoire de ne pas faire repérer ses déviances et se mettait en chasse de jeunes hommes motivés pour le détendre.

Il chassait parfois les filles aussi, quand il se sentait d'humeur plus badines et enthousiaste, mais pas quand il avait besoin de s'abandonner, comme ce soir.

« - Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, ma belle, mais ca a pas l'air agréable. » Maugréa un peu son amant du soir.

Le jeune prince haussa les épaules.

« - Désolé. »

Il sourit.  
Sa forme féminine était aussi grande que sa forme masculine mais disposait de courbes et de formes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées sur sa vraie forme. Non qu'il eut aimé de la poitrine ! Simplement, il ne s'était jamais réellement remis de ses dix ans aux lèvres scellées. Il restait maigre, anorexique presque. Il avait perdu l'habitude de manger. Il chipotait assez pour ne pas souffrir de la faim, mais le peu de gout des banquets qu'il avait pu avoir l'avait totalement quitté. Il ne faisait que quatre centimètres de moins que les deux bons mètres de son frère mais atteignait difficilement les soixante dix kilos tout mouillé. Pour une femme, c'était une taille exceptionnelle. Il était assez exotique en tant que Lady Loki pour ne pas manquer de partenaires….

Même à présent que la population mondiale avait bien grandit.

« - je pensais à la fin de la guerre. »

L'homme rit doucement.  
La fin de la seconde guerre mondiale n'avait pas encore fêté son premier anniversaire. Le printemps était à l'amour et à l'oubli après tout.

« - Je te reverrais ? »

Loki rajusta sa robe étroite une fois qu'ils eurent finit.

« - Je ne pense pas. »

Il ne mentait jamais à ses amants de passage.

« - Thor vous cherche. »

Loki remercia Heimdall d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'il se matérialisa au pied du Bifrost.

Sous le regard lointain mais qui voyait tout du gardien du pont, il reprit sa forme masculine. Il n'avait jamais cherché à camoufler ni la raison de ses expéditions, ni leur teneur. Enfin, pas au vieil Aesir. Comment l'aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Heimdall voyait tout alors…

Le jeune prince retourna à ses appartements.

« - LOKI ! »

« - Es-tu obligé de brailler comme un veau mon frère ? » S'agaça immédiatement le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes.

« - Loki, ne soit pas vilain. »

La petite moue triste et joueuse de Thor fit immédiatement fondre le ressentiment du jeune prince.

Il aimait son frère. Autant qu'il l'agaçait.

« - Viens ! je veux aller explorer un peu ! »

« - N'as-tu pas des responsabilités ? » Gronda un peu Loki.

Des fois, il avait l'impression d'être plus une nounou qu'un frère pour Thor.

« - Si, mais ca m'est égal ! Allez, viens ! Nos amis nous attendent ! »

Loki soupira sans bruit mais suivit.  
Si cela faisait plaisir à son frère….

_Ils avaient migré du Grand Hall aux appartements d'Odin._

_Thor avait insisté pour les accompagner._

_Odin avait refusé. Il voulait parler à son fils cadet seul. _

_Il fallait enfin crever l'abcès… Les abcès._

_Mais Thor avait insisté.  
Son frère n'irait plus nulle part sans lui.  
Non… il ne faisait plus confiance à son père.  
Cela attrista Odin._

_Il avait réellement pensé faire au mieux. Il avait réellement espéré être un père équitable pour son enfant par le sang et la petite crevette Jotun laissée à mourir à cause de son handicap._

_« - Loki…..Mon fils… »_

_« - Je ne suis pas votre fils… »_

_Odin soupira._

_« - Loki…. Pourquoi ? »_

_Le jeune prince haussa les épaules._

_Est-ce que ca avait réellement une importance le pourquoi ?_

Loki avait observé la scène avec horreur.

« - PERE ! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« - SILENCE ! »

Il avait immédiatement battu en retraite. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait apprit à ne pas prendre son père de front.

Il avait manipulé Thor pour qu'il retourne sur Jotunheim contre les ordres de leur père pour que son frère apprenne une leçon mais surtout pour que leur père réalise que son ainé n'était PAS capable de régner ! Sa petite escroquerie n'avait que trop bien fonctionné. Thor avait été bannit sur Migdar un temps indéterminé.

Loki était seul, sans son frère, avec le Sommeil d'Odin imminent.

Il ne voulait pas le trône ! Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ca.

Il en voulait à Odin….

Il avait baissé pavillon néanmoins.

Il avait attendu la nuit et s'était faufilé jusqu'à la Cassette de l'Hiver.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il fallait qu'il ai une preuve à ce que son esprit avait déjà comprit mais refusait d'accepter.

« - Loki…. »

Il s'était retourné vers son père… non… pas son père… Jamais Odin n'avait été son père.

« - Père… »

La peau du jeune jotun avait reprit sa couleur de naissance : Azur profond, lignée de cobalt. Ses yeux vert brillants avaient virés au rouge écarlate.

« - Mon fils…. »

Loki avait explosé en imprécation à mesure que tout ce mettait en place, que les pièces du puzzle de sa vie prenaient une réalité qui l'étouffait.

Il n'était pas le fils d'Odin, il n'était pas le frère de Thor, il était le monstre que les mères utilisaient pour effrayer leurs enfants pour les mettre au lit.

Il était….un monstre…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Odin l'avait-il prit avec lui ?

« - DITES MOI ! »

Odin avait tendu sa main vers lui en s'écroulant lentement sur les marches.

Loki s'était laissé tomber près de lui, le cœur en vrac, l'esprit en miettes, perdu, seul sans son frère, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

« - GAAAAARDES !

Loki frémit.  
Les souvenirs se succédaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les repousser plus longtemps.

Il se rappelait encore de sa rage, de sa peur, de son désespoir même lorsque son père avait brisé tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de lui-même et l'abandonnait pour plonger dans le Sommeil d'Odin

« - Je n'ai jamais voulu du trône. Je n'ai jamais voulu de la terre. » Souffla doucement le jeune prince. Si tant est qu'il le soit encore.

Le visage d'Odin se ferma.

« - Tu as chassé Thor, tu m'as fait passé pour mort, tu as cherché a le faire tuer, tu t'es allié avec des créatures d'outre espace pour attaquer Migdard ! »

Loki releva les yeux, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« - Je ne me suis jamais allié à quiconque…. »

Il avait attendu, supplié du regard son père. Il avait espéré juste un mot, un espoir.

Il n'était pas venu.

« - Non Loki… »

Non… juste un mot.  
Non… un mot qui le condamnait sinon à ses propres yeux (il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucune respect de lui-même) mais surtout à ceux de son frère.

Non Loki.

Alors pourquoi lutter encore ?

« - Loki, non ! »

Les même mots, mais chargés cette fois de tellement d'émotion, de tellement de peur…et de tendresse aussi…

Son frère….

Il avait lâché le sceptre d'Odin.

« - NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Le cri de Thor l'avait accompagné pendant qu'il s'abimait dans l'espace entre les branches d'Yggdrasil.

Il avait perdu conscience, attendant la mort.

Il avait été surprit de rouvrir les yeux. Presque déçut.

Le monstre était encore en vie finalement.  
C'était dommage.

« - Enfin revenu à toi, Asgardien ? Les tient ne t'on pas fait de cadeau… »

Que…

« - je suis un Chitauri… Et je t'offre la vengeance. »

La vengeance ?

Il ne lui restait plus que ca non ?

Avec de la chance il se ferait tuer…. Un guerrier ne se suicidait pas comme il l'avait tenté en lâchant. Il mourrait au combat…  
Oui, c'était une bonne idée…  
S'il attaquait Migdar, Thor viendrait pour protéger sa femelle et le tuerait sans doute… Quelle fin plus douce que de la main de ce frère qu'il haïssait autant que sa propre vie ?

Mais il ne l'avait pas tué…

Il avait essayé de le ramener à la raison, de faire refluer la rage…  
mais Loki n'avait pas écouté. Il ne voulait pas écouté.

Il était allé trop loin.

« - JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE ! »

Thor entendait-il le dégout qu'il avait pour lui-même dans sa voix ?

« - Tu peux encore tout arrêter mon frère ! »

Loki avait hésité. Ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient, cette tendresse malgré la colère et la douleur…  
Il suffisait qu'il lâche sa lance.

Thor le prendrait dans ses bras, comme quand il était enfant. Il le protégerait de tout, comme quand ils étaient petits.

Il pourrait même peut-être le protéger de lui-même avec de la chance !

Thor avait enfin grandit.

Il était enfin le prince qu'il devait être.

« - C'est trop tard. »

Il avait fuit. Fuit la tendresse de son frère, sa compréhension et sa gentillesse.  
C'était trop tentant, trop douloureux.

Il avait tout perdu.

Il ne lui restait que la rage.

Il avait trop essayé trop longtemps. Il avait trop subit.

Il craquait.  
Non.

Il avait craqué.

Et ce gâchis était l'équivalent divin d'une pile d'assiette jetée contre un mur mais tellement, ho combien tellement plus dommageable et dangereux.

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible pour lui.

Rien, plus rien… Juste l'amère potentielle victoire de régner sur un monde mort….

_« - Vous m'avez volé ma vie, mon m'avez volé ma mort. » Souffla doucement Loki sans regarder Odin. « Vous m'avez volé mes enfants et tout ce que je chérissais sauf une chose que vous avez laissé pourrir au point qu'il a fallut que j'intervienne pour qu'elle ne dépérisse pas complètement… Ne me demandez pas « pourquoi » Odin… Vous savez parfaitement le « pourquoi », vous l'avez toujours su. Du jour ou vous m'avez volé à la mort, vous m'avez imposé une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. Ne me reprochez pas d'avoir voulu protéger ce qui m'importait vraiment…. » _

_« - Fils, je ne… »_

_« - Si Thor n'était pas retourné sur Jotunheim… Si je ne l'y avait pas adroitement envoyé, l'auriez vous bannit ? Ou serait-il resté le petit monstre d'arrogance qu'il était devenu à force de recevoir votre tolérance et de me réserver votre désapprobation ? » _

_La voix du maitre des mensonges était douce. _

_Pour une fois, elle n'était que vérité._

_« - J'ai vécut une vie de mensonge, ne me reprochez pas de m'en être entouré. D'autant moins après m'avoir puni pour avoir dit la vérité. Vous m'avez abandonné au moment ou j'aurais eut le plus besoin d'un père. J'ai fait de mon mieux, comme j'ai pu, et pour Asgard, et pour Thor. Même si vous ne me croyez pas, je n'avais que cela en tête… Ho la colère aussi oui… Contre vous… De la haine même. Mais pas contre Thor. Jamais contre Thor…. »_

_« - Mon frère. » _

_« - Nous ne sommes pas frères, Thor… » Ce n'était qu'une phrase cent fois répétée avec rage, colère et douleur. Mais cette fois, juste un souffle. Un souffle d'acceptante enfin…. Pour Loki._

_« - Tu n'es pas mon frère, non… » Pour Thor aussi._

_« - Et la terre ? »_

_Loki leva un sourire triste vers son… vers Thor._

_« - Vous aviez enfin trouvé un prince. Il vous fallait un Roi. Et on ne créé pas un roi ailleurs que sur des cendres… C'est vous qui nous l'avez enseigné avec JotunHeim, n'est ce pas ? La preuve, je suis encore le prix de ce combat, non ? »_

_Le géant des glaces eut un pâle sourire pour l'Aesir qui l'avait élevé pendant près de trois milles ans._

_« - La vérité m'a rendu à moitié fou. A moitié seulement. Où aurais-je pu mieux déverser ma haine et ma rage que dans une guerre ? Vous aviez un prince, vous avez un Roi.» Répéta Loki « Je vous hais, Odin… Mais jamais je ne pourrais haïr Thor plus que je ne l'aime. Maintenant, finissons en…. Tuez-moi que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Vous aurez l'alliance qui vous manquait parmi les neufs royaumes, Jotunheim n'est plus une menace, votre fils n'est plus le gamin arrogant qui vous inquiétait et vous n'avez plus de monstre caché comme second fils qui aurait pu prendre le trône s'il arrivait quelque chose à Thor alors que nous savons tous les deux que jamais Asgard ne permettrait à un géant de glace de régner… Faites ce que vous n'avez pas fait il y a trois milles ans, Odin. Et épargnez-vous plus de tourments. Laissez-moi juste mourir comme je l'espérais en lâchant votre sceptre… Vous pouvez même me faire torturer un brin histoire de satisfaire la soif de sang de votre peuple. J'y suis préparé. »_

_« - Ne dis pas ca, Loki ! » _

_« - Tais-toi, Thor… » Le supplia le jeune Jotun. « S'il te plait, tais-toi... J'aurais préféré que tu sortes quand Odin te l'a demandé. T'avoir ici est une souffrance. » _

_Le jeune prince jeta un regard blessé à celui qui avait été son petit frère pendant si longtemps._

_Odin se leva de son siège._

_« - Loki… Tu mérites une punition exemplaire… »_

_« - PERE ! »_

_« - SILENCE THOR ! »_

_Le dieu du tonnerre jeta un regard si noir à son père que celui si en fut surprit. Oui, son fils avait prit de la tête et des épaules. Loki avait raison. Les vrais hommes d'états croissaient sur le fumier de la guerre. Pas dans les salons feutrés des palais._

_« - Néanmoins, il est vrai aussi que… Je te dois beaucoup… Dans tous les sens du terme. »_

_« - Ne faites pas ca… » Supplia celui qui était encore jusqu'à peu second prince._

_« - Je te dois sans doute autant que tu n'as prit… »_

_« - S'il vous plait….. » Cette fois, il y avait des larmes dans la voix du dieu des mensonges. « Pas ca… »_

_« - Thor… Tu seras responsable de ton frère et de sa… réformation… Il a pu faire de toi un roi là où je n'ai pas réussit. Peut-être arriveras-tu a faire… A refaire de lui un prince… ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs…. Loki est a toi, Thor. »_

_Loki s'écroula en larmes._

_« - Je ne vous croyais pas aussi cruel. » Finit par hoqueter le Jotun avant de laisser Thor briser les chaines qui l'entravaient, le remettre debout puis de l'entrainer avec lui vers ses appartements, ceux qu'ils avaient partagés pendant presque mille ans._

Odin se rassit sur son fauteuil.

Frigga sortit des ombres aussi discrètement que Loki aurait pu le faire.  
Si Thor était le fils de son père, Loki était le fils de sa mère adoptive.

« - Je n'attendais pas autant de compassion de ta part. »

« - Je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point là. »

« - …. Et Jotunheim ? »

« - … Nous avons un prince…Jotun à domicile au pire. J'aurais du t'écouter avant. »

« - Loki a comprit ce que tu attends de lui tu sais. »

« - Le contraire m'aurait déçut.

« - C'est en effet cruel.

« - Une punition à la mesure de ses crimes. Et avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être heureux, pas hasard, au détour d'un bois….

Frigga posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux. La situation entière l'attristait aux larmes. Mais reine elle était et reine elle restait.

Il appartenait toujours aux femmes de soutenir leurs époux.  
Les questions les plus douloureuses étaient toujours de leur responsabilité.

Loki l'avait bien apprit, quand bien même il n'était qu'un prince….

NDas : bon… C'était sensé être un PWP Thor/Loki. Et y a meme pas un bisou ni rien du tout… une suite pour avoir l'évolution de leur relation de fraternelle à autre chose ?


	2. Chapter 2

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 1

(bon, ben finalement, je fais une suite)

Thor posa le plateau sur la petite desserte prêt de son frère.

Son frère avait toujours été mince. Depuis que ses lèvres avaient été cousues, il était devenu maigre. A présent, il était à la limite de l'anorexie.

« - Il faut que tu manges. » Souffla doucement le Dieu du Tonnerre

« - Pas faim. »

« - Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours. » Insista Thor avant de prendre le bol de compote.

Il dédaignait la viande et les légumes pour quelque chose de plus facile à ingérer.

Sans se laisser démonter par l'apathie de son frère, il le redressa du canapé moelleux d'où il ne bougeait pas pour l'installer contre son torse. S'il voulait que son frère mange, il allait devoir le nourrir lui-même.

Docile, Loki laissa le fruit glisser dans sa bouche puis avala.

La compote était sucrée juste comme il aimait, avec du miel de fleurs et un tout petit peu de jus de citron pour rehausser le gout.

Cela le fit sourire.  
Il n'y avait guerre que Thor pour connaitre ses gouts exacts. Imaginer son viril et brutal fr…. Imaginer le viril et brutal Asgardien en cuisine pour lui préparer cette douceur ne put que lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Suffisamment pour qu'il prenne bol et cuillère entre ses mains tremblantes.

Un sourire content apparu sur les lèvres du prince héritier.

Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup.

Une bouffée de tendresse pour le blond envahit Loki.

Thor était si facile à satisfaire finalement.

« - C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace gênée.

« - J'ai essayé mais après avoir fait exploser trois casseroles, le cuisinier m'a chassé à coup de torchon. Finalement, je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais et il me l'a fait. »

« - Ta tentative est appréciée à sa juste valeur, mon f…Thor. »

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage barbu du jeune dieu de la foudre.

Si Loki se détendait assez pour presque l'appeler son frère, c'est qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Ces trois dernières semaines, Thor avait bien cru perdre son petit frère… Pas petit frère… Ho et puis zut ! Loki était et resterait pour toujours son frère. Frère d'arme, de sang, de famille, de topinambour et tutu s'il voulait mais la fraternité n'avait rien à voir dans son esprit avec le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Le sien était rouge, celui Loki était bleu.

Oui ? Et alors ? Pour un daltonien la différence eut été négligeable.

Problème réglé.

Thor avait une grande capacité de simplification des choses quand il voulait.

Appuyé contre le torse de l'asgardien, Loki finit lentement la compote. Il n'avait pas faim mais la douceur coulait toute seule.

« - Père et Mère s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais…. »

Le Jotun se crispa un peu.

« - …. Ils ont tords. »

« - Essaye au moins d'aller voir mère ? »

Thor comprenait la colère, non, la rage, la haine même que Loki pouvait éprouver pour Odin. Le roi d'Asgard n'était pas la personne préféré de Thor pour l'instant non plus.

Aussi évitait-il prudemment les banquets et préférait diner avec son frère et tenter de le faire manger quelque chose.

« - comment vont les rumeurs ? »

La question déstabilisa une seconde le dieu de la foudre.

« - Si mal que ça ? »

« - Loki… »

« - N'essaye pas de mentir, je suis le dieu de la spécialité quand même. »

Cela amena un autre sourire un peu triste cette fois sur les lèvres du blond. Avant même que Loki ne soit le Faiseur de Mensonges, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire avaler la moindre couleuvre de toute façon.

« - Certaines personnes… n'ont pas trop apprécié la clémence d'Odin. Certains estime que l'âge le rends trop gentil et un peu gâteux. »

Loki soupira.

Il s'en était douté.  
C'était aussi pour ca qu'il aurait préféré être exécuté. Une exécution propre aurait été le parfait compromis entre compassion et rigueur.

« - La question de tes origines a aussi été… révélée…. »

Loki palit brutalement. Thor le serra contre lui, désolé de le sentir trembler entre ses bras.

« - Certains voudraient une exécution sommaire. Les Jotuns… »

« - Sont des monstres à abattre. Je sais. »

« - Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki… »

« - C'est vrai. J'ai juste assassiné mon père biologique pour quemander un peu de respect à mon père d'élevage. »

« - Lok'… »

« - C'est bien une preuve en plus non ? En plus de tout le reste. »

« - Tony Stark aussi a de gros problème avec son géniteur. »

« - L'homme d'acier ? »

Thor hocha la tête.

« - Steve. Captain America, m'a un peu expliqué. Leurs relations n'étaient pas particulièrement cordiales avant que le père ne défunte. »

« - …..Mais tu utilises des mots compliqués dis donc ! » Se moqua Loki, un peu gêné.

Thor tira une mèche noire entre ses doigts.

« - Aie ! »

« - Cesse de te moquer, sinon, je vais devoir te punir ! » Plaisanta le dieu de la foudre avant de se figer. Il s'en serait donné des baffes a grand coups de Mjolnir sur le crane.

La peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère le rendait malade.

« - Loki… je ne vais pas te faire de mal…. »

Le jeune dieu des mensonges détourna la tête.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, personne ne te demandera de comptes après tout…Odin l'a bien décrété non. Je t'appartient corps et âme. »

Thor lui caressa la joue.

« - Arrête ca… »

Il détestait voir son frère se refermer comme une huitre. Surtout quand il sous entendait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal.

############

Frigga observait son ainé avec inquiétude.

Comme toutes les mères des neufs royaumes, son travail de maman ne s'était pas arrêté lorsque Thor avait été déclaré officiellement adulte, pas plus qu'il ne s'arrêterait lorsque Loki serait à son tour considéré comme un asgardien adulte. Son cadet n'avait pas encore ses 3500 ans après tout. Même s'il était un grand garçon déjà papa, il restait son bébé.

Qu'il ne soit pas issu de son ventre était un détail négligeable qu'Odin, lui, n'avait que trop négligé par contre.

Ce qu'elle pouvait en vouloir à son royal époux ! Si en public elle ne montrait que son soutient et son calme ordinaire, la vie conjugal d'Odin avait prit un coup de froid.

Une dame ne jetait pas à la figure de son royal époux un vase ou une chaussure. Non, elle utilisait sa langue qui avait si bien éduqué son cadet pour en faire un dieu à la voix d'argent et à la rhétorique impeccable pour faire comprendre sans détour à son imbécile de mari qu'elle lui pardonnerait peut-être SI Loki s'en remettait, SI Thor également, SI il rampait assez et SI elle était d'humeur commisérative.

Autant dire que le pauvre Odin redécouvrait les joies du célibat de sa jeunesse et Frigga son indépendance de jeune fille.  
La seule fois ou le roi avait tenté une approche fraternelle, il s'était retrouvé avec une pique à cheveux de son épouse enfoncée dans la main.

Digne, il avait retenu son cri de douleur et était retourné à sa chambre.

Frigga s'en était voulu.  
La pique était un cadeau de Thor pour son anniversaire quelques siècles plutôt. Et voilà qu'elle l'avait abimé. Quelle bécasse !

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa coiffure qui l'inquiétait.

Non, c'était la quantité d'alcool que son ainé ingurgitait. Ou plus exactement la façon qu'il avait de l'ingurgiter.

Normalement, son fils avalait de quoi assommer un bœuf en riant, en bramant avec ses amis et en s'auto-congratulant d'elle ne savait qu'elle réussite du jour.

A présent, il faisait tourner son vin dans son verre, l'avalait, se resservait, puis recommençait.

La salle de banquet n'avait pas résonné de son rire depuis des lustres.

La tension manifeste entre le père et le fils n'allégeait en rien la tension de la salle, pas plus que la place obstinément vide à la droite de Thor et que le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement de voir soit enlevée, soit décalée. Sif ou Fandral aurait pu s'asseoir là et décaler tout le monde vers la gauche, mais Thor avait manqué arracher la tête d'Hogun avec les dents lorsque le guerrier en avait fait la proposition.  
Sa droite était la place de son frère et de personne d'autre, jamais.

Loki était un dossier un peu « touchy ? » comme disait les habitants de Migdar.

Odin n'aurait pas du forcer Thor à se présenter au repas du soir. Leur fils aurait été bien mieux dans ses appartements avec son frère. Qu'elle craigne que son cadet ne profite de sa solitude pour faire quelque folie n'y était pas pour rien. Elle connaissait l'affection de Loki pour les dagues et sa propension à en cacher partout. D'ici à ce qu'il décide de régler lui-même le problème de son existence, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'elle avait très peur qu'il ne finisse par franchir. Tout le monde tendait à oublier un peu vite qu'il avait quand même déjà tenté deux fois de se suicider.

« - Vous semblez ailleurs, ma reine. » Tenta Odin qui marchait sur ses œufs.

La déesse de la maternité jeta un regard absolument venimeux à son époux. Elle avait initié ce regard noir, mais son fils cadet l'avait perfectionné. Néanmoins, elle avait quand même des dizaines de millénaires d'usage de plus que Loki. Elle fut tout à fait satisfaite du mouvement de recul de son époux. Un sourire d'usage plaqué aux lèvres, elle lui répondit avec calme.

« - Je suis loin de vous avoir pardonné, mon époux. Sachez-le. Je vous tiendrais pour personnellement responsable de la moins cicatrice supplémentaire qui pourrait marquer la peau de Thor ou de Loki à cause de votre stupidité. »

Son sourire un peu plus large, elle posa sa main sur le poignet d'Odin. De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle était ni plus ni moins en train de menacer son mari de castration avec une cuillère rouillée.

« - Maintenant, excusez-moi, je suis un peu lasse de ces « fantastiques » libations. »

Elle se leva tranquillement avant de se fondre dans les ombres comme si elle en était une elle-même.

Odin avala sa salive. Frigga était d'une douceur trompeuse. Qu'on s'en prenne à ses enfants et elle se transformait en dragon écumant. Loki était vraiment le fils de sa mère.  
Il frémit.  
Il nota pour lui-même de permettre à son cadet d'aller voir Sleipnir et ses trois autres rejetons.

Au pire, ca adoucirait un peu le ressentiment de Frigga, au mieux, ça pourrait peut-être même faire sourire Loki.

La reine toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre.  
Sans réponse, elle ouvrit le battant avec sa clé personnelle.

La chambre n'était pas fermée de l'extérieur, mais Thor avait du demander à son frère de tirer le verrou. C'était une bonne chose. Tout le monde savait où étaient les appartements du prince et tout le monde savait que Loki y résidait.  
Elle n'avait pas aimé voir autant de guerrier baguenauder dans les couloirs du palais, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

« - Bonsoir, Frigga. »

« - Bonsoir mon fils… »

« - Je ne suis pas votre fils. »

Elle sourit.

Son fils avait toujours été un borné. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il partageait avec Thor. Sans doute leur venait-il d'elle.

« - Ne soit pas ridicule, Loki. Bien sûr que tu es mon fils. Que tu ne sois pas né de mon ventre n'est qu'un détail. Et que tu ne sois pas issu d'un oubli de quelques millilitre d'Odin n'est qu'un détail également. »

Le jeune prince releva le nez, un peu choqué d'entendre sa mère parler comme ça.

« - Maman ! »

Elle gloussa.

Depuis combien de temps ses deux petits ne l'avaient pas appelé « maman » ? Des millénaires. Très vite, le protocole avait fait remplacer le terme par celui, plus froid et distant de « mère ». Elle n'avait pas aimé ca mais avait fait avec.

« - Quoi ? Il n'y a qu'un pourcentage restreint d'habitants de Migdar à croire à l'immaculée conception. »

« - Mamaaaan ! »

« - Et puis tu es un grand garçon qui connaît déjà ces choses après tout. Pas comme ton frère. »

« - MAMAAAAAAN ! »

Elle éclata cette fois de rire.

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en grommelant. Il n'y avait que sa mère pour parvenir à l'avoir comme ca.

Gentiment, elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Désolée, elle ne pu que constater à quel point il avait maigrit. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été epais.

« - Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sortit de cette chambre ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai peut-être accepté d'offrir ma vie pour mes péchés, mère. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me faire assassiner dans un coin sombre. »

« - Loki… »

« - Non mère. J'ai raison et vous le savez. Je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je vais simplement à la bibliothèque. »

Elle soupira. Son fils avait raison

Asgard n'était pas un lieu qui pardonnait facilement. Pire, Asgard oubliait ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« - Je suis désolé mon petit. »

Elle le serra contre elle.  
Il s'accrocha à sa mère comme un tout petit qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

« - Tout ira mieux, j'en suis sûr. »

L'ersatz d'assurance du jeune prince disparu presque aussitôt.

« - Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que vous…. »

« - Tu es jeune. Et tu as plus subit que tu n'aurais du. Ne laisse pas davantage l'amertume te diriger, poussin. »

« - …Vous ne m'aviez plus appelé comme ça depuis des siècles. »

« - Les jeunes hommes ont tendances à se hérisser un peu quand leur mère rabaisse leur virilité toute neuve avec des petits surnoms d'enfant. »

Loki gloussa un peu.

« - On ne peut pas dire que ce soit ma virilité qui ai brillé jusqu'à présent de toute façon… »

« - Tes petits sont d'adorables enfants. Même si je n'ai rien pu faire pour leur épargner l'exil. »

« - …Comment vont-ils ? »

Frigga s'était fait un devoir de les surveiller puisque Loki ne le pouvait plus.

« - Sleipnir a encore grandit, Fenrir également et va finir par mordre Tyr si cet abrutit continue à l'ennuyer. Jörmungandr pourrait avaler le palais d'un coup de dents quand à Hela, elle s'est bien adaptée à son royaume et est une reine finalement heureuse. »

Un énorme poids disparu des épaules du jeune prince.

« - Merci mère… »

Elle le cajola encore contre elle jusqu'à ce que Thor revienne du banquet.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait craint, il n'était même pas ivre.

Quand il vit sa mère avec son frère, sa mine sombre s'eclaira un peu.

« - Comment avez-vous fait pour l'endormir, mère ? je vais croire que c'est vous la magicienne ! »

« - Je suis juste une mère. C'est tout…. Il dort si mal que ca ? »

« - Une heure par ci, par là… Cet emprisonnement de fait va finir par le rendre fou.

« - Il est plus solide que tu ne crois. »

« - Et plus blessé qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'être. »

Le blond caressa doucement la joue de son frère avec tendresse.

« - Je ne sais plus que faire pour l'aider, mère. De nous deux, c'est lui qui a le cerveau. Lorsque je devrais monter sur le trône, si je dois le faire sans son appui, ca va mal se passer mère. Et vous le savez. Je réagis. Lui réfléchit. Sans lui pour me tempérer… »

« - Tu n'auras qu'a te marier, c'est aussi à ça que ça sert une épouse. »

Thor grimaça.

La seule femelle qu'il tolérait d'approcher parmi les asgardiennes pour autre chose que juste de l'amusement entre les draps était Sif. Et la jeune femme était aussi bourrin que lui. Quand à Jane….

Il eut un soupir.

La jeune terrienne l'intéressait de près mais… Il fallait qu'il soit réaliste. Sa vie ne serait pour lui qu'un claquement de doigt. Jamais il ne pourrait en faire sa reine malgré la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle.

« - Pardonnez-moi mère, mais je ne crois pas être encore prêt pour ca.

Frigga avait abandonné sa place sur le canapé que reprit immédiatement son fils.

« - Quand il dort comme ça, j'ai presque l'impression que rien ne s'est passé…. » Finit par souffler le jeune dieu.

« - Tu devrais le mettre au lit histoire qu'il prenne un peu de repos. »

La reine déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de ses fils puis les laissa entre eux.

Loki ne broncha même pas lorsque Thor le porta jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea près de lui, le gardant dans ses bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

###################

Loki ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

Il avait chaud, il était installé confortablement, il se sentait protégé et en paix, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et son sommeil avait dépassé les douze heures d'affilées.

Il frotta un peu sa joue contre son oreiller pour s'y enterrer un peu plus avant de réaliser que le tissu ne s'écrasait pas comme il l'aurait dut.

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, bleu, de son frère.

Il se redressa vivement, mortifié.

Comment était-il arrivé dans les bras et le lit de Thor ?

Il se souvenait de la visite de sa mère mais ni de son départ ni du retour de son frère.

La main du blond se posa sur sa nuque avant de le ramener gentiment mais fermement contre son torse.

« - Arrête de bouger, petit frère. Il est encore tôt.

Enfin… Tot, tot…. Il était midi passé quand même. Mais peu importait.

Rendu docile par la surprise, le jotun se rallongea, la tête sur le torse musclé qui lui avait servi d'oreiller pendant la nuit.

Un gros soupir lui échappa lorsque les doigts calleux de son frère se mirent à lui caresser doucement la nuque.

Lorsqu'il avait comprit enfin ce qu'il était, il avait cessé de lutter contre les sentiments troubles qui le dérangeait depuis son adolescence.

Plus il criait fort qu'il haïssait son frère, plus s'était facile de faire semblant de le croire lui-même.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à gratouiller le torse de Thor du bout des doigts, comme lorsqu'il était petit, après un cauchemar. Pourtant, le geste n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

« - Il faudrait que tu puisses aller prendre un peu l'air, petit frère. »

« - Thor… »

« - Et puis Sleipnir t'attends. »

Loki se redressa d'un bond.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Père a donné l'autorisation pour que tu puisses aller voir tes enfants et… HE ! LOKI ! Tu ne peux pas y aller en pyjama ! » S'amusa Thor avant d'éclater de rire qui se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque son frère se déshabilla sans complexe sous son nez pour enfiler ses vêtements.

Le dieu des mensonges était tellement impatient qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à sa magie pour se vêtir.

Thor avala péniblement sa salive.

Si sa peau à lui était dorée par le soleil et les grands espaces, celle de son frère était pâle comme la lune, rendue presque translucide par le contraste de sa chevelure noire. Il frémit avant de se détourner pour enfiler ses vêtements.

Une fois leurs armures sur le dos minorées de leurs casques, les deux frères sortirent des appartements du prince couronné.

Loki hésita.

C'était la première fois depuis son retour enchainé et bâillonné qu'il mettait les pieds hors de l'appartement.

Thor prit la main fine de son frère dans sa grande patte et la serra une seconde avant de le lâcher.

« - Allez, vient. Ils t'attendent. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le cadet attrape la main de Thor dans la sienne et le traine jusqu'aux écuries royales.

Le trajet se fit en silence.

Thor foudroyait du regard les courtisans qui osaient toiser son frère du regard pendant que Loki se faisait un devoir de garder les yeux droit devant lui. S'il s'arrêtait une seconde ou répondait à une seule des insultes qui fleurissaient sur leur chemin, il y allait y avoir du sang, des tripes et des boyaux et les femmes de ménages allaient encore râler.

« - Sleipnir ! »

L'énorme étalon à huit jambes releva la tête du pré où il broutait avec quelques autres chevaux en entendant son nom. Ses oreilles se dressèrent très haut sur son crâne lorsqu'il reconnut sa « mère ». La monture royale lâcha un petit hennissement suraigu de joie avant de se précipiter au grand galop vers Loki et Thor.

Le jeune jotun sauta par-dessus la clôture du pré. Sleipnir enfouit immédiatement son énorme tête contre le torse de sa « mère » en lâchant de petits hennissements et bruits aigu que seul Loki et ses autres enfants comprenaient.

« - Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir mon trésor. » Roucoulait Loki, émerveillé de voir à quel point son petit avant grandit et profité.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pu rapidement de voir était lorsqu'Odin était venu leur sauver les fesses, à son frère, ses amis et lui lorsqu'ils étaient retourné sur Jotunheim.

Thor entra à son tour dans le pré mais resta un peu à l'écart, juste heureux de voir le sourire immense et presque innocent sur le visage de son frère.

Loki finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, vite imité par son fils qui posa sa grosse tête grise sur ses genoux.

Père et fils restèrent un long moment à discuter entre eux à mi-voix. Plusieurs fois, Sleipnir donna de petits coups de museau sur le torse de son père en une tentative maladroite de le consoler.

« - Thor… Loki…. »

Les deux frères se raidirent immédiatement.

« - Père… »

« - Odin… »

Le roi d'Asgard soupira doucement.

Il posa la selle de Sleipnir sur la barrière ainsi que sa bride.

Loki serra la tête de son fils entre ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant. Odin ne pouvait pas aller se balader plus tard non ?

« - Sleipnir sait ou ses frères et sœurs sont, Loki. Pourquoi ne le selles-tu pas pendant que Thor selle sa monture ? »

Loki releva les yeux sur Odin, la surprise évidente sur son visage.

Il lui laissait monter son fils et aller voir les autres ? Juste tous les trois ? Sleipnir, Thor et lui ?

« - Odin… »

« - Je compte sur ta présence au banquet de ce soir mon f…. » Il soupira. « Mon fils… Même si tu en doutes… »

Le roi tourna les talons, laissa les deux frères stupéfaits et un dieu des mensonges sans voix, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent quand il n'était pas bâillonné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Du donnant donnant hein… » Finit par railler le jeune prince.

« - Loki… » Le gronda doucement Thor bien qu'il pensa exactement la même chose.

« - Va seller la vache qui te sert de cheval, mon frère. Nous t'attendons. » Ordonna Loki, soudain fébrile.

Thor attrapa son frère par la nuque

« - Ne bouge pas. » Demanda le blond avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur le front du Jotun.

Les joues roses, Loki baisa les yeux, une fois de plus privé de son arme principale.

Sleipnir hénit doucement avant de pousser le bras de son père de son museau

« - Arrete de te moquer, bébé. » Le gronda Loki sans se soucier qu'il engueulait un cheval d'environ deux tonnes et deux mètres trente au garrot.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux.

« - Un peu d'aide pour seller la bête ? »

Loki sursauta. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence d'autres personnes. Il dévisagea les deux guerriers qui le toisaient sans la moindre commisération.  
Le masque qui avait été le sien si longtemps glissa sans problème sur le visage du jeune prince.

« - Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Un tic nerveux agita la joue d'un des deux asgardiens qui reposa la selle sur la barrière.

« - A vos risques et périls. Ce monstre est dangereux. »

« - Ce « monstre » ne me fera jamais de mal. Hein mon trésor… »

L'énorme étalon attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux de son père entre ses lèvres avant de souffler dans sa chevelure pour la mettre en désordre.

« - Sleipnir ! » Rit Loki.

Le cheval s'éloigna d'un bond, très content de lui.

Les deux asgardiens s'entre regardèrent. L'un comme l'autre repensaient aux rumeurs qui avaient couru à une époque. Loki étaient-il donc véritablement la « mère » de ce monstre ? La tendresse entre le cheval et le prince était dérangeante.

« - Mon frère ! Tu n'as pas encore sellé ton fils ? »

Loki renifla.

« - Pourquoi faire ? »

Il attrapa une poignée de crin puis bondit sur le dos nu de l'énorme cavale d'un mouvement de rein.

Sleipnir se redressa, tout fier, avant de minauder.

Pour un peu, même ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le langage du cheval pouvait entendre le « c'est mon papaaaaaa ! » tout fier de l'étalon, très occupé à parader avec son cavalier.

Thor éclata de rire.

Son frère faisait crevette sur le dos de son fils mais le voir ainsi, a cru sur le dos de l'énorme cheval de bataille avait quelque chose de …. Piquant….

Sleipnir ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre qu'un des lads ouvre la barrière du pré. Il sauta tranquillement les deux mètres de bois puis attendit son oncle sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt.

Les deux guerriers regardèrent partir les deux princes avec une lueur dangereuse dans l'œil.

Ils alpaguèrent le lad avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« - Hé ! Toi ! Cette sangle semble abimée, fais la réparer. »

Le lad examina la selle abandonnée de Sleipnir et du en convenir. La sangle était complètement entaillée. Si les deux guerriers ne l'avaient pas fait remarquer, le Seigneur Odin aurait pu gravement se blesser la prochaine fois qu'il aurait monté son étalon. Ou le prince Loki s'il avait sellé le cheval.

L'un des deux guerriers rengaina distraitement sa dague. Tant pis pour cette fois.

Sleipnir galopait de toute la vitesse de ses huit jambes puissantes.

Sur son dos, Loki pouvait sentir sous ses cuisses le jeu puissant et rythmique de la musculature de son fils.

Thor n'avait pas essayé de les suivre. Sa propre monture était bien trop lente et fragile pour s'y risquer. L'ainé des deux princes suivait donc tranquillement le chemin a travers la foret au petit trot, amusé de voir débouler Sleipnir de temps en temps avant qu'il ne reparte dans l'autre sens, bien décidé à s'épuiser autant qu'a montrer à son papa à quel point il était devenu un étalon fort, rapide et puissant.

Finalement, Loki posa une main sur l'encolure de son fils.

« - Sleipnir, ralentit s'il te plait. Je suis épuisé. »

L'étalon vint marcher tranquillement près de la monture de Thor.

La queue très haute, l'encolure arrondit, il n'en pouvait plus de frimer.

« - On dirait ton oncle. » Se moqua Loki à l'oreille de son fils.

Le cheval rabattit les oreilles en arrières avant de donner un petit coup de cul qui fit décoller le postérieur de son père de son dos de quelques centimètres.

Amusé, Thor les regarda jouer encore un peu.

« - Nous arrivons. »

Sleipnir s'arrêta.

Il sentait l'odeur de son frère cadet. Sa grotte n'était pas loin.

« - Seigneur…. »

Une phalange de garde sortit de leur baraquement pour saluer Thor.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« - Prince Loki. » Se forcèrent les gardes comme si on leur arrachait une dent.

Le jotun détourna les yeux avant de se laisser glisser sur dos de son fils.

« - Si vous voulez de quoi attacher Sleipnir… » Proposa un des gardes.

Loki ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

Il s'approcha de la grotte d'où montaient des grondements rageurs.

La gorge serrée, il hésita.

Qu'est-ce que sa petite boule de poils préférée était devenue ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Fen', le garrot du chiot lui arrivait à la taille.

« - Fen ? »

Un grondement s'interrompit d'un coup puis se fut le silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme masse poilue jaillisse du fond de la grotte et se jette sur Loki qu'il renversa sur le sol.

« - FEN ! Arrête ! Arrête ! » Supplia Loki en riant.

Sans se laisser démonter, l'énorme loup, presque aussi gros que Sleipnir continua à refaire le brushing de sa mère à grands coups de langue râpeuse et dégoulinante de bave.

« - Ne bougez pas ! » Ordonna Thor d'une voix de stentor pour empêcher les gardes de se précipiter sur le loup enchainé au fond de la grotte et le repousser avec leurs lances.

« - Ils ont peur, oncle Thor. » Souffla doucement une voix à la fois musicale et éraillée que le blond connaissait bien.

« - Hela ! »

Il attrapa l'adolescente par la taille avant de la serrer délicatement contre lui.

« - Comment vas-tu ma belle ? »

La jeune fille d'environ 16 ans physiquement gloussa, les pommettes roses. Depuis qu'elle avait été chassée au royaume des morts, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir des gens. Autant de personnes vivantes au même endroit la rendaient toute timide.

Loki parvint à se défaire des attentions baveuses de son second fils pour venir étreindre sa seule fille.

« - Ma chérie ! Ce que tu es devenue belle ! »

Les gardes grimacèrent.

La moitié gauche de la gamine était sans aucun doute superbe mais le droit…était grotesque… Mort, tout simplement, comme un cadavre d'une semaine, un peu verdâtre, avec cette odeur doucereuse, presque sucrée… Ils frémirent.

Le second prince était un monstre qui produisait des monstres….

Loki prit le temps d'admirer sa fille et son fils puis de les serrer encore contre lui avant de les noyer de calins et de bisou sur la joue et sur le museau.

Sleipnir vint se coucher près de son frère et sa sœur.

Leur père était aux petits soins pour eux et ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre !

Thor observa la petite famille, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Odin avait décidé de chasser ces enfants. Il était plus qu'évident que les laisser à leur père aurait suffit à éviter bien des catastrophes. Comme quoi, à chercher à éviter les prophéties, on ne faisait que les précipiter.

Un sifflement bas le fit sursauter.

« - Que… »

« - Jörmungandr ! Cesse de faire peur à ton oncle ! »

Thor s'écarta prudemment de l'énorme serpent qui le toisait de toute la hauteur de son capuchon. La tête seule de la créature était plus grosse que Sleipnir et Fenrir réunit.

« - Viens là, bébé. »

Le gros serpent jeta un dernier regard presque haineux à son oncle puis glissa lentement vers Loki.

La dernière fois que le dieu du tonnerre avait vu le serpent, son corps était du diamètre d'une roue de chariot. A présent, son corps dépassait les trois mètres de diamètre. Jusqu'où grandirait-il ainsi ?

Sans s'inquiéter une seule seconde de ce genre de détails, Loki se contentait de gratouiller le tour de l'œil de Jörmungandr, de caresser les oreilles de Fenrir, d'embrasser Hela sur la joue et de chatouiller le museau de Sleipnir.

########################

Sleipnir avait accepté de prendre son oncle en croupe derrière son père.

Loki était émotionnellement épuisé de sa journée aussi bien que physiquement lessivé.

Le cheval de Thor suivait, tenue en longues rênes, la tête basse, bien content de ne pas avoir de cavalier.

Le surplus de poids d'un guerrier en armure ne dérangeait pas plus que ça l'étalon à huit jambes.

En fin de journée, chacun des enfants de Loki était rentré chez lui.

Les au-revoir avaient été larmoyants mais dignes.

Loki était remonté sur le dos de son fils ainé avant que Sleipnir arrache presque les rênes de son cheval des mains de Thor et ne le pousse du museau vers son flanc.

Le prince était donc monté en croupe derrière son frère qui s'était immédiatement appuyé contre lui.

Le blond avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Loki pour prendre une poignée de crin et le ternir étroitement serré contre lui en même temps.

Loki s'était rapidement endormit, bercé par le pas tranquille de l'étalon, la présence de son frère dans son dos et les odeurs apaisantes de la forêt.

Plusieurs lads se précipitèrent vers eux lorsque qu'ils approchèrent des écuries.

Le cheval de Thor fut immédiatement pris en charge pendant que Sleipnir retournait tranquillement à son pré et ses amis à quatre jambes qui l'accueillirent d'un petit hennissement.

L'étalon était le chef de troupeau après tout.

« - Loki ? Nous sommes arrivés… »

Les mains pleines de crinière, le dieu blond effleura la gorge de son frère du bout des lèvres.

« - Loki, reveille toi… »

Le jotun finit par se reveiller. Il resta un instant hébété avant de réaliser où ils étaient.

« - Ho…. »

Thor démonta puis tendit les bras à son frère pour l'aider à descendre du dos de son fils.

Loki lui jeta un regard noir, largement apaisé par le sommeil encore présent dans les yeux vers.

« - Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse tu sais. Je peux encore descendre de cheval tout seul hein. »

Thor lui servit un de ses insupportables sourires en gâteau d'anniversaire.

« - Je sais, petit frère. Mais c'est le privilège des ainés de faire semblant de se rendre utile à leur cadet. »

Loki roula des yeux mais prit les mains de son frère pour descendre du dos de Sleipnir.

L'énorme cheval lui happa encore un peu les cheveux pour lui dire au revoir puis retourna à son avoine.

« - Il fait presque nuit. Il faut nous hâter si nous voulons être au banquet. »

Loki se renfrogna immédiatement.

« - C'est obligé ? »

« - Odin à fait un effort… »

« - Je n'aime pas quand tu es plus raisonnable que moi. » Bouda le brun en grommelant.

Thor éclata de rire.

Un bras passé autour des épaules de son cadet, il l'entraina jusqu'à leur chambre pour qu'ils se changent.

##################

Loki picorait dans son assiette.

Près de lui, Thor buvait et dévorait comme il l'avait toujours vu faire.

Si la scène lui amenait un maigre sourire, celui-ci était immédiatement étouffé par l'ambiance pesante que les courtisans faisaient peser sur lui.

Il ne fallait pas être télépathe –ce qu'il était- pour savoir qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de voir le second prince de retour à sa place à la table royale. Par contre, il fallait toute la volonté du monde du jeune jotun pour ne pas se téléporter directement dans sa chambre – ce dont il était capable aussi- et fuir cette ambiance.  
Si ses parents et son frère n'avaient pas été là, il était à peu près sûr de ce faire lyncher à mesure que l'alcool emplissait les verres et se rependait dans les gosiers.

Il finit par s'excuser et se glisser dans les ombres.

Odin l'arrêta au passage.

« - Merci pour cet effort mon fils… »

Loki resta à le fixer un instant avant de répondre. Il pouvait faire l'effort d'être gracieux. Leur situation ne s'améliorerait pas s'ils n'y mettaient pas tous les deux du leur et il avait passé assez de temps à se vautrer dans l'auto apitoiement. Il était plus que temps qu'il se reprenne en main.

« - Merci pour les vôtres…. » Il faillit ajouter « père », par reflexe, mais se reprit.

Ça, il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Mais le sourire de sa mère le réconforta. Si tout le monde y mettait du sien…

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il quitta la salle de banquet.

Il allait faire un crochet par la bibliothèque et prendre quelques livres de magie. Il avait besoin de refaire travailler son cerveau. Il l'avait laissé se confire un peu trop longtemps comme du magret de canard dans de la graisse.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'enfonça dans les rayonnages jusqu'à la partie qui l'intéressait. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais vu personne s'intéresser à ces ouvrages. Quand il était petit, ce coin perdu de la bibliothèque, oublié entre une haute fenêtre et des étagères poussiéreuses avec un simple fauteuil profond, une table de scribe, une chaise et une lampe sourde avait été son terrain de jeu préféré. A mesure qu'il avait grandi, il avait pu atteindre des livres de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus dangereux.

A présent, il atteignait les plus haut, ce qui étaient cachés derrière la rangée de devant et qui contenaient plus que de la simple magie. C'était dans ces livres là qu'il avait appris les couloirs d'Yggdrasil et les secrets du déplacement entre les mondes sans le Bifrost. C'était dans ces livres qu'il avait acquis la téléportation, ses sorts d'attaque et tant d'autres choses qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne.

Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il effleura du pouce un traité de magie élémentaire qui l'avait énervé aux larmes quand il avait mille cinq cent ans environ. S'il se débrouillait bien avec la glace (on se demandait bien pourquoi !), l'eau et le feu, la terre et l'air le lui passaient à cinquante mille mètres au-dessus du crâne. Il n'avait jamais été fichu de ne serait-ce que souffler une bougie à distance.

Le livre lui échappa soudain des mains.

Loki reste une fraction de seconde immobile à se demander ce qui s'était passé avant de choir sur la table de scribe qu'il détruisit par sa chute.

Le cerveau engourdit, il ne parvint même pas à se redresser avant qu'un coup de botte ferré ne le cueille aux côtes, le coupant la respiration et l'empêchant d'avoir recours à sa magie.

Un autre coup de botte lui atterrit en plein sur la tempe, l'étourdissant pour le compte.

Du sang coulait de l'arrière de son crâne, là où le marteau de guerre l'avait frappé en premier.

Il n'eut très vite plus d'autre choix que de se rouler en boule sur le sol en attendant que le passage à tabac se termine.

Lorsque ses hurlements de douleur finirent par attirer des gardes, les hommes hésitèrent à aller voir. Ce n'était que le second prince et qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

Finalement, l'un des gardes prit sur lui d'aller voir. Les cris étaient signe de vie. Le silence….  
il ne voulait pas qu'on leur impute la mort du prince, même si, il fallait être honnête, ils se contre fichait de lui. Le trouver mort ne les aurait pas plus déphasés que ça.

Le trouver inconscient sur le sol, dans une mare de son propre sang avec le mot « traitre » gravé au couteau sur le dos par contre.

« - ALLEZ CHERCHER LE ROI ET LE PRINCE ! »

################

« - Ses blessures guérissent vite, mon roi. Très vite… Trop…. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais il aurait du mourir avec des blessures pareilles. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la commotion cérébrale il devrait être mort. Là, l'os enfoncé s'est sorti tout seul du cerveau et s'est ressoudé… »

Thor était assis d'un côté du lit, sa mère de l'autre.

Odin, debout au pied du lit, écoutait le rapport du guérisseur perplexe.

« - C'est sa magie. » Finit par couper Thor. « Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais elle prend soin de lui comme lui prends soin d'elle. Une fois il s'est fait couper un bras, l'a récupéré, remit en place et une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait même pas de cicatrice. »

Frigga glapit en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Les lèvres d'Odin tressaillirent.

« - Et vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé ? »

« - Loki ne voulait pas inquiéter quiconque. Si je n'avais pas vu la scène par accident, je n'aurais même pas été au courant non plus… Il est devenu… secret… sur ses tourments. »

Le ton peiné de Thor empêcha Odin de rajouter quelque chose.

Frigga souleva le linge imprégné de baume cicatrisant qui reposait sur le dos de son fils, installé sur le flanc et retenu par des coussins.

Les plaies étaient refermées et les runes du mot « Traitre » à peine visible. Les cicatrices partiraient dans quelque temps…

« - Il ne peut pas rester à Asgard, père… Pas tant que l'animosité contre lui ne se sera pas calmée…. »

« - Ou veux-tu l'envoyer ? » Soupira le roi, d'accord avec son ainé mais rechignant à exiler son cadet.

« - Migdar… »

« - Tu veux l'envoyer seul… »

« - Je vais aller avec lui, père… »

« - Thor…. »

« - Le SHIELD risquerait de lui tomber dessus dès qu'il va arriver, père. Je vais aller avec lui et nous nous installerons chez l'ami Stark. »

« - … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça va être épique. » Soupira Odin. « Très bien fils. Mais à une condition. Fenrir viendra avec vous. S'il est d'accord pour vous servir de garde du corps bien sûr. »

« - J'irais lui proposer dès demain. »

Odin quitta la chambre.

Loki resta à dormir et guérir entre son frère et sa mère.

(NDas : Je vais oublier l'idée même de pouvoir un jour un vrai Drabble ou un vrai PWP…. Prochain chapitre, Loki et Thor a NY avec Fenrir. Je vais arriver à les faire coucher… je vais y arriver ! Je sais pas quand, mais je vais y arriver. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires ^^ Je me nourris d'eux )


	3. Chapter 3

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 2

(Ndas : Pardon… Juste pardon…)

Loki n'avait pas ouvert un œil depuis son agression, une semaine avant.

Ses plaies avaient totalement cicatrisées, ses os s'étaient ressoudés et il ne restait plus comme seule trace de son tourment la cicatrice sur son dos des runes gravées dans sa chair.

Un magicien de cours était passé voir s'il y avait une cause magique au phénomène alors que toutes les autres cicatrices avaient disparues.

Le vieil asgardien, ancien professeur du jeune prince avait confirmé. Les mots et les runes avaient leur propre pouvoir surtout mêlés au sang d'un sorcier aussi puissant que le jeune jotun. Elles s'effaceraient à mesure que le prince perdrait sa qualité de traitre aux yeux de ceux qui l'avaient agressé.

Thor avait grommelé que dès qu'il les retrouverait ils perdraient à peu près tout à cause d'une rencontre prolongée et profonde avec Mjolnir.

Dans la crainte qu'une nouvelle tentative contre la vie de Loki soit perpétrée, Odin lui-même avait été négocié avec Fenrir.

L'énorme loup avait accepté de mettre la bride à ses envies de destruction pour protéger sa « mère ».  
A présent, le chiot trop grandit dormait dans un coin des appartements de Thor, prêt à arracher la tête de quiconque n'était pas admis dans les lieux.

Thor était un peu perturbé de s'endormir avec les yeux rougeoyants du loup sur lui comme s'il était une tranche de steak mais en prenait son partit. Les yeux rouges s'apaisaient toujours lorsqu'il prenait délicatement Loki contre lui pour dormir.

_« - Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. »_ Rassura soudain Fenrir en poussant doucement du museau la main de Thor pour qu'il lui gratouille le crane.

Le dieu du tonnerre ne se fit pas prier. Il se mit à gratter la base des oreilles de l'énorme loup qui en ronronna presque de plaisir. La mère et le fils se languissait autant l'un que l'autre de caresses. Même dans son comas, Loki cherchait la chaleur de Thor dès qu'il s'allongeait près de lui dans le lit pour se bouiner étroitement contre son torse.

« - J'espère que tu as raison mon neveu, cela commence à être….. »

Thor se tourna d'un bloc vers le loup qui le fixait, roulant la langue en mirliton.

« - ….. Je viens bien de t'entendre me PARLER ? »

_« - Evidement mon oncle. Ça ne serait pas très pratique autrement, tu ne comprends pas quand je parle vocalement. Il fallait bien adapter. »_

« - Mais comment. »

_« - Père m'a appris la télépathie quand je n'étais encore qu'un chiot. Tous ses petits savent parler par l'esprit. Nous ne parlons pas avec la même langue, ce ne serait pas très pratique autrement. »_ Expliqua l'énorme loup qui prenait un visible plaisir à se moquer du dieu de la foudre.

« - Arrête de te moquer sinon, plus de gratouilles… Et pas de regarde de chiot malheureux ! » Il soupira. « Loki a fait encore beaucoup de cachoteries de cet ordre ? »

_« - Ho oui ! Evidemment ! Comment voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement avec son passé ? Ne crois pas qu'il va… que NOUS allons pardonner comme ça, mon oncle. Pour l'instant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la santé de mon père. Lui te pardonnera peut-être. Il t'aime. Mais nous, c'est autre chose. »_

L'estomac de Thor s'était tordu de quelque chose d'à la fois agréable et inquiétant lorsque Fenrir lui avait annoncé que Loki l'aimait.

« - Je ne crois pas que tu puisses mesurer à quel point je m'en veux » Souffla doucement le jeune dieu avant d'abandonner le loup pour aller s'asseoir près de son frère qui dormait sans bruit. »

Le loup resta silencieux un moment.

_« - Pas tout à fait non. Mais j'ai une bonne idée. »_

Fenrir reposa son énorme tête sur ses pattes puis ferma ses yeux sinoples aux reflets de rubis.

###################

La conscience revint progressivement au jeune dieu des mensonges.

D'abord par périodes courtes et presque nébuleuses où il ne pouvait faire la différence entre le rêve et l'éveil. Petit à petit, il avait repris conscience de son environnement puis les souvenirs étaient venus.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne souffrait pas le martyr. Il n'y avait guère qu'un fantôme de douleur dans son dos mais il était tellement habitué à la souffrance qu'elle ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Loki roula sur le flanc avec lenteur.

Il faisait nuit.

Son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant la forme endormit de Fenrir près du lit.  
Il était dans la chambre de son frère mais Thor n'était pas là, il le sentait.

« - Fils… »

Odin…

« - Odin… Qu'est ce que…. »

Loki toussa. Sa gorge était sèche comme de l'étoupe.

Le roi porta un verre de jus de pomme à ses lèvres. Le jeune prince s'en désaltéra longuement.

« - Des gardes t'ont trouvé dans la bibliothèque… Sais tu qui… »

Le jeune jotun secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de la présence aussi bien de son…Du roi que de Fenrir.

« - Tu es resté endormit près de deux semaines, mon fils. Nous commencions à désespérer. »

« - Ne faites pas comme si cela vous affectais. » Cracha le jeune homme dont le dos commençait à le lancer.

Odin ferma l'œil un instant pour reprendre son calme. Sa femme avait été très claire. Loki était comme un loup blessé qui mordrait quiconque lui en donnerait une raison.

« - Ou est Thor ? »

« - Il est en mission avec ta mère. »

Cela attira l'attention de Loki.

Frigga ? En mission ? Quoi ?

« - Comment ça ? »

Odin se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il allait devoir dire à son cadet.

« -…. Tu ne peux pas rester à Asgard pour l'instant…. » Il ne détourna pas les yeux de regard douloureux de son fils. « Thor a insisté pour que nous te mettions à l'abri et je suis d'accord avec lui. Sans ta magie, tu serais mort lors de cette agression. Tu as eu les deux reins endommagé, le cerveau abimé, le cœur et les poumons perforés… Sans ta magie, nous t'aurions enterré ! » Cette fois Odin avait laissé éclater sa colère mais pas contre son fils. Contre ses agresseurs. « Tant que je ne suis pas sûr que tu peux rester ici sans risquer ta vie au moindre coin de couloirs, tu vas rester sur Migdar avec ton frère et Fenrir. »

« - PARDON ? »

Le roi ne put qu'avoir un petit sourire railleur en coin.

« - On a perdu sa belle repartie, Faiseur de mensonges ? »

Loki rougit un peu et baissa le nez.

« - C'est quand même une nouvelle étonnante. »

« - Tu connais ta mère. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jotun.

Oui il la connaissait.

« - Mais Migdar… Ils ne vont pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts… »

Pas comme ses parents et son frère….

Il releva les yeux sur son père.

« - Je ne suis pas un monstre, Loki. Je sais reconnaître mes tords… Et ceux que j'ai eu envers toi sont nombreux et profonds. Je doute de parvenir à les effacer, mais si nous y travaillons tous les deux…. »

C'était plus proche d'excuse que tout ce que le jeune prince aurait pu imaginer de la part de son père.

Il hocha la tête.

« - Quand je serais reposé, je suppose que je pourrais utiliser ma magie pour les aider à reconstruire… » Tenta-t-il.

Odin hocha la tête, satisfait.

Il était fier de son fils.

« - Mais Mère, à Migdar ? Sérieusement ? »

############################

« - Colonel Fury ? Deux personnes pour vous…. C'est urgent. »

Le borgne appuya sur le bouton de son interphone.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fiche ? Je suis occupé. »

La réunion avec les Avengers minorés de Thor lui collait la migraine. Stark était toujours aussi arrogant, Captain America aussi coincé, Natasha était trop inquiète pour Hawkeyes pour être très fonctionnelle, quand à Banner, il était assis sur le sol dans une position de yoga quelconque et ne donnait pas l'impression d'écouter quoi que ce soit.

« - Messieurs…. »

« - Colonel, pardonnez moi d'insister, mais je préfèrerais VRAIMENT vous envoyer les deux personnes et… HE ! RENDEZ MOI MON MICRO VOUS ! »

« - AMI FURY ! NOUS DEVONS VOUS VOIR ! »

Thor ?

Fury grogna.

« - Hill…. »

« - Je vais le chercher, colonel. »

Quant à l'identité de la seconde personne….

##############################

Stark observait la Dame (oui avec une majuscule) qui venait de leur être présentée avec un mélange de fascination, d'horreur et de vénération.

Alors c'était cette délicate Dame qui avait élevé Thor et Loki…. La pauvre… Ou pas.

« - Mère, je vous présente mes amis et le colonel Fury. »

Frigga salua la troupe d'une inclinaison gracieuse de la tête.

« - Tu devrais poser le Tesseract, poussin. Tu vas finir par te blesser. »

« - Oui mère. »

Poussin… Cette Dame appelait THOR POUSSIN !

Stark aurait tout entendu.

« - Qu'est-ce que le SHIELD peut faire pour vous Madame ? »

« - Majesté. »

« - …. Heu… »

« - Je suis la reine d'Asgard mon petit. Vous allez donc m'appeler Majesté. » Sourit Frigga avec un sourire indulgent pour Fury.

Un petit gloussement sur la droite fit tourner la tête au borgne qui foudroya du regard le millionnaire.

Mon petit… La mère de Thor venait d'appeler Fury mon petit….  
Tony adulait déjà cette femme. Qu'elle lui demande de lui élever un culte et il lui demanderait quelle taille pour le temple.

« - Majesté… oui... Qu'est ce que le SHIELD peut pour vous ? »

Frigga fixa froidement l'humain.  
Au début, elle avait pensé jouer les choses tranquillement, comme un service. Mais face à cet homme, elle se voyait forcée de modifier sa stratégie. Ce ne serait pas lui qu'il faudrait convaincre mais les autres Avengers. Lui n'était qu'une variable d'ajustement qu'elle pourrait contraindre sans guère de difficulté. Aussi arrogant pouvait-il être, il comprenait la Real Politik.

« - Monsieur Stark. Je suis venue vous demander une faveur. » Commença-t-elle avec un sourire à fossette absolument charmant.

Iron Man ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner sur un baisemain qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Thor. Sa mère était presque aussi manipulatrice que Loki quand elle le voulait.

« - Je suis à votre service, très chère Majesté. »

« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Frigga, jeune homme… »

Cette fois, Tony en frétillait presque.

Thor se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire de commentaire.

« - Je voudrais que vous logiez mes fils et l'un de mes petits fils quelques temps. Nous avons de petits soucis de régulation à Asgard et je détesterais qu'un de mes petits souffre davantage de la situation. »

« - Mais ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir. » Sourit encore Stark avant de se figer. « Heu… attendez… VOS fils ? »

« - Oui, Loki a été agressé il y a quelques jours et à faillit en mourir. Thor ne compte pas le laisser tout seul quand bien même il nous faut l'éloigner d'Asgard pour sa sécurité. Quand à mon petit-fils, il sera le meilleur des gardes du corps pour son père. »

Fury se redressa d'un bond.

« - PARDON ? Vous voulez que nous assurions la PROTECTION de Loki ? »

« - Vous. Assis ! » Ordonna-t-elle en pointant le colonel du doigt puis sa chaise.

Fury retomba assis, l'œil écarquillé et surtout incapable d'aller à l'encontre de l'ordre.

« - Mère… »

« - Chut, poussin. »

« - Oui mère. »

Les autres Avengers n'eurent même pas envie de se moquer de Thor. Sa mère était un véritable dragon !

« - Je ne vous demande rien à vous. Je demande à un ami de mon fils s'il peut venir en aide à un enfant dans le besoin.

« - ENFANT ? »

« - Techniquement, ami Fury. » Commença Thor. « Loki n'es pas encore majeur. Pour la loi d'Asgard il est encore considéré comme un enfant… »

« - As-t-il au moins eu droit à sa fessée pour sa crise de nerf ? » Grommela Natasha.

« - Il a été punit en rapport avec ses actions. » Confirma Frigga. « Et sévèrement. »

Après tout, Loki avait été donné à Thor. Dans les faits, Loki pouvait être considéré comme son esclave même si son statut de prince n'avait pas été modifié pas plus qu'il n'avait été répudié de la famille royale.

« - Non mais Stark ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser à… »

« - Il est bien sur entendu que Loki vous aidera dans toute la mesure de ses capacités à réparer les dégâts qu'il a causé. »

Ha…. Bon….  
Cela fit immédiatement retomber un peu la pression du côté de Fury.

« - … Et pourquoi pas après tout ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rogers.

« - Je veux dire… Si Thor est là pour le tenir en laisser et que Madame nous assure que Loki ne fera plus de dégâts… Je ne sais pas mais je crois que je préférerais encore avoir Schmidt aux fesses et l'intégralité d'Hydra sur le dos que Madame en colère…. » Il eut une grimace d'excuse. « Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Majesté. »

Frigga eut un geste de la main.

« - Je ne sais pas qui sont ces Schmidt et Hydra, jeune homme, mais je peux vous assurer que les problèmes de comportements de Loki ont été réglés. »

« - DES PROBLEMES DE COMPORTEMENT ! » Hurla soudain Clint en se dressant sur ses pieds. « Des gens sont morts à cause de lui ! Phil est encore dans le coma entre la vie et la mort et… »

« - Le fils de Coul est encore en vie ? Je croyais…. »

« - Les médics ont réalisé qu'il avait encore un pouls juste avant de le mettre à la morgue. Il n'a pas repris conscience mais ses blessures sont sous contrôle. Ils ne savent pas comment il a pu survivre avec l'hémorragie interne qu'il a eue. Il a eu quand même de la chance, Loki a raté tous ses organes vitaux.»

« - CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME ! » Hurla encore Hawkeye qui écumait presque jusqu'à ce que Natasha le force à se rasseoir.

Frigga fixa le jeune homme un moment avant de soupirer.

« - Ho… Je vois… Peut-être pouvons-nous vous envoyer un guérisseur ? Leur magie est puissante. Peut-être pourra-t-elle aider votre compagnon. »

Barton passa au livide, puis au fuchsia avant de redevenir livide.

Il n'y avait que son amie russe pour savoir à quel point il était…proche… de l'agent Coulson.

Stark haussa un sourcil.

« - Sérieux ? »

Frigga eut un petit sourire pour Hawkeye.

« - Nous allons faire comme ça. »

L'étincelle d'espoir presque désespéré dans les yeux de l'humain fit mal à la reine.

Fury lâcha un soupir de fin du monde.  
Il savait quand il avait perdu la partie et si ça leur permettait de récupérer Coulson… Il devait bien admettre que l'agent lui manquait affreusement. Avec les années, il s'était de plus en plus appuyé sur lui. Hill était une excellente agente mais son ambition ne collait pas vraiment avec le rôle du SHIELD. Coulson était un simple agent alors que dans les faits, il aurait pu prendre la place de son second. Ou même la sienne en cas de besoin. Sans compter qu'il était la meilleure SuperNanny de l'univers pour garder les Avengers en laisse. Dieu que Coulson lui manquait…

« - Je vois que tout décision m'a été arraché des mains… »

« - Ne vous en voulez pas trop, ami Fury. » Sourit Thor. « Lorsque ma mère veut quelque chose, même Odin file droit. Je pense qu'elle pourrait même ordonner au soleil de ne pas se lever si elle le voulait vraiment. »

Frigga rosit doucement.

« - THOR ! »

« - Ai-je tords mère ? »

« - Non, mais il ne faut pas révéler les secrets des autres sans leur demander leur permission. » Le gronda-t-elle.

Banner grogna.

Ok… Loki était donc le fils de sa mère.

Pour un peu, il aurait plaint Odin.

#############################

Fenrir s'était assis près de son père qui s'appuyait un peu sur lui pour conserver son équilibre.

Il avait quand même fallut une semaine à Loki pour avoir assez de force pour le voyage vers Migdar après qu'il soit sorti de son lit de convalescent.

A présent, ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose avait de partir. Enfin… Deux en fait.

Que Loki réduise un peu la taille de son fils par magie

Que Frigga ai fini de refaire leurs valise avant le départ.

Placides et blasés, les deux garçons sacrifiaient au désir de leur mère sans protester.

« - Bon… Et soyez sages, polis, ne faites pas de bêtises et ne cassez rien cette fois. Sinon, je demanderais à Mr Fury de me faire des rapports réguliers sur vos activités. »

Les deux princes baissèrent le nez.

« - Oui mère. »

« - Bon… Vous êtes de bons garçons… »

Elle les embrassa sur la joue, déposa un baiser sur le museau poilu de Fenrir puis recula.

Loki prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains puis incanta longuement. Lentement, le grand corps musclé réduisit jusqu'à ce que le garrot de l'animal arrive à la taille de Thor.

« - Je ne peux pas risquer plus petit. » Expliqua-t-il.

Fenrir tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas été aussi petit depuis très longtemps mais puisqu'il pourrait rester avec son père, il s'en fichait.

Thor serra son frère contre lui. La magie l'avait fatigué, plus que Loki ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il était loin d'avoir retrouvé toute sa santé.

Une main sur la nuque de Fenrir, l'autre sur la poignée du Tesseract, il laissa son frère activer le cube.

Ils disparurent tous les trois d'Asgard dans une lueur bleue.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, le visage d'Odin se ferma.

« - Heimdall ? »

« - Mon Roi ? »

« - Des nouvelles ? »

« - Les responsables de l'agression du prince Loki restent cachés à mon regard. Ils sont donc protégés par la magie. »

Odin se renfrogna davantage.

Savoir qu'un sorcier était si ce n'était responsable, au moins complice.  
Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« - Continue à chercher… je veux trouver les coupables.

« - Oui mon roi… »

Frigga eut un sourire.

Si Odin n'aimait pas Loki réellement comme un fils, il se réchauffait à son contact maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il s'était comporté avec lui avec cruauté, même inconsciente.

#####################

« - Ca va aller ? »

« - Je suis juste épuisé. » Finit par avouer Loki.

Il haïssait avec passion se sentir faible. Hors, depuis des semaines, il n'était que cela : Faible comme un nouveau-né. Thor passa un bras autour de la taille de son frère pour qu'il s'appuie sur lui.

Ils avaient atterrit sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, au niveau du penthouse, exactement comme prévu.

Gentiment, Thor aida son frère à entrer dans l'appartement où attendaient les Avengers.

Fenrir entra a leur suite, pas plus déphasé que ça.

« - Heu… Bonjour… » Tenta timidement Loki, mal à l'aise. « Merci pour l'asile… »

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Stark s'approche avec une bouteille de schnaps et des verres.

« - Quelqu'un veut un verre ? »

Fenrir fut le premier à s'approcher avant lâcher un petit abois.

« - Fenrir veut bien. » Traduisit Loki avec un sourire. « Ce n'est pas de ton âge, Fen. Tu es trop jeune. »

Le loup renifla avec hauteur mais insista jusqu'à ce que Stark lui pose un verre sur la table basse, puis fasse le service à la cantonade.

Dans une ambiance plus ou moins détendu, les Avengers offrir un verre à leur ancien ennemi qui refusa l'alcool –il était encore convalescent- mais accepta le jus de fruit avec reconnaissance.

« - Heu… je croyais que vous deviez être trois ? » Finit par réaliser Natasha qui avait gardé sa main sur le poignet de Clint depuis l'arrivée des asgardiens.

Les guérisseurs n'avaient rien pu pour l'agent Coulson. Voir le responsable de l'état de son compagnon rendait le jeune agent malade.

Loki jeta un regard curieux vers l'archer. Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ?

« - … Mais nous sommes trois. » S'étonna Thor.

« - Dame Frigga avait parlé de ses deux enfants et d'un de ses petits-fils… »

Le dieu de la foudre éclata de rire pendant que Loki rosissait doucement.

« - Fenrir est mon fils. » Expliqua le dieu des mensonges. « J'ai du réduire sa taille par magie avant de venir sinon, il n'aurait jamais tenu ici. »

Les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs un moment.

« - Je plaints la mère. » Finit par lâcher Stark avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Techniquement, Ami Stark, Loki EST la mère de Fenrir. Comme il est la mère de chacun de ses trois autres enfants. C'est lui qui les a porté et mit au monde.» Expliqua calmement Thor en se resservant une bière.

Captain américa recracha sa gorgée de bière.

« - PARDON ? »

« - La magie qui coule dans mes veines est parfois joueuse. » Expliqua Loki. « Ce qui explique la forme de mes petits. »

« - Non mais… je veux dire…. Loki est un garçon ! Ou alors on m'aurait menti ? »

« - Je suis un Jotun. Les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites. Je n'ai physiquement une différentiation sexuelle visible que parce que j'ai été élevé à Asgard et que ma magie m'a…Coulé dans le moule. » Soupira le jeune dieu.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre et encore plus pour accepter.

La stupéfaction humaine générale fut coupée nette par un Stark amusé

« - Ho joie ! La terre a failli être conquise par une coquille saint jacques montée en graine… »

« - STARK ! » Protestèrent les autres humains.

Fenrir finit son verre d'un coup de langue.

« - Je l'aime bien, père. Cet humain est marrant. »

Loki renifla

Il était vexé.

#########################

Pepper Pots avait supporté bien des choses de la part de son employeur.

Elle était même sortit avec lui pendant quelques semaines avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait là de la plus belle erreur de sa vie.  
Elle aimait profondément Tony, mais comme un ami, voir un frère. Pas plus.

Ca ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux. Il était trop fantasque et elle trop rigoureuse.

« - TONY ! TU HAAAA ! »

Elle fit un bond en arrière en voyant l'énorme chien gris assit à la table de la cuisine et qui mangeait allègrement une omelette.

« - Dame Potts, mes hommages. »

Elle se retourna d'un bond pour tomber nez à nez avec un loki habillé d'un jeans noir trop grand et d'un tablier vert qu'elle doutait avoir jamais vu dans la cuisine de Stark

« - Que… Qu'est ce que vous faites là… Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ! » S'enerva-t-elle en montrant Fenrir qui finissait ses œufs avant que son père ne retire son assiette vide et la remplace par une assiette de crèpes.

« - Mr Stark ne vous a donc pas prévenu ? »

« - Prévenu de quoi ! »

« - Il a gentiment accepté de nous donner asile à mon frère, mon fils et moi-même… Fen', mange proprement trésor. Tu mets de la confiture partout. »

Le loup parvint à prendre une mine contrite. Il s'essuya les babines sur le torchon posé près de lui avant de se remettre à manger du bout des dents.

Pepper se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

« - D'accord… Tony donne asile a un super vilain et son loup de fils… Je vais tuer cet abrutit…. »

« - Voulez-vous un café ? »

Elle consulta sa montre.  
Stark avait de toute façon déjà deux heures de retard et ne montrerait sans doute pas de la matinée. Elle le connaissait assez.

« - JARVIS ! Annule les rendez-vous de Tony pour la journée s'il te plait et décale-les dès que possible. »

« - Bien madame. »

Loki serra la poêle qu'il avait à la main en donnant de petits coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Fenrir était descendu de sa chaise et grondait lourdement, la fourrure de son dos hérissée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« - Ca ? C'est Jarvis. L'intelligence artificielle de la maison. Il dirige à peu près tout et on peut lui demander a peu près n'importe quoi. »

Intrigué à présent, Loki servit la dernière crêpe à son fils avant de se servir un café ainsi qu'à la jeune femme.

Il piqua sans complexe deux crêpes du plat pour en proposer une à Pepper.

Il était remarquablement impressionné par le calme avec lequel l'humaine prenait sa présence et celle de son fils.

« - Merci. » Soupira Pots. « Je suppose que personne n'est levé ? » Grimaça-t-elle en voyant les cadavres de bouteille sur la table basse. »

« - Non… Ils se sont tous couchés à une heure improbable je pense. »

« - Pas vous ? »

« - Je suis encore convalescent. Je n'ai pas trop droit à l'alcool et je ne bois de toute façon que très peu. Lorsque vous êtes un sorcier, vous ne pouvez-vous permettre de perdre votre contrôle. »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un ton peiné qui étonna la jeune femme. C'était quand même LOKI, l'ennemi public numéro 1 !

« - Comment avez-vous atterrit là ? »

« - Polique d'Asgard. » Eluda le prince.

Il finit sa crêpe avant de se remettre au fourneau.

Potts le regarda faire un moment, fascinée par les cicatrices qu'elle voyait sur son dos. On aurait dit… Des runes à demi effacées. Pourtant, elles avaient l'air récentes.

« - Déjà debout mon frère ? »

Thor se faufila derrière Loki. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre son torse nu. Loki ferma les yeux pour profiter un instant de sa chaleur avant de le repousser.

« - Le petit déjeuner va bruler. »

Thor le lâcha avec un grand sourire.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que son frère, à savoir un simple jeans noir. Par contre, si celui de Loki était trop grand et menaçait de lui tomber sur les genoux au moindre mouvement, celui de Thor le moulait parfaitement, ne laissant pas grand-chose à l'imagination.  
Elle releva les yeux du postérieur du dieu de la foudre pour trouver ceux, noir de jalousie, de Loki. S'il ne dit rien, son regard hurlait le « A MOI ! » qu'il ne vocaliserait jamais.

Potts retint un sourire.

Elle finit par le laisser sortir en hochant la tête une fois. Le calme revint presque immédiatement dans le regard sinople du dieu des mensonges, vite remplacé par la consternation.

Holala….

La jeune femme ne dit rien ni ne fit remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
A force de travailler avec Tony, plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait.

« - Fenrir ? Il y a un parc canin en contre bas. Aurez-vous besoin de heu…sortir ? »

Le loup lui dédia un regard touchant.

Sans le savoir, la jeune femme venait en prime de s'acquérir la reconnaissance éternelle de deux dieux, simplement en traitant le loup comme un individu et non un animal.

« - Fenrir vous remercie de votre attention et aimerait beaucoup ça. » Traduisit Loki.

Pas plus déphasée que ça, la rousse soupira.

« - Je vais réveiller Tony et je vous y conduit. JARVIS ! »

« - Madame. »

« - Peux-tu voir à faire faire un tour de cou pour Fenrir ? Avec un badge d'identité pour qu'il puisse circuler librement entre le parc et le penthouse. »

« - Bien madame. »

Ne pas penser… ne pas penser…

Loki aurait pu lui baiser les pieds.

« - TONY ! » Se mit-elle à brailler en arrivant à la chambre de son patron qui dormait du sommeil de l'ivrogne, en tas sur son lit.

####################

Barton jouait avec le fer d'une de ses flèches.

Les yeux injectés de sang, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

Il n'avait pas bu non plus.  
Comment aurait-il pu dormir alors que le meurtrier de Phil dormait tranquillement à quelques mètres de distance ?

Depuis que Loki avait été vaincu, il ne se rappelait pas avoir réussi à dormir correctement ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ? Rentrer chez lui était devenu une torture. Lorsqu'il se levait le matin, c'était deux mugs de café qu'il préparait. Deux… Alors qu'il était seul…  
Personne ne savait quand, ni même si Phil rouvrirait les yeux un jour. Et même s'il se réveillait, dans quel état serait son cerveau ? Les toubibs n'étaient pas optimistes. D'après eux, Phil ne survivait que parce que son cerveau reptilien fonctionnait encore.

Traduction : il n'y avait plus personne à la maison, merci beaucoup.  
Mais comme il respirait seul, personne n'avait voulu débrancher les IV ou la sonde gastrique qui nourrissait l'agent.

Les électroencéphalogrammes étaient tous illisibles de l'aveu même des spécialistes… Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre.

Et Loki qui dormait tranquillement dans la chambre d'à côté….

Tasha n'inquiétait pour lui.  
Depuis Budapest, elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle le savait plus fragile qu'il ne le montrait. Comme il la savait plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.  
Coulson les avait pris sous son aile quand ils avaient rejoint le SHIELD des années auparavant.

Malgré leurs capacités hors du commun, l'un comme l'autre n'étaient « que » des humains finalement. Rien de comparable avec l'armure de Stark, la puissance de Hulk, les talents de meneur d'homme de Steve ou la qualité divine de Thor.  
Ils étaient humains bon sang ! Et Phil encore plus qu'eux.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là où il s'était trouvé. Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter d'arrêter Loki seul. Mais l'agent avait toujours fait passer son devoir avant tout le reste. Même avant… eux…

Cette fois, ça lui avait probablement coûté la vie.  
Et son assassin était juste à côté…

Sans bruit, Hawkeye quitta son lit.

Il avait pris sa décision.

##########################

Thor avait installé son frère sur ses genoux à cause du manque de chaise.

C'était tout au moins l'excuse officielle.

Loki avait bien protesté, traité son frère de stupide blondasse sans cervelle, de bimbo bodybuildée au crane épais et de ridicule créature incompétente, mais les insultes n'avaient pas été lancées avec la moitié du venin qu'il pouvait y mettre normalement.

Loki boudait mais c'était plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

Il n'était pas « si » mal installé que ça dans les bras de son frère, son torse était confortable sous son dos et la chaleur qui montait de lui était apaisante.

Un à un, les locataires du Penthouse Stark étaient sorti de leurs tanières, l'œil chassieux et la bouche en fond de cage à perroquet.

La gueule de bois encore bien trop formidable pour réagir, ils n'avaient pas bronchés lorsque des mugs de café et des assiettes de petit déjeuner s'étaient matérialisées à leur place sans qu'ils ne demandent rien.

Trop hébété encore par l'alcool pour réagir, ils se contentaient d'aspirer café et nourriture.

Thor lui déposait un petit baiser sur la nuque de son frère à chaque « bonne action ».

Le dieu du tonnerre sentait son frère frémir à chaque fois mais tant qu'il ne protestait pas…

Finalement, Steve fut le premier à se remettre.  
Son métabolisme ultra rapide n'y était pas pour rien.

« - Qui a fait le déjeuner ? »

Loki leva timidement le doigt.  
…. Quand avait-il passé ses bras autour du cou de son frère, tient ?

Surprit, Rogers observa son omelette comme s'il attendait que des tentacules violet n'en sortent pour le manger mais devant l'innocuité du plat, il finit par se détendre.

« - Et bien… merci. C'est délicieux. »

« - De… rien.. »

C'était bizarre de se faire remercier pour ça. De se faire remercier tout court d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude… Normalement on l'évitait, on ne le remerciait pas, même quand il faisait quelque chose de bien ou de gentil. Quand il faisait quelque chose de bien, c'était « normal ». Alors le remercier…

Thor enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de son frère, amusé par la réaction d'icelui.

« - Tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire encore quelques crêpes mon frère ? » Plaida le blond. « Bonjour ami Barton ! »

Loki salua le brun de la tête avant de sauter des genoux de son frère. Steve haussa un sourcil vers Thor. Vraiment ? Son frère sur ses genoux ?  
Le blond lui dédia juste un sourire satisfait.

Hawkeye ne répondit pas au salut de Thor.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le dos nu de Loki qui le narguait.  
Dans sa main, son couteau le démangeait.

Le regard fiévreux, il s'approcha

« - Clint ? »

Natasha releva le nez de son café, inquiète.

« - CLINT ? »

Le couteau se leva prêt à s'enfoncer entre les omoplates du jeune jotun sans que personne n'ai réalisé ce qu'il allait faire, l'alcool encore trop présent sous la plus part des cerveaux.

« - NON ! »

Un grondement bestial couvrit le cri de la jeune femme avant que cinq cent kilos de muscles et de poils de bondissent sur la table puis renversent l'archer sur le sol.

Plaqué sous la masse énorme de Fenrir, Barton se débattait en hurlant.

« - LACHE MOI SALE BETE ! LACHE MOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS LES TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! LACHE MOI ! »

Fenrir grondait.

Il ne devait qu'à l'ordre impérieux de son père de ne pas avoir encore écrasé le crane de l'humain dans son énorme mâchoire.

Dès que le loup avait bondit, Thor l'avait imité.  
A présent bien à l'abri dans les bras de son frère, Loki tremblait de la tête aux pieds.  
Dans une situation normale il se serait défendu sans aucun problème mais là ! Sa magie était quasi à sec. Simplement téléporter le déjeuner l'avait presque mit à genoux magiquement parlant. Sans Fenrir pour le protéger, il serait mort. Ou gravement blessé.  
Encore…  
Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour sa magie.  
Et vite.

Et Barton hurlait toujours, sans réaliser que ses larmes roulaient sans sembler pouvoir se calmer.

####################

Fury écoutait le rapport de Natasha avec un mélange d'agacement et de tristesse.

« - Nous avons dû attacher Clint en attendant qu'il se calme. Je doute que le forcer à rester dans un environnement confiné avec Loki soit une bonne idée. Mais je doute que le séparer de nous maintenant soit meilleur pour lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. » Avoua la russe avec détresse.

« - Et vous m'assurez, agent Romanov, que Loki n'a rien fait pour provoquer cette réaction ? »

« - Il a juste préparé le petit déjeuner. » Soupira la jeune femme à son supérieur.

« - Je ne sais que vous proposez. Peut-être retirer l'agent Barton du service… »

« - Ca le tuera. S'il n'a plus rien à faire, ça va le tuer. »

« - J'espérais vraiment que les guérisseurs d'Asgard pourraient faire quelque chose. Mais ils disent que quelque chose bloque le retour à la conscience de l'agent Coulson. Comme s'il ne voulait pas revenir vers nous »

« - Nous l'espérions tous, Colonel mais….. »

« - Agent Romanov ? »

« - Je ne sais pas… Une idée étrange vient de me traverser l'esprit…. »

« - Une idée ? »

« - Nous savons que Loki ne fait rien pour rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Continuez… »

« - Il a possédé l'esprit de Clint, puis s'est attaqué à Phil…. »

« - Je ne vois pas… »

« - Moi non plus mais je ne sais pas… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.  
Son instinct aussi bien féminin que de combattante et de manipulatrice lui susurrait qu'il y avait « quelque chose ». A moins que ce ne soit la blessure de Coulson, totalement parfaite et qu'il avait suffi de recoudre, tellement précise que la lame s'était glissée entre les organes comme s'ils avaient été poussés les uns après les autres pour dégager le passage pour ne PAS être abimés. Il n'y avait même pas eu la moindre artère ou veine importante d'atteinte… Comme le fait qu'a aucun moment Clin et Phil n'avaient été en position de se trouver face à face…

« - Natasha ? »

« - Il faut que je parle à Loki ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle coupa la communication, laissant un Fury en rage derrière son écran éteint.

La jeune femme déboula dans le salon où Barton fixait le jotun avec une haine évidente dans les yeux. Quelqu'un avait fini par bâillonner l'agent, sans doute lassé de ses hurlements, pourtant bien compréhensibles.

« - LOKI ! »

« - J'ai rien fait ! » Se défendit-il immédiatement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à l'agent Coulson ? »

« - Phil ? Mais… Rien pourquoi ? »

Stark haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand LOKI appelait-il Coulson par son prénom ? Et depuis quand Loki était-il inquiet pour l'agent.

Natasha fixa durement le prince d'Asgard.

« - Pourquoi vous l'avez épargné ? »

« - Nat… » Commença Steve.

Il voyait Barton pâlir de plus en plus.

La jeune femme ne s'en laissa pas compter.

« - Vous auriez pu le tuer sans le moindre soucis pourtant quand on regarde vraiment sa blessure, on constate que c'est comme si vous aviez tout fait pour vous assurer que sa blessure ne serait pas trop grave. »

Loki resta un instant interdit avant de pâlir à son tour de plus en plus, ce qui était assez remarquable vu son teint ordinaire et passablement inquiétant.

« - Attendez… Vous voulez dire qu'il est TOUJOURS blessé ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il aurait dû être sur pied en moins de trois heures ! Et puis son compagnon était à l'écart, je lui avais ordonné et…. Ho bon sang ! »

Oui, Barton avait bien été là pendant le combat final, non pas dans un coin comme il le lui avait ordonné.

« - Il faut que je le vois ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'agaça Stark, de plus en plus en colère de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Irrité et à présent inquiet, Loki jeta un regard noir à Tony. Il y avait dans ce regard toutes les promesses de mort qu'il avait pu y lire quand ils s'étaient battus, quelques mois auparavant.

Loki claqua de la langue.

« - Je vous expliquerais en chemin. Et libérer Clint ! »

Sans comprendre, Thor suivit son petit frère. D'un claquement de doigt, ils se retrouvèrent tous habillés de frais avant même que l'un d'eux ai pu protester de leur tenue négligée.

Le groupe s'entassa dans l'un des plus grosses limousines Stark, en route pour le QG du SHIELD.

############################

Thor n'osait pas déranger son frère. Loki semblait perdu dans un mélange d'angoisse et de culpabilisation qui rendait le blond malade.

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

« - Loki… »

« - Plus tard mon frère. Je vais devoir utiliser toutes les réserves que j'ai encore sous le pied. Autant que je ne les gaspille pas à m'énerver maintenant. »

Barton échappa une seconde à Natasha pour attraper Loki par le poignet.  
Le regard brulant, il le fixa durement.

« - Tu vas le sauver. »

Ce n'était pas une question

« - Evidement. »

Installé sur la plage arrière, Fenrir observait la scène, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, visiblement très intéressé.  
Il avait déjà vu son père réagir comme ça… Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait le faire réagir avec autant d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

Le groupe finit par descendre du véhicule pour rejoindre la baie médicale du QG.

Fury les y attendait, prévenu par Natasha.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » S'époumona presque le colonel en pointant Loki du doigt.

Le dieu des mensonges ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'un regard.

« - NON MAIS HO ! »

« - Vous ! Silence ! Assis ! » Ordonna Loki sans même le regarder, dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère.

Une fois un Fury scandalisé assit et silencieux, Loki s'approcha du lit médicalisé sur lequel reposait l'agent Coulson.

Barton avait une fois de plus échappé aux mains de Natasha pour s'installer de l'autre côté du lit.

« - Pfff.. C'est pour ça que je voulais que vous soyez à l'abri quand New York serait attaqué. » Grommela Loki avec un coup d'œil à Hawkeye. « Si l'agent Romanov ne vous avait pas frappé à la tête, vous deviez rentrer à la base et ne pas en bouger pour vingt-quatre heures. »

Avec surprise, Clint réalisa qu'en effet, il se souvenait de cet ordre.

« - Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« - Pourquoi ? Pour être sur que vous soyez entier quand Phil se réveillerait bien sur…. » Loki claqua de la langue. « Oui, c'est ça qui le bloque…. La blessure que je lui ai faite devait le mettre sur le carreau deux ou trois jours, pas plus. Il n'aurait même pas dû se rendre compte que quelque chose était anormale. Jusqu'il avait eu de la chance.»

« - Mon frère… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? » Souffla doucement Thor qui pour une fois avait oublié d'être complètement idiot s'agaça Loki.

Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas comprendre non ?

Fenrir reniflait l'agent blessé comme s'il retrouvait en lui une odeur connue.

Il finit par s'asseoir en roulant la langue en mirliton.

« - Odin va me tuer… »

« - Tu as encore défié ses ordres… »

« - C'était un accident ! »

« - Loki… »

« - C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé à son père après l'avoir caché aux yeux d'Heimdall par magie. C'est cette magie qui l'empêche de se réveiller. Dès que je vais la lever, Heimdall pourra le voir… »

« - Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Il est juste humain non ?

« - A part sa vitesse de récupération physique, oui, totalement. Il tient de son père. » Grommela Loki en défaisant un écheveau de magie verte située au niveau du plexus solaire de l'agent.

Les Avengers se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir, un peu perdu.  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

L'écheveau se dissipa en revenant à celui qui l'avait installé une quarantaine d'années avant.

« - Voilà, ça ne va pas être long… »

Déjà, les constantes sur les moniteurs se raffermissaient. Même l'électroencéphalogramme se stabilisait.

« - Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un fils humain. » Grommela Thor, un peu vexé.

Loki haussa les épaules.

Il hésita un instant puis vint passer ses bras autours de la taille de son frère.

« - Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à ses frères et sœur, Thor… Et puis il est humain. Il était mieux avec son père.

Clint lâcha un petit sanglot avant que quiconque ai pu dire quoi que ce soit lorsque Coulson émit un petit gémissement.

#########################

Fury se pinçait la racine du nez entre deux doigts.  
Il allait mourir d'une attaque à cause des rejetons d'Asgard…C'était certain.

« - Je résume…. L'agent Coulson est à présent réveillé et vous m'annoncez que Loki est sa « maman » ?...VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? »

« - Ami Fury. » Tenta de calmer Thor. « Même Fenrir me confirme que Phil est bien de la même meute que lui. Il reconnaît l'odeur caractéristique des fils de Loki. Si même lui le dit…. »

Ils allaient le tuer.

« - Phil va bien à présent, Colonel. » Tenta Steve, toujours arrangeant.

Il commençait à tomber dans un état de stupeur permanente donc il ne savait pas s'il sortirait un jour. Combattre les nazis était presque plus simple à l'époque. Il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur, pas de méchants venus de l'espace, pas de dieu mal qui pondait des bébés, pas de gaufrier électrique ni d'internet…. Qu'on lui rende ses années quarante, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

« - Non mais sérieusement, sa MERE ? »

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant. » S'agaça Loki que la fatigue rendait de moins en moins gracieux.

Il n'avait JAMAIS pensé revoir un jour son dernier rejeton en date et encore moins se révéler en tant que sa mère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le petit garçon avait à peine six ans et il devenait dangereux pour Loki d'aller le voir aussi souvent qu'avant.

Il avait donc disparu dans la nature après avoir fait croire à un accident. Pour le jeune Phil, sa maman était morte dans un accident ferroviaire.

« - Loki… Vous êtes un homme ! Je veux bien que grimé vous soy… » Fury en resta la bouche ouverte et il ne fut pas le seul.

« - Tu es toujours aussi belle mon frère ! » Félicita Thor en souriant à Loki qui venait de changer de forme.

Ce n'était plus le prince Asgard de 1m95 maigre à faire peur qu'ils avaient devant le nez mais une femme brune de même taille, à la poitrine plus que généreuse, aux jambes longues comme un jour sans pain, aux hanches larges et sanglée dans une robe de soie verte et noire ouverte sur le côté jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Une longue chevelure noire tombaient en boucles souples sur son dos nu jusqu'à sa taille.  
Fasciné par le changement, Steve ne put néanmoins que remarquer que les cicatrices en forme de runes étaient toujours là, elle.

« - Je confirme ! » Bava allègrement Stark en déshabillant outrageusement le jotun du regard jusqu'à ce que Banner lui colle une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« - Cela répond-il à votre question du « comment » ? » S'agaça Loki(e ?)

Fury avala sa salive.

« - Ha… Ha oui… Quand même… Vu comme ça évidement. »

« - … Maman ? »

La voix incrédule de Phil Coulson les figea tous sur place.

« - Ho flute. » Soupira Loki.

Thor passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« - Des fois, je te plaints mon frère… Vraiment… Mais tu cherches un peu aussi… »

Loki lui balança une tape sur le torse.

(non, ne me demandez pas… Ceci n'était PAS prévu ! ni le couple Clint X phil, ni le « loki est la maman de Coulson ». Mais c'est pas grave, le prompt livejournal y est sans doute pour beaucoup. Et puis de toute façon, c'était nul de faire mourir Coulson ! On tue pas un badass pareil ! Z'ont intérêt à le ramener dans la suite, sinon, c'est pas juste _. A oui, et puis un scénar a décidé de venir dire bonjour en passant et s'est faufilé dans l'histoire par derrière et à sec. Donc ben… l'idée d'un PWP et définitivement abandonnée. On va juste voir comment ca avance jusqu'à la scène de cul entre Thor et Loki. Oui, j'y tient ! C'est quand même la base de cette chose tentaculaire digne de Chtlullu. _)


	4. Chapter 4

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 3

(en fait, je vais arrêter d'essa yer même de savoir où ce truc va aller et laisser les persos en faire à leur tête. Ce sera aussi bien)

Phil Coulson se targuait d'être un individu rationnel.

En un peu plus quarante ans, il avait vu bien des choses.

Quand il avait rejoint le SHIELD, après avoir fait les marines, c'était pour le challenge. Même en mission spéciale, il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'ennuyait.

Il lui fallait relever des défis, découvrir de nouvelles choses et se sentir utile.  
Quand il s'ennuyait, il avait toujours des idées baroques qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.  
L'armée lui avait gentiment fait fermement remarquer que les plaisanteries les meilleures étaient les plus courtes aussi avait vite appris à refreiner ses instincts.

Non, mettre de la super glue sur le siège conducteur d'un char n'était PAS drôle. Enfin, pour lui si. Mais pour le conducteur beaucoup moins.  
Il avait donc a peine vingt ans lorsque deux mois de gniouf lui avait fait réévaluer l'intérêt de la plaisanterie au dépend des autres.  
Depuis le soldat puis agent du SHIELD avait travaillé pour donner une image de lui plus en accord avec ce qu'on attendait.

Sérieux, costume, assurance, professionnalisme, capable de tuer avec un kilo de farine, un donut ou un taser c'était pareil.  
Non, vraiment, Phil Coulson était un BON agent.

Lorsque la lance de Loki l'avait embroché dans le dos la première impression avait été la douleur. Pourtant, en bon agent, il l'avait repoussée pour faire son devoir aussi longtemps que possible.

S'il n'avait pas blessé durablement Loki au moins lui avait-il laissé quelques plaies et bosses. En échange de sa vie fasse à un dieu a moitié fou, ce n'était finalement pas si mal pour un simple mortel.  
Il avait juste regretté de ne pas avoir pu faire signer ses trading cards à Steve Rogers.

Elles étaient vintage, en bon état… Signées, elles auraient valu une fortune !

Mais surtout, c'était Captain America, le héros de son enfance.  
Lorsque sa mère était morte, son père avait commencé à lui faire faire la collection de comics, de cartes… N'importe quoi pour détourner un peu la tristesse du petit garçon de six ans.

Captain America sur papier glacé avait été son copain d'enfance qui écoutait ses crises de larmes quand sa maman lui manquait.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ! »

Fury grimaça.

S'il était content de voir Coulson debout, il n'aimait pas voir l'étincelle blessée dans son regard. L'agent était ce qui se rapprochait sans doute le plus d'un ami pour lui.

« - Phil…. » Commença Loki.

L'agent était perdu.

Il aurait dû être mort et voilà qu'il était vivant et en parfaite santé. Il s'était même SENTIT mourir !

Et voilà que cette femme… Sa mère ? Telle qu'il se la rappelait était…La ? Il reconnaissait même le parfum subtil qu'elle émettait.  
Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette femme était bien sa mère.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. »

Thor lâcha son frère.

« - Là, je ne peux pas t'aider mon frère. »

Loki se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le geste même ramena des souvenirs à l'esprit de l'agent.

« - J'attends des réponses ! » Exigea-t-il d'un ton qui commandait l'obéissance et qui était finalement… Très proche de celui de Frigga ou de Loki quand ils s'énervaient. Fury pouvaient en témoigner.

Loki passa rapidement en revue ses options.  
Changer de forme et prendre les choses à la plaisanterie ? Les autres savaient donc pas possible. Sans compter que Heimdall avait dû voir à présent et sans doute tout rapporter à Odin. Il devrait donc sans doute négocier directement avec le roi d'Asgard pour que l'agent puis rester tranquille sur Migdar. Il n'était qu'humain, certes. Mais Loki avait transgressé un ordre direct d'Odin. Certes par accident mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si les humains étaient infiniment plus fertiles que les Asgardiens. Il s'était juste fait avoir.

Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions malheureusement.

Loki reprit sa forme masculine.

« - …. Je veux qu'on m'explique ! » La voix calmement contrôlée de Coulson était pire que la plus monstrueuse des crises de nerf.

Fenrir quitta sa place dans le fond du bureau pour venir glisser sa grosse tête sous la main de l'agent. Machinalement, les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le poil épais pour gratouiller l'animal.

« - Allons petit frère. Du calme. Père va t'expliquer. » Le rassura l'animal

« - …. Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui entendent cette créature dans leur tête et à l'entendent

M'appeler petit frère ? »

Loki et Thor levèrent la main.

« - Tous mes enfants peuvent s'entendre mentalement sans difficulté. » Commença Loki comme s'il marchait sur des œufs.

Le regard gris de Coulson le transperça longuement.

« - ….Pardon ? »

Loki soupira avant de réexpliquer sa biologie.

« - J'ai rencontré ton père dans un bar de soldat à côté d'un caserne. Nous nous sommes…Bien entendu… »

« - Ma mère était une scientifique ! Elle allait de conférence en conférence ! Elle est morte dans un accident de train ! »

« - C'était un moyen commode pour expliquer mes absences et retourner à Asgard. Je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps sur Migdar. Heimdall se doutait déjà de quelque chose je pense. Mais comme je t'avais caché par magie à ses yeux dès que tu es né… »

« - C'est vrai que tu étais souvent absent à l'époque. » Confirma Thor. «Père et Mère croyaient que tu préparais quelque chose. »

Loki lui donna une tape sur le ventre.

« - Je ne préparais rien. Je changeais des couches. »

Coulson se laissa guider par Clint jusqu'à un siège. Les jambes tremblantes, le pauvre agent s'y laissa tomber. C'était trop, même pour lui. Il y avait un degré de bizarrerie maximum à ce qu'il pouvait entendre et appréhender en une journée.

« - …Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je vais retourner à mon bureau, reprendre mes dossiers et éviter de hurler de frustration. »

« - Phil… » Tenta Loki.

« - Chut. Pas un mot. Si toute cette farce est vraie, vous allez gentiment me laisser tranquille le temps que mes envies de meurtre passent et que j'arrive à assimiler tout ça. Ensuite nous aurons une longue discussion entre quatre yeux et nous reviendrons aussi sur le sujet d'une certaine lance dans mon dos. Clint ?» Barton se matérialisa aussitôt près de son compagnon. « En fait si ça ne gêne personne, je vais retourner à mon appartement. »

Fury leur fit signe de filer. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Une fois les deux agents sortis, tous les regards se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Loki qui avait pris la tête de Fenrir entre ses bras et le cajolait gentiment.

« - Vous avez produit encore combien de rejeton sur terre ? » Finit par demander Fury.

« - Encore en vie ? Il n'y a que Phil. »

« - Et les autres ? »

« - Les humains ne vivent pas très vieux… »

« - Combien au total ? »

« - Sur les mille dernières années ? Une vingtaine que j'ai mis au monde et environ autant que j'ai engendré. »

Thor soupira.

« - Loki… »

« - Quoi ? Je voulais une FAMILLE ! J'ai toujours voulu une FAMILLE ! MA FAMILLE ! Si je devais l'attendre d'Asgard je serais encore roulé en boule sous mon lit à geindre comme un chiot ! » Cria presque le jeune dieu. «Odin m'avait interdit d'avoir d'autres monstres mais jamais il n'a interdit des enfants humains ! »

« - Loki. »

« - Ses mots exacts mon frère : «Je t'interdis de répandre davantage de honte sur le trône avec un monstre supplémentaire que tu appelles enfant ! ». Ce sont ses mots exacts ! Je n'ai pas désobéit ! »

Le jotun enfouit son visage dans le pelage gris de son fils pour camoufler ses larmes. L'animal grondait doucement sans que l'on puisse savoir vraiment contre qui.

Mal à l'aise, les Avengers assistaient à la scène sans trop savoir comment réagir. C'était une situation très intime que partageaient les deux frères et ils se sentaient de trop.

Même Fury était mal à l'aise.

Natasha finit par s'approcher du dieu des mensonges. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

« - Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse vous reprocher d'avoir voulu protéger votre enfant… Il finira par comprendre. Quand à votre père… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Là tout de suite, je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup lui tirer une balle dans le genou. »

Cela fit sourire Loki.

« - Quoi ? Même sans faire exprès je commence à semer la dissension entre Asgard et Migdar ? Je m'améliore. »

Thor balança une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son frère.

« - Arrête ça. »

Son frère devait arrêter de se camoufler derrière les railleries.

« - Bon, maintenant que ce magnifique épisode des feux de l'amour est terminé, que diriez-vous de rentrer à la maison ! » Proposa soudain Stark avec un sourire immense.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard noir sauf les deux frères qui ne comprenaient pas la référence.

« - Ben quoi ? » Insista Tony. « On a la bosse santé de Phil à fêter non ? Faut quand même pas oublier ça ! »

Ha…Oui… En effet… C'était à fêter ça.

###########################

« - Que vois-tu Heimdall ? Comment se débrouillent mes fils ? »

L'asgardien au regard infini ne tourna même pas la tête vers son roi. Un instant, il resta à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Ou faire. Il aurait dû rapporter les écarts de conduite du jeune prince et leur production. Ou pas. Après tout, Loki avait raison. Il n'avait PAS produit de monstre, exactement comme Odin le lui avait interdit. Le roi d'Asgard ne lui avait pas spécifiquement interdit de produire des enfants humains. Aucun dégât n'avait été fait et même s'il n'était pas trop le jeune dieu des mensonges, pour une fois, il était d'accord avec lui. Odin s'était montré affreusement cruel avec lui pendant des années.

« - Tout va bien, mon Roi. Loki guérit lentement. » Et de plus de choses que le roi n'en avait conscience. « Thor est heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis ainsi que son frère. Les humains ont un peu plus de mal avec Loki mais ils s'adaptent étrangement vite. Je crois que plus grand-chose ne parvient à les étonner. La servante de l'homme d'acier s'est faite une amie à vie de Fenrir et Loki a sauvé la vie de deux des hommes du SHIELD qui avait subi ses attaques. »

Le regard d'Odin s'adoucit un peu.

« - Bien… Très bien… Finalement, cet exil fera peut-être encore plus de bien que prévu à mon fils… Des nouvelles de ses agresseurs ? »

« - Toujours rien mon Roi. »

Odin prit congé, laissant Heimdall devant le Bifrost en réparation.

Il était à peu près utilisable à présent mais demandait beaucoup d'attention pendant son utilisation.

« - Seigneur Heimdall ? Nous requérons le passage vers Vanheim. »

Le vieil asgardien jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la petite troupe de marchands accompagnés de quelques gardes.

« - Bien sur…. »

Le groupe disparu pour le royaume des elfes.

#############################

Loki s'était excusé dès qu'ils étaient rentrés à la tour Stark.

Thor avait voulu le suivre mais Rogers l'avait retenu.

Loki avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Le dieu de la foudre avait fini par en convenir. Son frère n'avait jamais été très doué pour gérer ses émotions devant d'autres personnes. La solitude lui ferait du bien. Dans quelques heures il irait le retrouver, le laisserait l'insulter, lui crier dessus, voir le frapper, puis le prendrait dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer avant qu'il ne s'endorme contre lui.

Son frère tentait de jouer les durs mais il restait une boule d'émotions mal contrôlées. Sa réaction face à la réalité de son adoption n'en était que la preuve la plus flagrante.

Sif l'insultait souvent quand ils étaient plus jeunes en lui jetant à la figure qu'il était émotif comme une fille. Ce n'était pas si faux. En même temps, Loki en était une. Autant qu'il était un garçon.  
Thor grimaça.  
C'était trop compliqué pour lui tout ça.  
Son frère restait son frère. Même quand il avait des seins et un vagin.

Thor était un garçon très simple finalement.

_« - Oncle Thor ! T'as vu comme je suis beau ? »_

Le blond se sortit de ses pensées pour observer Fenrir qui se pavanait devant lui avec un magnifique collier en cuir autour du cou d'où pendait une médaille de la taille d'une soucoupe de tasse à thé.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le dieu retira le collier avec la permission du loup pour le détailler de plus prêt. Le cuir vert profond était doublé d'un tissu tout doux plus clair, la médaille était en argent repoussé avec sur une face le symbole d'Asgard et sur l'autre le sceau personnel de Loki. En passant les doigts sur le métal, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose y était incrusté.

« - C'est une puce d'identification. » Expliqua Pepper, très satisfaite du résultat de sa demande auprès de Jarvis. « Jarvis à fait un peu de zèle sur les détails, mais c'est assez joli. »

« - C'est magnifique vous voulez dire ! »

Il remit le collier autour du cou de Fenrir qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller le montrer à tous les Avengers, l'un après l'autre.

_« - Oncle Thor, tu peux remercier Dame Potts pour moi s'il te plait ? »_

« - Fenrir vous remercie pour votre travail, Dame Potts. »

« - Pepper s'il vous plait. »

Fenrir revint vers la jeune femme.

Il s'assit à ses pieds, sa longue queue touffue battant follement le parquet.

Pepper lui grattouilla les oreilles jusqu'à ce que le loup se roule sur le dos de contentement.

« - Vous venez de vous gagner un ami pour la vie. » S'amusa Thor.

La jeune femme jeta un regard noir vers Tony qui buvait déjà.

« - Lui au moins est facile à satisfaire. »

« - Ho, miss Potts, vous me blessez. » Se plaignit Stark avec une fausse contrition qui se finit sur un juron lorsqu'il se prit un coussin dans la figure.

_« - Oncle Thor, tu peux remercier Jarvis aussi ? »_

« - Jarvis ? »

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Fenrir vous remercie pour votre travail. »

« - Mais de rien. »

Stark leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Vous allez arrêter de me pourrir mon IA ? »

« - La politesse est un avatar divin parait-il. » Contra Natasha. « Certains en ont, d'autre pas. »

« - Mais pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut. » Pleurnicha le milliardaire avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool et de dorloter sa bouteille. « Toi au moins tu m'aimes et… HA ! »

Il lâcha la bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas pour rependre son contenu de serpents vivants.

« - LOKI ! » Protesta Thor en meuglant assez fort pour sur son frère l'entende de sa chambre.

Les serpents disparurent immédiatement avant que Thor ne se tourne vers Fenrir pour lui faire la leçon.

« - Ca c'est vilain mon neveu. Tu ne dois pas demander à ta mère de faire des farces comme ça. Vilain, Vilain !»

Le loup n'avait pas l'air repentant pour deux sous.

########################

Loki finit par sortir de sa chambre en même temps que le soleil se couchait.

C'est donc avec juste un jeans noir sur les reins et un t-shirt trop grand emprunté à son frère qu'il s'incrusta sans complexe sur les genoux de celui-ci où il se roula en boule jusqu'à presque disparaître dans son giron.

Trop content pour protester, Thor se mit immédiatement à lui caresser la nuque du bout des doigts. Un regard noir de Steve à Tony empêcha Stark de dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune dieu des mensonges s'endorme.

« - … Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le fou furieux destructeur que nous avons arrêté en chaton réclamant un câlin. » S'amusa l'homme d'acier avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Loki avait passé ses bras autours de la taille de son frère, posé sa joue au creux de son épaule et dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

« - Mon frère a toujours été extrêmement tactile au contraire, ami Stark. Quand nous étions jeunes, mes amis se moquaient assez de ses habitudes d'ailleurs. Comme il est plus jeune que moi… Que nous, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir tous les câlins qu'il voulait. Mère à mit longtemps à lui faire comprendre qu'un guerrier ne gagne pas ses combats avec un bisou sur la joue. »

« - Pourtant ca règlerait bien des problèmes. » S'esclaffa encore le milliardaire avant de glapir et de sauter de son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » Il se tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois.

« - Une queue de chat. » Grommela Loki, mécontent avant de se rendormir.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Thor gloussa.  
Il retrouvait là les premières sottises de son frère quand ils n'étaient encore que des bambins. Son frère avait adoré faire ce genre de farces aux serviteurs. Ce n'était pas méchant et jamais dangereux. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il avait commencé à s'aigrir.

Et Thor n'y était pas pour rien.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

Il était inquiet.

Si le niveau de magie de son frère était assez bas pour ne pas lui permettre plus subtil….

Le dieu du Tonnerre chatouilla la nuque de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre un œil vert et endormit.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu peux lui enlever ça ? »

« - Nan. »

« - Tu te rends bien compte qu'il va finir par frimer d'avoir un queue supplémentaire ? » Lâcha, l'air de rien, l'assassin russe avec un sourire en coin.

Elle adorait voir Stark aussi mécontent.

Loki réfléchit à la notion un moment avant d'agiter la main vers Stark.

La queue poilue disparue. Tony pu se rasseoir en grommelant.

Très satisfait, Thor embrassa encore son frère sur le front, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

« - Monsieur ? Les pizzas sont là. » Informa soudain Jarvis.

« - J'y vais. »

Pepper quitta son siège, Fenrir sur les talons.  
L'énorme loup avait vraiment un petit faible pour la rousse.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la jeune femme riait aux larmes, la pile de pizza sur un bras.

Très fier de lui, Fenrir tenait encore dans sa gueule un morceau de jeans.

Loki se laissa glisser des cuisses de son frère immédiatement.

« - Fen, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le loup remua la queue avant de donner docilement le morceau de tissu à sa mère.

« - Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pepper finit par poser les pizzas sur la table du salon avec l'aide de Bruce et de Natasha.

Il lui fallut un instant pour se calmer assez pour répondre.

« - Le livreur a été moins que gracieux. Fenrir n'a pas apprécié sa tentative d'intimidation ni le manque de peppéroni sur sa pizza. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite, surtout avec un trou à son pantalon. »

Très fier, Fenrir s'était assis sur le sol et se laissait cajoler par sa mère qui n'en finissait plus de vérifier qu'il allait bien.

« - Tony, si tu ne sais pas quoi m'offrir une fois de plus pour mon anniversaire, Je ne serais pas contre un Fenrir rien qu'a moi. » Sourit la jeune femme avant de venir gratouiller les oreilles de l'énorme loup et de lui donner une part de sa pizza aux fruits de mer.

Loki renifla

« - N'essayez pas de séduire mon fils, vous. Il est encore trop jeune pour ca. »

Le silence gêné qui suivit valait la tête scandalisé de Fenrir.

###########################

Les pizzas n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Thor avait insisté pour que son frère grignote un peu plus qu'une seule part de Margarita sans guère de succès. Tous les autres morceaux avaient été discrètement donnés à Fenrir et Captain America qui ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour dévorer la nourriture.

Finalement, après un Disney qui avait fasciné les deux asgardiens puis un film d'horreur pour les survivants (« - NON THOR Les aliens sont dans la TV ! Tu n'as pas besoin de Mjolnir ! Ils ne vont pas venir pondre dans ton frère !) qui avait été une idée douteuse, tout le monde avait regagné son lit.

Ou presque.

« - Loki… Tu devrais te reposer. » Soupira Thor qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

La présence de son frère près de lui manquait pendant son sommeil. Si Loki n'était pas dans ses bras, il ne pouvait être sûr qu'il était à l'abri.

Devant la fenêtre, le jeune jotun fixait sa main comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure.

« - Loki ? »

Le blond finit par quitter le lit sans se soucier de sa nudité ou de celle de son frère. Pour l'instant, il avait plus intéressant à faire. Gentiment, il passa ses bras autours de la taille de Loki puis posa son menton sur son épaule.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - …. Tellement de choses que je veux même pas essayer de faire la liste. » Soupira le jeune prince avant de s'appuyer sur son frère. »

« - Loki… »

« - Pourquoi mon frère ? »

« - … Pourquoi quoi ? »

« - Comment as-tu pu me pardonner si vite ? Et tes amis, ils me traitent presque comme si je n'avais rien fait ! J'ai tué des dizaines d'humains, j'ai causé des destructions presque sans limite, j'ai aidé une race extérieure aux neuf royaumes à tenter de prendre pied ici ! Comment pouvez-vous prendre ainsi les choses à la légère. »

Thor soupira doucement.

« - Tu veux vraiment en discuter ici ? »

« - Thor ! »

« - D'accord, d'accord. Mais au moins viens de mettre sous la couverture. On peut te voir des autres tours. »

Loki eut un sourire joueur.

« - Quoi, jaloux que d'autres que toi puissent me voir nu ? »

« - Exactement. Tu m'appartiens. » Rappela Thor d'un ton léger.

Le brun resta stupéfait un instant avant que son esprit ne se cabre à la notion. Il n'appartenait à personne qu'a lui-même ! Ni à Thor, ni à Asgard, ni à personne !

Les bras autour de sa taille se refermèrent un peu plus étroitement.

« - Tu es à moi Loki. Que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est à moi de m'occuper de ton bien être aussi bien que de m'assurer que tu ne commets plus de catastrophe. Et je compte bien le faire. »

Le sérieux dans les yeux du blond figea un peu plus son petit frère. Depuis quand Thor était-il à ce point respectueux de ses obligations ?

« - Tu as voulu faire de moi un roi, petit frère. Tu y es parvenu. Avec le packaging complet. Honneur, respect, responsabilité… Ne viens pas t'en plaindre. »

La chaleur qui montait du corps de Thor, la puissance de ses bras autour de lui… Il aurait presque eut envie de lui faire confiance, que tout irait bien, que son frère serait là pour le protéger. Pourtant Loki savait.

« - Ne prends pas des engagements que tu ne pourras pas tenir. »

Les mains de Thor serrèrent un peu plus fort ses hanches, presque à lui faire mal.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Ce n'est…. Qu'un agréable repos avant la fin pour moi, Thor… Quelques semaines tranquilles, rien de plus. »

« - Loki… »

« - Les chitauri m'ont prévenus. Si je ne parvenais pas à leur remettre le Tesseract, ils reviendraient pour moi… Je ne comptais pas survivre alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais maintenant… Ils viendront. Ils sont déjà même sans doute en route. Je ne me fais aucune illusion mon frère. »

Loki ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir de son frère enfler dans son dos, comme un orage se rassemble avant de déferler sur le monde sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

« - Je ne les laisserais pas t'approcher. » Gronda le blond en le serrant tellement fort contre lui que Loki savait qu'il aurait des bleus sur les hanches et la taille le lendemain.

Le brun se retourna dans les bras de son frère pour poser son front contre son épaule.

Il avait besoin du réconfort qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer. Il devrait bientôt quitter Migdar seul pour entrainer les Chitauris avec lui s'il voulait éviter un massacre. Le plus dur serait de quitter le frère qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

« - Et ne compte pas fuir seul, Je te connais. »

Loki tressaillit, surpris.  
Cela suffit à Thor pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Sans un mot de plus, il souleva son frère dans ses bras. Machinalement, Loki passa ses jambes autours de sa taille.

Thor le porta jusqu'au lit ou il s'assit, son frère sur son ventre. Le jotun le toisait dans cette installation mais peu importait.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas seul, mon frère. J'ai promis de m'occuper de toi. » Répéta-t-il. « Je le ferais. Comme je protègerais Fenrir, Hela, Phil Lokison et les autres. »

« - Thor… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis… S'il n'y avait que les Chitauris… Il y a Thanos, il y a… »

« - Il n'y a rien qui puisse vaincre Asgard ou les Avengers, mon frère. Nous saurons te protéger. Parce que c'est le devoir de ceux qui le peuvent de protéger ceux qui ne le peuvent pas… »

« - Je ne suis pas encore totalement… »

Thor couvrit gentiment la bouche de son frère de sa main.

« - Ta magie est faible. Tu le caches mais je le vois. Je te connais mon frère. Je te connais mieux que personne. Ta magie est épuisée et peine à te revenir. Alors si tu veux vraiment être « utile » mon frère. Concentre-toi pour retrouver tous tes pouvoirs. Tu n'as jamais eut besoin du sceptre que ces Chitauris t'ont donnés pour être le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes. Et tu n'es pas le prince d'Asgard pour rien ni le roi de Jotunheim pour des prunes. Alors cesse cette dépression mon frère ! Tu as eu des tords en pensant faire au mieux. Je ne te laisserais pas te suicider une fois de plus. Cette fois, tes problèmes seront les miens au lieu que ce soit les miens qui soient les tient. » Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son frère.

Depuis qu'ils étaient petit, cette simple caresse avait toujours eut le chic pour apaiser Loki. Comment Thor avait-il pu l'oublier ?

« - Maintenant, dors. Ce n'est pas en te baladant tout nu dans le froid au milieu de la nuit que tu vas pouvoir récupérer tes forces. »

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il se laissa couler près de Thor mais passa ses bras autours de sa taille pendant que son frère roulait sur le côté dans le lâcher. Etroitement bouiné contre le torse de son frère, Loki ferma les yeux. Il se sentait à l'abri. Vraiment à l'abri et protégé pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Il déposa un baiser sur le torse de son frère.

« - Merci, Thor… »

La main sur sa nuque serra une seconde, très doucement.

« - Ne me remercie pas. Je suis là pour toi. »

############################

« - Echec et mat ! »

Fenrir lâcha un petit gémissement désolé.

Il avait encore perdu.

« - Tu ne me vaincras pas, boule de poils ! » S'amusa Natasha avant de tirer gentiment les moustaches du grand loup gris qui fit semblant de chercher à lui mordre la main.

« - Le petit déjeuner est servi. » Prévint Pepper en posant une assiette de saucisses devant un large fauteuil qui serait plus confortable pour le fils poilu de Loki qu'un siège de bar.

Fenrir sauta à sa place sous le regard amusé de Steve qui sortait de sa chambre.

« - Bonjour tout le monde… »

Les filles l'accueillirent d'un sourire et Fenrir d'un abois amusé. Comme de bien entendu, Stark n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Banner buvait son premier thé du matin tandis que des gaufres réchauffaient dans le grille-pain.

Captain america se servit en saucisse dans le plat commun puis s'assit.

« - Nos deux dieux résidents sont encore au lit ? »

« - Ouai, et je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fichus cette nuit mais ils étaient bruyants. » Rala Tony en descendant de sa chambre.

Il portait juste un bas de pyjama en soie.

« - Tu aurais pu t'habiller. »

« - Ho ça va Steve. Y a personne à choquer ici. »

Pepper renifla avec hauteur en servant son premier café à son ami et patron juste comme le téléphone sonnait.

« - Je prends. » prévint Rogers en tendant la main vers le combiné. « Allo ? …Colonel Fury ? Heu… Non, ils sont là… d'accord…. D'accord… Pour onze heures, d'accord… » Il raccrocha.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Une signature énergétique proche de celle du Bifrost a été repérée dans la banlieue de Chicago. Fury voulait savoir si Thor et Loki étaient encore là et nous demande de venir au SG du SHIEL pour 11 heures. »

Stark lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde.

« - Comment voulez-vous que je gère ma compagnie si tout le monde m'empêche en permanence d'aller travailler. »

« - C'est moi qui gère la compagnie. » Rappela Peppers. « Toi, tu te contentes d'avoir les idées de nouveaux produits qui marchent et qui rapportent de l'argent. Tu couches avec des jolies filles, tu fais le mariolle avec ton armure et tu fais de la pub gratuite pour nos produits. Le reste, je gère. »

Tony fit un peu la moue mais ne protesta pas. C'était totalement vrai après tout.

« - Bon, qui se dévoue pour aller réveiller nos zozos venus du froid ?...Vous proposez pas tous en même temps surtout…. Bon, je m'en charge. »

« - Tu es surtout curieux de savoir ce qu'ils fichaient cette nuit. » Railla Captain America en se levant aussi, tout aussi curieux.

« - Moi ? Naaaan, du tout ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Thor criait et pourquoi ils étaient à poil tous les deux à la fenêtre. »

Pepper se figea.

« - Jarvis… Ne me dit pas que Tony te fait espionner les chambres ? »

« - Je ne dirais rien madame.

« - TONYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

« - Quoi… C'est juste la leur. C'est quand même Loki qu'on a sur le dos. C'est pas la petite maison dans la prairie. S'il a soudain des pulsions homicides, je veux être prévenu avant. C'est ça ou je dors dans mon armure et mon lit n'y survivrait pas. » Grommela le playboy avec une grimace.

L'argument ayant du bon, Natasha et Baner ne dirent rien pendant que Steve grommelait quand même un peu. Ça ne se faisait pas quand même.  
Tony s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

« - Jarvis ? C'est réveillé là-dedans ou pas ? »

« - Non messieurs. Les deux dieux dorment profondément. »

« - Ha… Cool. »

Il toqua tout doucement puis un peu plus fort. Il attendit un peu, toqua encore, puis encore plus fort.

« - Vous constatez tous. J'ai toqué, attendu et y a personne qui réponds.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, très concentrés pour rester imperturbables et ne pas ricaner des bêtises de Stark.

« - Jarvis, déverrouille et ouvre la porte. »

« - Oui monsieur. »

Le verrou magnétique glissa dans son logement juste avant que Tony ne pousse la porte.

« - Jarvis, lumière, 15% »

La lumière envahit tout doucement la chambre.

« - Au moins ils n'ont rien cassés. » Remarqua Pepper en entrant derrière Tony, sur la pointe des pieds.

« - On ne peut pas entrer comme ça ! » Protesta Rogers mais en suivant quand même.

Natasha renifla avec amusement, Banner sur les talons.

Rien n'était cassé, les vêtements de Thor était en tas sur le sol quant à ceux de Loki ils étaient nettement plié sur une chaise.

Les propriétaires des dis vêtements étaient quant à eux confortablement endormis au milieu du lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Thor avait passé ses bras autours des épaules de son frères, Loki les siens autours de la taille du blond ainsi que posé sa joue sur le torse de son ainé.

Les joues de Natasha et Pepper rosirent lentement. La position était…extrêmement intime.

« - Vous croyez que tous les deux ils…. » Osa tenter Banner avant que Tony n'en rajoute une couche.

« - En plus avec Loki qui peut « vraiment » jouer la fille…. »

« - Tony ! » Souffla Pepper, scandalisée.

« - Quoi ? C'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment frère de toute façon. »

« - TONY ! » gronda un peu plus fort la jeune femme.

« - Et puis même s'ils avaient un accident… »

« - TONY ! »

Le cri finit par réveiller les deux frères en sursaut.

Thor bondit du lit, Mjolnir à la main, prêt à se battre.

Natasha en profita pour se rincer l'œil allègrement avant de se détourner, imité par Pepper, écarlate.

De mauvais poil d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut, Thor ne se couvrit même pas.

« - Que se passe-t-il ami Stark ? Pourquoi nous réveiller de cette façon ? »

Un sourire égrillard aux lèvres, Tony tapota l'épaule du blond.

« - Aucun problème, Point Break. On est juste attendu au QG à 11h. Y a eut des trucs bizarres sur les capteurs dans la nuit. Joli la vue au fait… »

Loki quitta le lit, le drap autour des épaules. Il en passa une partie autour des fesses de son frère.

« - Tu es un exhibitionniste impudique mon frère. »

Thor haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait rien que n'ai pas les autres. Il en avait même plus que moins.

« - C'est eux qui… »

« - Silence Thor. Tu te ridiculise. »

Le blond fit un peu la moue.

« - Bon, on vous laisse vous habiller les amoureux. » S'esclaffa Stark en sortant, les autres sur les talons.

« - TONY ! » Le gronda encore Pepper

Ils refermèrent derrière eux, laissant les deux frères seuls.  
Thor passa un bras autours des épaules de Loki, un peu perturbé par le « les amoureux » de Stark.

Le nez bas, Loki fixait ses pieds.

Il y avait bien longtemps que lui était au courant de ses sentiments. Il les avait enterrés depuis tout aussi longtemps. Ce n'était pas la découverte de son adoption qui les aurait fait remonter plus de quelques secondes. Pas alors que Thor lui servait du « Frère » sur tous les tons, dans toutes les langues et tous les assaisonnements.

« - Va t'habiller, Thor. » Commanda l'ancien capitaine de la garde Asgard en se débarrassant du drap qu'il reposa sur le lit.

Le blond le suivit des yeux, comme toujours fasciné par les gestes souples et gracieux de son frère. Sa maigreur commençait à légèrement se remplumer d'ailleurs. Il ne donnait plus l'impression d'être un cadavre ambulant. Ses côtes se voyaient moins, sa peau avait perdu sa couleur cadavérique pour reprendre celle, plus normale qui se rapprochait du lait fraichement tiré. Elle semblait aussi moins sèche et plus souple.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Thor vint passer ses bras autours de la taille de son frère.

Si le geste n'avait pas dérangé Loki pendant la nuit, le même sous le soleil levé le mettait mal à l'aise.

Sans réaliser le trouble de son frère, Thor passait ses mains sur ses flancs puis son torse, ses épaules et son dos.

A part les cicatrices sur ce dernier qu'il sentait encore, l'ainé des deux princes était rassuré de ne plus voir de blessures quel qu'elle soit et que les marques de malnutrition disparaissent rapidement.

Les yeux clos, Loki tentait de tenir sa respiration aussi bien que son bas ventre en laisse. Non, sauter sur son frère dans l'espoir qu'il le viole sur la moquette n'était PAS une alternative intelligente même si elle était particulièrement tentante.  
Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait pu s'y amuser avant de laisser Thor dans la détresse, persuadé qu'il avait agressé son frère même si Loki aurait tout fait pour le séduire.

La voix plus ferme qu'il ne l'espérait, le jeune Jotun parvint à se dégager des bras de son ainé.

« - Il est dix heures mon frère. Va t'habiller. Il nous faut déjeuner avant de partir. Je te connais, tu ne tiendras pas la journée sans avoir avalé quelque chose. »

Thor laissa retomber ses bras même s'il aurait bien continué à cajoler son frère encore des heures. A chaque caresse qu'il laissait courir sur la peau de Loki, il s'y sentait plus attaché. Sans doute l'odeur épicée qui ne manquait jamais de quitter la peau réchauffée de son frère y était-elle pour beaucoup.

« - Oui mon frère. » Finit-il par accepter.

Il attrapa son armure au passage. Si le SHIELD avait besoin d'eux….

Loki se laissa tomber sur le lit, le front dans les mains. Il resta immobile un moment avant de se redresser. Il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent encore vis-à-vis de son frère.

Il claqua des doigts. Son armure se matérialisa docilement sur son dos propre et frais comme au sortir d'une douche. La magie avait du bon quand même.

Sans attendre, il rejoint les Avengers minorés dans la cuisine.

Fenrir lui fit la fête pendant qu'il saluait les autres.

Un thé atterrit devant lui ainsi qu'un bol de céréales et des tartines avec des œufs.

« - Merci… »

Il avait toujours du mal avec la gentillesse donc faisaient preuves ses anciens ennemis avec lui. A leur place, il les aurait sans doute torturés à mort…. Mais les humains avaient si peu de temps devant eux… Pourquoi le perdre en futilité ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si idiot après tout.

« - HA ! MANGER ! » Exigea Thor en s'asseyant lourdement près de son frère a qui il piqua une tartine.

Scandalisé, Loki récupéra une saucisse dans l'assiette de son frère. Thor lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin puis piqua un bout de bacon sur sa fourchette en provenance de l'assiette de Loki. Le jeune jotun attrapa au vol le poignet de son frère et croqua la viande avant qu'elle n'atteigne la bouche de Thor.

Les humains les regardèrent jouer un moment, fascinés.

« - UST 100% » Grogna Tony en se penchant vers Steve qui ne comprit pas.

Ce genre de remarque n'était pas de son époque. Stark serra les dents lorsqu'un coup de pied de Banner dans le mollet lui donna soudain envie de se rouler par terre en hurlant.

Les deux frères finirent de déjeuner.  
Le casque sous le bras, ils suivirent Natasha, Bruce et Steve jusqu'à la voiture.

Stark les rejoindrait au QG après avoir enfilé son armure.  
La tenue de Captain America y était ainsi que celle de Natasha.  
Quand à Bruce… Son super pantalon indestructible des ténèbres était toujours sur lui.

En plaisantant, Stark expliquait que le pantalon de Hulk était en fait fabriqué à partir de Nokia 3310 réduit en poudre, ajoutés à de la fibre de carbone et tissé.

Crétin de millionnaire.

Fenrir sauta à la place du passager avant. Sur un aboiement traduit par sa mère, Happy ouvrit la vitre avant.

L'énorme loup passa sa tête par la portière pour profiter de la balade, la langue pendante de contentement sur le côté.

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Loki observait son fils profiter de la balade tout en faisant de son mieux pour oblitérer le bras de son frère passé dans son dos et sa main pressée étroitement contre son flanc.

#########################

« - Messieurs….Et madame. » Ajouta Fury sous le regard absolument noir de Natasha « Des rapports nous ont fait part d'une signature énergétique assez semblable à celle du Bifrost d'Asgard mais pas tout à fait la même nous plus. Visiblement, quelque chose ou quelqu'un est arrivé vers Chicago. Nous cherchons son point d'arrivée exact. »

Thor avait immédiatement prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Livide, Loki tentait de calmer ses frissons d'angoisse.

« - Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous avouer ? » Persifla le colonel borgne en foudroyant Loki du regard.

Les mains tremblantes, Loki attrapa les rapports au passage.

Il les lut un long moment avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« - Asgard n'est pas le seul royaume à avoir un moyen de se déplacer de royaume en royaume. Vanheim aussi à un équivalent du Bifrost. Ceci, » Continua-t-il en montrant une courbe. « Est la signature quantique du Pont de Vanheim. »

Stark leva un sourcil.

« - Quantique ? Tu sais ce qu'est la physique Quantique ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil à son tour.

« - Voyons Stark. Ce que vous appelez la physique quantique est enseignée aux enfants de huit cent ans à Asgard. La magie elle-même plie la réalité quantique à ses désirs. C'est la base même de la magie hermétique. »

« - Magie… Hermétique… »

« - C'est compliqué. Il y a plusieurs de type de magie qui... »

« - Messieurs ! Ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Thor sourit avec tendresse à son frère.

La magie était son sujet de conversation préféré.

« - Il faudra qu'on en discute. » Assura Stark, plus sérieux que jamais.

Il était rare de pouvoir papoter avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il n'allait pas s'en priver juste parce que Loki était un ancien ennemi qui avait voulu détruire le monde. Ca aurait été mesquin quand même.

« - Donc vous dites qu'on a des visiteur de Van..Heim ? C'est quoi ? »

« - La patrie des elfes. Et d'après vos courbes je dirais que vous avez entre 2 et 5 visiteurs supplémentaires. »

« - Dangereux ? »

« - Impossible à dire. Si même ce sont des elfes. »

« - Comment ca ? »

« - Mr Fury. Contrairement au Bifrost, tout le monde peut utiliser le Pont de Vanheim. Il suffit de payer. Une ARMEE pourrait l'emprunter pour ce que j'en sais. »

Fury resta silencieux un moment.

« - Je vois… Maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous attendiez…. »

« - Je ne… »

« - Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles, Loki. Nous avons tous vu votre réaction. Vous attendiez quelque chose d'autre. »

« - Mon frère est la proie des Chitauris survivant. » Expliqua Thor très calmement.

« - THOR ! »

« - Non mon frère. Je t'ai dit que je te protègerai au mieux et je ne peux pas le faire seul. Les Chitauris ont fait preuve de la plus abjecte coercition sur mon frère pour obtenir son « aide » pour avoir le Tesseract. Maintenant qu'il a échoué, ils vont tenter de lui faire payer son échec. »

Fury se passa une main sur le visage.

« - Et ça ne vous ai pas passé par la tête de nous en parler AVANT ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« - Il n'avait jamais fait partie de mes plans de survivre à cette tentative avortée de conquête. » Avoua le Jotun.

« - Mère, vous seriez bien aimable d'attendre un peu avant de « mourir » encore. » Fit remarquer Coulson en entrant, Barton sur les talons, une pile de dossiers à la main. « D'ailleurs comment dois-je vous appeler ? C'est perturbant d'appeler un individu ostensiblement masculin « maman ».

Loki eut un sourire très doux.

« - Comme tu veux, Phil. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux… »

Coulson hocha sèchement la tête.

Il posa ses dossiers, sortit négligemment son taser puis tira sur Loki.

Le prince se convulsa une dizaine de secondes sur le sol avant que l'agent n'éteigne l'engin qu'il rengaina tranquillement.

« - Voilà, c'est un prêté pour un rendu. »

Et sur ceux il alla aider sa « mère » à se redresser.

« - Et ben maintenant je sais de qui il tient son petit caractère. » Souffla Clint, une lueur affectueuse dans l'œil.

« - Oui, enfin, je te rappelle que Loki est ta belle-mère maintenant. » Rappela gentiment Stark avec l'air de sucer un bonbon.

La pâleur soudaine de Hawkeye était tout à fait satisfaisante.

Blasé, Fury attendit que le calme revienne, étonné que Thor n'ai pas bronché.

« - Je ne me met jamais entre Loki et ses enfants. » Informa le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Trop dangereux. »

(bon, alors ne me demandez pas ou on va, j'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'on va arriver à les faire coucher, un jour, si possible dans pas trop longtemps. Y a quelqu'un qui veut de la scène de cul Clint X Coulson ou Tony X Steve ? Tant qu'on y est hein….)


	5. Chapter 5

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 4

(Je n'ai plus le moindre contrôle sur cette histoire)

Ils avaient embarqués dans un des avions/hélico du SHIELD.

Thor avait un instant voulu laisser Loki au QG mais Fury avait refusé. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Loki.

Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment le Jotun.  
Les deux seules personnes dont il voulait vraiment la confiance étaient Thor et son fils. Si les autres Avengers parvenaient à lui faire aussi confiance, ce serait un bénéfice marginal mais pour le reste, il s'en fichait.

Assit près de son frère, Loki tentait difficilement de reconstruire un début de relation avec son cadet.

C'était difficile.

Le contraire eut été étonnant. Voir sa mère revenir d'entre les morts aurait déjà été une épreuve, alors après qu'il s'agissait d'un super vilain et d'un mâle en prime, venu d'une autre planète et qui était un dieu…. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans le vide-ordure non plus.

Pour l'instant Phil acceptait cérébralement la notion que Loki soit sa mère mais n'arrivait encore que difficilement à l'admettre.  
Cela prendrait du temps.  
Heureusement, le dieu des mensonges en avait, du temps…

_« - Ne t'en fait pas, papa. Il s'habitue à l'idée. Je crois même qu'elle lui plait. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps. »_

Loki lâcha un petit soupir.

Cet exil passé sur Migdar allait être difficile pour ses nerfs. Entre Thor qui se faisait très…Trop câlin, Phil qui était de retour dans sa vie, la trop grande gentillesse des humains qui le mettait à fleur de peau d'inquiétude et sa magie qui peinait à lui revenir…

Il était fatigué.

Il se sentait lourd, comme enveloppé dans du coton.  
C'était le manque de sa magie qui était le plus dur à gérer en fait.

Si seulement il avait pu la forcer à lui revenir…

Il aurait pu, mais il n'avait pas eut le temps.

Sans compter qu'il doutait que Stark apprécie de le voir peindre sa terrasse avec du sang de chèvre.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? »

Loki sursauta.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à avoir son frère aussi présent près de lui. Il en avait rêvé pendant des années et maintenant qu'il en profitait, il restait mal à l'aise.  
Ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué ! Des fois, il aurait voulu être capable de se déconnecter le cerveau comme son frère.

« - Je me demandais si Stark accepterais que je verse du sang de chèvre sur sa terrasse. »

Un gros blanc s'abattit sur l'appareil.

« - Heu… pourquoi faire ? Pour repeindre y a plus simple. Mais si vous voulez invoquer des succubes ou des nymphes on peut faire affaire. » Sourit Iron-Man.

Steve lui balança une claque à l'arrière du casque sans même y réfléchir.

« - Tony ! »

« - Quoi ? »

Loki ne pu retenir un petit sourire en coin devant les bêtises des deux hommes. Il hésita néanmoins avant de s'expliquer.

«- Ca me permettrait de retrouver ma magie. » Expliqua-t-il finalement.

«- …Comment ca la retrouver ? Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle vous avait quitté ! » S'agaça un peu Clint, suspicieux.

« - J'ai utilisé les dernières bribes de mes réserves pour ramener Phil. » Soupira le jeune jotun. « Sur Migdar, la magie est moins présente. Moins…Dense…Ca me prend donc plus de temps pour refaire mes réserves. Surtout vides comme elles sont. Si j'en avais encore, je pourrais les utiliser pour accélérer mon rétablissement mais ca ne marche pas. Sans compter que je les épuise en même temps pour me soigner. »

Cela inquiéta immédiatement son frère.

« - Comment ca te soigner ? Je croyais que tu étais remis ! »

Loki grimaça.

« - Quelques…Blessures internes peinent encore. »

Oui, bon, il m'allait pas dire que plusieurs hémorragies internes se rouvraient de loin en loin justement parce qu'il était presque à poil magiquement parlant.

Thor jeta un regard irrité à son frère.

« - Ami Stark ! Je requière une chèvre ! »

« - Est-ce bien raisonnable de permettre à Loki de retrouver tous ses pouvoirs ? Je veux dire… Oui, d'accord, il a promis de se tenir tranquille et sa mère fait assez peur pour que même lui se tienne à carreau. Mais… C'est Loki quand même. » Fit remarquer Barton.

« - Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parles de moi, mon gendre. » Siffla Loki, plus pour jouer qu'autre chose. »

« - Maman… »

« - Chut Phil. J'embête ton compagnon. C'est mon boulot de belle-mère quand même »

Coulson aussi bien que Barton rosirent doucement.

L'un comme l'autre avaient encore un peu de mal avec le fait que tout le monde soit au courant de leur relation. Jusque là, il n'y avait eut que Natasha qui savait. Et peut-être Fury mais lui savait tout de toute façon et s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante du moment que le boulot était fait et que personne ne venait pleurer sur son épaule.

« - Ca n'enlève rien au fait que Clint à raison. » Rationnalisa Steve. « Voulons-nous vraiment que Loki retrouve toutes ses capacités. Aussi repentant puisse-t-il être d'extérieur, personne ne sait ce qu'il va faire. D'autant plus s'il à vraiment les Chitauris aux fesses. »

« - Sans ses pouvoirs, il sera une proie facile pour eux. »

« - Sans mes pouvoirs, je suis presque aussi fragile qu'un humain. » Rappela Loki. « Je ne suis pas solide comme mon frère. Après, si vous voulez passer votre temps à me protéger…. »

« - On va y réfléchir. » Promit Tony avec une grimace pendant que l'avion se posait.

Le groupe en descendit.

Immédiatement, Fenrir se tourna vers sa mère.

_« - Je sens quelque chose. Lève mes limitations s'il te plait. S'il faut se battre, je veux pouvoir te protéger. »_

Loki hocha la tête.

Il incanta rapidement sur le collier de son fils.

« - Voila. Tu peux décider toi-même ta taille comme ca. J'ai associé le sort à ton collier, il suivra ton changement de taille. »

Satisfait, Fenrir se concentra sur le sort. Très vite, il retrouva sa taille normale.  
C'est donc un loup gris de deux tonnes et plus de deux mètres au garrot qui prit la tête du petit groupe, silencieux comme une ombre malgré sa taille.

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de magie. » Insinua Barton.

« - Ce n'est pas de la magie, ca. C'est juste une incantation. Ca n'a rien à voir. Le sort est indépendant et créé sa propre énergie pendant qu'il nait puis utilise la magie propre de celui sur lequel il est lancé pour agir. » Expliqua calmement Loki. « Même toi tu pourrais le lancer si tu connaissais les mots. »

« - Ha….. Mon beau frère est grand en fait hein… »

Fenrir se coula entre deux bâtiments avant de revenir en trottant.

_« - Papa, j'ai sentit cinq odeurs différentes dont deux asgardiens. Les trois autres sont des Vanir. Probablement des mercenaires. Ils sentent le combat et le sang »_

Loki transmis les informations au groupe.

« - Vanir ? »

« - Des elfes, Stark. »

« - Ho…. Mais pourquoi des Asgards seraient venu sur te….. » Les paroles du milliardaire s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait Loki. « Ok, on passera acheter une chèvre en rentrant. »

« - Tony ? »

« - Stark à raison, ami Rogers. Ce sont sans doute des guerriers peu satisfait que la punition de mon frère n'est pas été plus…terminale et définitive. »

Loki tressaillit, mal à l'aise.

« - C'était à attendre. »

Finalement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus.  
Cinq odeurs, une seule piste, qui disparaissait dans la nature sans raison au coin d'un bâtiment. Fenrir avait apprit par cœur les cinq odeurs pour être sur de pouvoir les retrouver n'importe où et protéger sa maman.

Les Avengers avaient retrouvé puis camouflé le point d'impact du Bifrost de Vanheim. Une équipe du SHIELD était en route pour refaire le bitume à l'endroit où le pont d'énergie avait touché le sol.

« - Peut-on faire quelque chose de plus ? »

Coulson termina sa communication avec Fury.

« - Probablement pas. Le Colonel nous demande de revenir… Stark, n'oubliez pas, pour la chèvre… »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« - On avait dit qu'on en discuterai… »

« - J'ai discuté. Fury est d'accord. Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper de la protection de Loki. » L'agent eut un sourire sans joie. « Je suis d'ailleurs réaffecté à sa protection. »

Les yeux du Jotun brillèrent de plaisir. Il en devait une à Fury… Oui, il avait assez de force pour ca…

Le téléphone de l'agent sonna à nouveau.

« - Agent Coulson…. Colonel…..Un instant.. .» Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille. « Loki, Fury vous remercie pour les fleurs mais les roses rouges ont une signification particulière sur terre. »

Le jeune prince fit la grimace pendant que Phil reprenait la ligne.

« - En bleu c'est mieux. » Coulson raccrocha.

Le groupe retourna à l'appareil pour rentrer à New-York. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une ferme au milieu de nulle part pour acheter une chèvre.

#########################

Thor grinçait des dents et il n'était pas seul.

« - Allez, bouge pas, ca va vite être finit. » S'excusait Loki en tirant la tête de l'animal en arrière devant une grande bassine trouvée dans un stock de la tour Stark.

La pauvre chèvre bêlait tant et plus, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser égorger sans protester.

Finalement, le jotun trouva la veine qu'il trancha d'un coup sec avec un couteau de combat prêté par Natasha. La chèvre se débattit encore un peu en se vidant de son sang mais mourut très vite. Loki savait comment faire pour épargner un maximum de souffrance à l'animal.

Loki posa le cadavre à coté avant de poser une main dessus.

« - Merci pour ton aide, petite sœur. »

Steve haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu la remercies ? »

« - Bien sur ! Son sacrifice est important. Je ne vais pas minimiser sa vie et encore moins sa mort avec ce qu'elle va me rapporter. La magie ne me le pardonnerait pas. »

Tony avala son verre de gin cul sec. Les cris de la pauvre bête lui avait mit les nerfs à vif.

« - Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué cette histoire de magie. »

« - Ca l'est. Je l'étudie depuis plus de deux milles ans et je suis juste un amateur éclairé. Je problème est que je suis sans doute l'un des amateurs les plus éclairés des neufs royaumes. Il n'y a plus personne pour m'apprendre davantage. Tout ce que j'apprends à présent, soit je le trouve dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux et oubliés, soit se sont des tests personnels fait en général au doigt mouillé.

Thor confirmât.

« - Mon frère à plus d'une fois causé des paniques au palais avec ses expérimentations. Père a toujours été patient avec ses études. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'un don peut en être un, mais qu'il n'est rien si n'est pas travaillé et encouragé. »

Loki releva le nez de la bassine de sang, surprit.

« - Odin a dit ça ? »

« - Il a toujours été très fier de tes talents de sorcier, mon frère… Il y a des milliers de guerriers à Asgard, mais tu es LE meilleur sorcier des neuf royaumes. »

Le jeune prince rosit en baissant les yeux. C'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait aimé qu'Odin lui dire avant… Quand il était encore son père…..

Fenrir, qui avait reprit une taille plus propre à tenir dans un appartement s'approcha de la chèvre. Il attendit l'autorisation de son père puis la prit dans sa gueule pour aller la manger tranquillement dans la douche de Stark. C'était la plus grande et nettoyer les lieux ne serait pas problématique. Les hurlements de l'homme d'acier quand il trouverait la tête dans sa douche serait un bonus gratuit.

Loki laissa son fils s'amuser pendant qu'il traçait un octagramme couvert de runes complexes sur le sol.

« - Pas un pentagramme ? »

« - Je ne cherche pas à invoquer un démon, Rogers. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour ca. Je veux juste remonter mes batteries. Ce symbole est synonyme d'équilibre et de vérité. C'est ce qu'il me faut pour ancrer ma magie et la recharger.»

Une fois les symboles sur le sol réalisés, Loki ôta sa chemise et son pantalon pour se couvrir de runes de la tête au pied.

« - Thor, tu peux m'aider pour le dos ? Je vais te dire quoi peindre. »

Les joues roses, Thor s'approcha, un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement, les runes à peindre étaient simples.

Une fois couvert de sang jusque sur les joues et le front, Loki s'assit en tailleur au centre du symbole. Ses mains ensanglantées posées de par et d'autres de son bassin, il ferma le dessin puis les yeux avant d'incanter. Le sang s'illumina doucement.

Lentement, très lentement, le dessin paru être drainé de l'extérieur vers le Jotun. A mesure que le dessin sur le sol disparaissait, le sang semblait s'insinuer sous la peau du sorcier puis disparaître dans sa chair.

Au fur et à mesure, elle prit une teinte bleue azur et des lignes cobalt apparurent.

A mesure que la peau de Loki se teintait de bleu, Thor palissait de plus en plus.

Il savait que son frère était un géant des glaces, un Jotun. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de ses yeux.

Il comprenait mieux que son petit frère ai pu basculer dans la folie en apprenant ce qu'il était.

Il avait beau l'adorer, ses instincts premiers lui ordonnaient de détruire la créature devant lui.

Le géant des glaces était l'Ennemi. Et il fallait détruire l'Ennemi. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été dressé.

Thor serra très fort les poings tout en prenant de longues inspirations.

« - Thor ? C'est normal que ton frère nous la joue Ripolin ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Qu'il change de couleur. » Eclaira Natasha qui observait, aussi fascinée que les autres.

L'apparence qu'avait prit le jeune prince d'Asgard avait quelque chose d'exotique.

« - Mon frère est un Jotun. Un géant des glaces. Son apparence première est celle-ci… » Soupira le Dieu du Tonnerre qui commençait lentement à se détendre.

C'était bel et bien son frère. Malgré la couleur et les lignes, il reconnaissait chaque muscle, chaque courbe, chaque ombre sur sa peau.

C'était bel et bien son frère qui était assis au milieu de la terrasse.

La brutalité instinctive de l'héritier d'Asgard s'apaisa lentement.

S'il voulait enfin s'occuper de son frère, il devait accepter ce qu'il était en entier et non plus se laisser aveugler par les manipulations conscientes ou non de son petit frère.

Barton effleura doucement la main de Coulson.

« - Ca va ? »

« - Voila qui est remarquable. »

« - Ha Phil… Toujours le mot qu'il faut au moment nécessaire. » Ricana Stark en passant des verres à la cantonade qui furent vidés en un rien de temps.

Malgré le détachement poli mais intéressé qu'ils essayaient tous de conserver, tous observaient la scène avec passion. Ils réalisaient progressivement que Loki n'était pas juste un Vilain a moitié fou, mais un petit monsieur à la personnalité complexe et à l'identité plus complexe encore.

Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait enfin lui-même.  
La magie chantait dans son sang, son esprit était enfin clair et apaisé.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour vérifier que toutes les runes avaient été absorbées.

Un long tremblement lui agita les épaules en même temps que la panique montait dans sa gorge.

Son glamour était tombé ! Tout le monde pouvait voir le monstre qu'il était vraiment. Tout le monde savait à présent quelle créature anormale il était.

« - Loki… »

Le jotun tourna les yeux vers Thor qui retint un tressaillement devant les deux rubis qui le fixèrent.

« - Thor… je… je…. » Il tendit la main vers son frère qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Le regard rubis se chargea de douleur et de désespoir horrifié. Sans réfléchir, il se téléporta.

#########################

Thor faisait les cent pas sans parvenir à s'arrêter une minute.

Il donnait le tournis à ses amis mais aucun d'eux n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
Le grand Asgardien boitait bas mais ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Son mollet saignait abondamment mais il ne semblait même pas en sentir la douleur ou une quelconque gêne.

Steve avait voulu le soigner mais le blond lui avait jeté un regard si venimeux qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Fenrir grondait lourdement, encore du sang de Thor au coin des babines.

C'était son rôle de fils de protéger sa mère. Il avait donc attaqué sans réfléchir celui qui venait de blesser son père aux larmes.

Près du grand loup, Pepper tentait de le calmer un peu en lui offrant des saucisses.

L'animal ne voulait pas se calmer mais les manières presque maternelles de la rousse ne pouvaient rester sans réponse aussi gobait-il les saucisses morceau par morceau. Petit à petit, sa fourrure retombait sur son échine.

« - Vous le trouvez ? »

« - Thor ! On a à peine la fréquence énergétique de ton frère. On fait ce qu'on peut mais on sait même pas s'il est encore sur terre. Il a pu rentrer sur Asgard non ? »

Le blond baissa le nez.

Il s'en voulait !

Il savait que son frère haïssait ce qu'il était.

Il le savait parfaitement.

Et il n'avait pas pu censurer son mouvement de recul à l'instant précis où son frère avait le plus besoin de lui.

Il se serait frappé !

Le téléphone de Coulson sonna.

« - Agent Coulson. »

« - … Vous comptiez attendre encore longtemps avant de me dire que Loki s'était échappé ? » Rugit Fury.

L'agent bascula immédiatement son smartphone en hautparleur.

« - Il ne s'est pas à proprement parler échappé, Colonel. Il n'a jamais été détenu pour commencer. »

« - Coulson, la ferme. »

« - Oui monsieur. »

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il fabrique au pôle nord ? »

Banner et Stark se jetèrent sur leurs ordinateurs

« - … »

« - Coulson. »

« - …. »

« - Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. »

« - Je me sens très fils de ma mère actuellement, désolé. »

Fury frémit à son bureau.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Eluda le patron du SHIELD.

Thor prit le combiné des mains de son neveu.

« - Mon frère a rétabli sa magie mais c'est révélé tel qu'il est. Il l'a… Très mal vécut. Il hait ce qu'il est. »

« - … Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle catastrophe ? »

« - Mon frère est un géant des glaces, Ami Fury. S'il est téléporté au milieu des glaces il y est comme chez lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il tue qui que ce soit. »

« - … Je vous fait affréter un appareil…. »

La résignation dans la voix du patron du SHIELD était palpable avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« - On a des images satellites. » Leur apprit soudain Banner.

« - Il n'a pas été trop difficile à trouver une fois qu'on savait vers où. Les disruptions énergétiques sont énormes. »

« - Jarvis ! Sur écran. »

La vue satellite s'afficha sur l'écran principal de la pièce.  
Thor sentit son cœur se serrer de voir son frère, petite masse bleue sur le blanc de la neige, recroquevillé sur lui-même sans bouger.

########################

Loki sanglotait.

Il ne savait pas où il était ni même s'il était encore sur terre.

Il savait juste qu'il se haïssait. Qu'il haïssait cette peau bleue qui luisait doucement tout en le protégeant sans peine du froid ambiant.

Il sentait la magie bouillonner dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion, prête à le consumer de l'intérieur s'il ne parvenait pas à extérioriser son chagrin et sa colère.

Une seconde, il eut envie de retourner à New York, de hurler sa haine au visage de son frère, de tout détruire, de faire souffrir ses proches comme lui souffrait à présent.

Sa magie se concentra autours de lui en spires vertes qui commencèrent à ramper sur le sol puis à s'infiltrer dans la glace.

Le premier hurlement qu'il poussa le prit presque par surprise. Pourtant, il lui fit du bien.

A genoux dans la neige, il laissa s'exprimer toute sa colère et son chagrin.

Ici, il ne risquait pas de blesser ses fils ou son frère. Il ne risquait pas de tuer qui que ce soit.

Sa magie s'éleva en une spire verte agressive avant de plonger loin dans la glace, l'ouvrant comme on déchire une feuille de papier.

L'eau jaillit par les failles ouvertes pour geler immédiatement en l'air comme autant de broderies fragiles et mortelles quand elles éclatèrent sous les ondes de magie sauvage qui s'échappaient du Jotun.

La banquise se fractionnait et se recréait à une vitesse accélérée sous les hurlements de rage impuissante et de douleur du jeune prince d'Asgard. Des montagnes entières d'eau se cristallisaient sous le froid à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur avant d'exploser et de fondre en quelques secondes pour noyer la banquise d'une pluie glacée qui gelait à nouveau à mesure que l'eau était à nouveau projetée vers le ciel.

Petit à petit, la couche de glace croissait en épaisseur sous ses pieds. La banquise regagnait ce qu'elle avait perdu à cause du réchauffement climatique ces cents dernières années.

Les mains enfoncées dans la glace jusqu'au poignet, Loki finissait d'épuiser sa rage en étendant le règne du froid au pôle nord.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures d'une démonstration de puissance qui laissa Heimdall pantois, il se laissa tomber assez dans la neige.

Sa peau bleue était toujours secouée de sanglots, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi déchirants, ni aussi violent.

Juste totalement désespérés.

###################################

L'appareil avait tourné en rond en attendant que l'activité glaciaire se calme suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se poser.

Il leur avait fallu moins d'une demi-heure pour embarquer dans un des jets ultra rapides du SHIELD et moins de quatre pour arriver sur place.

Pendant tout le vol, les Avengers avaient suivi l'évolution des dégâts sur des écrans.

Même Thor avait été fasciné par la puissance destructrice que son frère avait engendrée. Destructrice certes, mais surtout circonscrite à un endroit qui ne comportait aucun risque.

Les Avengers réalisaient lentement que si Loki avait réellement voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre, il l'aurait pu très facilement. Il n'avait quasiment pas utilisé sa magie lorsqu'il combattait pour les Chitauris. Il avait utilisé presque exclusivement le pouvoir du sceptre et du Tesseract.

Le voir laissa la bride sur le cou à sa magie était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Les humains réalisaient pourquoi les anciens nordiques voyaient dans les gens d'Asgard des dieux.

« - Je savais Loki puissant, mais sa force s'est encore accrue ces derniers siècles. » Finit par lâcher Thor, bizarrement très fier de son petit frère adoré.

« - Au moins, a part déranger quelques phoques et morues, il n'aurait pas fait de mal, cette fois. » Soupira Clint

L'avion finit par se poser à distance respectueuse du Jotun assit en grenouille dans la neige.

Loki ne sentait pas le froid ou la neige qui tombait dans ses cheveux sable. Il ne sentait pas le

vent qui lui frappait le visage et faisait instantanément geler ses larmes sur les joues. Il ne

sentait pas davantage le sang bleuté qui coulait de ses doigts entaillé par la glacé déchiquetée tout autour de lui.

Thor descendit le premier de l'avion. Fenrir le bouscula aussitôt, Coulson sur les talons.

Clint bondit de l'avion à son tour dès qu'il eut enfilé une combinaison isolante. Il faisait un froid de gueux ! Comment Phil arrivait-il a supporter les moins 40 du pole avec juste un trench en laine sur le dos et son costume ?  
Le regard de l'archer se posa sur la forme recroquevillée de Loki à une centaine de mètres.

Ok… Question idiote. Les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats.  
Même si Phil était humain, sa tolérance au froid devait être bien plus importante que celle d'un humain normal.

Thor jogga à la suite de ses neveux. Pourtant, il s'arrêta au trois ou quatre mètres de son frère.

Loki pleurait toujours.

Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge mais il hurlait toujours.

Un peu de sang coulait de sa bouche, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient tellement subies qu'elles ne pouvaient en supporter davantage.

Thor voulu aller porter secours à son frère mais l'agent du SHIELD posa une main sur son bras.

« - Je m'en occupe pour l'instant. »

Fenrir près de lui, Coulson pataugea dans la neige jusqu'à Loki.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla près de lui pour poser son trench sur ses épaules.

« - Il faut rentrer maman… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il réalisait soudain qu'il acceptait réellement d'être le fils de Loki Laufeyson, roi de Jotunheim et prince d'Asgard. Il l'avait compris bien avait mais l'acceptait enfin pleinement. C'était l'individu a genoux dans la neige près de lui qui l'avait porté, mit au monde et qui avait accompagné ses jeunes années comme il avait pu avant de disparaître de sa vie pour le protéger, sans se soucier de sa propre douleur du moment que son enfant était à l'abri.

Gentiment, Phil prit Loki et le serra contre lui.

« - Tout va bien maman… Tout va bien…. »

Loki s'était figé en sentant le tissu sur ses épaules.  
Il s'était raidit lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de son fils.

A présent qu'il le prenait dans ses bras…

Il sentait sa tendresse, son affection même dans ce geste.  
Ce n'était pas forcé, ce n'était pas une obligation.  
C'était un geste tendre qu'un enfant avait pour un parent. Rien de plus, rien de moins…

« - Je suis un monstre. » Souffla doucement Loki, le visage enfouit dans l'épaule de l'agent du SHIELD qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« - Si tu es un monstre, j'en suis un aussi. Et Fenrir aussi. Et mes frères et sœurs aussi… Sommes-nous des monstres à tes yeux, maman ? »

Le jeune prince essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

Le geste fit sourire Coulson.  
Il comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire Thor lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que Loki n'était pas encore adulte pour un Asgard. Il y avait un rien de cette folie douce et de cette rébellion qu'on tous les adolescents du monde. Et la même fragilité, la même difficulté à s'accepter et à accepter le monde dans lequel il vivait. Paradoxalement, il était plus mature que sa propre mère.  
Il y avait encore du petit garçon dans les gestes de Loki. Et pourtant il y avait aussi de la mère aimante lorsque le Jotun commença à le gronder d'être sortit dans le froid avec juste son costume. Loki remit le trench coat sur les épaules de son fils.

Lentement, il se leva avec son aide et celle de Fenrir.

A part Thor, les Avengers étaient restés à l'abri près de l'entrée de l'avion.

« - Petit frère ? »

Loki se figea.

Sa peau bleue azur pâlit significativement.  
Avant que le jeune prince ai pu faire de nouveau une folie, Thor parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore pour soulever Loki dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

« - Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur. » Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. « J'ai cru te perdre à nouveau. »

Il le serra contre lui à l'étouffer, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre soutenait son corps maigre sous les genoux et derrière les reins.

Coulson frissonna avant de se souffler dans les mains.

Il commençait à avoir vraiment froid.

Fenrir le poussa doucement dans le dos vers l'avion pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, Natasha et Clint lui sautèrent dessus pour lui retirer ses vêtements congelés, ses chaussures fissurées de froid et l'emmailloter dans des couvertures de survies et chauffantes pendant que Stark faisait chauffer de l'eau dans un seau avec un faible rayon palmaire généré par son armure pour qu'il y plonge les glaçons qu'il avait au bout de ses jambes.

Une fois les pieds, les mains et le reste de son anatomie en court de réchauffement, l'agent soupira doucement.

Il espérait que Loki réaliserait que lui au moins se fichait qu'il soit bleu avec des lignes, rose avec des couettes ou parme avec des plumes de faisant dans les fesses.  
Loki était, plaisanterie cosmique au rapport, sa mère. Point.

Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, il l'avait accepté.

« - Thor ramène Loki. »

« - Tant mieux. » Approuva Steve. « Il commence à faire froid »

Le groupe rentra dans l'appareil pour lancer la routine d'envol vertical pendant que le prince couronné d'Asgard prenait soin de son petit frère.

« - Je me fiche que tu sois tout bleu ou tout vert, Loki. Tu es mon Loki… » Murmurait Thor. « Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait… J'ai eu… J'ai été surpris.. »

Etroitement serré contre son ainé, Loki secoua la tête, la tristesse évidente sur ses traits encore marqués par sa race.

« - Non… Tu as eu peur… Tu peux le dire… Je suis un monstre. Je suis né monstre. Je suis le monstre dont les mères menacent leur enfant le soir pour l'envoyer au lit. Je suis le monstre qu'Odin nous à apprit à haïr et à détruire. Je suis le monstre que tu as promis de massacrer quand tu étais petit dès que tu serais assez grand…. »

« - Loki… »

« - Non… Tout cela est vrai après tout… »

Thor remonta son frère sur un seul de ses bras. Il était assez fort pour ça et Loki assez léger pour qu'il sente à peine son poids.

« - Tu ES un Jotun. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es. Comme les Jotuns ne sont pas des monstres. Les Asgardiens sont des monstres pour eux, comme ils sont des monstres pour nous, mon frère… Et j'aime l'un d'eux plus que tout… Tu n'es pas un monstre mon frère… Même si tu as pu faire des choses monstrueuses. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Thor avait posé la main sur la joue de son frère.

Lentement, la chaleur qui en montait avait fait fermer les yeux à Loki puis pencher la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

« - Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois petit frère… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Loki soupira doucement.  
Son cœur commençait à lentement s'apaiser.

Une chaleur qu'il avait cru enfuie lorsque Thor avait eu un mouvement de recul à son égard revenait lentement. Sous la paume de son frère, sa peau perdait sa couleur bleue pour reprendre sa teinte laiteuse normale à mesure que sa magie aussi s'apaisait.

Bizarrement, malgré l'explosion de magie qu'il avait produite, Loki sentait sa magie ronronner dans ses veines, fatiguée mais présente, bien là et non plus enfuie comme elle l'était depuis des semaines.

Comme si sa magie elle-même l'avait pardonné… A moins qu'il ne commence lui-même à se pardonner et à s'accepter.

Thor effleura les lèvres de son frère des siennes.

« - Rentrons au chaud mon frère…. J'ai froid. Et je n'ai pas ta merveilleuse capacité à résister à ce temps de canard. »

Loki eut un pauvre sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un avantage à son patrimoine génétique.  
Peut-être y en avait-il d'autres après tout…  
Confortablement niché dans les bras de son frères, les lèvres encore brulante de l'infime baiser que Thor lui avait donné, Loki s'endormit.

################################

L'asgardien fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? »

« - La magie était puissante. Très puissante et très active. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fichait là-bas, mais votre proie était en haut de ce monde. Il se déplace rapidement vers nous à présent. Ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant que je connais sa magie, je le trouverais n'importe où. Il sera bientôt mort. »

« - Je ne veux pas juste le savoir mort ! Je veux qu'il souffre ! » Gronda le guerrier Asgard avec un rictus de haine.

Ca n'avait pas suffi de le passer à tabac à la bibliothèque. Ces abrutis de gardes l'avaient trouvé avant qu'il ne crève noyé dans son propre sang de monstre hideux.

« - Je veux qu'il crève en hurlant de peur et de douleur. Je veux qu'il supplie. Je veux qu'il perde tout espoir. Alors peut-être que je le laisserais mourir vite. »

Les trois vanirs haussèrent les épaules.  
La vendetta des deux guerriers Asgard leur semblait un peu exagérée mais qui étaient-ils pour protester ? Du moment qu'on les payait….

(chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui mais le WE prolongé est finit et j'ai reprit le boulot. Et en prime, je dois faire mon taff et celui de quelqu'un d'autre que je remplace à l'arrache -_-. La suite demain si j'ai le temps. Et merci a tous et toutes pour vos comm ! Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de répondre mais je m'y met ce WE, promis ! )


	6. Chapter 6

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 5

(il fut un temps que les moins de 20 ans ne peuvent pas connaître ou ces PUTAINS de persos respectaient le script. Mais c'est so 2000… )

Assit sur le canapé du salon, Tony faisait tourner l'alcool dans sans verre sans vraiment le voir.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à présent, à tel point que l'aube commençait même à saupoudrer le ciel de rose malgré la pollution de la ville.

Fury avait prévenu qu'il passerait dans la journée pour s'assurer que Loki était bel et bien dans les murs et qu'il ne constituait pas un danger.

Sa petite crise de nerf au pôle nord n'avait échappée à aucun média qui se perdaient en conjecture sur la brusque croissance de la banquise en quelques heures.  
Le SHIELD avait fait passer l'information comme quoi un brusque trou dans la couche d'ozone et une baisse de la polarité électromagnétique de la planète avait permis à de l'air froid de la mésosphère de se rabattre vers le sol pendant quelques heures mais que tout avait reprit son cours normal maintenant que la super explosion solaire imprévue qui avait causé le problème était finit.

Tony appréciait l'imagination de Fury à sa juste valeur sur le sujet.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui empêchait Ironman d'aller se coucher (tout seul pour une fois), pas plus que la couleur de peau de son plus récent squatteur en date (à moins que ce ne soit Coulson qui puisse être considéré ainsi ? Peu importait). Non.  
Ce qui défrisait Stark était pour l'instant son envie de meurtre sur un certain roi d'un certain royaume où l'usage du doré était considéré du dernier fashion.

Tony Stark était juste fou de rage contre Odin.

Bon, ca n'aidait pas qu'il ai lui-même quelques petits griefs contre son propre géniteur qu'il ne pourrait jamais exprimer puisque le géniteur en question était défunté depuis quelques temps déjà.

Mais là…

Pendant le vol de retour, son frère roulé dans une couverture et étroitement serré contre son torse, Thor avait prit sur lui de leur raconter finalement qui était Loki, ce qu'il était et comment il avait pu devenir son frère. Il avait rajouté quelques souvenirs d'enfance pas particulièrement glorieux ni pour lui, ni pour Odin, ni pour Loki.  
Il avait été simplement brutalement honnête.

Quand ils avaient tous été se coucher après une bonne biture pour se remettre, Stark ne doutait pas que Odin passerait un sale quart d'heure s'il avait l'idée idiote de pointer le bout de sa barbe sur Terre.

Coulson en avait après son sang. Logiquement Barton était prêt à épauler son compagnon pendant que Natasha était tout à fait partante pour enfoncer ses dagues dans ses endroits très douloureux du vieux fou. Banner avait faillit se Hulkiser pendant le récit de Thor, Captain América avait semblé se demander si son bouclier aurait pu rentrer dans un certain endroit ou la lumière ne brillait jamais de l'anatomie divine et lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien.

Loki avait officiellement un bon gros karma de merde.

« - Tony, tu aurais du aller te coucher. »

« - C'est dur de dormir dans certains cas. » Soupira le milliardaire, peu surpris de voir Pepper déjà debout.

Si elle ne les avait, bien entendu pas, suivit au pôle, elle était restée à les attendre et avait entendu l'histoire de la bouche de Thor via les communications. Fury avait du l'entendre de la même façon.

Si ca n'excusait pas les agissements du jeune Jotun, ca les expliquait grandement.

Thor avait finit par expliquer ce qu'il savait des Chitauris et de leur prise de pouvoir sur son frère ainsi que la menace qu'ils représentaient peut-être encore si le super vaisseau détruit par l'atomique lancé initialement sur New York n'était qu'un seul parmi tant d'autres.

« - Tout le monde dors ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« - J'en doute. Je crois plutôt que ca a été nuit « câlins » pour ceux qui peuvent et nuit réflexion pour les autres. A part Fenrir et Loki, je ne pense pas que quiconque ai dormit. »

Le prince des mensonges n'avait pas rouvert un œil depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans les bras de son frère.  
Thor ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Il avait déjà vu son frère épuiser sa magie avant de s'effondrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Jusque là, ca avait toujours été pour le sauver lui et ses quatre amis d'une mort certaine après une sortie un peu aléatoire sur un royaume improbable.

Pepper soupira doucement.

Elle était passée proche de la crise de nerf lorsqu'elle avait réalisé la présence de Loki et Fenrir dans les murs de la tour Stark mais avait finit par se calmer. On pouvait avoir beaucoup vu et craquer un petit peu de temps en temps aussi.  
Depuis que son patron et ami avait été pdgnappé en Afghanistan près de deux ans auparavant, sa vie à elle aussi avait connu pas mal de chambardements. Des fois, elle se disait qu'elle devrait prendre de longues vacances et s'occuper un peu d'elle.

Si seulement elle en avait le temps…. Et ce n'était pas ses 1273 jours de vacances en retard qui pouvaient dire le contraire, pas plus que ses mille à mille cinq cent heures supplémentaires annuelles.

« - Bonjour… Ou bonne fin de nuit. » Salua Natasha.

Tony eut un sourire en coin.  
La jeune femme portait juste une chemise masculine sur le dos qu'elle avait du piquer à Clint.  
Ses jambes fuselées et musclées étaient tout à fait charmantes….

« - Tony…. » Le gronda Pepper.

Le milliardaire servit à son amie un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce n'était pas sa faute si on jouait honteusement sur ses faiblesses de mâle en rut. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas ruté depuis un moment justement avec toutes ces histoires…

La russe retint un petit reniflement amusé. Stark était un playboy et un obsédé. Mais ca restait quand même flatteur qu'il la reluque.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on a sur le feu aujourd'hui ? » Finit par demander l'assassin après avoir lancé une cafetière.

« - Tony a plusieurs réunions d'administration ? » Le milliardaire lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde. « Puis un déjeuner d'affaire, des réunions de travail, Fury en fin de journée et enfin un gala de charité »

Natasha croisa les bras sur son torse.

« - Hum…. Coulson va reprendre le boulot donc Clint ne va pas le lâcher… »

« - Bruce veut tenter de retrouver la signature quantique d'hier. Ce serait pas mal de trouver les asgardiens et les… vanirs ? qui sont venu faire du tourisme. » Informa Stark

« - Ce qui laisse Steve, Thor, Loki, Fenrir et moi. » Compta Natasha.

« - A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« - Bonjour… »

Les trois humains se turent pour regarder passer un Loki visiblement au trois quart endormit mais que les bruits caractéristiques de son estomac avait du sortir de son sommeil. Sur ses talons, Fenrir surveillait sa mère avec attention.

«- Je pensais à aller faire quelques courses pour nos locataires. » Continua la russe après avoir salué le jeune jotun qui s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise une fois son bol de céréale remplit de chocopos, de sucre et le lait.

Elle n'était plus à présent la seule a avoir sur le dos comme seul vêtement une chemise. Loki avait visiblement piqué celle de Thor pour sortir de leur chambre.

Stark resta a réfléchir un peu.

« - Pepper… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec eux. Ca te détendrais de faire un peu de shopping aussi, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller, sisi je t'assure et puis… »

« - Qu'est ce que tu as en tête. »

« - Trouvez deux costumes pour nos deux zozos et rejoignez moi tous au gala de charité de ce soir…. »

« - ….. Tu plaisantes ? »

« - Au contraire ! Comment faire tomber de l'argent en plus ? En invitant les Avengers bien sur ! »

Ce n'était pas si idiot.

« - Loki va se faire jeter des pierres ! »

« - Loki peut-être, après tout ou l'a pas mal vu à la télé. » Concéda le Milliardaire. « Mais pas sa contrepartie féminine…. »

Loki leva le nez de son bol.

« - Non. »

« - Allons… »

« - Non ! »

« - Mais ca va être drôle ! »

« - Stark… »

« - Pense à tous ces gens qui vont allègrement baver sur ton passage sans réaliser qu'il vont être en train de faire du plat à un Super Vilain destructeur. Ca va être super drole ! »

Loki resta silencieux un moment à réfléchir.  
L'idée était séduisante. Et même s'il devait mentir sur lui-même, sa contrepartie féminine faisait autant partie de lui que sa forme masculine. Il ETAIT les deux après tout.

« - Mmm…. Pourquoi pas… Mais à une condition ! »

Stark lui lança un regard en coin.

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Je veux une danse ! »

Et le sourire de requin du jeune dieu fit gémir Stark

« - Thor va me tuer ! »

« - Pas si tu sais garder tes mains en place. » S'amusa Pepper.

« - Je ne les garde JAMAIS en place. » Se plaignit Stark.

« - Comme c'est dommage. » S'amusa encore Loki, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Le silence tomba soudain avant d'être rompu par Stark qui finissait doucement son verre.

« - Loki… Juste pour information, Thor nous a fait un long résumé de… ta vie en fait… »

Le dieu brun accusa physiquement le coup.

«- Il nous a aussi dit que tu te demandais pourquoi nous avons été aussi…. Généreux, avec toi. »

« - Tony… » Prévint Pepper.

Il leva gentiment la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« - Je ne mentirai pas en disant que nous avons été ravi de te voir ici et que jusqu'à présent, et je pense parler pour tout le monde, nous avons choisit de tolérer ta présence aussi bien pour permettre de conserver de bonnes relations avec ton frère qu'avec Asgard. Mais à présent… Nous, ou en tout cas moi. Avons une raison logique à tes actes. Même si on est toujours pas d'accord hein… Faut pas pousser. Mais au moins avons-nous une explication. Et… j'avoue que la fidélité dont tu as fait preuve finalement envers Thor m'impressionne. »

Le nez bas, livide, Loki attendait plus ou moins que le verdict tombe. D'une façon ou d'une autre, une partie de l'angoisse qui le torturait depuis son retour sur Migdar prenait fin. Il n'espérait pas de pardon. Mais rien qu'un peu de compréhension serait déjà plus que ce que son père lui avait donné pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence.

« - Je ne peux pas dire que je pardonne, Loki. Ce n'est de toute façon pas ma place. Mais au moins, je comprends. Une fourmi ne peut pas en vouloir à la botte qui l'écrase n'est ce pas ? Parce que la botte ne réalise même pas que la fourmi est là… Il appartient donc à la fourmi de montrer à la botte qu'elle est aussi valable qu'elle…. »

Lentement, le jeune prince releva les yeux.

C'était tordu et compliqué, mais Loki comprenait parfaitement ce que Stark lui offrait. A lui de montrer qu'il pouvait accepter que les humains n'étaient pas simplement des insectes, à eux de lui montrer qu'ils étaient plus que ca.  
C'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais espéré.  
Pas un nouveau départ, non. Mais… une possibilité de compréhension et d'acceptation.

« - … La botte va faire de son mieux… » Promit le Jotun avant de replonger le nez dans son bol.

########################

« - Papa va travailler alors les enfants ne font pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Mamans vont vous surveiller. » Répéta Stark pour la dixième fois sans se soucier de Rogers qui levait les yeux au ciel ni ne l'amusement manifeste de Loki.

Thor quand à lui ne comprenait pas trop ce que racontait l'homme d'acier.

« - On s'en sortira très bien, Tony. » Finit par s'agacer Pepper avant de pousser son patron dans l'ascenseur pour qu'il parte ENFIN travailler.

Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état serait le bureau le lendemain mais ce petit break sur la routine ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« - JARVIS, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions utiliser comme laisse pour Fenrir ?

JARVIS passa en revu ses banques de données.

« - Il y a une corde d'escalade dans le quatrième placard du troisième niveau du penthouse » Informa l'ordinateur.

« - Merci JARVIS. »

_« - Une laisse pour moi ?_ » Se scandalisa un peu l'énorme loup.

Loki répéta la question de son fils à la jeune femme. Natasha ne tarda pas à revenir avec la corde.

« - Nous allons nous promener dans ses centres commerciaux où les animaux sont interdit. » Expliqua Pepper. « Même si tu es bien plus futé et instruit que nombre d'humain, seule l'apparence leur importe. Comme nous venons avec la carte de crédit de Stark Industries, nous pourrons faire passer ta présence près de Loki pour une faveur, mais il faudra au moins une laisse. »

Le grand loup soupira mais laissa Romanov attacher le bout de la corde à son collier.

_« - C'est quand même pas juste. _» Pleurnicha le canidé pendant qu'ils descendaient pour prendre une voiture du SHIELD.

Puisque Happy jouait son rôle de chauffeur avec Stark, il leur fallait une voiture. Sans compter que Fury aurait grimpé au rideau s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de chez lui pour surveiller Loki en plus de Romanov.

Assis à la fenêtre de la voiture, Loki restait perdu dans ses pensées. Stark lui avait donné bien des choses à réfléchir.  
il en voulait encore un peu à Thor d'avoir étalé son passé devant les humains mais… il comprenait et acceptait…  
C'était bizarre.  
Normalement, il n'acceptait aucune publicité sur sa vie personnelle et n'aurait pas pardonné à son frère d'en avoir fait étalage. Mais là… Il comprenait la motivation de son frère.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Il aurait du être en colère, pas « comprendre. »  
Comprendre était trop raisonnable pour lui !

Sans compter qu'il avait fuit la chambre dès son reveil pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Thor de la veille.

Il le fuyait autant que possible.

Le moment viendrait bien assez tôt où son frère le confronterait à ses actes. Il ne voulait pas voir encore de la déception ou du rejet dans les yeux bleus de son frère. Ca faisait trop mal au prince jotun..

« - Bien, nous arrivons ! » Annonça Natasha avant de se tourner vers Loki.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une casquette. Sans lui laisse le temps de protester, elle lui remonta les cheveux sur le crane puis enfonça l'objet par-dessus. Sans ses cheveux longs et avec la visière qui étouffait le brillant de son regard sinople, Loki n'était plus reconnaissable par quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas. Comme il ne portait pas ses cuirs mais un jeans de son frère et un t-shirt bien trop grand, l'illusion était parfaite. On aurait dit un adolescent dégingandé trop vite grandit.

« - C'est parfait ! »

« - Tu fais petit garçon comme ca, mon frère. »

Loki bouda un peu pour le principe mais il appréciait l'idée de se camoufler ainsi sans réel artifice au milieu des simples humains. Avec la laisse de Fenrir à la main, il faisait encore plus gamin.

« - On va commencer par trouver des vêtements pour vous deux… Trois en fait. » Proposa Pepper.

Steve non plus n'avait pas une fantastique garde robe.

« - Comme c'est Tony qui paye, autant se faire plaisir. »

« - Je n'aime pas avoir de dette envers un ami, Dame Potts. » Refusa Thor, toujours gentleman.

La jeune femme soupira.

« - C'est Stark Industrie qui paye, Thor. Pas Tony réellement. »

« - Ho… Et bien c'est parfait alors. » Accepta finalement le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Natasha et Pepper poussèrent les trois mâles dans le plus proche magasin pour homme puis interpelèrent des vendeuses.

Très vite, les trois victimes se retrouvèrent en boxer ou nu dans une cabine d'essayage pour enfiler ce que leur passaient les filles.

Après tout, elles savaient ce qui convenait pour les lieux et l'époque, autant les laisser faire.

Le premier achat fut quand même pour quelques paires de boxer pour les deux dieux pour remplacer les pagnes traditionnels Asgard, ni très esthétique, ni très confortables.

Dans la même cabine que son frère pour plus de facilité, Loki aidait Thor à faire une cravate autour de son cou. Lui en avait déjà porté et connaissait. Thor par contre….

Loki préférait porter des costumes alors que son frère avait adopté des tenues plus décontractées.

A chaque ensemble qu'ils passaient, ils ressortaient de la cabine, passait devant les filles, les laissait commenter puis les vêtements rejoignaient soit la pile des achats, soit retournaient en boutique.

Plus mesuré, Steve avait décidé de se contenter de quelques jeans jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui parle de la soirée de bienfaisance du soir.

Comme pour Thor, lui trouver une veste de costume assez large pour ses épaules fut un exploit d'ont-ils ne parvinrent à triompher qu'après plusieurs boutiques.

A chaque magasin, un des agents du SHIELD transportait les paquets à la voiture puis revenait reprendre sa garde silencieuse et discrète. Les petites mains, c'était toujours tellement pratique….

Une fois enfin habillés avec des vêtements neufs et surtout à leur taille (Loki aurait presque fait la bise à Natasha pour avoir enfin un pantalon qui ne risquait plus de lui tomber sur les chevilles sans ceinture), Steve proposa d'aller fêter ca au restaurant du mall avant de continuer les courses.

Les deux asgardiens approuvèrent, à la stupéfaction de Natasha et Pepper. De tous les hommes qu'elles connaissaient, ces trois là étaient les premiers à prendre plaisir à faire les courses ! Et des vêtements en plus !

Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si remarquable que ca.  
Même en plein combat, Loki avait toujours été impeccable. Quand à Thor, il restait un futur roi habitué à la pompe. Quand à Steve, le mall devait être un grand parc d'attraction pour lui.

C'est donc après un repas français tout à fait satisfaisant dans une « brasserie typique » que le groupe reparti à la chasse pour faire bruler la carte de crédit de Stark.

« - Ho ! Un Victoria Secret ! Ils viennent d'ouvrir ? »

Steve et Thor jetèrent un coup d'œil à la vitrine avant de rougir furieusement.

« - Venez ! » Intima Natasha en attrapant Steve par le bras

« - Je ne sais pas si…. »

« - Je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de jolies choses. » Fit remarquer Loki « Vous croyez que ca m'irait ? »

Pepper haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas été là lorsque Loki avait révélé sa contrepartie féminine.

Natasha approuva.

« - Ho oui, certainement ! C'est même sur ! »

Thor et Steve se retrouvèrent donc trainés dans la boutique de lingerie, leur plus bel air de bête traqué au visage.

Sans se soucier des vendeuses, Natasha commença à fourrager dans les rayons jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui lui paraissait à la taille de Loki.

« - Va te « changer » dans la cabine et essaye ca. »

Loki prit les petites choses puis entra dans une cabine malgré la vendeuse qui tenta de le retenir. Quand même, un homme ne….

Loki ressortit la tête de la cabine.

« - Natasha… J'aurais besoin d'aide. » Plaida-t-il d'une voix de soprano

Pepper jeta un regard en coin à Thor.

« - Heu… Des explications ? »

Très content d'avoir quelque chose à faire à part laisser ses yeux trainer sur les femelles à moitié nues dans la boutique, le dieu du Tonnerre se fit un plaisir d'expliquer par le menu les capacité de changement de forme de son frère qui là tout de suite était sa sœur.

Fasciné, Pepper attendit de voir le résultat.

Steve aussi.

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne vibre au sms envoyé par Tony.

_**Steve, vous vous en sortez ? Papa s'inquiète**_

_**Nous sommes dans un virginia secret. Les filles ont décidées de tuer ta carte bleue**_. Tapa laborieusement captain america sur le clavier de son smartphone dont il ne maitrisait pas le dixième des fonctions.

_**Prends des photos **_!

_**Comment **_?

_**Appuye sur le bouton en bas au milieu une fois, puis rappuye pour prendre la photo et appuye sur celui de droite pour envoyer.**_

Tony était la seule personne dans la liste de contact du soldat.

_**D'accord, je vais essayer**_

############

« - Tony, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ? » S'agaça Fury en levant le nez de son briefing sur les conditions de « détention » de Loki.

Le sourire du milliardaire se fit plus large encore.

###########

« - Tu es sur que c'est la bonne taille ? » S'enquit Loki qui ne trouvait pas très confort le balconnet que Tasha lui avait fait porter.

« - Mais oui, mais oui… C'est un 95G, il est pile à la bonne taille.

« - J'ai l'impression que mes seins vont partir tout seul. » Gémit le jeune dieu qui trouvait presque plus indécent de porter cette petite chose en dentelle que de rien porter du tout.

« - C'est le but c'est pour faire baver les mâles. »

« - Je n'ai jamais eut besoin de ça pour l'instant. »

« - Justement, avant du montrais trop. Avec ca, tu suggères, tu allumes mais tu ne promets rien. Et puis tu as peut-être une très belle poitrine mais elle se balade trop, tu vas finir par avoir mal au dos. »

La russe n'en revenait pas d'être dans la cabine d'essayage avec le jeune jotun et de l'aider à mettre confortablement sa lingerie. Ce qui la consternait surtout était la facilité qu'elle avait à considérer Loki comme une femme aussi bien que comme un homme. Sans doute parce qu'il était de fait les deux à la fois ? Il n'y avait chez le prince aucune différence entre le mâle et la femelle dans ses attitudes. Il n'était pas un homme travesti ni une femme qui se faisait passer pour un homme. Il était juste les deux à la fois mais pas en même temps. Changer de sexe lui était aussi naturel que d'éternuer.

« - Voila… J'ai réglé les bretelles… C'est mieux ? »

« - Oui, ca va comme ca… »

« - Bien. Tu préfères quoi pour le bas ? Je t'ai tout prit. Tanga ? String ? Culotte ? Boxer ? Shorty ? »

Devant la tête du jeune dieu, elle éclata de rire.

« - Ca va là dedans ? »

Pepper tapa doucement à la porte de la cabine.

« - Oui oui. Juste que j'utilise des mots inconnu à ce jour pour notre dieu des mensonges préférés. »

Loki bouda un peu mais en prit son partie. De fait, il n'y connaissait rien. Donc il essaya chaque modèle l'un après l'autre.

« - Alors ? »

« - Boxer ou Shorty, définitivement ! »

« - Bien, alors on prend un de chaque. Tu peux mettre un sous-tif deux jours mais pas deux jours sur le même bas… »

Natasha repoussa la porte de la cabine pour faire sortir Loki.

« - Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Thor et Steve restèrent une longue minute immobiles, la bouche ouverte, à contempler Loki en lingerie verte et noire devant eux.

« - Wahou…. » Finit par s'émerveiller l'asgardien avec un immense sourire. « Tu es merveilleuse comme ca, mon frère ! Absolument somptueuse ! Je ne connais pas une seule femme dans tout Asgard qui ne déclencherait pas une vendetta sanglante par simple jalousie !»

Steve parvint à récupérer son cerveau puis prit Loki discrètement en photo

_**Tient, Loki.**_ Envoya-t-il à Stark.

##############

Tony jeta un œil à son téléphone lorsque la photo tomba dessus. Il reposa immédiatement son verre d'alcool avant de se mettre à tousser comme un perdu.

« - C'est LOKI CA ? Ho bon sang ! »

« - STARK ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez encore ! »

Agacé, Fury lui arracha son smartphone des mains. Machinalement il jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo.

« - …. C'est….. C'est LOKI ! »

Stark finit de tousser. Les larmes aux yeux d'avoir faillit se tuer avec son verre, il hocha la tête avant de coasser un petit « oui » étouffé.

Coulson arracha le téléphone des mains de Fury. Qu'est ce qu'on parlait de sa mère là ?

Il manqua lui aussi s'étouffer devant la photo.

Non mais, c'était sa MAMAN quand même ! Ils n'avaient pas honte ? Bande de dépravés !

#################

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse immédiate à sa photo, Steve haussa les épaules. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas envoyé correctement, ou alors Stark était occupé… Il continua donc à en prendre d'autres et à les envoyer.

A présent que Loki avait comprit le principe pour enfiler les petites choses en dentelles, Natasha et Pepper laissèrent les deux pauvres mâles sur place pour vaquer à leurs propres courses.

Dès que l'une d'entre elle sortait de sa cabine, Steve prenait une photo qu'il envoyait à Stark.  
A chaque fois que Loki essayait un nouvel ensemble, il demandait son avis à son frère.

Trop heureux des bonnes dispositions de son frère et qu'il lui demande son avis, Thor n'était que trop heureux de le lui donner.

Il décréta ainsi que le rouge était trop agressif pour la peau laiteuse de son frère, que le rose ne lui allait pas, que le noir, le vert et le doré étaient parfaits. Quand au blanc, il faisait fade mais comme c'était d'après la vendeuse un basic, Loki en prit quand même un ensemble. Le push-up fut oublié très rapidement. La guêpière par contre ainsi que le corset ravirent le jeune prince aux cheveux noirs. Il adorait se sentir bien enserré dans ses vêtements –d'où son adoration de son armure et des vêtements en cuir- et retrouvait avec ça des sensations qu'il aimait.

Et Steve photographiait à chaque fois.

Les portes jarretelles que les trois filles essayèrent en même temps laissèrent la bouche sèche aux deux pauvres mâles victimes des plaisanteries de ces dames quand aux bas, ils donnèrent très envie à Thor de les retirer des jambes pales de son frère en caressant gentiment sa peau de la cuisse jusqu'à la cheville.

« - 4800 dollars s'il vous plait. » Finit par demander une des vendeuses lorsque le groupe passa à la caisse.

« - Tony va nous tuer. » Prédit Pepper non avoir un immense sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« - Il suffira de passer devant son nez avec quelques unes de ces petites choses affriolante sur le dos et il sera prêt en dépenser le double. » Contra Loki qui avait eut le temps d'apprendre le pouvoir de la dentelle sur le mâle, juste en observant la tête des autres humains présent en boutique qui avaient accompagnés leurs moitiés. Lorsqu'ils sortaient de là, ils avaient tous le même regard un peu hagard et illuminé, comme s'ils venaient de voir Dieu. Ou le Diable. Au choix.

« - On a finit ? » Pleurnicha un peu Captain america que tout cet étalage de chair avait quand même un peu ébranlé.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Thor pouvait rester aussi détaché de toutes ces jolies filles à moitié nues qu'il avait sous les yeux…. Avant de se souvenir que la seule jolie fille dont il n'avait pas détaché les yeux justement était son frère.

« - Il faut juste nous trouver des robes pour ce soir. » S'excusa Pepper. « Et quelques robes plus classique pour Loki. »

Le pauvre Jotun avait décidé de conserver sa forme féminine pour la journée histoire d'être plus discret mais il était un peu à l'étroit dans ses vêtements masculins. Rien que caser ses hanches avait été une épreuve.

Collé à sa mère, Fenrir n'en finissait pas de la regarder avec des yeux énamourés. Qu'elle était belle sa maman !

Rogers lâcha un soupir de fin du monde.

« - Mais tu peux aller nous attendre à la voiture hein… »

« - Non… Non… Ca va aller… »

Et puis Tony voudrait sans doute aussi les photos.

Il ne fut pas le seul à soupirer.  
Les agents du SHIELD qui les accompagnaient avait craqués quelques niveaux de tension artérielle depuis le matin mine de rien…

Eux aussi avaient tout maté.

###############

Coulson avait confisqué les téléphones de Tony avait un regard noir.

Il ne laisserait pas des photos de sa mère à moitié nue se balader sur le réseau du SHIELD.

Tony le laissa faire.  
Tout était centralisé sur le serveur de JARVIS alors….

Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire encadrer une des photos et l'offre à l'agent tient… Elle serait superbe au mur de son bureau.

###############

« - Alors ? »

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit considérablement lorsque son frère ressortit de la cabine d'essayage. Une fois encore, Loki avait décidé de faire confiance à Natasha et était tout à fait satisfait de son choix.

La robe verte en soie moirée avec de petits sequins vieil or lui allait parfaitement. Elle mettait ses formes en valeur sans les ridiculiser ni montrer trop de chair. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles mais était fendu juste au dessus du genou pour permettre de marcher facilement, laissait ses épaules nues et la petite ceinture en métal argenté autour de sa taille marquait encore un peu plus ses formes  
Avec une étole en soie de même douleur et des gants qui montaient au dessus des coudes, Loki était… Extrêmement séduisant… Séduisante….Et flute.  
Cela perturbait grandement Steve.

On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Puis Loki s'écartait, se tournait et on voyait son dos pâle et musclé jusqu'aux hanches, nu et juste couvert par un bout d'étole. Le tout monté sur des talons haut de quinze centimètres du même vert que la robe…

Rogers frissonna.

Son pauvre cerveau recevait trop d'informations à la fois !

Et Thor qui trouvait son frère somptueuse !

Ne se rendait-il pas compte ? Probablement pas. La lueur d'adoration que le dieu avait dans les yeux pour Loki était la même, quelque soit son apparence.

Thor aimait Loki.  
Point.

Cela perturba encore plus Captain America.

L'arrivée de Natasha et Pepper lui changea heureusement les idées.

Enfin, quelques seconde seulement.

Loki n'était pas le seul à être à couper le souffle.

Il se sentit saliver.

Pepper avait choisit une robe bleue d'exactement la même coupe que celle de Loki. Quand à Nat, la sienne était également semblable mais noire.

« - C'est fait exprès d'avoir prit les même robes ? »

La russe eut un petit sourire en coin.

« - Ho, oui ! »

Loki réfléchit une seconde. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur pour prendre un cuivré chatoyant.

« - Tant qu'a faire…. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire mais Thor fronça les sourcils.

« - Non mon frère. Ca ne te va pas en rousse. »

« - Alors si grand frère le dit… » Et ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte naturelle noire.

Pepper et Natasha approuvèrent. Loki était mieux en brune.

Les courses se terminèrent avec quelques jupes et robes en plus qui s'entassèrent dans le coffre du SUV de SHIELD.

Les pauvres agents qui les avaient accompagnés semblaient au bord de la dépression ou de la rupture d'anévrisme au choix.

Il était certains que plusieurs demanderaient leur mutation le soir même.

#################

Bruce quitta son laboratoire de bonne humeur.

Il avait fait quelques progrès sur l'arrivée en douce de leurs cinq visiteurs inattendus.

Il serait même sans doute possible d'utiliser ces découvertes pour réparer complètement le Bifrost. En tout cas, Banner l'espérait grandement.  
C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il rejoint ses collègues dans le penthouse de la tour Stark de New York qui servait plus ou moins de quartier général aux Avengers, où il se figea brutalement en ouvrant la porte.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le salon était remplit de paquets, de boites et de sacs dans tous les coins que deux agents du SHIELD, avec un air de profonde souffrance sur le visage, ouvraient et vidaient avant d'en donner le contenu à Pepper, Natasha et… Loki ? Ha oui, c'était bien lui… elle… enfin bref.

« - Bonsoir…. »

« - Bonsoir Bruce. » Sourit Pepper. « Prêt pour le gala de ce soir ? »

Le gala ? Ho ! Oui, Tony en avait parlé. Un peu gêné, il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« - Je ne crois pas que je vais venir… Je n'aime pas trop les rassemblements et… bref, l'autre pourrait s'énerver. »

Natasha fit la grimace mais approuva pendant que Loki frissonnait.

Il avait encore mal au dos et à la tête rien qu'à penser à Hulk et ses manières… Expéditives…

« - Et bien dans ce cas, tu pourras rester avec Fenrir et lui tenir compagnie ? »

_« - PERE ! »_

« - Tu ne peux pas venir, Fen. Soit raisonnable. Un loup d'un mètre au garrot et 500 kg, ca se remarque…. »

_« - Maiiiiiis. »_

« - Fen… »

Le loup lâcha un soupir de fin du monde, très malheureux. Comment pouvait-il protéger sa mère s'il n'était pas près de lui ?

Loki s'assit sur le sol près de son fils pour prendre sa grosse tête dans ses bras.

« - Allez, je te promets que je t'emmènerais chasser quelque part dans la semaine…Et puis ton frère sera là. Et ton oncle, et Stark, et Clint et Natasha… Comment veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais totalement désarmé moi-même. » Rappela le jeune prince.

Cela ramena la bonne humeur sur les traits lupins.

_« - Bon … D'accord…. »_

Bruce accepta de bonne grâce de rester pour jouer les loup-sitter. Il manquait toujours de partenaire pour faire une partie d'échec alors…

« - Papa est de retour ! » Brailla Stark en entrant dans le Penthouse.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce.

« - Bon, vous n'avez rien cassé. »

Pepper lui rendit sa carte bleue.

« - Par contre, elle, je crois qu'elle est malade. »

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules. Il se fichait totalement de ce qu'avaient pu dépenser les « filles » du moment que tout le monde s'était fait plaisir. Où était l'intérêt d'avoir de l'argent si on ne pouvait pas en faire profiter les amis et la famille ? Pepper était sa famille et les autres ses amis. Même si certains encore en devenir. Stark n'avait jamais eu autant de personnes autour de lui dont il pouvait dire qu'il y tenait alors…

« - Aucune importance. »

Il ne rangea même pas la carte mais la posa sur le vide poche près des clés de voitures, à disposition de qui en avait besoin.

« - Bon, tout le monde saute dans sa robe ou son costard ? Il va être l'heure ! »

################

Tony se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

« - On avait dit « costume », Rogers ! En plus les filles me disent qu'elles t'en ont trouvé un très bien. »

« - Je suis un militaire. » Grommela le jeune homme de presque cent ans, le front buté « C'est très bien un uniforme ! Et puis je suis pas à l'aise sans mon uniforme pour ce genre de rassemblement. »

« - Steve… »

« - Ho, laisse le, Tony. Il est très bien comme ça ! » Tempéra Clint en sortant de sa chambre avec un costume sur le dos.

Coulson le suivait de près avec la version upgradée de son costume d'agent du SHIELD sur le dos. C'est-à-dire de meilleure qualité, une cravate en soie et surtout pas d'armes visibles.

Stark laissa tomber. Ce devait être une soirée agréable pour tous alors si Steve préférait son uniforme….

« - Tout le monde est prêt ? »

« - Manque plus que Thor et les filles. » Confirma l'archer juste quand les princes d'Asgard sortaient de leur chambre, vites rejoints par Natasha et Pepper.

Tony, Steve, Clint et Phil avalèrent leur salive du même mouvement purement masculin et prédateur.

« - Wahou… Vous êtes somptueuses mes dames ! Mais… Il manque un truc… » Sourit Tony, très fier de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Tony ? »

Le milliardaire alla chercher trois boites qu'il avait cachées jusque-là. Merci aux photos de Steve qu'il avait pu finir par récupérer, il savait déjà comment étaient habillées ces dames.

« - Pour la plus belle. » Commença Tony en remettant une boite à Pepper. « Pour la plus piquante. » Continua Stark en donnant celle de Natasha. « Et pour la plus exotique. » Finit-il en donnant la dernière à Loki.

Les trois femmes ouvrirent chacune leur boite avant de se figer.

« - Stark ! »

« - Tony ! »

« - Homme d'acier ! »

« - Du calme les filles, c'est juste un prêt que l'on m'a fait. Il faudra les rendre alors pas question de partir avec en courant hein. »

Pepper sortit la rivière de diamant du coffret, enfila le bracelet, la bague puis mit les boucles d'oreilles de la parure avant de demander à Tony de lui attacher le collier.

Le milliardaire lui effleura la nuque des lèvres.

« - La plus belle… »

Natasha répéta l'opération mais laissa Clint lui attacher les rubis autour du cou pendant que Thor s'occupaient des émeraudes de son frère.

« - Parfaites ! A nous messieurs… »

Tony fit la distribution de roses pour la boutonnière de ses messieurs puis il fut plus que l'heure de monter en voiture, toujours avec leurs gardiens du SHIELD sur les talons.  
Avec le temps, ils n'y faisaient même plus attention.

« - Tu es très belle mon frère. » Ronronna Thor en prenant Loki dans ses bras dans la voiture. « Mais je te préfère quand même au naturel. » Murmura le grand blond avant de déposer un petit baiser tout à fait fraternel sur le cou de son frère.

« - HA AH ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! On arrête tout ! »

« - Que se passe-t-il ami Stark ? »

« - Tu ne peux pas appeler Loki ton frère ni l'appeler par son nom au gala, ca ferait désordre. Va falloir trouver autre chose. »

Les Avengers y réfléchirent un moment.

« - Et bien… Pour le nom, je ne sais pas, mais autant présenter Loki comme princesse d'Asgard de toute façon. Ca causera moins de problème. Moins il faut s'éloigner de la vérité mieux c'est. Un peu de mensonge avec juste ce qu'il faut de vérité pour faire prendre la sauce. » Tenta Coulson.

Très fier de son fils, Loki lui sourit.

« - Ca c'est mon petit ! »

Clint grogna.

« - Phil à raison… Hum… Et bien faisons simple. Pour le nom… »

« - Hela ! C'est le nom de ma fille et C'est simple à se rappeler. » Proposa le jotun.

« - Hela donc. Et tu es princesse d'Asgard. Si on te demande comment, tu n'as qu'a sourire et laisser les gens faire des plans sur la comète. » Proposa Tony.

« - A la recherche d'un peu de cancans, Stark ? »

« - Toujours ! »

« - Ca marche. »

Conciliant, Thor ne chercha pas à protester.

Son frère serait pour ce soir « Hela » Princesse d'Asgard.

Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin devant un grand hôtel. Des grooms vinrent immédiatement ouvrir les portières de droite pour laisser sortir les gens à l'intérieur.

Dès que Stark eut mis le pied dehors, les paparazzis firent crépiter les appareils.

Il offrit son bras à Pepper qui le prit avec un sourire puis s'écarta un peu, aussi bien pour laisser les journaleux prendre leurs photos que pour attendre leurs camarades.

Clint sauta de la voiture avant d'offrir son bras à Natasha. Une fois dehors, Coulson en sortit à son tour pour prendre le second bras de Natasha que la russe lui offrait.

La rumeur commençait à enfler doucement. Ils avaient déjà trois Avengers sur le tapis !

Steve sortit à son tour puis s'écarta, parfait dans son uniforme. Stark du reconnaître qu'il était en effet mieux comme ça, surtout sans donzelle au bras. Il était L'Amérique et L'Amérique n'avait pas de copine. Le vacarme montait de plus en plus pour atteindre un pic lorsque Thor sortit enfin du véhicule avant d'offrir son bras à Loki.

Un peu surprit par le chahut ambiant, les deux dieux restèrent immobiles une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Tony vienne les cornaquer vers le tapis rouge et la station photo ou les invités patientaient quelques minutes chacun pour que les photographes puissent se faire plaisir.

« - Souriez les enfants. On est là pour récupérer de l'argent pour des orphelins de guerre. » Rappela Stark.

Une lueur soudaine vibra dans les yeux de Loki.

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Ouai, pour leur trouver des familles et leur offrir des orphelinats décents. »

« - Vraiment…. »

« - Vraiment. » Confirma Tony.

Un journaliste présenta son micro sous le nez de Tony.

« - Monsieur Stark, personne n'attendait les Avengers presque au complet ! »

« - Les Avengers sont l'âme de l'Amérique. » Sourit le milliardaire. « Nous sommes là aussi bien pour aider les populations en temps de danger que prêter notre renommée pour des travaux de plus longue haleine. »

« - Allez-vous faire un don ? »

« - Bien évidement. L'argent est idiot si on ne s'en sert pas. » Sourit encore Stark

Tony fit signe au groupe d'avancer. Un autre groupe de célébrités du gratin s'approchait du tapis rouge.

« - Bon…Ça se passe pas trop mal pour l'instant. » Soupira Tony, rassuré.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Des tables avaient été dressées pour les petits fours, un petit orchestre jouait quelques valses que dansaient quelques couples désabusés, bref, malgré le gratin, on s'ennuyait ferme.

« - Mes amis, bonsoir ! » Salua Stark, tout sa personnalité flamboyante dédié à la tache de jouer les playboys irrésistibles.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel mais elle préférait de loin voir son patron et ami comme ça que dépressif comme il l'avait été un an plus tôt quand ses cœurs de palladium étaient en train de le tuer.

« - Monsieur Stark ! » Salua le maitre de cérémonie en venant lui serrer la main. « Vous voilà en excellente compagnie ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis heureux et combien votre présence est importante pour nous. »

« - Allons, allons, je vous en pris. Nous avons tous que les enfants et leur bonheur est important. » Sourit encore Stark avec un regard appuyé vers Loki qui serra l'avant-bras de son frère.

Oui, il avait très bien compris le message. Merci beaucoup. On pouvait s'occuper d'enfant perdu sans vouloir forcément les utiliser.  
Salopard.

« - Nous présenterez-vous ? » Finit par demander le milliardaire qui avait organisé l'évènement.

« - Mais bien sûr ! Même si vous devez connaître mes hôtes au moins de nom pour la plus part… Voici Captain America ou Steve Rogers… »

« - Monsieur… » Salua parfaitement le militaire sans un sourire.

Le milliardaire souriait comme un enfant à noël et n'était pas le seul. Déjà, nombre de ses invités cherchaient papier et crayons pour faire signer des autographes.

« - La merveilleuse jeune femme que voici est Natasha Romanov, à son bras le Lieutenant Clint « Hawkeye » Barton et le major Phil Coulson que nous appelons affectueusement SuperNanny et qui s'occupe de tous les petits tracas que nous autres héros pouvons avoir. En fait, c'est lui le vrai héros. Il nous supporte et ce n'est pas de tout repos. » Expliqua Stark, amusé de voir Coulson rougir qu'on loue ses compétences d'Agent. Ca montrait bien ses priorités ! « Ensuite nous avons Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre et Prince couronné d'Asgard et à son bras Hela, Princesse d'Asgard. Madame est Déesse du Feu si je ne me trompe pas ? »

Loki hocha la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et enfin, la plus belle de toute, ma chère Pepper sans qui Stark Industrie ne serait plus que ruine depuis des années. » Plaisanta (à moitié) Tony avant de faire un baise main à son amie.

Pepper rosit.

« - Tony ! »

« - Et bien nous voilà en belle compagnie ! »

Le maitre des lieux se fit un plaisir d'introduire ses hôtes dans la salle de réception. Les enchères auraient lieu plus tard.

En passant près de Stark, Loki se pencha à son oreille.

« - N'oubliez pas Stark. Vous me devez une danse… »

Tony jeta un regard inquiet au Dieu des mensonges. Ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut les sourcils froncés de Thor et son bras passé possessive ment autour de la taille de Loki qui riait doucement

(Allez, prochain chapitre, Loki redevient un mec et on avance un peu dans les problèmes. Le quart d'heure pretty woman sera finit même si je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire XD oui, c'est con, mais c'est pas grave.)


	7. Chapter 7

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 6

La soirée s'était finit tard.  
Très tard.

Pas au petit matin mais presque.

Heureusement que dimanche était là. Tous allaient pouvoir dormir jusqu'à plus soif a condition bien sur qu'un super vilain quelconque ne pointe pas le bout de son nez entre la messe et le repas dominical.

Dans la voiture qui ramenait le groupe à la tour Stark, tout le monde sommeillait à moitié, assommés de fatigue et/ou d'alcool.

Clint dormait la tête sur l'épaule de Coulson, Natasha avait carrément annexé les genoux de Barton comme oreiller, Pepper somnolait sur l'épaule de Tony, Steve s'endormait doucement en regardant par la fenêtre et Loki avait été installé sur les genoux de son frère par Thor qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Du groupe, seul le blond ne semblait pas trop prêt à partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Le prince d'Asgard était en colère. Contre lui-même mais aussi contre son frère.

Très vite, dès le début de soirée, Loki avait réussit à lui filer entre les doigts.  
Pendant toute la fête, Thor avait passé son temps à chercher son frère.

Il le repérait bien par ci, par là, mais le temps qu'il le rejoigne parmi la foule, le jotun avait déjà filé ailleurs.

Le petit jeu ne s'était pas interrompu de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Tony donne le signe de la retraite. Loki était apparu quasiment instantanément au bras de son frère, les joues roses, le cheveu un peu décoiffé et visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Thor en était… jaloux…  
Affreusement jaloux même.

Qu'est ce que son frère avait fait ? Et surtout, avec qui ?

Il savait parfaitement, et surtout mieux que les autres, que les appétits de frère étaient aussi raffinés qu'insatiables.

L'idée même qu'un de ces misérables humains ai pu poser leurs pattes sur son frère….

Il grinça des dents.

Loki aurait du passer la soirée avec lui ! Pas a courir de mortel en mortel à leur raconter il ne savait quoi pendant des heures !

Sa prise sur la taille de son frère se raffermit un peu.

« - Hé PointBreak, tu devrais féliciter Loki au lieu de faire cette tête. » S'amusa Tony, bien moins saoul qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

« - Ami Stark… »

« - Ton frère à passé sa soirée à utiliser ses talents pour convaincre les donateurs de rajouter un zéro à chacun de leurs chèques. Et j'avoue que ca à assez bien marché. Ton frère devrait être diplomate. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un entortiller des gens aussi fourbes que ces millionnaires autour de son petit doigt et leur donner l'impression que ses idées étaient les leurs. Ton frère est remarquable pour ça. »

« - C'est le dieu des mensonges… »

« - Ou de la politique ? »

« - Je ne comprends pas la référence, Ami Stark. »

Tony haussa les épaules.  
Ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder à 5h du matin après une nuit de biture et de réjouissances.

« - Dis toi que ton frère à réussit à aider des gamins dans le besoin juste en agitant sa poitrine sous le nez de vieux pervers, en souriant beaucoup et rien de plus. »

« - Tony… »

« - Tu crois qu'on allait le laisser prendre des risques sans surveiller ? Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il tue un fâcheux un peu trop entreprenant. »

Thor se détendit un peu mais grognassait quand même.

Son frère n'avait pas à agiter sa poitrine devant qui que ce soit à part les pères de ses enfants. Ca, c'était autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas à jouer les… les… Bref.

Le blond enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Loki avant d'inspirer longuement.  
Quelque soit son sexe, son frère dégageait toujours la même odeur exotique de neige fraichement tombée et d'herbe de printemps.

#################

Thor avait du le mettre au lit comme un gosse.

Loki ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais la matinée devait être à peine entamée.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui remontèrent en mémoire.

Il s'était follement amusé à manipuler tous ces mortels pour leur faire cracher plus d'argent qu'ils n'avaient prévu.

Et c'était avec un plaisir indicible qu'il avait pu utiliser ses talents de manipulateur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Pendant trop de moi il avait remplacé la subtilité par la force brute dans sa rage et sa colère contre Odin.

Retrouver cette partie de lui et l'utiliser avait été comme un baume sur une blessure ouverte.

Le jeune dieu se laissa rouler sur le dos.

Pour une fois, Thor dormait sur le flanc, son dos vers son frère.

Loki en fut déçut.

Il préférait lorsque son frère le prenait dans ses bras pour dormir. En quelques semaines, il s'y était réhabitué avec une aisance effrayante.

A moins que son frère n'ai pas su comment s'accommoder des ses appendices supplémentaires.

C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement que Loki reprit son corps masculin.  
Oui c'était quand même mieux.  
Même s'il aimait bien se balader avec un corps plus féminin, il avait été élevé comme un garçon et le restait dans l'âme.

Ces petites escapades féminines n'étaient que ca, des escapades…

Peut-être aussi pour ca que son frère lui avait juste retiré ses chaussures à talons.

Sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son frère, Loki quitta le lit.

Un claquement de doigt et ses achats de la veille se retrouvèrent pendus à des cintres. Un autre et sa robe tomba sur la chaise. Il faudrait la faire nettoyer. Un dernier claquement de doigts et la lingerie vert et noire la rejoint.

Satisfait, Loki retira à la main les bijoux prêtés par Stark pour les ranger dans leur écrin.

Une seconde, il fut tenté de les voler.

Il pouvait les remplacer par des copies par magie qui disparaitrait d'ici quelques semaines….

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

Tony lui avait fait confiance en les lui prêtant.  
C'était plus que ce que son propre père aurait pu faire.

Le jotun fouilla dans sa penderie, prenant un réel plaisir à chercher ses vêtements du jour.

Une fois les tissus sur le bras, il gagna la salle de bain.

Thor ouvrit un œil.

Le bruit de l'eau aussi bien que l'absence de son frère près de lui les avait réveillés.

Lentement, le dieu du Tonner se redressa.

Il resta immobile, assit sur le lit, le temps de bien réaliser où il était.

Il se rappelait de sa colère de la veille contre son frère. Et de sa gène lorsqu'il avait du le mettre au lit.

Même s'il trouvait son frère somptueuse dans sa robe, ce n'était pas tout à fait son frère. Et ca le dérangeait.

Lentement, il quitta son lit pour aller lui aussi fouillé dans sa penderie.  
Quelqu'un l'avait rangé, sans doute son frère.

Un jeans, un boxer et un tshirt sur le bras, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette masculine de son frère.

Oui, il était somptueuse. Mais il préférait la masculinité de son frère.

Thor posa ses vêtements propres près de ceux de son frère puis se glissa dans la douche avec lui.

Lentement, pour le surprendre, il attendit le bon moment avant de l'attraper par la taille et le serrer contre lui.

Loki lâcha un petit glapissement de surprise

« - THOR ! Crétin stupide et imbécile ! Créature sans cervelle ! Tu as faillit me faire mourir de peur ! »

Le blond rit doucement jusqu'à ce que Loki lui mette la pomme de douche dans la figure.

Le dieu du tonnerre toussa, à moitié noyé.

« - Ca, c'était méchant. » Coassa Odinson avec un grimace.

Loki le foudroya du regard un moment avant de se détourner.

« - Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire peur ! »

Sans se soucier davantage de son frère, Loki prit le gel douche et l'éponge pour commencer à se laver. Thor le regarda faire un moment puis lui prit l'éponge des mains.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Les joues un peu rose –à cause de la chaleur de la douche, bien entendu- Loki se tourna pour laisser faire son frère. Gentiment, Thor lui lava le dos et les reins puis les cheveux.

« - Tu sais que je suis très mécontent de toi, mon frère. » Finit par lâcher l'ainé des deux dieux.

Loki se raidit.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« - Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu t'es joué de ces mortels hier soir. »

« - Thor, je ne leur ai pas fait de mal, je te promet et je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs sur eux, je… »

« - Ce n'est pas le problème. » Le coupa Thor en l'attrapant par le bras.

Presque brutalement, il le força à se retourner avant de le pousser contre le mur.

« - Je n'aime pas te voir charmer ces misérables humains ! Ces…Ces créatures étaient répugnantes ! Tu n'as pas vu la façon qu'ils avaient de te regarder ! »

« - Thor… »

« - Non mon frère ! Ils te regardaient comme les sur Vanheim les Vanirs ! » Explosa le blond en serrant plus fort le bras de son frère.

Loki avala péniblement sa salive.  
Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien faire à son frère ? Il ne s'était rien passé et il n'avait fait que flirter légèrement avec ces humains, rien de plus. Il pouvait même dire qu'il s'était fait les dents sur eux, comme une adolescente.

Même s'il s'amusait avec la gente masculine de Migdar depuis des siècles, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps d'apprendre à utiliser les armes du sexe faible. Quand il trouvait un mal à son gout, il allait prendre ce qu'il voulait. Les mâles étaient ce qu'ils étaient : incapables de résister à la tentation.  
La veille au soir, il avait mit en pratique ce que lui avait expliqué Natasha dans la journée : Suggérer, tenter mais ne rien promettre.

Le dieu des mensonges devait admettre qu'il s'était bien amusé. Il s'était simplement retrouvé lui-même.

« - Thor…. Personne n'a mit ses mains sur moi, je te promets. Ce n'était que des mots. Et les regards ne blessent personne. » Enfin, surtout pas lui.

On le regardait avec dédain depuis si longtemps qu'il s'était depuis bien des siècles blindé au regard des autres.

Le blond fit un effort visible pour régner sur sa colère. Les paroles de son frère ne faisaient rien pour l'apaiser. Comme si Loki ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. Pourtant son frère était intelligent, bien plus que lui ne le serait jamais. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

« - Leurs regards seuls étaient suffisants pour te salir, Loki. Et je ne laissais plus jamais personne te salir. Quelqu'en soit la méthode. Ni en te traitant comme un inférieur, ni en te regardant avec une luxure dégoutante, ni en te séparant de moi parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même race. »

Le blond prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

« - Tu. Es. A. Moi. » Rappela-t-il.

Presque tremblant, Loki ne bougeait plus. Pour une fois, c'était lui la victime d'un regard presque hypnotisant.

Thor l'écrasait totalement de sa possessivité et lui, au lieu de se débattre comme il l'aurait du, se sentait se soumettre sans protester.

Une seconde, il eut l'impression que Thor allait l'embrasser mais le blond se contenta de poser son front contre son épaule.

« - Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur, Loki… Je ne pourrais pas te perdre à nouveau. »

Loki prit finalement le gant et le gel douche.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux mon frère. »

Gentiment, il lava son frère comme Thor l'avait fait avec lui.

##################

Fenrir grattait lamentablement la porte du frigo.

Il était presque midi, personne n'avait encore émergé de sa chambre et il avait FAIM !

Il avait bien essayé d'aller chasser dans le petit parc canin auquel il avait accès mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Une minute, il avait réfléchit à croquer un de ces petits canidés miniatures qui passaient toujours de lui en gueulant comme des rats mais n'en avait rien fait. Des enfants avaient l'air attachés à ces rats et ne faisait pas pleurer les enfants. Il avait bien croqué un pigeon ou deux mais ces oiseaux étaient totalement répugnants.

Il n'osait pas réveiller son père ni son frère non plus.

Ils étaient rentré tellement tard… ou tôt s'était selon.

Ils avaient besoin de leur repos.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.  
Des fois, il regrettait d'avoir des pattes à la place des mains.

« - Fenrir ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

La voix de l'IA fit dresser la tête au loup. Si seulement il pouvait parler à voix haute….

Il tenta de hocher la tête.

« - Avez-vous besoin de vous sustenter ? »

Le loup hocha à nouveau la tête, vigoureusement cette fois.

JARVIS ouvrit la porte du frigo.

« - Il y a du jambon sur la seconde étagère en partant du bas, des œufs dans la porte, du lait et un gigot d'agneau. Je suis au regret de ne pas pouvoir précéder à toute préparation ou cuisson. »

Ca, Fenrir s'en fichait.

Il aboya une fois en remuant la queue pour remercier l'IA puis se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour fouiller le frigo.

Aussi doucement que possible, il sortit la viande, le lait et les œufs qu'il fit tomber par terre.

Les œufs se cassèrent.

Bah, pas grave. Il avait une grande langue.

Le loup nettoya consciencieusement le sol ou il laissa les coquilles avant de s'intéresser au jambon.

Il déchira le plastique puis se régala.

Un coup de croc dans la bouteille de lait et il pouvait laper le liquide blanc avec plaisir.

Le gigot pour la bonne bouche ?

Le loup le prit dans sa gueule sans plus se soucier de la zone de guerre qu'il laissait dans la cuisine pour le porter jusque dans le salon.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, poussa avec son nez la table basse jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le meuble, puis posa le gigot dessus pour le manger confortablement.

« - Voulez vous que je vous allume la télévision ? » Demanda encore JARVIS, comme toujours serviable.

Fenrir aboya encore et s'installa plus confortablement encore pour profiter d'un reportage sur la vie des meutes de loups en Patagonie orientale. Pour lui, c'était presque un porno.

#######################

Coulson caressait la hanche de Clint du bout des doigts.

Quand il s'était sentit mourir, il avait eut deux regrets :

Ne pas avoir fais signer ses trading cards à Rogers

Laisser Clint sans lui.

A part Natasha, personne ne savait mieux que lui à quel point l'archer était fragile. Autant qu'il était solide d'ailleurs…

Quand il l'avait recruté pour le SHIELD, Clint était plus suicidaire qu'autre chose.

Il prenait tous les petits boulots qu'il trouvait, qu'il s'agisse de repeindre un mur comme de tuer un banquier dans sa voiture pendant qu'il grimpait une prostituée.

Barton vivait au jour le jour, sans se soucier de rien et surtout pas de lui-même.

Coulson avait ordre d'éliminer le trouble fête qui avait planté une flèche dans le cœur d'un de leurs informateur.

Phil avait très vite comprit que Barton avait tué l'informateur pour de l'argent et qu'il ne savait rien du SHIELD.

Comme il le faisait parfois, il avait désobéit aux ordres.

De toute sa carrière d'agent, ca lui était arrivé une demi-douzaine de fois en presque vingt ans. Natasha en faisait également partie.

Sans se soucier des protestations de ses collègues, il avait carrément été toquer à la porte du minuscule appartement du jeune homme. Il s'était présenté puis avait donné le choix à Clint.  
Soit il venait avec lui et entrait dans le SHIELD, soit il le tuait, là, tout de suite, avec le hot-dog que l'archer avait à la main.

Barton n'avait pas protesté.

Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Sa vie n'avait même pas d'importance à ses propres yeux pourquoi en aurait-il aux yeux d'un autre ? Et puis s'il n'avait plus à se soucier de trouver de l'argent pour son prochain déjeuner ou son appartement…

Clint avait emporté avec lui tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui : son arc, ses flèches et un vieux collier en argent.

Le reste de l'appartement avait été nettoyé par les agents.

Clint avait disparu de la surface de la terre ce jour là.

Phil avait subit les éructations de colère de Fury comme il le faisait toujours. Avec calme, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres dont il connaissait à présent l'origine et toujours ce petit éclair dans l'œil qui semblait dire « oui mon petit énerve toi, on discutera après ta colère. »

Il y avait plus d'une raison pour que les agents le surnomment la SuperNanny des Avengers.

Coulson était un mélange assez bizarre de placidité, de rigueur et d'instantané. Il pouvait prendre une décision impactant des dizaines de vie en une fraction de seconde tout en restant d'un calme olympien.

Il n'y avait pas qu'une raison qui faisait de lui le remplaçant potentiel de Fury le cas échéant.

Même s'il n'était qu'un simple agent, tout le SHIELD savait qu'il serait probablement un jour leur chef s'il ne se faisait pas tuer encore d'ici là.  
Il avait fallut longtemps à l'agent pour apprivoiser Clint. Plusieurs mois avant que le jeune archer ne lui fasse confiance et plus encore pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à partager le même lit ? Phil n'en savait rien du tout.  
C'était arrivé, comme ca, par la force des choses, un peu comme un réalise un matin que la paire de chaussures achetées six moi avant et qui vous torturait les pieds depuis lors et enfin aussi confortable qu'une vieille paire de charentaise.

Un matin, il s'était trouvé avec Clint dans son lit, avec sa brosse à dents dans sa salle de bain, ses vêtements dans son placard et en train de faire du café et des œufs pour deux.

S'il y avait eut une évolution ou une transition, elle avait été si lente ou si évidente qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Juste qu'avant Clint n'était pas là et que son appartement lui semblait bien vide, puis que Clint avait été là et que son appartement lui convenait enfin.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa mère. Peut-être Loki aurait-il une explication rationnelle.  
Ou pas…  
Cela avait-il une quelconque importance finalement ? Pas vraiment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Phil ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Clint avait quitté le lit pour la salle de bain.

L'agent resta encore immobile sur le lit un moment.  
Les yeux clos, il imaginait l'eau qui coulait sur le dos musclé de son compagnon, ses mains calleuses qui frottaient énergiquement sa peau pour la débarrasser de la sueur de la nuit, le sommeil qui quittait lentement ses yeux pour être remplacé par sa dureté ordinaire…

Il aimait l'expression dure que se donnait Hawkeye.

Barton était un homme dur qui ne se détendait que face à certaines personnes triées sur le volet.  
Natasha et lui en faisaient partie.  
Avec le temps, les autres Avengers probablement aussi.  
Quand à Loki…. Avoir réalisé que le Dieu des Mensonges avait tenté de le protéger quand il avait réalisé qui était l'archer pour son fils avait adoucit la rancœur de Clint.  
Un peu.

A devoir vivre près de lui, il apprenait à connaître le dieu qui avait engendré son compagnon. Petit à petit, Phil espérait que la belle-mère et le gendre feraient plus que simplement se supporter.

Sans un bruit, Coulson sortit du lit.

Il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à observer son amant.

Quand il était plus jeune, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir un homme dans sa vie… Avoir qui que ce soit dans sa vie en fait. S'il y réfléchissait, il réaliserait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'acclimater à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un autre agent.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres.

Il avait prit gout au corps rude de son compagnon.  
Comme il avait prit gout à le sentir lutter avec lui pour la dominance entre les draps.  
Clint n'était un amant ni facile, ni câlin et encore moins docile. La moindre étreinte était un combat pied à pied avec un adversaire redoutable.

Sans bruit, il se glissa dans la douche.

Clint sursauta lorsque les mains de Phil le plaquèrent contre le mur.

Immédiatement, il se débattit.

D'un brutal coup de boule, il chercha à repousser son agresseur. Sa ruade ne fit qu'aider Phil à le plaquer plus étroitement contre le mur avant que l'ainé des deux agents ne lui torde dans le dos le bras qu'il avait machinalement lancé en arrière pour frapper son agresseur aux yeux.

Un grondement échappa à Clint lorsque Coulson lui mordit la gorge sans douceur.

Ils ne parlaient jamais juste avant ou pendant leurs étreintes.

Phil glissa sa main libre sur le bas ventre de son amant. Comme il l'attendait, il était déjà rigide sous ses doigts.

Il lui mordit encore la gorge, arrachant un petit gémissement très satisfaisant à Hakweye.

Barton profita d'un léger relâchement de son amant pour le repousser assez pour se retourner dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Phil l'immobilisa à nouveau en se collant à lui.

Les deux hommes se figèrent, le même sourire lupin au visage.

Il n'y avait que lors de leurs étreintes que l'agent Coulson perdait sa belle placidité un peu moqueuse.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment avant que leurs lèvres ne s'écrasent les unes sur les autres.  
Rien n'était simple entre eux.

Coulson se pressa plus fort contre Clint jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se rendre quelque peu. Ou tout au moins juste assez pour que l'un comme l'autre puisse tenter une nouvelle attaque.

D'un brusque mouvement de bassin, Barton inversa leurs positions mais Phil le connaissait. Il poussa le mouvement jusqu'à reprendre leurs positions initiales.

D'un brusque mouvement de bassin, Coulson arracha un petit cri à son amant, entre la douleur et la surprise, puis lacha ses bras pour les glisser rapidement sous ses cuisses et le soulever de terre.

Coulson avait toujours été physiquement plus puissant qu'on pouvait le croire.

Clint lâcha un petit feulement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'empala sur son amant. Il avait mal bien sur. Comme à chaque fois. Quelque soit le gagnant de leur lutte perpétuelle, ils n'étaient jamais soigneur et encore moins tendre l'un avec l'autres.

Phil referma ses dents sur la gorge déjà maltraitée de Hawkeye. Avec un grondement, il se mit en mouvement.

Son étreinte était dure, rapide, sans pitié.

Pourtant, c'était ce dont Clint avait besoin. Pour qu'il se soumette, il lui fallait un vrai dominant, pas de la gentillesse.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'agent plus âgés.

Le carrelage de la douche lui râpait désagréablement le dos mais la douleur elle-même était un ajout au plaisir.

Phil lui mordit plus fort la gorge lors qu'il prenait son plaisir. Clint allait protester mais la main de Coulson se referma sur son entre-jambe sans douceur. Cela suffit à le satisfaire à son tour.

Haletant, les deux hommes restèrent immobiles une longue minute. Clint était toujours soulevé sur le bas ventre de son amant, le dos collé au mur. Phil avait toujours le visage caché dans le cou de son cadet, le souffle court.

Enfin, avec l'un des rares gestes tendre qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux, Coulson se retira doucement. Il aida Barton à s'asseoir au fond de la douche puis prit le pommeau pour les laver tous les deux.

Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe.

« - QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent.

Pour entendre bramer Stark de leur salle de bain, il devait vraiment se passer un truc.

Avec un soupir, la SuperNanny des Avengers reprit du service, vite imité par son agent préféré.

########################

Stark avait passé une bonne nuit.  
Si si, vraiment ! Il avait dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.  
Bon, certes, il avait dormit seul et cela commençait vraiment à lui peser même si Pepper avait raison. Leur couple était soumis à l'échec, autant qu'ils restent excellent amis.

Aucun des deux ne voulait gâcher l'amitié.

Mais il n'empêchait que ca commençait à peser au playboy.

Il quitta son lit.

Tient était bien plus tôt qu'il n'aurait imaginé.  
A croire que dormir seul lui faisait du bien et qu'il rattrapait un peu ses écarts de jeunesse.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Tony laissa ses pieds le trainer jusqu'à la douche.

« - Bonjour monsieur. Il est onze heures quarante trois, le ciel est dégagé et il fait 25 degrés Celsius. Le temps devrait se maintenir toute la journée avec quelques nuages en fin d'après midi. »

« - Merci JARVIS. » Soupira Tony. « La douche s'il te plait. Pas trop chaude. »

L'eau commença à couler sur la tête du milliardaire qui peinait à se réveiller.

« - J'ai des réunions ou quelques chose aujourd'hui ? »

« - Non monsieur. Nous sommes dimanche et votre planning est totalement vide sauf catastrophe majeure. »

« - Ha… Tant mieux, ca change. JARVIS que font nos invités ? »

« - Tous sont occupés par leurs ablutions matinales monsieur. »

« - Je me disais bien qu'il manquait de la pression. Note de faire augmenter un peu la puissance du débit. Si tout le monde reste ici, ca pourrait finir par devenir problématique. »

« - Les calculs sont en cours monsieur. »

« - Bien… »

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - C'est la fete des mères le week end prochain, monsieur. »

« - Et ? »

« - Peut-être voulez vous organiser quelque chose ? »

« - Je suis pas maman que je sache ? »

« - Non mais vous en avez une dans les murs. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir ses enfants. »

Tony resta à réfléchir une minute.  
Est-ce qu'on faisait la fête des mères à Asgard ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Thor. Enfin, dans tous les cas de figure, ce serait une bonne idée de prévenir Fenrir et Phil.

Tony c'était donné comme mission de faire aimer Migdar à Loki et comptait bien y parvenir.  
Si le dieu des mensonges en venait à aimer la terre, il la protégerait comme Thor le faisait.  
Oui, c'était de la pure manipulation, mais face au champion hors catégorie de la spécialité, ses tentatives étaient juste des balbutiements d'enfant.

Thor lui avait une fois expliqué qu'Odin ne faisait rien sans raison. Envoyer Loki sur terre pour le protéger était une explication. Mais pas une raison suffisante.  
Dans un monde de guerriers, quel besoin Odin avait-il eut de faire envoyer son fils ici ?  
C'était ridicule.

Le vieux fou devait avoir une autre idée derrière le crâne.

Et Tony était plus que déterminé à aider si cela pouvait être gagnant-gagnant.

Loki n'était pas avec eux depuis une semaine qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il s'attachait au jeune dieu.  
Bien qu'il soit colossalement plus vieux que lui, il voyait dans le gamin un petit frère.

Loki aimait faire des bêtises- comme lui.  
Il aimait s'amuser –comme lui.

Il se débrouillait au maximum pour fuir les conséquences –comme lui.  
Mais avait un sens des responsabilités et une fidélité si forte qu'il était prêt à sacrifier DEUX royaumes, Migdar et Jotunheim pour le bénéfice seul de son frère, s'oubliant dans l'équation comme sans importance.

A sa grande stupéfaction, il avait été prêt à faire un choix identique lorsqu'il avait rerouté l'atomique dans le portail pour la précipiter sur le vaisseau Chitauri.

Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il se fichait de détruire une race entière. Il se fichait de mourir.

Il voulait juste protéger les siens.

La révélation le heurta avec la vélocité d'un train et l'inéluctabilité d'une feuille d'impôt au printemps : Il était en train de devenir raisonnable…

Tristesse…

Un gémissement lui échappa.

« - Et bientôt, je vais me caser aussi ? »

« - Ce serait un grand soulagement pour tout le monde monsieur. »

« - Pas de réaction JARVIS »

« - Oui monsieur. »

Si même ses « enfants » de silicone s'y mettaient…. Il avait déjà un attardé mental avec DUM-E, ca suffisait !

Tony finit par se sortir de la douche.

Il s'en serait bien jeté un petit derrière le gosier mais il était encore trop tôt pour ca, quand même…

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il enfila un jeans et un t-shirt black sabbat.

Il avait faim.

« - JARVIS, tu peux lancer le café ? »

« - Bien monsieur. »

« - Et puis tu… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? »

Tony en resta les bras ballant.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine ?

Une révolution ? Une guerre ? Une… énorme trace de patte dans le lait en train de sécher ?

« - FENRIIIIIIIIIIIR ! »

Le loup sauta du canapé pour se carapater derrière son frère qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

_« - C'est pas ma faute_. » Plaida le grand loup en se recroquevillant derrière les jambes du couple.

Phil haussa un sourcil avant de suivre les braiements de Stark jusqu'à la cuisine.

Voyant les dégats, l'agent se tourna vers Fenrir.

« - Fen'…. »

_« - Maiiiiis, j'avais faim et JARVIS m'a ouvert le frigo et j'ai pas de main moi, alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu et… »_

« - Y A UN GIGOT A MOITIE BOUFFE SUR LE CANAPE ! » Claironna encore Stark en se demandant comment il rattraperait les taches de sang sur le cuir clair.

_« -…. Oups ?_ » S'excusa timidement l'énorme loup, la queue entre les pattes.

Coulson dédia un regard qu'il réservait ordinairement à son Avengers le plus dissipé, à savoir Tony.

« - Fen…. »

Le loup fila vers la chambre de sa mère.

Pour éviter toute casse supplémentaire, JARVIS ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

_« - MAMAN ! »_

##########################

Thor avait rapatrié son frère sous la couette après la douche.

Là, tout de suite, le dieu blond voulait juste profiter de la présence seule et unique de son frère.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils passaient énormément de temps seuls tous les deux à jouer ensembles. Avec les années, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, puis s'étaient fait des amis (enfin, surtout lui), puis les événements s'étaient précipités.

Thor ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas passé simplement douze heures de veille juste en compagnie de son frère.

La soirée de la veille le lui avait cruellement rappelé.

Il avait peur de perdre encore son frère. Pire, il avait peur que Loki l'abandonne pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Normalement, sa possessivité aurait du effrayer le prince d'Asgard. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Loki était à lui. Tout seul.

Les enfants de son frère aussi lui appartenaient. Ils étaient sa responsabilité comme Loki était sa responsabilité.  
Odin ne devait pas s'être rendu réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait en « donnant » Loki à Thor.

Etroitement niché dans les bras de son frère, Loki avait fermé les yeux pour juste profiter.

Quand il était adolescent et que la magie aussi bien que le métier des armes avaient séparés les deux frères, il avait souffert comme jamais de la distance qui c'était créé entre eux. Avec le temps, il en était devenu amer, jaloux et rancunier. Il avait parfois voulu faire du mal à son frère pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il était là.  
Mais jamais Loki ne s'était laissé allé jusque là.  
Il aimait son frère.  
Passionnément.  
Trop.

Pas comme un frère aurait du aimer son ainé.

Loki se savait glisser sur une pente savonneuse avec Thor.

Lui en avait conscience.

Pas Thor.

Il aurait du y mettre le hola, lui expliquer… ou pas.

Il ne se souvenait que trop des paroles d'Odin quand il l'avait donné à Thor.

Malgré ses actes et le meurtre de Laufey, Loki était le roi de Jotunheim.  
Ou peut-être à cause de ça justement.

Les titres ne se passaient pas avec des ronds de jambes chez les Jotuns.  
Ils se passaient dans le sang.

Avoir massacré son père l'avait élu comme capable de prendre sa place.

Il ETAIT de fait roi de Jotunheim.

Et Thor était le prince couronné d'Asgard, son futur roi.

Il fallait une reine pour un roi.

Ou tout au moins quelqu'un capable de produire des héritiers.

Loki se recroquevilla plus étroitement contre le torse de son frère.

_« - MAMAN ! »_

Loki se redressa d'un bloc avant que cinq cent kilos de loup ne leur saute dessus.

« - Fenrir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? IL SE PASSE QUE CE SAC A PUCES A DETRUIT LA CUISINE ! »

« - Fenrir n'a pas de puces. » S'agaça immédiatement Loki.

Pour la cuisine, il ne déniait pas qu'elle puise être en ruine, mais c'était un détail.

Tony se mit à grommeler pendant que Coulson entrait tranquillement dans la pièce pour venir faire la bise à Loki.

« - Bonjour Maman, bien reposée ? »

« - Oui mon trésor. » Sourit le jeune prince.

Barton gloussa de voir une très légère rougeur sur les joues de son compagnon.

« - Joli coup de dents. » Ajouta Loki en tirant légèrement sur le col de la chemise de son fils.

Cette fois, Phil rougit vraiment avant de jeter un regard par en dessus à Clint. Il ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

« - Ma cuisine ? » Plaida Tony, plus agacé que vraiment en colère.

Loki claqua des doigts avant de sortir du lit, totalement habillé.

Puis réitéra son geste pour son frère.

Oui, il frimait.  
Mais c'était tellement bon d'avoir récupéré l'intégralité de sa magie…

« - Je vais nettoyer ca. » Soupira le jeune prince d'Asgard avec un soupir.

Fenrir se colla à sa mère pour le suivre.

Loki grimaça un peu devant l'état de la cuisine mais quelques gestes et spire vertes suffirent à nettoyer les dégâts avant qu'il ne nettoie de la même façon le salon.

« - Fen…. »

Le pauvre loup s'assit immédiatement, le museau bas et l'oreille en berne.

_« - Pardon… »_

« - Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon. »

Le loup soupira mais alla donner un petit coup de nez dans la main de Tony.

_« - Pardon. »_

Même s'il ne l'entendait pas, l'humain lui fit la grâce d'un petit sourire.

« - Aller, pas grave boule de poils. »

Fenrir remua doucement la queue.

#########################

Frigga sourit au Gardien du Bifrost.

Jusque-là, elle avait tut sa curiosité mais n'en pouvait plus davantage.

« - Bonjour, Heimdall. »

« - Ma reine… »

« - Les enfants ? »

Cela attira un infime sourire sur les lèvres du vieil Aesir.

« - A merveille, ma reine. Mieux que j'aurais pu l'espérer. »

« - Des détails, Heimdall, des détails ! »

« - Et bien… Thor est de plus en plus possessif et protecteur avec Loki. D'ici leur retour, je pense que la couronne aura une « princesse héritière » à mettre sur le trône avec Thor. »

Frigga hocha la tête.  
C'était ce qu'elle espérait depuis que Loki avait mit au monde son premier enfant.

« - Loki à renoué avec son dernier enfant en date. »

Immédiatement, la Reine jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle comme si elle craignait de voir sortir son époux d'un fourré inexistant.

« - Pas un mot à Odin j'espère ! »

« - Loki n'a pas fauté, Majesté. Il a resté la lettre des ordres du roi si ce n'est l'esprit. L'enfant est totalement humain. A peine est-il un peu plus fort et un peu plus résistant qu'un humain normal. »

Elle se détendit.

« - Bon… C'est déjà ca… C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Elle adorait avoir des petits enfants.

« - Un homme, ma Reine. Agent du SHIELD. Vous savez qui il est d'ailleurs. Vous lui avez envoyé des guérisseurs sans succès. »

Frigga resta interdite une seconde.

« - Diantre ! Et bien il faudra que je retourne sur Migdar pour le voir ! Loki s'occupe-t-il bien de lui ? »

« - Ils ont correctement renoué. L'enfant, l'agent Coulson, a relativement bien prit la nouvelle. Etre Agent du SHIELD semble l'avoir rendu hermétique à bien des étrangetés. »

« - Autre chose ? »

« - Loki est une femme magnifique qui vient de découvrir les bienfait de la lingerie fine.

« - La… quoi ? »

Heimdall rougit.

Il n'allait pas avoué qu'il avait maté comme un cochon pendant la séance de shopping de la veille.

« - Vous demanderez à Loki ma Reine… heu… Ce n'est pas ma place de… vous parler de ça. »

Frigga gloussa un peu.

Oui, elle demanderait à son fils. Ça avait l'air fascinant !

« - Dans un registre moins amusant, deux Asgardiens et trois Vanirs sont sur Migdar. Probablement après la vie de Loki »

« - …. Tu les as vu ? »

« - Non, ils sont cachés à ma vue. Les humains ont parlés d'eux. Je ne sais rien de plus. »

« - Alors regarde Heimdall… Regarde bien… Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau mes bébés. »

« - Oui ma Reine. »

C'est inquiète qu'elle retourna au Palais pour discuter de la dernière nouvelle avec Odin.

Peut-être faudrait-il envoyer les amis de Thor à leur aide, même si elle préfèrerait éviter.

Loki avait suffisamment à gérer comme ça.

Agacée, elle se décida à emprunter Sleipnir à son époux dès qu'elle aurait fini de discuter avec lui pour aller voir ses deux autres petits enfants.

Ils lui manquaient.

##################

« - On a un problème ! » Lâcha Steve en entrant dans le salon, un téléphone à la main.

« - Bonjour aussi. » Salua Tony

« - Pas le temps, Tony. Fury a appelé. On a cinq morts sur les bras à central park. Il semble qu'ils ont été tués par magie. » Steve grimaça. « Désolé Loki. Je viens pas passer une demi-heure avec le colonel à lui assuré qu'on ne t'avait pas perdu de vue la nuit. »

Le Jotun soupira mais haussa les épaules.

La suspicion du chef du SHIELD était normal.  
A sa place il l'aurait déjà fait mettre au frais.

« - Fury nous veux sur les lieux au plus vite et en tenue. »

« - Tous ? »

« - Tous… »

Chacun se précipita vers son armement sauf les deux dieux.

« - Tu pourrais…. » Commença Thor en agitant les doigts.

Loki lui dédia un grand sourire.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour que son frère et lui-même soit en armure.

(YEAH ! Un lemon ! Bon, c'est pas du Thorki, mais lemon quand meme ! Ca se fete ! Prochain chapitre, des méchants arrivent ! Tadadaaaaaaaaaa ! Et puis ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas martyrisé Loki, va falloir s'y remettre. Il crie tellement bien… Il est tellement sexy quand il pleure et qu'il a sa tête de pauvre malheureux)


	8. Chapter 8

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 7

(tient, du pathos… Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de pathos….)

Ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus dans le bureau de Fury.

Le colonel avait longuement fixé Loki sous le nez avant d'admettre qu'en effet, il n'avait peut-être rien fait.

Le Jotun n'avait pas protesté de son innocence.

Pourquoi faire ?

Ce ne seraient pas ses paroles qui changeraient l'avis qu'avec le chef du SHIELD sur lui. Si un jour quelque chose devait le changer, ce seraient ses actes.

« - Messieurs, cette nuit sur le coup des quatre heures du matin, un vigile de Central Park à entendu des bruits bizarre. Il a envoyé un message à ses collègues pour les avertir qu'il allait voir. Une heure plus tard, comme ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles, ses camarades sont partis à sa recherche sans succès immédiat. Vers huit heures, un joggeur à découvert le cadavre du vigile ainsi que quatre autres. »

Il jeta sur la table une brassée de photos.

Steve y jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Même Coulson parut un peu gris en repoussa les photos.

Loki les rassembla pour les étudier.

Plus pâle que jamais, il se força à les observer avec attention.  
Ce n'étaient pas des cadavres, juste des indices et de la viande. Ce n'avait pas été des êtres vivants et pensants.

« - Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Loki resta silencieux encore un moment avant de retourner les photos pour ne plus les voir.

« - Il faudrait que je puisse voir les lieux. Les corps ont déjà été déplacés ? »

« - Rien n'a été touché pour l'instant. Nous avons envoyé une équipe sur les lieux pour les sécuriser dès que la police nous à contacté. »

« - Il faut que j'aille voir… Sur photo je ne peux pas être sûr mais je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« - Expliquez ? »

« - Les visages ont été… écorchés… C'est une méthode facile et rapide pour voler l'identité de quelqu'un. Comme il y a cinq corps, je suppose que ce sont les Asgardiens et les Vanirs arrivés il y a peu. En utilisant la peau d'humains, ils se camouflent aussi bien de vous que d'autres magiciens qui pourraient sentir leur présence. »

Fury haussa un sourcil.

« - Et vous savez tout ca comment ? »

« - J'ai un peu… heu… étudié… les livres de la bibliothèque de Vanheim. »

Thor fixa son frère avec surprise.

« - Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans Bibliothèque Vanir s'il n'est pas un Vanir lui-même ! Comment as-tu fait ? »

« - …. Je ne suis pas entré dans la bibliothèque, on les as sortit pour moi. »

Loki baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours été très pragmatique même si cela le mettait à présent dans l'embarra.

« -…. COMMENT as-tu put faire trahir ses veux à l'un des conservateurs. »

« - ….Ce n'était qu'un acolyte… »

« - Loki…. » Insista Thor.

« - Tout à un prix mon frère. » Commença à s'agacer le jeune prince. « Et je suis pragmatique. »

« - Loki… »

« - Quoi ? J'ai juste couché avec un acolyte ! C'est tout ! »

Thor tapa lourdement du poing sur la table.

« - Mon frère…. Un prince d'Asgard ne se prostitue pas pour des LIVRES ! »

« - La connaissance vaut tout l'or de l'univers, mon frère. »

« - LOKI ! »

Le jeune jotun tressaillit avant de jeter un regard noir à son frère, venimeux.

« - QUOI ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, PERSONNE ne peut entrer dans la Bibliothèque ! J'ai tout essayé par des moyens traditionnels. J'ai même assommé un gardien pour prendre son apparence mais le bouclier de la place m'a repoussé. Puisque je ne pouvais pas atteindre les livres, je les ai fait venir à moi ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Un sourire par ci, une épaule nue par là… tout le monde n'est pas aussi aveugle à ce que je suis que les Asgardiens ! » Eclata le jeune prince avec rage. « L'acolyte ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je le manipulais et n'en a subit aucune conséquence ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! »

Thor soupira lourdement.

« - Ho… Loki…. Ce n'est pas le problème…. »

Quelque chose avait du rater dans l'éducation de son frère…

En colère, Loki se détourna de son Thor. Les lèvres serrées, il exsudait la rage outragée.

Mal à l'aise, les Avengers s'agitèrent un peu sur leur siège.

Ils avaient beau avoir comprit de longue date que Loki était capable de beaucoup, ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il était à ce point capable de tout !

Fury se racla la gorge.

Ces histoires de famille faisaient un peu beaucoup pour lui.

« - Si nous pouvions revenir à nos moutons…. Vous allez vous rendre sur place pour escorter Loki qu'il puisse faire… Ce qu'il a à faire. Les recherches par empreinte digitale nous ont donné les identités qui nous manquaient, nous avons donc les visages qui ont été volés. Vous les trouverez dans le dossier. Des recherches sont en court avec le système mit en place par Stark et Banner pour retrouver Loki il y a quelques mois par comparaison des visages. Nous devrions retrouver les assassins rapidement. » Soupira le colonel en tentant, pour une fois, de calmer le jeu.

Loki secoua la tête.

« - J'en doute. S'ils ont été capables de pratiquer un tel rituel en pleine nuit, ici, en si peu de temps, ils auront surement pensés à couvrir leurs traces. Notre seule chance de les trouver est qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à la technologie de Migdar. Mais ca ne durera pas longtemps. Les Vanirs apprennent vite. Très vite. »

Fury soupira.

« - Et bien il faut vous dépêcher alors. »

##################

Loki s'était installé au fond du SUV, entre une caisse de munitions et un rack de fusils mitrailleurs.

Les jambes remontés contre sa poitrine, il avait enfouit son visage contre ses genoux et passé ses bras autours.

Il faisait fragile et petit ainsi.

Les Avengers n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui, pas plus qu'ils n'osaient tenter d'entamer une conversation avec Thor.

Le blond s'était installé à l'avant du véhicule et remâchait les nouvelles révélations sur son frère.

Combien de fois son frère avait-il utilisé ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était pas ce qui le consternait le plus. Non… pourquoi Loki ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi cela le mettait en colère. CA ça le mettait en rage.

Il aimait son frère. Profondément.  
Mais dès fois, souvent, il ne le comprenait pas.

Loki avait-il donc si peu de respect de lui-même qu'il ne considérait même pas vendre son corps comme problématique ?

Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter.

« - Descendez. »

Le groupe sauta du véhicule.

Non loin, des bandes jaunes séparaient une foule important de bados d'homme en uniforme de la police et d'agent du SHIELD en costume noir.

Par mesure de protection, le groupe entier était en arme.

Thor détacha Mjolnir de sa ceinture.

Loki agita la main vers son frère.

Thor lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit en constatant que son casque était à sa place sur sa tête comme celui de Loki était sur la sienne.

IronMan s'approcha du magicien.

« - Il faut VRAIMENT qu'on discute boutique tous les deux… »

Cela ammena un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres du jeune dieu.

« - Quand vous aurez du temps à perdre.. »

« - Mais j'ai TOUJOURS du temps à perdre pour la connaissance. » Plaisanta Stark avant de tapoter gentiment le poignet du Jotun.

Lui aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la connaissance. Il comprenait.

Cela apaisa un peu le jeune prince.

« - Où sont les victimes ? » s'enquit Natasha auprès de Coulson, en grand conversation avec l'agent en charge de la scène de crime.

« - Là-bas, sous les baches. »

Elle hocha la tête et fut la première à s'approcher.

Les autres la suivirent.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques mètres hors du couvert des véhicules que les spectateurs se mirent à murmurer.

Loki était très reconnaissable avec son casque. Il n'y avait que quelques semaines que tous l'avait vu se battre contre les Avengers…

Si aucun humain ne savait réellement quelle était son implication dans l'histoire, ils savaient juste qu'il avait été avec l'ennemi.  
Le voir là menaçait de causer une vraie commotion.

La tête basse, il allongea le pas vers les cadavres.

« - Ce n'est pas beau à voir. » Prévint un agent avant de retirer les bâches

Rogers blêmit brutalement avant de se détourner.

L'estomac un peu mieux accrochés, Clint et Phil ne bronchèrent pas même s'ils pâlirent un peu.

Natasha se mit à trembler, Banner retourna aux véhicules avant de s'Hulkiser et Tony s'écarta de deux pas avant de vomir.

Thor resta près de son frère bien qu'il était évident pour quiconque qu'il aurait préféré être aussi loin que possible de la scène de crime.

Loki s'était figé un instant, le temps que son cerveau comprenne ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Rapidement pourtant, il avait endossé sa personnalité de chercheur. Sans se soucier du sang qui allait tacher ses cuirs, il s'agenouilla près des corps.

Un agent lui donna des gants en latex qu'il enfila sans même s'en rendre compte.

Comme le montraient les photos, les visages avaient été écorchés. Ce que les photos qu'ils avaient n'avaient pas montré, c'était les cages thoraciques béantes et vide, les intestins répendus autour des corps, et l'absence totale des organes nobles.

« - Comme c'est remarquable… » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Deux policiers lui jetèrent un regard dégouté qu'il ne vit même pas, trop occupé à patauger dans les entrailles pour vérifier ce qui était encore là et ce qui manquait.

Loki finit par se relever.

Il ota ses gants qui finirent dans une boite tendue par le même agent.

« - Merci… »

Un peu vert, Thor posa une main sur le poignet de son frère.

« - Tu as trouv… Aie ! »

Le dieu du tonnerre se frotta le bras où une pierre l'avait touché.

Une autre atterrit sur le casque de son frère avant qu'une troisième ne le touche à l'épaule.

Des agents se déplièrent immédiatement pour arrêter le fauteur de trouble.

« - ATTENDEZ ! »

Loki se faufila entre eux pour voir qui le caillassait.

Il se figea.

Une petite fille de sept ou huit ans était passée sous le cordon de sécurité et lui jetait des cailloux. Elle se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

« - LAISSEZ MA FILLE ! MONSTRE ! »

Ne s'occupa même pas du père de l'enfant que des agents vinrent immédiatement empêcher de passer..

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite.

Les agents hésitèrent. Protéger l'enfant ou le dieu ?

« - Loki… »

« - Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un enfant, Stark. »

Lentement, sans réaliser que les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle sans oser intervenir, Loki retira son casque. Il s'accroupit près de la petite qui le fixait avec terreur et colère, une pierre toujours à la main.

Le dieu des mensonges posa son casque près de lui.

La petite fille lui jeta sa pierre à la figure à bout portant.

Loki essuya machinalement le sang qui coula de sa pommette ouverte.

« - Ca fait mal. » Murmura-t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer davantage la petite.

« - TANT MIEUX ! »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - MA MAMAN ELLE EST MALADE A CAUSE DE TOI ! » hurla la gamine avant de chercher une autre pierre des yeux.

« - Ta maman est malade ? »

Surprise que le monstre qui avait blessé sa maman lui parle aussi doucement, la petite lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« - Oui ! Y a un mur qui est tombé sur elle quand les trucs bizarres ils sont sortit du ciel ! Et j'étais dessous et ma maman elle s'est mise sur moi pour que je sois pas blessé ! Et c'est ta faute. »

Loki resta silencieux une minute.

« - En effet. C'est ma faute. »

« - T'ES UN MECHANT ! »

« - Oui… probablement. »

La gamine s'énervait à nouveau toute seule.

« - MECHANT ! MA MAMAN ELLE SE REVEILLE PAS ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! ET MON PAPA IL PLEURE ET… »

Elle fondit soudain en larmes.

« - Je suis un méchant en effet. Et un monstre. Mais ta maman a été très forte de te protéger. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures. Au contraire. Il faut que tu sois aussi forte pour elle qu'elle l'a été pour toi et qu'elle puisse se réveiller. » Il soupira. « Ta maman à protégé ce qui comptait le plus pour elle : Toi… Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Parce qu'elle t'aime très très fort.»

Lentement, Loki s'était laissé tomber assis en grenouille sur le sol pour avoir son visage au même niveau que celui de l'enfant. Il se fichait des spectateurs de la scène, de la presse qui enregistrait tout ou de son frère qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« - Je suis désolé qu'elle ai été blessée. Comme je suis désolé pour tous ceux qui ont été blessé. Moi aussi j'essayais de protéger la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. » Murmura encore doucement le jeune prince. « Et tous ces gens se sont retrouvés au milieu. »

Il avait prit la petite dans ses bras et la laissait pleurer sur sa poitrine en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Je suis désolé, ma petite... Tellement désolé… »

L'enfant avait éclaté en lourds sanglots douloureux et semblait incapable de se calmer. Il la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hoqueter doucement, épuisée par ses larmes.

Il la lâcha alors gentiment.

« - Ca va mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de renifler.

Il tira un mouchoir de nulle part pour la faire se moucher comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec Hela lorsque d'autres enfants étaient méchants avec elle et la faisait pleurer.

A quelques pas, le père de la gamine avait réussit à passer sous le cordon de sécurité mais deux agents l'empêchait de s'approcher davantage.

« - Elle va se reveiller ma maman hein ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Il n'avait jamais mentit à un enfant et n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« - Et t'as pu protéger ta maman toi ? » Finir par demander la petite.

« - Ma maman ? Ho non, ma petite. Ce n'est pas ma maman que je voulais protéger. C'est mon frère… »

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur celle de Thor, toujours sur son épaule.

« - Mon frère est parfois un peu bête et il faut lui taper dessus pour lui faire comprendre des choses importante. Là, il fallait qu'il comprenne quelque chose qui avait des conséquences sur toute une planète et des milliers et des milliers de personnes alors il a fallut taper très très fort. Et ta maman n'a pas eut de chance d'être là… Manhattan n'as pas eut de chance. »

Il reprit le mouchoir pour sécher les joues de la petite.

« - Ta maman est forte de t'avoir protégé, ma petite. Elle t'aime. Je ne sais pas si elle se réveillera, mais je sais que si tu l'aimes très fort, elle se sentira forcément mieux et que ca l'aidera. »

« - … Tu crois ? »

« - Je le sais. C'est très très fort les mamans. Ca ferait n'importe quoi pour ses petits. »

Tenir tête à Odin ou donner une fessée à un Fury par exemple. Ou aller à l'encontre de tous les ordres d'Odin pour voir simplement ses petits exilés ou en abandonner un autre pour être certain qu'il survivrait…

L'enfant finit par se redresser.

« - T'as été méchant quand même. »

« - Je sais. Et j'ai été punit très fort pour ca aussi. Et je dois aussi réparer mes bêtises si je peux. » Continua Loki.

« - … Tu saignes. » Finit par faire remarquer la petite en culpabilisant un peu.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Je le méritais. »

La gamine hocha la tête.

« - oui. Tu méritais ! »

« - Tu devrais retourner avec ton papa. Et il faudra que tu sois forte pour lui aussi d'accord ? »

Elle hocha encore la tête, le regard déterminé.

« - Tu feras plus le méchant hein ? »

« - Non, promis. De toute façon si je faisais encore le méchant, mon frère me taperait très fort avec son gros marteau. Et Captain America aussi avec son bouclier. Et Iron Man… et tous les autres. »

« - Ho…. Et ils tapent très très fort ? »

« - Très très fort… »

« - Ha… Bon… Ca va alors… »

Satisfaite, la petite recula un peu. Elle réalisait soudain qu'elle était entourée par tous les Avengers. Un peu intimidée, elle fit demi-tour pour se ruer dans les bras de son père.

Les agents se détendirent un peu.

La situation de crise s'était réglée toute seule finalement.

La main de Thor sur son épaule se crispa légèrement mais le dieu du Tonnerre ne dit rien.  
Il était à la fois fier de son frère et profondément triste.

La tête basse, Loki laissa Steve l'aider à se remettre debout.

Stark ramassa son casque avant de le lui remettre sur le crâne.

Le groupe retourna aux véhicules en silence.

####################

Fury fixait Loki avec un mélange de respect et de consternation dans l'œil.

« - Franchement, là, j'avoue que les bras m'en tombent. Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif ou effrayé. »

La scène de central park passait en boucle sur toutes les télévisions nationales et les journalistes, versatiles comme ils étaient, n'en finissaient plus de se perdre en conjectures.

Loki était-il lui aussi une victime ? Les vrais ennemis étaient-ils les créatures venues de l'espace et avait-il été leur jouet ? Etait-il un nouveau membre des Avengers ?

Les hypothèses les plus farfelues se succédaient sur toutes les chaines.

« - Si si, J'admire…Utiliser cette petite… Je n'en reviens toujours pas. »

« - Je ne l'ai pas utilisé ! » Protesta Loki. « Je voulais juste la consoler ! »

« - …Si c'est vrai, c'est encore plus remarquable. »

Un peu désolé par le malaise évident du Jotun, Stark fit envoyer sur les écrans par JARVIS les phots qu'il avait prit en plus de la scène du crime.

« - Si nous pouvions revenir à nos moutons… J'aimerais profiter un tout petit peu de mon dimanche si c'était possible. »

Loki jeta un regard de remerciement à Tony. Le milliardaire portait encore son armure mais avait ouvert le casque pour siroter tranquillement un wisky

Fury soupira.

« - Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

Loki se leva pour s'approcher du grand écran ou étaient projetées les photos.

« - Comme je l'avais pensé au début, il s'agit bien d'un rituel de camouflage. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était l'éviscération des victimes. Vu la quantité de sang, je pense qu'ils ont été d'abord éventrés, leurs intestins retirés de la cavité abdominale, puis leurs assassins ont attendus la mort, retirés les organes puis enfin arrachés le visage. »

Même Fury était un peu vert.

« - Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« - La torture provoque de grands épanchements d'énergie. C'est pour ca que les sorciers peuvent s'automutiler en cas de besoin pour sauver leur vie. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué la nécromancie mais il parait que ce genre de torture est le plus simple pour préparer un sort. »

Les Avengers restèrent silencieux un moment.

« - Et pour les trouver avant qu'ils n'agissent ? »

Loki haussa les épaules, pas plus déphasé que ca par la menace qui planait sur lui.

« - Ils n'en ont qu'après moi. Maintenant qu'ils ont une couverture et du pouvoir, je doute qu'ils s'en prennent à d'autres mortels. »

« - Donc on les laisse te tuer et tout va bien ? » S'énerva Thor, les yeux brillants de colère.

« - C'était l'idée générale depuis le début, Thor. Si ce n'est eux, ce sera les Chitauri. Ou les Jotuns. Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement à vouloir me protéger, Thor ? Ce serait si simple si Odin m'avait exécuté comme il aurait du le faire… » Loki secoua la tête, déprimé.

Sa discussion avec la petite fille l'avait blessé. Celle avec son frère avant également.  
Et maintenant ça…

Thor sortit de la pièce avant de frapper son frère.

Loki pouvait être un imbécile parfois.

« - Tu es en général très intelligent, mère. Mais là, tu es d'une bêtise renversante. » S'agaça Coulson avec un regard noir.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« - Ma vie n'a jamais eut de valeur, Phil. Je l'ai comprit très tôt. Je ne suis mentit pendant des siècles avant d'oser me l'avouer. Même si je n'avais pas été un monstre, ma vie s'efface devant celle de Thor. Il est l'héritier du trône. Lui est important. Pas moi. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire de lui un roi et non plus un écervelé gâté pourrit. Odin aurait du faire le sien et m'éliminer définitivement de l'équation. C'était ainsi que je l'avais prévu. Maintenant, vous vous retrouvez à devoir gérer les à côtés et cinq personnes de plus sont mortes à cause de moi. »

Même Fury en resta les bras ballants. C'était la pure vérité que venait de leur donner Loki. La totale et pure vérité. Tout au moins, du point de vue du prince. Les Avengers n'avaient été pour lui que ses outils pour faire de Thor un roi. Il n'avait jamais compté survivre, sans doute certain que sa mort même apprendrait des choses à Thor.  
Comment ? Comment le prince des mensonges pouvait-il être aussi détaché de lui-même ?

Ils n'en revenaient pas.

Ce n'était pas le même homme entre le malade mégalomane qu'ils avaient affronté, la « maman » affectueuse, le frère blessé et… cette créature résignée et sans espoir qui attendait sur sa chaise qu'on vienne lui mettre une balle dans la nuque.

Combien de masques encore le Jotun avaient-il utilisé au cours des siècles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que… ça… de lui ?

«- Le plus simple est encore que vous me permettiez de ma balader comme je veux en ville. Quand ils viendront me tuer, vous pourrez les appréhender. »

Et s'ils ne le rataient pas, ce serait tant mieux.

Il n'aurait plus à se soucier des sentiments qu'il savait en train d'éclore chez son frère, ni de ses regrets.

Il espérait juste que la mère de cette pauvre petite survivrait.

Une main couverte de métal s'abattit soudain sur le crâne du prince d'asgard.

« - MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! » Gueula-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

IronMan l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever de terre. Il le secoua sans la moindre douceur un moment.

« - C'est bon, le cerveau s'est reconnecté ou je secoue encore ? »

Stark était furieux.

Il détestait l'auto apitoiement et surtout, détestait voir des ressources être dilapidées.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Loki Odinson, Laufeyson ou Tartempionson. Mais des dizaines de personnes sont mortes non seulement à cause, mais aussi pour toi ! Alors ne va pas dénigrer leurs vies et leurs morts parce que tu n'es pas capables d'assumer jusqu'au bout ! »

Il lâcha brutalement Loki qui tomba par terre, le nez bas.

« - Le Loki que j'ai vu la première fois était un petit enculé de première qui prenait plaisir à emmerder le monde. Je sais pas lequel entre celui là, la gonzesse à gros sein, la fiotte emo et le chaton ronronnant sur les genoux de son frère est le vrai « Loki » mais il serait temps que TOI tu te décides. Et pas seulement en fonction de ton frère ! »

Stark avait rarement été aussi en colère. Et aussi peu gracieux. Mais là, il ne supportait plus. La résignation n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire. Même quand il avait été prisonnier en Afghanistan, même quand il avait comprit pour le shrapnel qui menaçait sa vie, même quand le palladium de son arc avait faillit le tuer. Il s'était toujours remit au boulot et avait avancé. Certes, il n'avait pas le monstrueux karma du prince d'Asgard, mais c'était la même chose.

« - Les Avengers sont sensés être là autant comme des protecteurs que des modèles…. Même si j'avoue que j'en suis un particulièrement mauvais. » Réfléchit le milliardaire. « Mais tu as la possibilité de te raccroché à ton frère, à nous, et a faire quelque chose d'UTILE ! C'est pour ça entre autre qu'Odin t'as envoyé ici. Pour guérir ! Pour être toi et pour bouger ton CUL de ta chaise ! Maintenant soldat, debout et en avant marche ! Les Avengers ont cinq assassins à trouver et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as hérité du bébé ! »

Et pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, il arracha presque de la poitrine d'un agent de garde son pins du SHIELD comme ils en avaient tout et l'épingla ou il put sur l'armure de Loki.

Loki fixait Stark comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes. Il était sérieux ou bien ?

Fury se sortit de son immobilité fascinée de statue pour aller ouvrir un petit placard dans le mur de son bureau.

Il en sortit un verre qu'il remplir de deux doigts de schnaps avant de les avaler cul sec.

« - Mes amis, l'heure est grave… Anthony Howard Stark à décidé qu'il était temps de lui pousser le gêne de la responsabilité… Nous sommes tous fichus…

##################

« - Oncle Thor ? »

Il était rare que Coulson utilise le terme d' « oncle » avec Thor.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, l'agent avait capturé le prince d'Asgard et l'avait interrogé à plusieurs reprises.

Le destin était quelque chose d'étrange….

« - Quoi ? »

« - …. C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Loki sur ses motivations ? Je veux dire… »

Thor soupira lourdement.

« - Oui… Et je suis responsable… Si je n'avais pas été si idiot, si… »

« - Oncle Thor… Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

« - Si je l'avais mieux aimé, je me serais rendu compte qu'il était malheureux et que j'étais un insupportable monstre. Je ne sais même plus comment l'aider. »

« - Stark s'en ai chargé. »

Cela attira l'attention du blond.

« - Comment ca ? »

Phil lui résuma l'intervention de Stark

« - Je dois une faveur à l'ami Stark alors… il parle mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. » Soupira le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Ou est ta mère ? »

« - Il s'est mit au travail avec Stark. Il veut tenter de modifier des capteurs pour percevoir les ondes de magie. »

Cela ramena le sourire sur le visage du blond.

« - Bien. Très bien. »

L'amour de Loki pour la magie était presque aussi fort que pour son frère.

####################

Natasha observait Thor et Loki avec intérêt.

Les deux frères marchaient sur des œufs.

Tony dorlotait un verre de gin tout en gratouillant les oreilles de Fenrir, probablement sans s'en rendre compte.

L'énorme loup ronronna doucement, ravi que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui faire des papouilles. Stark semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à moins qu'il ne se lamente sur son dimanche de calme perdu dans le travail.

Quand aux deux frères….

Il y avait une certaine trépidation dans les gestes du brun et une inquiétude croissante chez le blond.

Pour une fois, la russe attendait que tout le monde aille se coucher avec impatience.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil ferait du bien à tout le monde.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage.

Depuis quelques jours, les événements se bousculaient si vite qu'elle en restait épuisée.  
Elle avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour assimiler tout ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

Deux se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« - Ca ne va pas ? »

Elle sourit à Coulson.

Phil avait été son responsable au SHIELD depuis qu'il l'avait recruté.

Si Clint était un peu un petit frère pour elle, Coulson était un peu un oncle bienveillant mais rigoureux qui veillait sur elle depuis des années.  
Elle avait été très contente lorsque les deux agents s'étaient trouvés.

« - Je crois que je sature un petit peu. »

« - Va te coucher. Je crois que nous profiterions tous d'une longue nuit de repos. »

« - SuperNanny à raison ! » Lâcha brusquement Tony en sautant sur ses pieds « Tout le monde au lit les enfants ! On a des grands méchants à trouver demain ! »

Les Avengers ne protestèrent même pas.

Il n'était même pas onze heure du soir, mais tous étaient épuisés.

« - Bonne nuit tout le monde. » Salua Steve en partant le premier.

« - Je me lèverai tôt demain pour travailler sur les capteurs. » Promis Bruce avec son petit sourire timide

« - Tu viens mon frère ? »

Loki sursauta lorsque Thor le prit par la main. Il salua la compagnie puis le suivit.

Chacun rejoint sa chambre et s'y enferma.

« - JARVIS ! Programme le café pour six heures. » Demanda Tony avant se fermer la porte de sa chambre.

###################

Loki passa un long moment sous la douche.

L'accumulation des jours derniers lui pesait également dessus.

Il fallait qu'il se détende d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il savait qu'il arrivait à la limite.

Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque les bras de Thor se refermèrent sur sa taille.

« - Comment te sens tu mon frère ? »

Loki ferma les yeux.

Thor le torturait.

Il en était sur.

Son frère se vengeait.

Le Jotun se retourna dans les bras de Thor pour le fixer avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Son corps le brulait de l'intérieur. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir. Il la haïssait même.

C'était un besoin primaire qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Un besoin atavique que sa race avait lorsqu'un certain degré de stress était atteint.

Les éventuels reproches de Loki moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son frère.

Il n'y avait que de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude sur le visage du blond.

Cette même douceur qui avait fait fondre plus d'une fois le cœur de glace du Jotun.  
Comment pouvait-il résister à ce genre de regard ?

Il gémit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Thor qui le serra immédiatement plus fort contre lui.

« - Loki ? Ca ne va pas tu …. »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Incapable de résister davantage, Loki lui mordillait la gorge. Ses mains partaient à l'aventure sur son torse musclé et Thor sentait l'entrejambe de son frère se durcir contre sa cuisse.

Le blond frémit.

« - Loki…. »

« - S'il te plait Thor…. »

L'ainé d'Asgard ne put résister à la voix rauque de désir de son frère.  
Avec passion, il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le repousser.

« - Loki… »

« - S'il te plait… j'ai besoin… Besoin… »

Thor parvint à garder la main sur ses propres hormones suffisamment longtemps pour observer son frère.

Les pupilles dilatées, la chaleur de sa peau, son cœur qui battait trop vite, ses yeux qui se mettaient à très légèrement rougeoyer derrière l'émeraude ordinaire…

Ho oui, Thor avait déjà vu son frère dans un état pareil.

Quand Loki parlait de besoin, ce n'était que cela, il besoin purement physique qu'il pourrait assouvir avec n'importe qui voudrait bien de lui.

Fandral avait une ou deux fois jouer ce rôle, Thor le savait. Il ferma les yeux une minute.

Il aurait voulu dire oui. Il aurait voulu donner à son frère ce dont il manquait.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Pas comme ca. Pas avec son frère dans cet état.  
Pas alors que son frère ne pouvait pas résister au besoin qui lui raidissait les hanches.

« - Thor… Pitié… » Supplia le jeune Jotun avant de laisser ses mains s'égarer sur l'entre-jambe de son frère, lui arrachant un petit hoquet. « Toi aussi tu en as besoin. » Gémit encore le brun.

Loki savait ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'il en faisait trop, lorsque son corps s'épuisait, il lui fallait relâcher la pression d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il lui fallait soulager les tensions qui l'habitaient avant qu'il ne craque.

Les jours écoulés, non, les mois écoulés lui avaient fait atteindre sa limite.

« - Thor s'il te plait…. Je sais que tu as envie de moi… » Susurra encore Loki en se collant à son frère.

Thor le repoussa plus surement.

Les paroles de Loki tuaient surement le désir qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui.  
Oui, il réalisait qu'il le désirait. Que lorsqu'il disait que son frère était à lui, ce n'était qu'une certitude élémentaire.

Son frère était sa moitié.

Il en avait conscience à présent.  
Et c'était cette certitude absolue que son frère était à lui qui le forçait à le repousser pour cette fois.

Son frère n'était pas lui-même.  
Il ne voulait pas le faire sien de cette façon, pas alors que Loki ne se contrôlait plus.

« - Thor…. »

« - Non, Loki… Je ne peux pas… Pas comme ca… »

Le blond posa son front sur celui de son frère.

« - Je suis désolé… je t'aime mon frère… mais je ne peux pas…Faire ca… Alors que tu ne te contrôles pas. »

Loki lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé.

Malgré le désir et le besoin qui le rendaient à moitié fou, il comprenait.  
Thor ne le repoussait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Loki soit forcé d'accepter cette intimité entre eux.

« - Thor… j'ai besoin… »

Thor le serra contre lui.

« - Ca va passer ? »

Loki haletait doucement.

Il mordillait la gorge et l'épaule de son frère, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« - Non…. »

Il gémit encore, presque désespéré.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

« - Loki… »

« - N'importe qui…. »

Thor avala sa salive avec difficulté. Comment reprocher à son frère d'accepter n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi quand son propre corps le trahissait ainsi sans prévenir ?

Qui pourrait aider son petit frère ?

Clint était hors course, Natasha également. Pepper était hors limite sans compter que son frère préférait quand même les garçons s'il avait le choix.  
Steve ? Thor renifla. Il ne savait même pas si Captain America n'était pas encore vierge.

Bruce ? Si l'humain n'était pas obligé de garder une tension artérielle aussi contrôlée que possible, ca aurait été une bonne idée.

Ne restait que Stark.

Thor se mordit la langue.

C'était le choix non seulement raisonnable, mais le seul choix possible.

Thor décrocha son frère de son cou. Il attrapa la serviette pour le secher puis lui fit enfiler une de ses chemises.

Loki gémit.

Sa peau ne supportait pas le contact du tissu.

Thor renonça à l'idée de lui faire enfiler un pantalon.

« - JARVIS. Peux-tu prévenir l'ami Stark que mon frère à besoin de lui ? »

« - Est-ce bien raisonnable ? » S'inquiéta l'IA autant qu'une machine pouvait se faire.

« - Raisonnable non. Nécessaire, oui. »

« - Bien monsieur. »

########################

Stark lisait un rapport sur les évolutions robotiques en Corée du Nord lorsque JARVIS le dérangea.

« - Monsieur ? Mr Thor requiert votre aide. »

Tony hausa un sourcil, perplexe.

« - A presque une heure du matin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il a bouché la douche avec ses cheveux ? Il a cassé la télé de sa chambre ou plus simplement il a mit ses doigts dans la prise pour voir si sa chatouille ? »

Thor toqua lourdement à la porte de la chambre du maitre des lieux.  
Avec un soupir, Tony quitta son lit

« - Thor, tu sais quelle heure il…. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à EmoBoy ? »

Loki était accroché au cou de son frère, au trois quart nu et lui dévorait méthodiquement la gorge de petits baisers tout en lâchant de petits gémissements tout à fait explicites.

« - Tu lui as fait prendre du Viagra ? »

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'est de gras de via, ami Stark. Mais je requiers ton aide. Mon frère nécessite une assistance masculine et…heu… Physique, que je ne puis pas lui donner en l'état. »

Stark battit des paupières une fois, deux, trois fois.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Ami Stark, mon frère nécessite de l'aide pour se…Détendre… Tant que ses besoins ne seront pas assouvis, il sera aussi… heu… Calin… qu'il l'est à présent. »

Stark se passa une main sur le visage.  
Il comprenait bien ce que Thor lui demandait là ? Thor voulait que lui, le playboy, couche avec son petit frère ?

« - Thor, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

« - Je préfererais, Ami Stark. Malheureusement…. »

Loki laissa échapper un petit gémissement de besoin avant que ses mains ne repartent à l'aventure sur le torse nu ne son frère.

« - S'il te plait…. » Parvint à murmurer le jeune Jotun qui tremblait à présent de besoin.

Tony haussa un sourcil.  
Ha oui… c'était presque médical là !

« - Mais… pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… Je suis pas connu pour aller fricoter les pantalons. »

A la limite si Loki avait eut son apparence de fille, il n'aurait pas dit non. Mais là…. Ca le mettait quand même super mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que les gémissements de Loki commençaient à le laisser très à l'étroit dans son boxer. Tony était rarement abstinent plus de quelques jours et voila qu'il n'avait pas eut quelqu'un dans son lit depuis que lui et Pepper s'étaient séparés, plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

« - Ami Stark, qui d'autre ? »

Tony réfléchit un instant avant d'en convenir. Oui, en effet, qui d'autre ? A part peut-être un des agents de factions dans les étages inférieurs mais qui auraient probablement fuit en courant.

Le visage du milliardaire de figea un instant.

« - Thor…. »

Un petit sanglot de douleur échappa à Loki.

Son corps entier commençait à lui faire mal.

« - Il souffre, Ami Stark. Et je ne PEUX pas lui donner ce dont il a besoin maintenant. Pas comme ça. »

Stark fit la grimace.

Il fallait que Thor réalise à quel point il aimait son petit frère pile au mauvais moment. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre quelques heures de plus avant d'avoir deux neurones connectés ?

Tony se débattit avec sa conscience encore un instant.

« - Il ne m'en voudra pas ? »

Thor secoua la tête, sur de lui.

« - Et toi ? »

Thor hésita une seconde avant de baisser les yeux sur son frère.

S'il avait pu… Mais il ne le pouvait.

« - Non ami Stark. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'en serais reconnaissant… »

Sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête ni, dieu du ciel, pourquoi il acceptait de s'embarquer dans cette galère, Tony tendit le bras.  
Thor décrocha Loki de lui pour le pousser dans les bras du milliardaire.

Le dieu brun lâcha un petit sanglot de désespoir, très vite étouffé lorsque Tony referma son bras nu sur sa peau.

Thor et Tony restèrent à se fixer une bonne minute pendant que Loki se mettait à grignoter le cou de Stark  
il ne fichait du « qui ». Il avait juste besoin « maintenant».

Lentement, Tony recula avec Loki sans sa chambre puis ferma la porte.  
Thor retourna dans sa chambre, seul.  
Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

#######################

Tony parvint à repousser la prise poulpesque du dieu des mensonges le temps de lui retirer sa chemise.  
Sous ses doigts, le milliardaire sentait la peau du jotun de plus en plus chaude. Normalement, elle était fraiche, toujours… là, la chaleur était presque désagréable.

« - Loki… LOKI ! »

Haletant, le brun le fixa.

La pupille dilatée, il semblait totalement drogué.

« - Je détecte un très fort taux d'hormones inconnues, Monsieur. Ainsi qu'une forte poussée de testostérone et d'un composé rappelant un dérivé opiacé »

« - Il a prit quelque chose ? »

L'IA resta silencieuse un instant.

« - Non monsieur. Ce sont des dérivés purement biologiques qu'il produit lui-même. »

Tony hocha la tête. Thor avait donc raison. Loki avait un besoin biologique impératif de s'accoupler maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas appeler ca autrement.

Gentiment, il poussa Loki sur le lit avant de se débarrasser de son boxer puis de s'allonger près de lui.

Loki se colla immédiatement contre lui.

Le soupir de soulagement évidement du jeune dieu rassura également l'humain.

« - Stark…. S'il vous plait… J'en ai besoin... » Plaida Loki avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule du milliardaire.

« - Hé, du calme mon mignon. On va bien se débrouiller. »

Tony avala sa salive.

Il n'avait JAMAIS couché avec un autre homme. Bon, il connaissait la théorie et s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, il tenterait, juste par curiosité. Mais là…

« - Je ne veux pas te faire du mal hein. Thor me tuerais. »

Les frissons d'angoisses du dieu s'apaisèrent un peu lorsque Tony commença à lui caresser le dos. Ce n'était pas suffisant mais ca soulageait.  
Un peu.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'ils puissent avoir un rapide conversation presque cohérente.

« - Je n'ai jamais fait ca avec un garçon. Alors il va falloir que tu m'aides. » Prévint Stark.

Loki hocha la tête.

« - Oui… Oui… Bien sur… »

Il ondula gentiment des hanches contre Tony, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise.

Il adorait les femmes, mais avoir un homme dans les bras était une expérience nouvelle, originale et fascinante.

Il savait qu'il n'en ferait jamais son ordinaire, il aimait trop les courbes des femmes, mais….

Loki posa ses lèvres sur celles du milliardaire.

Leur premier baiser surprit Tony. Il était si semblable à celui qu'il aurait pu échanger avec une femme… Similaire sans être identique.

Loki avait son propre gout. Un gout inimitable, Stark le savait déjà. Quelque chose de fruité et de frais, comme la neige fraichement tombée ou l'herbe fraichement tondue.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de son premier baiser homosexuel.

Loki glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. Du bout des doigts et des ongles, il caressait le dos et des flancs de Tony.

Lentement, il sentait sa virilité se raidir contre lui, rallumant le désir dans ses propres reins.

Stark rompit leur baiser

« - Wahou… Juste ... Wahou… »

Le regard un peu perdu, Loki se fendit d'un sourire nuageux.

Loki attendit, le souffle court, jusqu'à ce que Tony comprenne. C'était à lui de faire. Loki était totalement passif entre ses bras. Il avait besoin de Tony, pas l'inverse.  
C'était une nécessité biologique d'appartenir, là, tout de suite, à un homme.

La pensée alluma une alerte rouge dans l'esprit de Stark

Tout en embrassant encore le Jotun, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit.

Il renversa le tiroir sur le sol pour en tirer une poignée de préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

Hors de question qu'il engrosse le prince des mensonges.

Il n'avait rien contre ses enfants, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque aussi déchira-t-il immédiatement un emballage pour se couvrir de l'objet en latex.

Voila… Comme ca, il était rassuré.

« - Tony… »

« - Je suis là… je suis là… » Rassura doucement Stark avant de mordiller doucement la gorge de Loki.

Cela suffit au brun pour s'abandonner totalement.

Tony lui mordilla le cou, le léchouilla puis descendit lentement sur son torse.

Il pinça un mamelon rose pâle entre ses dents, satisfait par les gémissements bruyants qu'il arrachait à la gorge du Jotun.

Il pinça l'autre entre deux doigts, amusé de se sentir se raidir progressivement.

La peau pâle du prince se tintait lentement de rose à mesure que les mains et les lèvres de Tony glissait sur ses flancs puis son ventre.

« - S'il te plait… »

Tony remonta sur le corps brulant de passion pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa encore Loki en même temps qu'il le prenait dans sa paume.

Il long râle de plaisir échappa au brun qui arqua les reins.

« - Tony ! »

Stark avala sa salive.

Même s'il savait Loki particulièrement réceptif, il était quand même flatté de son abandon.

Ses doigts se refermèrent plus étroitement sur le membre du prince.

Fasciné, Tony observait son amant d'un soir, presque ensorcelé par les sons et les réactions qu'il tirait de lui.

Ses caresses sur le sexe de Loki ne mirent pas longtemps à le faire s'assouvir et c'est avec la même fascination qu'il le regarda longuement jouir de cette simple caresse.  
Jamais un simple soulagement manuel, eut-il été fait par une professionnel n'avait ravagé Stark comme Loki.

Un long tremblement remonta le long des membres fuselés du jeune prince.

« - Tony… »

Charmé, le milliardaire ne cessa pas ses caresses sur Loki, étalant sur le ventre de son amant, presque sans s'en rendre compte les longs rubans de semences qui s'étaient rependus entre eux.

« - Qu'est ce que je dois faire. »

Loki eut un sourire un peu brumeux.

Le plaisir premier qu'il venait enfin d'assouvir n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer d'hormones qui le ballottait mais c'était suffisant pour que quelques neurones se reconnectent.

« - Je veux… En moi… »

Tony rougit brutalement.

Il savait qu'ils allaient en venir là mais…

« - Comment… »

Oui, bon, il avait bien sur une idée générale quand même, il n'était pas idiot et avait bien du des pornos. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser le frère de Thor. Et entre un porno et un dieu…

Déjà que le blond ne devait pas apprécier d'avoir laissé son frère entre les mains du milliardaire, si en plus il lui faisait mal…

« - Lentement… un par un… »

Un par un… un par un…

Ha ! D'accord, il avait comprit.

Tony attrapa le tube de lubrifiant.

Loki voulu rouler sur le ventre mais Tony l'en empêcha.

Coucher avec lui, d'accord. Le baiser comme une chienne, hors de question.

Sa main couverte de lubrifiant se perdit entre les jambes de Loki.

Immédiatement, conciliant, le brun écarta et releva les cuisses pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

Allongé sur le dos, il chercha de la paume le membre de Stark pour le caresser doucement, d'une main légère.

Tony frissonna.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Stark massa longuement l'anneau de muscles roses avant de laisser un doigt se perdre à l'intérieur.

C'était un peu comme dépuceler une fille, et ca, il avait déjà fait se rassura-t-il.

Loki chercha immédiatement à s'empaler plus loin sur le doigt qui allait et venait lentement en lui.

« - Plus. » Ordonna-t-il lorsque la brulure ne fut plus assez.

Tony obéit rapidement et rajouta un second doigt.

Les muscles se détendaient sous ses doigts, lui arrachant de petits frissons d'anticipation.

Son érection lui faisait mal à présent et il du repousser la main de Loki. Si le jeune dieu voulait qu'il puisse le prendre, il fallait qu'il arrête de le titiller et le laisse se calmer quelque peu.

Loki ne protesta pas malgré un rapide voile de déception qui passa sur son visage.

« - Encore. » Ordonna encore le jotun lorsque deux doigts ne furent plus suffisant pour envoyer des ondes de plaisir dans son dos.

Tony obéit encore. Le corps de Loki lui donnait l'impression de vouloir l'attirer le plus profondément en lui possible.

Loki repoussa soudain Stark

« - Viens… » Souffla le Jotun, les joues écarlates et les yeux totalement rouge.

Stark ne perdit par de temps à réfléchir.

Il étala un peu de lubrifiant sur son membre tendu puis s'installa entre les jambes de Loki. Immédiatement, le prince noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Tony se positionna puis poussa lentement.

« - Comme tu veux… » Prévint-il le Jotun.

Il le laissait choisir comment il voulait être prit.

Loki gémit avant d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur les reins de Stark.

La pénétration brutale leur arracha un cri à tous les deux.

« - Fort… S'il te plait… »

Tony obéit.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu être très doux très longtemps de toute façon.  
Le désir lui raidissait les membres à lui aussi.

Il se pencha sur Loki pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser violent puis se mit en mouvement.  
Malgré ce qu'il aurait voulu, il ne faisait pas l'amour au dieu des mensonges, il le baisait.

Heureusement, c'était exactement ce dont avait besoin le brun.

Ses cris de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à monter vers le plafond de la chambre à mesure que Stark le besognait avec de plus en plus de brutalité.

L'un comme l'autre ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de jouir.

Stark se laissa tomber sur Loki, hors d'haleine.

Il voulu se retirer mais Loki le retint.

« - Non… S'il te plait.. »

Stark secoua la tête.

Il se retira quand même, se débarrassa de la capote usagée puis remplaça son membre par ses doigts.

Gentiment, il massa le jeune dieu de l'intérieur.

Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps, à l'un comme à l'autre, pour être prêt pour un second round.

Entre l'énergie du dieu, celle de son ARC et leur frustration évidente à tous les deux, Tony ne savait pas lequel des deux s'épuiserait le premier. Ni si son stock de préservatif serait suffisant.

Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin, le soleil était levé depuis deux bonnes heures.  
JARVIS avait prudemment réordonné le planning de son créateur.

Ils avaient la journée pour se remettre.

Dans sa chambre, les yeux brulés d'insomnie, Thor soupira.

Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.


	9. Chapter 9

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 8

Steve estimait être un individu aussi rationnel que possible dans le monde de fou où il s'était réveillé.

Ses années 40 lui manquaient cruellement mais il était aussi réaliste.

Rien ne pourrait jamais le ramener près de son cher Bucky ni auprès de Peggy.

Parfois, comme ce matin, il se prenait à espérer que sa chute dans les glaces eut été un peu plus définitive.

Non seulement il ne se serait pas réveillé, mais avec un peu de chance, le Tesseract aurait été inaccessible et la terre n'aurait pas été attaqué.

Il culpabilisait un peu de ne pas avoir réellement réussit la mission de mettre l'appareil hors d'état de nuire.

Mais plus que tout, c'étaient Bucky et Peggy qui lui manquaient.

Bucky était mort par sa faute.  
Quand à Peggy….  
Peut-être l'avait-elle pleuré, sans doute l'avait-elle finalement oublié avant de refaire sa vie… Il le lui souhaitait de tout cœur.  
La jeune femme qu'il avait autrefois connu méritait d'avoir une vie heureuse avec une nombreuse famille.

Il regrettait juste de ne pas être celui qui la lui avait donnée.

Un tout petit sourire lui effleura les lèvres pendant qu'il versait la poudre à pancake dans un bol, puis les œufs et le lait.

Tout le monde à part lui dormait encore. Le capitaine était sur que sa contribution sucré, s'il la réussissait, serait apprécié par tous.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il restait dans la tour Stark et qu'il n'avait pas cherché d'appartement comme il aurait pu le faire. L'indépendance aurait son charme, mais il aurait été séparé de la seule famille qui lui restait… Qu'on lui avait donné plutôt.

Depuis six mois qu'il était sortit des glaces puis avait été présenté à ce nouveau monde et à ces gens aussi bizarres que lui, il avait apprit à leur faire confiance malgré leurs ratés à tous.

Quelque part, ils étaient tous un peu cassés par la vie. Être un avenger était aussi bien une mission qu'une protection pour eux même.

Lui n'était qu'un relent de fond de tube à essai pas trop raté.

Stark était un cadavre en devenir que seule sa science et son mauvais caractère maintenait en vie.

Natasha était une tigresse que l'existence avait mit en pièces avant de se reconstruire doucement grâce à Coulson et Clint. Natasha lui faisait un peu penser à Peggy des fois…. Il l'aimait bien.

Clint souffrait d'un gros complexe d'infériorité qui guérissait lentement, Coulson était Coulson (et maintenant un peu plus depuis qu'ils savaient qui était sa mère).

Un petit rire échappa soudain au militaire.

Phil Lokison… Loki, Prince d'Asgard et Roi de Jotunheim….

Steve gloussa.

Si les titres se passaient dans les deux royaumes comme sur terre, Phil était prince d'Asgard et Héritier de Jotunheim….

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Loki. La tête de Phil pourrait être marrante…

Pauvre Phil…

Steve s'était attaché à l'Agent.

Il l'aimait bien.

Rigoureux, solide, présent, protecteur… il était tout ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un responsable d'équipe et même un peu plus.

Le titre de SuperNanny que Tony lui avait collé dans les pattes un jour n'était pas usurpé, bien au contraire.

Phil ne s'était jamais plaint de ce titre. Il l'amusait et le flattait, Steve en était sur.

Et puis il y avait Bruce. Le gentil et timide Bruce, si différent de sa contre partie verte.

Quoi que, petit à petit, même Hulk se calmait. Comme si avoir des partenaires qui ne le craignaient pas vraiment, l'encourageaient et le félicitaient de ses actes temporisait la bête et laissait l'humain se montrer davantage.

Oui, vraiment, cette initiative était bonne. Pour la Terre autant que pour eux.

Et puis il oubliait Thor, le dieu du tonnerre, blond, fort, prince, presque roi, extra terrestre, plusieurs fois millénaires mais pourtant encore si jeune. Et si fragile malgré sa force.

Son frère était sa faiblesse autant que la raison de sa puissance.

Steve se demandait s'il était le seul à avoir réalisé à quel point Thor était dépendant de son frère… mais également, surtout, à quel point Loki était dépendant de Thor.

Si Thor avait été un peu moins… un peu plus…. Bref, si Thor avait été un peu plus capable de réfléchir sereinement, Steve était persuadé que Loki n'aurait jamais causé autant de problèmes. Certes, le dieu des mensonges avait un gros passif avec Odin. Mais il vivait surtout par et pour son frère. Même s'il aurait protesté du contraire.

Qu'ils ne soient pas encore « ensemble » était étonnant. Surtout à présent qu'ils se savaient sans liens de sang.

Heureusement, ca ne tarderait pas, Steve en était persuadé.

Il mit un premier pancake à cuire, un petit rire en fond de gorge.

Ils étaient un ramassis de cœurs cassés qui s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres pour ne pas s'autodétruire, chapeauté par un agent fils de dieu.  
C'était si ridicule que s'en était drôle.

Des cliquetis de griffes sortirent le capitaine de ses pensées.

« - Bonjour Fenrir, bien dormit ? »

Le gros loup donna un petit coup de nez dans le flanc du militaire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter mais ce n'était pas très grave.

« - Qu'est ce que tu préfères pour le déjeuner ? Bacon ? Œuf ? pancakes ? »

Ils devraient peut-être acheter des croquettes ? Steve doutait qu'une nourriture aussi riche et déséquilibrée soit bonne pour la santé du loup.

Fenrir donna deux abois.

« - Des œufs ? D'accord. Omelette ou brouillés ? »

Un abois.

« - omelette donc… »

Steve ouvrit le frigo, en sortit les œufs, en cassa six dans une poêle, les battit un peu dedans puis attendit qu'ils cuisent avant de les poser sur une assiette qu'il posa sur la table, devant le grand fauteuil qu'utilisait l'animal.

« - Du lait ? »

Un abois.

Il servit le liquide dans un grand bol qu'il mit près de l'assiette puis retourna à ses pancakes.

Il progressait.

Si on lui avait dit lorsqu'il se détendrait assez pour ne pas s'étonner d'avoir une conversation avec le fils loup d'un dieu, qu'il lui préparerait son déjeuner et qu'il n'y verrait rien de remarquable ne serait-ce que six mois plus tôt, il aurait éclaté de rire.  
Et pourtant….

Oui, vraiment.  
Être devenu un Avengers était une bonne chose.

####################

Fury fixait l'homme devant lui avec stupeur.

Il était tôt. Très tôt.

Mais le colonel était déjà à son poste.  
Certains agents étaient même persuadés qu'il VIVAIT à son bureau.

Ce n'était pas si faux.  
Pourquoi payer un appartement quelque part alors qu'il passait les 2/3 de son temps au SHIELD et perdre en plus du temps supplémentaire dans les transports en commun. Sans compter qu'avec sa patience, il aurait finit par vider son chargeur dans le crâne d'une vieille qui lui aurait fait rater sa correspondance.  
Donc si Nick Fury ne vivait pas DANS son bureau, il disposait d'un petit appartement juste à côté, directement dans le QG du SHIELD.

Ce n'était pas très connu, mais tous les agents pouvaient faire une demande similaire.

Ainsi, Clint, Natasha et Coulson avaient tous les trois chacun un studio dans les murs. Même s'ils ne les utilisaient que peu, et moins encore depuis le début des Avengers, ils leurs restaient attribués.

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour le moment.  
Non, la question était l'homme en armure dorée avec un eye patch doré et une barbe blanche qui était tranquillement assit à son bureau.

COMMENT était-il entré ?  
Et QUI était-il ?

Appeler la sécurité ou pas ?  
Fury vérifia discrètement ses armes.

Il avait son glock et son taser, il pouvait gérer.  
Peut-être.

Un type en armure dorée, ça sentait un peu trop Asgard pour lui.

« - Bonjour…. »

Odin releva le nez du parchemin qu'il lisait.

« - Et vous devez être le colonel Nick Fury. »

« - Vous êtes bien renseigné, monsieur ? »

« - Odin. »

« - ….. Ha…. Bienvenue sur terre, majesté. »

Un sourire un peu canaille fleurit sur les lèvres de l'antique roi d'Asgard.

Si Thor avait plus de trois milles cinq cent ans, quel âge pouvait avoir son père ?

« - Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence ? »

« - Curiosité principalement. Et je veux savoir comment se comportent mes fils. Heimdall voit, mais je crois qu'il ne me raconte pas tout. »

Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un jambon.

Fury resta perplexe une minute.

Comment gérer un dieu ? Pire… un père !

« - Et bien… Tout va bien, vos fils nous aident sur un dossier délicat… »

« - Loki vous aide-t-il dans les réparations de ses erreurs ? » Coupa le roi.

Fury hésita.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il SAVAIT qu'il devait jouer le snake.

« - Il n'est pas inactif. Récupérer ses forces a été difficile et il n'est vraiment capable d'aider que depuis hier ce qu'il fait sans rechigner. »

Il avait juste fallu que Stark le secoue très fort.

« - Vous ne me dites pas tout. »

« - Je suis le chef du SHIELD. Bien entendu que je ne dis pas tout. C'est mon travail. »

Cela attira un autre petit sourire sur les lèvres du vieux roi.

« - Bon…. Au moins, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Une bonne nouvelle ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ? Comment ça une bonne nouvelle ? Qu'est ce que Fury venait de révéler sans le savoir ? Cela inquiéta immédiatement l'agent. Il détestait se faire manipuler.

« - Merci pour toutes ses informations, Mr Fury… Nous nous reverrons. Prenez bien soin de mes fils. Ils sont encore jeunes et ont besoin de supervision. HEIMDALL ! »

Une grande lumière blanche aveugla une minute Fury.

Les mains tremblantes, il alla se servir un verre puis s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il se demandait parfois si cette initiative valait tous les problèmes qui s'y greffaient.  
Et bon sang, il leur fallait quelque chose pour se protéger de la magie !

Il se jeta sur son interphone.

« - Hill ! »

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Contactez Coulson qu'il se débrouille pour me trouver du temps avec sa mère »

« - ….. Monsieur ? »

« - Ha oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Transmettez juste, il saura quoi faire. »

« -….. Bien monsieur. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour que la rumeur se répande. Le colonel Fury sortait avec la mère de l'agent Coulson.

Lorsque la rumeur lui revint en pleine figure, Fury se sentit soudain très très fatigué.

####################

Thor n'avait quasi pas bougé depuis qu'il avait livré Loki à Stark.

Le cœur serré, il tentait de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait à quelques mètres, dans la chambre principale du penthouse.

Il culpabilisait autant qu'il angoissait.

Une fois que la frénésie de Loki se serait apaisée, lui pardonnerait-il de l'avoir confié à quelqu'un d'autre ou lui en voudrait-il ?

Il lui avait reproché le matin même de se vendre à voila que LUI le donnait au premier venu.

Il s'en voulait… tellement…

Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Prendre son frère lui-même comme celui-ci le lui réclamait ?

Il n'avait pas pu.  
Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas comme ça.

Avoir vu Loki dans les bras de Stark n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination.

Aussi paradoxale cela pouvait-il être, Loki était à lui. Il en était sur à présent. Et c'était parce qu'il était à lui qu'il l'avait confié à Stark.

Le dieu du tonnerre lâcha un grondement douloureux avant de se prendre le crane dans les mains.

Son adorable petit frère qu'il aimait tant…. Comme il aurait voulu être à la place de Stark….

C'était perturbant.

Parce qu'il aimait son frère, il s'était délibérément séparé de lui.

Son esprit tournait en rond.

Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y réfléchir.

Loki était intelligent, lui. Il comprendrait pourquoi son frère n'avait pas voulu le grimper comme une jument en chaleur.

Thor voulu plus que ca.

Il voulait une vraie relation avec Loki.

Il ne voulait pas une simple coucherie.  
Et commencer une relation par grimper son partenaire n'était pas une bonne façon d'entamer quelque chose de durable.

Oui, Loki était intelligent.

Il comprendrait.

Enfin, Thor l'espérait….

Il soupir de plus lui échappa.

« - JARVIS ? »

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Quelqu'un est-il déjà leva ? »

« - le capitaine Rogers est en train de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. »

« - Merci… JARVIS ? »

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Y a-t-il quelque part dans cette tour un endroit ou je pourrais me dépenser sans rien abimer ? »

L'IA resta silencieuse une minute pendant qu'il faisait des simulations de résistances.

« - Il y a l'abri anti aérien dans les fondations monsieur. Il a été réattribué comme salle de sport il y a quelques mois. Voulez vous vous y rendre ? »

« - Ca ne me ferait pas de mal. Merci… et… JARVIS ?»

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Peux-tu dire ou je suis à l'ami Rogers ? S'il veut s'entrainer un peu au corps à corps, je ne serais pas contre. »

« - Tout de suite monsieur. »

Thor suivit les instructions de JARVIS pour trouver le bunker réaffecté.

Il ne tarda pas à cogner comme un sourd dans l'un des énormes plaques d'acier d'un mur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait prévu pour ca, mais ca détendait.

#################

Loki était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait fallu une minute pour réaliser où il était et quelques unes de plus pour réaliser avec qui.

Et pourquoi.

Il avait eut honte.  
Tellement honte !

Il s'était jeté à la tête de son frère de la plus mortifiante des façons.

Comment oserait-il un jour regarder à nouveau son frère dans les yeux ?

Il savait que Thor était au courant pour ses… crises…

Fandral lui en avait sans doute parlé ou il l'avait apprit autrement, Loki n'en savait rien, mais Thor Savait.

Fandral avait été étonnamment compréhensif et généreux avec lui lorsqu'il était tombé pour la première fois sur le jeune prince, à peine adolescent, en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol d'une obscure alcôve perdue dans un coin du palais. Il l'avait soulagé de son mieux et n'avait jamais utilisé cette connaissance contre Loki.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlés.

Une fois ou deux, le prince c'était faufilé dans les appartements du guerrier lorsqu'il n'avait plus pu supporter la tension.

A chaque fois, il était repartit avant même que Fandral ne se réveille.

Et cette fois… cette fois Loki s'était jeté à la tête de son frère.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire passer son désir pour juste ça, une réaction purement animale de besoin… Ce serait aussi bien d'ailleurs.  
Et c'était sans doute pour ca que Thor l'avait lâché entre les pattes de Stark.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Tony avait été bien plus décent avec lui que le dernier mâle qui l'avait eut dans une situation similaire.

La dernière fois, il avait été obligé de tuer l'homme pour sauver sa peau. Le type avait été persuadé le lendemain qu'il pourrait le prêter à ses amis et se faire une belle somme.

Loki était peut-être un déviant qui pouvait occasionnellement vendre ses charmes, mais il n'était pas une putain.

Loki soupira.

Il devrait quitter la chambre de Stark avant qu'il ne se réveille. Le milliardaire n'aimait pas les hommes, il le savait. Il voulait éviter à l'humain l'humiliation de réaliser qu'il avait couché avec lui. Ce n'était pas très glorieux après tout.

Il voulu se lever mais le bras autour de sa taille le retint.  
Loki aurait pu insister mais…S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était bien là… il pouvait peut-être en profiter une minute de plus ou deux... Se donner l'illusion que c'était un vrai amant qui l'avait dans ses bras…

Le dernier avait été le père de Phil mais c'était plus de quarante années auparavant.

C'était si loin…. Et puis… il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé. Il avait de l'affection pour lui bien sur. De la tendresse et de la considération. Mais de l'amour… Il n'y avait que Thor et ses enfants qui avaient droit à son amour.

Loki bougea très légèrement dans les bras de Stark. Son torse contre son dos était une présence rassurante et agréable. Même le doux bourdonnement de l'ARC dans sa poitrine était apaisant. Il gênerait une signature énergétique un peu semblable à certains de ses sorts qui ne le dérangeait pas.

Tony avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une retenue inattendue avec lui.

Dans l'état dans lequel il était, il avait juste besoin d'être couvert comme une chatte en chaleur. Tony s'était échiné à lui faire l'amour plus qu'à le sauter malgré la passion de leurs étreintes.

Pour ça, en plus du reste, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Loki avait toujours tellement honte de lui-même après ces moments…

Le jeune prince remua encore doucement.

Il avait l'arrière train un rien dérangé mais rien de bien douloureux. Juste qu'il n'avait eut personne depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir accepter autant de rounds d'affilés et surtout aussi enthousiastes.

Il se figea soudain.  
Stark était en train de se réveiller. Et lui était encore là.

Il fit semblant de dormir.

Stark avait ouvert un œil.

Un corps mince et frais reposait contre lui, son dos contre son torse.

Le milliardaire avait poussé un soupir de satisfaction.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas attiré une fille dans son… Ha… Oui… pas fille… C'était vrai…

Une seconde, il resta mal à l'aise.

Il avait couché avec Loki.

Stark resta immobile.

Il attendit la réaction d'incrédulité, voir d'horreur, la crise de nerf… quelque chose quoi.  
Mais rien.

Son plus grand malaise venait de son manque de malaise justement.

Il avait couché avec Loki…  
Ok….

D'accord…

Et ?

Et rien.  
Ou plutôt si, plein de choses. Mais rien de ce qu'il aurait attendu.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il referma un peu son bras sur la taille du jeune prince. Par réflexe, Loki se retourna dans ses bras pour venir nicher son museau dans son cou.

Tony se mit à lui caresser gentiment le dos du bout des doigts.

Ha si tient ! Une réaction ! De douleur…  
La sienne.

Celle de son dos et de des épaules.

Tony grimaça.

La nuit passée avait été particulièrement sportive.

Si leurs premières étreintes avaient été consommées dans une quasi passivité pour Loki, les suivantes avaient eut plus de feu. Une fois le besoin brulant premier assouvit, Loki s'était révélé être au lit une véritable panthère déchainée.

Le milliardaire était persuadé qu'il était couvert de griffures, morsures et bleus un peu partout.

Loki n'était un amant ni silencieux, ni tranquille et encore moins passif finalement.

Tony avait fait plus de sport en quelques heures avec le dieu des mensonges qu'en plusieurs années à faire le kakou avec son armure.

Il s'étonnait même de sa propre souplesse ! Loki lui avait fait découvrir des positions qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées.

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Loki.

La panthère noire s'était finalement apaisée et transformée en chat ronronnant.

Tony n'en revenait toujours pas.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé, Stark avait ouvert une boite de 36 capotes presque neuves. Il en restait à peine une poignée….

Les autres étaient en tas sur le sol, là où il les avait jetés. Le nettoyage allait être long.

Loki s'étira doucement contre Tony. Les petites caresses légères qu'il faisait sur le dos du jeune dieu semblaient particulièrement lui plaire.

Thor aurait de la chance quand ils se seraient enfin déclarés. Loki était une petite boule de passion en fait.

Tony en aurait presque été jaloux. Pas que Loki soit à Thor. Ou que Thor soit à Loki. Non. Malgré la nuit très agréable passée ensembles, Tony n'y voyait qu'une petite parenthèse de découverte. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus rouvrir son lit à un homme un jour.

Loki était un cas à part.

Si le jeune dieu revenait vers lui pour la même chose, il ne le chasserait pas, mais Tony savait que les mâles ne seraient jamais sa tasse de thé.

Loki était un cas _vraiment_ à part.

Non, Tony était jaloux de leur relation. Malgré toute la douleur qu'elle avait pu leur engendrer, les liens entre eux étaient monstrueusement forts et solides. Leur force même était une explication à leur querelle.

A présent qu'elle apaisait, il ne restait plus qu'une tendresse entre eux que le milliardaire ne pouvait appeler autrement que de l'amour.

Il soupira.  
Gentiment, il laissa des doigts descendre des épaules aux reins du jotun.

« - Tu as bien de la chance finalement. » Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un petit baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres du dieu des mensonges.

Loki s'était figé.

Le baiser était inattendu.

Ne pas être déjà par terre en se faisant insulter était inattendu…

Sentir le bras de Stark dans son dos qui le caressait gentiment était inattendu.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un petit sourire amusé le salua.

« - Bonjour, mignon. Bien dormit ? »

Loki se sentit rosir, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à rougir affreusement.

« - Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il immédiatement avant de chercher à quitter les bras de Stark pour fuir au plus vite.

Tony resserra immédiatement son bras autour de la taille du dieu des mensonges.

« - Hé ! Du calme ! »

Le milliardaire grimaça de douleurs. Ses muscles maltraités par la nuit le tiraient méchamment.

Loki cessa de se débattre avant de s'excuser de nouveau.

« - Je suis désolé. J'aurais du être déjà partit. »

Il aurait du, mais il était resté parce qu'il se sentait bien, pour une fois.

Tony battit stupidement des paupières.

« - Pourquoi partit ? »

Loki détourna les yeux, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Tony l'attrapa par la nuque pour le forcer à se rallonger près de lui.  
Finalement, être un playboy avait un avantage certain. Il pouvait gérer à peu près n'importe quelle situation entre les draps. Même celle d'un petit dieu brun avec un affreux complexe d'infériorité et de dégout de soi.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Surtout que si Loki réagissait avec lui comme ça, alors qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'un vague, très très vague début d'amitié, de loin, la nuit, par temps de brouillard, il n'osait imaginer comment le jotun réagirait quand il se réveillerait pour la première fois dans les bras de Thor après une longue nuit de passion.

« - Je n'aurais pas du rester là. » Insista Loki.

« - Je comprends bien ce que tu dis, mais POURQUOI ne devrais tu pas être resté là ? »

Loki détourna encore les yeux.

« - ce n'est pas… »

« - Quoi ? Convenable ? »

« - ….. »

« - Ce n'est pas comme si toi ou moi étions mariés. Et même si c'était le cas, je sais même pas si j'arriverais à être fidèle alors… »

Haaa Tony et la fidélité. Tout un poème.  
Au moins était-il lucide sur lui-même.

« - Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« - Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« - ….. »

Fourbe, Stark se remit à caresser gentiment le dos et les épaules du dieu des mensonges.

Immédiatement, Loki arqua le dos sous la caresse, les yeux clos, avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe.

La moindre caresse était bonne à prendre pour quelqu'un qui avait été aussi seul que lui

« - Vous ne devriez pas faire ca, Mr Stark »

« - Et toi, tu ne devrais pas me vouvoyer. Pas après la nuit dernière en tout cas. »

Loki se raidit.

Il fallut une bonne minute de caresses supplémentaires pour qu'il se détende.

« - A moins que tu n'ai honte d'avoir couché avec moi. » Plaisanta Stark. « Je sais que je suis un simple humain, m'enfin je ne crois pas avoir été à ce point en dessous de tout ! »

Non, celui en dessus, à chaque fois, ca avait été Loki.

Le Jotun jeta un regard sceptique à l'humain.

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte de Stark ! Il avait honte POUR Stark !

Tony posa sa main sur sa joue.

« - Hé, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mignon. Mais je n'ai pas honte d'avoir couché avec toi, moi. Même si c'était TRES surprenant, c'était aussi TRES agréable. Je sais que les garçons ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais être avec toi a été un plaisir. »

Cette fois totalement incrédule, Loki le fixait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

« - Vous plaisantez ? C'est moi ! Moi qui devrais avoir honte de m'être imposé ! Moi qui devrais avoir honte de vous avoir imposé… ça… Lorsque ça m'arrive, je suis incontrôlable, je… »

« - Et c'est pour ca que ton frère ai venu me demander mon aide parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'idée de te faire l'amour dans cette circonstance. Si tu avais été toi-même, ce n'est pas dans mon pieu que tu te serais réveillé, c'est dans les bras de ton frère. » Assura encore Stark. « Et je suis sérieux ! »

Loki se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que Stark l'attrape par les épaules et vienne écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites ! »

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir…. Je t'embrasse ? Encore ? »

« - Mais… pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que c'est agréable ? »

Le Jotun rosit une fois de plus. Il était complètement perdu.

« - …. Normalement, on ne m'embrasse pas le lendemain matin. Si je suis encore là, on me chasse à coups de pieds… »

« - Comme une putain ? »

Loki détourna les yeux.

« - Loki…. » Soupira Tony.

Il secoua la tête avant de laisser ses mains courir sur le torse du brun.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« - Je vérifie que je ne t'ai pas blessé. On a pas été très soigneux ni très mesurés. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur les reins du prince.

« - Pas trop mal ? »

« - …. Non… Ca va… »

Loki ne savait même pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Sans doute parce qu'il était rare pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que son frère qui se souciait de lui, même marginalement.

« - Tu es sur ? »

Il rosit encore. Oui, il se sentait bien. C'était d'ailleurs étrange. Normalement, avec le nombre de fois où Tony l'avait monté et s'était assouvit en lui, il aurait du se sentir désagréablement (ami de la poésie bonjour), désagréablement…plein… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sauf si tout les _éléments_ avaient été…utilisés…..

Sa rougeur soudaine disparue, remplacée par une pâleur inquiétante.

« - Hé ? Ca ne va pas ? ….Loki ? »

Le jeune homme avait porté sa main à son ventre et tendait sa magie sur lui pour tenter de savoir si…

« - Loki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le dieu des mensonges se secoua.

« - Tony…. Je devrais…. » Sa main appuya plus fort sur son ventre.

Stark comprit soudain.

Gentiment, il retira la main sans montrer sa réaction de douleur à toucher la magie du sorcier directement.

« - Pas de risque de ce côté-là. J'ai prit mes précautions. Notre ami Saint Durex est là pour nous. »

« - ….. Quoi ? Quoi ? Qui ? »

Tony resta interdit un instant avant de tendre le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper l'un des derniers carrés de plastique encore intact.

« - Durex… »

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? En quoi ca peut m'aider ? Je ne sens pas ta semence dans mon ventre, Stark ! A chaque fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai conçut ! »

Tony lui posa une main sur la bouche.

« - J'explique. »

Il déchira l'enveloppe de la capote, retira l'objet, puis le déroula sur ses doigts.

« - Préservatif. Nous autres simples humains sommes très doués pour trouver des méthodes pour empêcher nos petites graines d'aller se perdre n'importe où. J'ai fais bien attention. »

Un soulagement brutal passa sur les épaules de Loki.

« - Odin en soit remercié. »

« - Hé ! C'est presque vexant tu sais ! »

Non mais quand même, son sperme quand ! Il n'était pas de si mauvaise qualité que ca ! Bon, sans doute avec un taux d'alcoolémie au dessus de la norme mais on avait jamais vu un spermatozoïde conduire une Bentley alors…

Loki eut un pauvre sourire qui s'élargit lentement à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce que la révélation de Stark voulait dire.

Il n'aurait plus JAMAIS à prendre de risque. Quelque soit sa forme !

Il prit la capote des doigts de Stark pour l'observer de plus prêt.

Il tira dessus, surpris par son élasticité autant que par le fluide un peu désagréable qu'il y avait dessus.

« - C'est du lubrifiant. Mais vaut mieux en rajouter en général. C'est jamais perdu. »

« - Comment tu l'utilises ? » S'enquit le prince, de plus en plus intrigué.

Stark se redressa avant d'attirer Loki contre sa poitrine.

« - Tu le déroules sur le membre en érection. »

Une lueur joueuse passa dans les yeux du jotun.

« - Vraiment ? »

Il se coucha presque sur Stark pour atteindre la table de nuit et attraper une capote neuve. Soudain, il se sentait…. Joueur…  
le soulagement, peut-être. Les manières bonnes enfants de Stark surement.

Et un rien d'affection aussi.

Juste de l'amitié, rien de plus. Mais le genre de tendresse que l'on a pour quelqu'un sur qui on peut, bizarrement dans le cas de Tony, compter.

Une de ses mains s'égara sur le bas ventre du milliardaire.

« - Loki…. »

« - Quoi ? J'apprends. »

Stark le fixa longuement dans les yeux, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

Au bout d'une minute, il sembla y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ou au contraire, ne pas y voir ce qu'il craignait.

« - Tu sais que ton frère t'attends. »

« - …. Je… Je suppose…. »

« - Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter très longtemps. »

« - … Je ne compte pas le faire. »

« - Bon…. »

Tony reprit ses lèvres avec douceur.

« - Pince le bout pour vider le réservoir » Expliqua encore Tony avant que Loki ne déroule la capote sur lui.

« - Comme ca ? »

Tony soupira doucement, les yeux clos.

Les doigts de Loki qui entouraient la base de son membre étaient plus qu'agréables.

« - Parfait… »

« - Et ensuite ? »

« - Un peu de lubrifiant. »

Loki en versa généreusement sur le sexe du milliardaire.

« - Et maintenant ? »

« - Et maintenant, Loki. C'est toi qui sais. » L'invita Stark.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui était passif.

Le jotun s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Ce n'était plus la passion animale de la nuit précédente qui le poussait vers Tony. Il avait envie de partager un peu de plaisir avec Stark.

Juste ça.

Partager.

Lentement, très doucement, il s'empala sur le fabriquant d'armes avec un petit soupir de plaisir.

Le lubrifiant était un peu inutile, Loki était encore souple de leurs nombreux accouplements de la nuit, mais l'existence du produit était une bonne chose pour après.

Une fois qu'il eut prit entièrement Tony en lui, Loki s'immobilisa.

« - A moi de t'apprendre quelque chose. »

Stark se mordilla la lèvre.

Loki était frais autours de lui. Rien à voir avec la fièvre de la veille.

« - Qu'est ce que… » Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du milliardaire lorsque les muscles du jotun se refermèrent autours de lui.

Satisfait, Loki ferma les yeux.

Il adorait jouer avec ses partenaires même s'il en avait rarement l'occasion.

Les mains sur les épaules de Tony, il jouait des muscles autour de lui, par vague, muscle après l'autre, s'amusant de la frustration croissante qu'il sentait monter dans l'humain.

Les bras de Stark se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

Loki sentait Stark arriver à la limite. Il le sentait se raidir, si proche… Tellement proche….

Le dieu cessa soudain tout mouvement, ses muscles incroyablement serrés autour du membre qui l'enclouait profondément.

Un petit cri de stupeur autant que de plaisir coincé dans la gorge, Stark haletait.

Les muscles de Loki étaient si forts autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait plus jouir. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait.  
Encore. Et encore… Sans pourtant que rien ne sorte de lui, sans que l'orgasme de semble finir.

« - Loki…. » Supplia Tony en tremblant de tous ses membres.

COMMENT Loki arrivait-il à faire ca ?

Le brun entraina Stark jusqu'à ce que l'humain soit sur lui.

Il desserra à peine ses muscles, juste assez pour que le plaisir redescende, remplacé par le désir pur.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Stark pour le besogner avec la dernière énergie, lui arrachant cris et gémissements de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent encore une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il fallut de longues minutes au mortel pour reprendre pied.

« - Je sais pas comment tu as fait ca, mais bon sang ! Si tu fais ça à ton frère, je crois qu'il pourrait conquérir les neufs royaumes justes pour tes beaux yeux ! » Sourit Stark, épuisé.

Loki éclata de rire.

Un vrai rire d'humour.

Un rire satisfait, apaisé.

Content.

###########################

Natasha avait piqué quelques pancakes tièdes dans le plat resté dans le four.

JARVIS l'avait informé que Thor et Steve se tapaient dessus au sous-sol, que Clint et Phil étaient encore au lit (le ton un peu pincé de l'IA sous entendait très clairement à quoi), que Bruce était déjà au travail comme prévu et que Fenrir avait suivit son oncle pour assister à la baston.  
Restait Stark et Loki.

L'IA refusait de dire où était les deux hommes et à quoi ils étaient occupés.

Cela suffisait à inquiéter la jeune femme.

« - Bonjour Tasha. »

« - Pepper ! Il est bien tard pour que tu viennes ici. »

« - JARVIS à réorganisé le planning de Tony et j'ai récupéré plusieurs de ses réunions urgentes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, blasée.

« - JARVIS, où est Tony ? »

« - Désolé Miss Potts, cette information est réservée.

Pepper haussa un sourcil

Ca c'était nouveau.

Même lorsqu'il se levait une nouvelle poule, elle avait accès à tout, même à la chambre à coucher pendant les ébats de son patron si elle le voulait.

« - Loki est également introuvable. » Soupira Natasha.

Ca ne sentait pas bon entre ces deux là.

« - Tu crois qu'ils…. »

« - Noooon… On parle de Tony quand même. »

« - Dame Potts ! Dame Romanov, bonjour ! » Salua Thor, bien de bonne humeur.

Avoir pu cogner comme un sourd pendant plusieurs heures avait fait des merveilles sur son humeur. Et s'il était couvert de bleus, ce n'était pas grave.

Ils se résorberaient très vite, encore plus vite que ceux de Steve qui suivait en boitillant

« - Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? »

« - Juste un peu d'entrainement, Dame Potts. Rien de bien méchant, rassurez vous. Nous serons comme neuf en quelques heures à peine ! » Rassura Thor, réellement de bonne humeur. « Ami JARVIS ! Mon frère et l'ami Stark sont-ils levés ? »

« - Il sont en train monsieur. »

« - Ha ! Enfin ! »

Il avait hâte de retrouver son petit frère et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il faisait confiance à Stark mais… Oui, bon, il voulait être sur qu'il n'était pas blessé et que ses besoins avaient été correctement assouvis.

Il planta les filles et Steve sur place pour aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de Tony, sans se soucier de l'air ahuri des trois autres.

« - Ami Stark ! Je requiers l'entrée ! »

################

« - Ton frère est bien motivé, ce matin. » S'amusa Tony qui finissait doucement de profiter de son orgasme.

Loki roula sur le ventre.

« - Il a toujours été comme ça. »

« - JARVIS, tu peux laisser entrer Thor. »

Et flute pour le reste. Si Thor n'était pas content, c'était pareil. Après tout, c'était quand même le blond qui lui avait livré Loki dans les pattes.

Thor entra dans la chambre d'un pas conquérant avant de se figer une seconde.  
Sans attendre davantage, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Loki rougit un peu.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stark laisse entrer son imbécile de frère ! Ils étaient encore transpirant de leurs dernières activités, de la semence coulait encore sur son ventre et… et….

Il se raccrocha immédiatement à Thor dès que son ainé l'eut prit dans ses bras.

« - Comment te sens-tu mon frère ? » Murmura le blond avec inquiétude.

« - Je vais bien. » Répondit Loki sur le même ton.

Il se recroquevilla dans les bras de Thor, rassuré que son frère ne lui en veuille pas.

« - Je suis désolé mon frère. » S'excusa Thor. « Je ne pouvais pas hier, je… »

Tony se leva difficilement.

« - Bon, ben je vais à la douche moi. »

Autant les laisser tous les deux.

« - JARVIS ! Aère un peu la chambre tu veux ? »

« - Oui monsieur. »

Entre leurs activités de la nuit, celles du matin, et les odeurs corporelles bizarres d'un Jotun en rut, le tout commençait à donner mal au crâne au milliardaire.

Etroitement cagoussounné dans le giron de son frère, Loki avait posé sa joue sur son épaule avant de lancer un sourire de remerciement à Stark pour son tact étonnant.

Il n'était pas connu pour ca normalement.

« - L'ami Stark à prit soin de toi ? »

« - Tony a été parfait, Thor. Il faudra le remercier à la juste valeur de son sacrifice. »

Sacrifice, sacrifice enfin… il y avait quand même prit plaisir hein.

Thor posa sa paume sur la joue de son frère.

« - Je suis désolé, Loki… Je…

« - Je sais… » Soupira le Jotun. « Et je suis désolé d'être… Comme je suis… je sais que c'est... Délicat pour toi de supporter mes réactions et mes humeurs. »

Thor donna une petite tape sur le nez de son frère.

« - Cesse d'être idiot mon frère. Depuis hier tu cumules un petit peu. »

Loki ferma les yeux avant d'enfouir son museau dans le cou et les cheveux de son frère. Il sentait la sueur et la poussière. C'était une odeur forte de combat qu'il aimait. C'était l'odeur d'un guerrier, l'odeur naturelle de son frère.

« - Je t'aime mon frère. » Murmura très doucement le brun, presque à espérer que Thor ne l'entendrait pas.

« - Je t'aime aussi mon frère. » Rassura immédiatement Thor. « Mais à présent, ne compte plus t'abandonner à un autre que moi. » Promit-il.

Loki sourit doucement.

Ca lui allait très bien.

#############################

Tony observa le couple pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête.

Ces deux là étaient mignons. Tout simplement mignons.

Il aurait presque pu être jaloux.

Non, ok, il était jaloux.

Il soupira.

« - JARVIS. » Murmura tout doucement Stark. « Prends-moi ca discrètement en photo. »

L'IA obéit sans répondre puis Tony quitta sa chambre, laissant les deux frères savourer le nouveau lien qu'ils étaient en train de créer.

« - Tony ! »

Le milliardaire sursauta.

Qu'est ce que le troupeau faisait à la porte de sa chambre ?

Et pourquoi ils le regardaient tous avec suspicion comme ca ?

« - Bonjour Peppers… Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« - Qu'est ce que Loki fait dans ta chambre ? »

« - Là tout de suite, un gros câlin à son frère après une jolie déclaration en bonne et due forme. »

Profitant de la surprise de chacun, il fit retraite aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à la cuisine mais se retrouva bloqué par un Fenrir qui avait reprit sa taille originale.

Ho merde.

« - Je suis assez d'accord avec Fenrir, qu'est ce que ma mère faisait dans votre chambre, Stark ? »

Le milliardaire jeta au groupe un regard de bête traquée.

Non mais c'était sensé être Loki le vilain jusqu'il y avait peu non ? ils ne devraient pas poser ce genre de question, surtout en impliquant que lui avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Non ?

_« - Tu sens son odeur. Tu t'es accouplé avec Père, hein ? »_ Gronda lourdement Fenrir, pas content.

Loki appartenait à Thor maintenant. En bon loup, Fenrir était exclusif. Il était donc normal qu'un couple établit n'aille pas voir ailleurs.

Coulson dégaina son Taser.

« - TU AS QUOI ? » Hurla l'agent, pour une fois énervé.

Tony commençait à s'énerver.  
Voila, rendez service et ca vous retombe sur le nez !

Et pire ! Pepper et Natasha l'observait se débattre comme elles auraient été au spectacle !

Elles prenaient plaisir à le voir dans le caca les vilaines…

Genre il allait enfin apprendre sa leçon et garder sa queue pour lui ?  
Rho les vilaines, Rho, les méchantes, rho les garces…

Et pourtant, ca le fit sourire.

« - Je n'ai rien fait que Thor ne m'ai pas demandé. » Finit par lâcher Tony, très digne.

« - PARDON ! »

La gâchette du taser commençait à vraiment démanger les doigts de Phil mais il était réaliste. Un homme qui se convulsait sur le sol répondait très moyennement aux questions.

« - Explications. »

Fenrir s'assit, la tête penchée sur le côté

_« - Ho… je vois… Alors si c'est oncle Thor qui t'as demandé de couvrir maman… »_

Une veine se mit à battre sur la tempe de l'agent. Pourtant, il garda son calme. Enfin... Autant que possible.

Tony se pinça la racine du nez.

« - JARVIS, peux-tu déranger les tourtereaux une minute et leur demander si je peux expliquer aux autres ce qui se passe avant qu'il ne me grille la barbe ? »

« - Oui monsieur… Monsieur Loki à éclaté de rire, Monsieur Thor est tout rouge. Monsieur Loki accepte mais sans les « détails graveleux »

Tony soupira.  
Merci au dieu qui pourrait l'entendre.

C'est donc un peu gêné quand même qu'il expliqua que oui, il avait passé la nuit avec Loki, à la demande expresse de Thor.  
Et si, c'était purement thérapeutique.

Il fut surprit que Fenrir soit de son côté dès que le loup eut comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que Loki ait une portée de l'humain.

( j'aime paaaaas écrire les mornings after et ca se voit ! Mais bon, ca au moins c'est fait Thor et Loki se sont déclarés, ils s'aiment, ils se font des bisous, il est plus que temps de les séparer à nouveau et de les faires souffrir n'est ce pas ? )


	10. Chapter 10

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 9

Fasciné, Loki regardait la projection holographique comme un enfant pouvait observer son premier Disney.

Assis par terre en grenouille, le dieu des mensonges tentait de comprendre comment fonctionnait le système d'imagerie.

Amusé, Bruce et Tony travaillaient non loin sur leur détecteur de magie.

Pendant que Loki observait la projection des détecteurs, il lançait des sorts de bas niveau, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

C'était des sorts qu'il avait appris quand il était tout petit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu besoin de réfléchir à ce genre de sorts pour les lancer.

Si lui était fasciné par les holos, Bruce et Tony l'étaient eux par les papillons, les oiseaux et les insectes qui apparaissaient sous les doigts agiles du dieu pour s'envoler dans l'atelier. Ils s'y ébattaient quelques minutes puis disparaissaient dans de jolies spires vertes.

« - Les capteurs ont détectés une forme énergétiques redondante monsieur. » Prévint soudain JARVIS.

« - Parfait. Loki, tu peux lancer un autre type de sort qu'on voit si on a quelque chose sur les capteurs ? »

« - Comment marche ce système, Tony ? » Finit par demander le prince alors qu'une douzaine d'autres lui-même apparaissaient dans la pièce.

« - C'est une projection optique. Le SHIELD à un peu le même système mais en moins bien »

Loki jeta un regard en quoi au scientifique.

« - D'accord mais COMMENT ça marche ? Quels sont les principes de base ? »

Tony secoua la tête.

« - JARVIS ? Tu peux faire un petit cours à notre ami venu du froid ? »

« - Bien sur monsieur. »

Le surnom ne déphasa pas plus que ça le jeune prince. Venant de ces humains, ce n'était pas chargé de haine ou de peur. Juste d'affection.

Petit à petit, Loki apprenait à accepter ce qu'il était et ces humains l'y aidaient énormément.

L'IA lança un programme sur l'holo pour expliquer les principes de base du système. Très vite pourtant, le manque de connaissance scientifique de base de Loki fut évident. Un concept après l'autre, le prince fit revenir progressivement JARVIS à la base de la base pour rattraper son retard pendant que les deux autres scientifiques travaillaient sur la détection de sa magie.

De temps en temps, ils demandaient au sorcier Jotun de lancer un autre sort pour en étudier la signature énergétique.

Loki obéissait machinalement, incapable de quitter des yeux les projections de JARVIS qui expliquait sans se lasser tous les process et répondait à toutes les questions.

« - Mon cher Tony, je crois que le club des génies vient de s'augmenter d'un membre. » S'amusa Bruce au bout de trois heures.

Stark eut un sourire prédateur.

« - C'est une évidence. »

Loki avait rattrapé son retard de connaissance sur les concepts humains a une vitesse effrayante.

« - Tu t'en sort, beau brun ? »

Loki jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« - Si Thor t'entends me parler comme ça, il va te demander réparation de mon honneur bafoué. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai vu ton honneur sous toutes les coutures et j'ai même été dedans. Je ne crois pas l'avoir si bafoué que ça. »

Le jeune prince gloussa, plus amusé encore par la rougeur de Banner.

« - Où en êtes-vous ? »

Loki quitta le sol pour venir voir où en étaient les deux scientifiques.

« - On avance bien. On a calibré ta signature énergétique. »

« - Elle ressemble à une courbe quantique »

« - Tu apprends trop vite pour ton propre bien. »

Le brun eut un sourire dangereux.

« - Merci. Mais je crois que vous avez fait une erreur en partant du principe que cette signature vous aiderait. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Je n'ai utilisé que des sort de bas niveau et de même type. La magie est complexe, dangereuse, indocile et atypique même dans ses règles. Je doute que vous puissiez saisir la signature d'un sort d'un type différent. Pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai utilisé est ma magie personnelle, soit sur moi, soit sur des éléments que je tirais de moi. Plus qu'autre chose, c'est MA signature que vous avez. Pas celle de la magie elle-même. »

Tony grimaça.  
Ça pouvait être problématique.

« - Essaye autre chose ? »

Le prince hocha la tête.

« - JARVIS ? Prêt ? »

« - Oui monsieur. »

Et Loki se téléporta.

#########################

Thor eut besoin d'une minute pour reprendre son équilibre en sortant du Bifrost.

Le pont entre les mondes était peut-être quasi réparé, mais la transition restait désagréable.

« - Merci Heimdall »

Le vieil Aesir hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Il avait attendu l'appel de Thor pour revenir à Asgard discuter avec ses parents et ne s'était, bien entendu, pas trompé.

«- Je ne devrais pas rester longtemps. »

« - Oui, il serait dommage que Loki se rende compte de votre absence, mon prince. »

Thor haussa un sourcil.

« - Heimdall, est-ce un essai de plaisanterie que je viens d'entendre ? »

« - Mon prince doit se tromper. »

Cela fit rire le grand blond.

« - J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire venir une monture. » Ajouta le gardien avant que Thor ne sorte de l'observatoire. »

« - Merci Gardien. »

« - THOR ! »

Le jeune prince lâcha un petit grondement étouffé lorsque Sif lui sauta au cou.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la guerrière et ses trois amis là !

Fandral lui balança une claque dans le dos, Hogun un infime sourire et Volstagg le serra contre lui à lui péter les côtes.

« - Alors mon ami ! Ou étais-tu ? Le roi n'as pas voulu dire où tu étais ni pourquoi ? Il y a eut nombre de rumeurs mais les rumeurs… Enfin ! C'est du passé ! A présent, tu es de retour et en plus à l'heure pour le banquet ! »

« - Volstagg mon ami, je crois que notre prince à autre chose en tête qu'un banquet. Il a une tète soit de reprit de justice, soit d'amoureux transit qui se languit de sa belle. »

« - Fandral ! » Gronda Sif avant de se permettre un sourire charmeur. «Ne les écoute pas, Thor. Cela fait des jours qu'ils geignent parce que tu n'es jamais là et que personne ne peut nous dire ce que tu fais. »

C'était une façon peu discrète de faire du pied pour avoir des informations mais…

Thor eut un sourire tranquille.

Il adorait ses quatre amis mais remarquait soudain qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Thor avait de responsabilités à assumer et plus vraiment de temps à perdre.

Cela l'attrista d'autant plus qu'il n'en souffrait pas. Loki l'avait vraiment fait grandir.

« - Désolé mes amis, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps pour cela. »

Il sauta sur le dos de Sleipnir.  
Il y voyait une marque d'apaisement de la part d'Odin. Le roi d'Asgard savait qu'il n'était pas trop dans les petits papiers de son fils.

« - Bonjour mon neveu, comment vas-tu ? » Salua-t-il l'énorme cheval.

Sleipnir tourna la tête vers lui

« - Fenrir te passe le bonjour à toi, ton frère et ta sœur. »

Le cheval regarda son oncle avec surprise.

Jamais Thor ne lui avait parlé aussi directement et non pas comme à un animal.

Amusé de la surprise du cheval, Thor lui caressa l'encolure.

« - J'ai eut de longues discussions avec ton frère. »

_« - Vraiment ? »_

Thor hocha la tête.

Sleipnir pouvait-il l'entendre sans qu'il parle à voix haute ?

_« - Oui bien sur, si tu me laisses accès a tes pensées publiques mon oncle. »_

_« - Parfait. Alors sache et transmet que vous avez un autre frère qui vit sur Migdar. »_

Les trois guerriers et Sif observait leur ami de toujours avec surprise et peu d'inquiétude.  
Lorsqu'Odin leur avait demandé de prendre Sleipnir comme monture pour Thor, ils avaient hésités. Maintenant, ils étaient carrément inquiets.

Thor ne leur parlait plus et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_« - Un frère ? »_

_« - Un mortel, quasi humain. Il a une quarantaine d'années et c'est un grand guerrier. Philip Coulson est son nom. »_

_« - Je transmettrais, mon oncle. Merci….. Comment va papa ? »_

_« - Il va bien. Très bien. Mieux que très bien même. Il rit à nouveau. »_

Et ça, plus que tout le reste, était bien la preuve absolue pour Thor que Loki allait bien.

Sleipnir frissonna de plaisir à la nouvelle.

_« - Est-il heureux ? »_

_« - Peut-être pas encore entièrement, mais j'y travaille et mes amis également… Et j'espère du fond du cœur que le prochain petit que ton père aura la joie de mettre au monde sera également le mien. »_

Sleipnir se figea une demi-seconde avant de balancer une monstrueuse ruade qui jeta Thor au sol.

Le cheval se précipita sur le prince.

De deux de ses sabots avant, il le cloua au sol en prenant appui sur sa cape.

Pour un peu, le cheval aurait presque soufflé du feu par les naseaux.

« - QUOI ? »

Thor resta tranquillement sans bouger sur le sol. Non seulement son dos lui faisait mal mais Sleipnir était tout à fait en droit de protéger sa mère.

« - THOR ! Ça va ? »

« - Tout va bien. » Rassura le prince d'une voix tranquille. « Sleipnir et moi discutons juste famille. »

Les trois guerriers hésitèrent.  
Tous leurs instincts leurs hurlaient de sauter sur le monstre équin pour libérer leur prince et ami avant de cette créature ne le dévore tout vif.

« - Tout va bien. » Répéta Thor. _« Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Sleipnir. Je compte bien obtenir d'Odin d'officialiser les choses entre nous._ »

Le cheval ricana.

_« - Tu es sérieux ? »_

_« - Je te répète que oui. Et puis qu'elle meilleure union pour Asgard que le prince héritier et le roi de Jotunheim. »_

Le cheval fixa encore son oncle un long moment avant de le libérer.

Maussade, il soupira.

_« - Remonte… »_

Thor s'exécuta après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

_« - Si tu lui fait encore du mal, nous te tuerons. »_ Prévint tranquillement l'étalon

_« - Je sais. »_ Sourit calmement Thor.

Et cela, plus que le reste, rassura le cheval.

###################

Loki s'était téléporté non à l'aveugle, mais au doigt mouillé.

Avec les siècles, il avait compris que la magie était certes sa meilleure alliée, mais qu'elle était aussi libre et sauvage. Comme lui.

Il pouvait la modeler, mais pas la forcer.

Aussi, souvent, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas sur un sort réellement rigoureux avec des résultats qui devaient être parfait, il la laissait interpréter ses désirs et ses sorts.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'utilisait peu au combat et en général pour se défendre.

La magie devenait vite assoiffée de sang et il n'aimait pas ça.  
C'était comme avoir une chaude cape en soie qui se transformait soudain en sisal et lui arrachait la peau.

Il fallait du temps pour qu'elle se calme.

Cette fois, il s'était téléporté « vers celui dont il avait besoin ».

La magie avait interprété son souhait non comme étant Thor, mais comme étant… Il ne savait pas qui.

Il ne savait même pas où il était d'ailleurs.

Le Jotum tourna un instant sur lui-même.

Ou diable était-il ?

A Manhattan l'après-midi était bien entamée.

Ici, il faisait nuit.  
Donc il était à l'est.  
L'Europe ?

Probablement.

Il avait eu de la chance, personne ne l'avait vu se matérialiser dans une bouffée de fumée verte.

Loki avança un peu le long d'un haut mur ancien en pierres jusqu'à tomber sur un portail.

« - Altersheim. » Lu le dieu des mensonges en allemand. Maison de retraite.

Pourquoi sa magie l'avait-elle amené ici ?

Il poussa le portail et entra.

Malgré la soirée bien avancée, le bâtiment, sans doute un ancien manoir, était encore illuminé

Loki lança un sort de recherche sans cible préétablie.

La magie avait voulu le faire venir là, elle le guiderait là où elle voulait qu'il aille.

Le Jotun suivit la traction légère du sort à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« - Hé ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Loki tourna un regard froid vers l'infirmière qui s'approchait rapidement avec deux gardes de sécurité.

Loki les endormit d'un petit geste de la main.  
Il ne voulait de mal à personne mais ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Il alla même jusqu'à asseoir les trois humains dans les profonds fauteuils du salon commun déserté.

Sans bruits, le jeune dieu monta un étage.

Le manoir n'était pas très grand mais une trentaine de personnes âgées devaient vivre là.

Il sourit à une vieille dame qui le regarda passer puis à un vieux monsieur qui mit d'épais lorgnons sur son nez pour le voir correctement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? » S'enquit un ancêtre fripé, pas plus inquiet que ca de voir le Jotun. « Je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. »

« - Sans doute à la télévision oui. »

Et histoire de s'amuser un peu, le jeans moulant et le Tshirt « iron maiden » qu'il avait piqué dans l'armoire de Tony le matin même furent lentement remplacés par son armure et son casque.

Les vieux hoquetèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Y a que des vieux débris ici. » Insista le vieillard, un peu inquiet quant même.

« - Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Rassura Loki avant de se détourner lorsque sa magie le tirailla vers une porte.

« - Qui vis là ? »

La tristesse passa sur tous les visages ravagés par le temps.

« - C'est Ulric. Il va nous manquer... »

« - Vous manquer ? »

« - Il a fait son temps, petit. Il va bientôt nous laisser. »

Loki mit un instant à comprendre.

La notion de vieillesse pour les humains et les asgards (ou les jotuns) était totalement différente. Pour un asgard, l'extrême vieillesse signifiait passer de plus en plus de temps dans le sommeil, jusqu'au moment où Hela à présent appelait les anciens à la rejoindre dans la Foret. Il n'y avait pas de corps, pas de « mort » réelle. Juste une absence. Parfois, Hela pouvait même rendre le mort aux siens sous certaines conditions.

« - Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« - 92 ? 93 ? Il a fait la guerre… »

« - Comme Steve… Captain America. » Expliqua Loki devant l'incompréhension des vieux.

« - Ho… Oui on l'a vu à la télévision qui se battait contre…. » Il y eut un gros blanc. « Toi… »

Loki eut une petite grimace.

« - La politique à parfois des résultats un peu problématiques. » S'excusa-t-il avant de toquer à la porte puis de l'ouvrir.

Aucun des vieillards ne tenta de l'arrêter mais ils se massèrent à la porte. Petit à petit, la rumeur courait. Bientôt, tout le bâtiment serait là.

Loki entra avant de se figer.

Oui, il avait déjà vu cet homme.  
C'était le vieux fou qui avait refusé de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il avait préféré mourir debout que vivre sous sa contrainte.

Le vieil homme sur le lit, sous respirateur, se redressa un peu, les yeux agrandis de peur.

« - Du calme, vieil homme. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Malgré son masque, le vieux renifla.

« - Que veux-tu faire du mal à un mourant, gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« - Moi, rien. Mais une vieille amie a voulu me faire venir ici. »

Le vieil homme, résistant de la première heure, se rallongea lourdement.  
Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile.  
Depuis quelques semaines, il sentait son âge.

Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir.

Loki observa le vieux un moment.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il y avait une dignité tranquille à sa mort prochaine. L'homme acceptait sa fin avec un courage étonnant.

A sa place, Loki savait qu'il aurait résisté de toutes ses forces.

Il avait une perspective de futur à présent. Thor lui en avait donné une.

Les envies de suicides qui le poursuivaient depuis des mois s'éloignaient.

Il n'y avait pas de dignité à se tuer. Il y en avait une à avoir accepté sa vie et à accepter sa mort.

« - Où es ta famille, vieil homme ? »

Ulric respira aussi fort que possible dans son masque.

« - Ils sont loin, je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils reviennent pour me voir mourir. »

Loki s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit du mourant.

Gentiment, il posa une main sur le torse du vieillard.  
La magie verte glissa dans le corps du vieil homme donc la respiration se fit moins douloureuse.

« - Je n'ai fait que soulager la douleur. »

Ulric ferma les yeux, profitant de ces quelques inspirations où il n'avait pas l'impression que ses poumons allaient s'arracher de sa poitrine.

Petit à petit, les autres vieux avaient quitté le seuil et avaient refermés la porte.

Le type en vert et noir ne ferait visiblement pas de mal à leur camarade mourant alors…

« - Vous allez rester là jusqu'à la fin ? »

« - Elle ne tardera plus. » Lui assura Loki qui sentait l'odeur caractéristique d'Hela envahir doucement la pièce. « Ma fille est gentille malgré tout, votre départ sera doux. »

Ulric hocha lentement la tête.

Il savait qu'il mourrait

Bizarrement, c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui alors que la vie le quittait lentement. Même le mégalomane qui avait voulu prendre le pouvoir.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - …Avoir voulu prendre le pouvoir ? »

L'allemand hocha la tête.

« - Je n'avais rien ni ne voulais rien de la terre à part donner une leçon à mon frère. Je n'avais pas prévu de survivre à la lui donner. Ma mort faisait partie de la leçon mais les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait terminées comme je l'avais prévu. Mais mon but a été atteint. Mon frère est devenu un roi couronnable et non plus un gamin sans cervelle. »

« - Alors… Nous n'étions que des pions. »

La respiration n'était plus douloureuse mais de plus en plus superficielle.

Loki reposa sa main sur le torse du vieil homme pour soulager son angoisse croissante.

Ulric sentit une douce torpeur rassurante l'envahir sans qu'elle n'embrouille son esprit.

« - Des pions oui. Des insectes sacrifiables pour protéger des millions d'autres vies. »

« - Et qui… vous a donné le droit ? »

« - Je l'ai pris. Parce que personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait et que mon frère sur le trône tel qu'il était aurait causé un désastre et des guerres telles que votre seconde guerre mondiale aurait ressemblée à un gouter d'enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'un vieillard borné me montre que même des insectes ne se laissent pas diriger sans résistance. »

« - Je ne…. »

La voix du vieil homme s'éteignit doucement.

Loki n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il avait rendu son dernier soupir.

Il avait senti la caresse de sa fille sur sa joue.

Gentiment, il ferma les yeux du mort puis lui croisa les mains sur le torse.

Il se téléporta à nouveau, l'esprit un peu perdu dans ses réflexions.

##############################

« - JARVIS ? Alors ? »

« - Mr Loki avait raison, la trace énergétique est très différente.

« - Sur écran. »

Plusieurs courbes apparurent sur la projection holographique.

Les deux scientifiques s'approchèrent pour les étudier de plus près.

Stark augmenta la taille de la courbe pour la voir en détail.

« - JARVIS, superpose les courbes… Oui, là… »

Bruce chaussa ses lunettes pour mieux voir.

« - En effet ! »

« - JARVIS, augmente la résolution des détecteurs et sépare les deux oscillations. »

« - C'est fait monsieur. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu détectes ? »

« - Des résidus des sorts utilisés depuis ce matin ainsi qu'une signature spécifique qui dit être celle de monsieur Loki. »

« - … Il est ou d'ailleurs ? »

« - Mr Loki n'est pas dans la tour.

Tony et Bruce se figèrent.

« - Ho merde. »

« - Où est ce qu'il peut être ? »

« - Voulez-vous que j'utilise la signature découverte pour lancer un algorithme de recherche ? »

« - Utilise les satellites militaires. S'il n'est pas dans la tour, il pourrait être n'importe où. »

Banner avait bondit sur son téléphone pour prévenir les autres.

Loki était-il avec Coulson au SHIELD ? Non

Avec l'une des filles ? Pas plus.

Steve ? Nope.

Thor ?

…  
Thor n'était pas là non plus mais avait regagné Asgard pour l'après-midi.

Banner se frotta les yeux.

Il allait finir par leur coller à tous une puce GPS et un code barre sur la nuque !

Ou un smartphone dans la poche.  
Stark approuva la notion.

« - JARVIS ? On a encore des smartphone Stark en stock ? »

« - Oui monsieur. Dois-je ouvrir deux lignes pour messieurs Thor et Loki ? »

« - S'il te plait. …. Bon… Ben plus qu'à attendre que les enfants rentrent pour le diner. »

« - Monsieur ? J'ai retrouvé la signature de Mr Loki. Il est en Allemagne. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? »

« - Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« - Il est en Allemagne, Steve. »

« - Que fait-il là-bas ? On va le chercher ? »

Bruce secoua la tête.

« - Non. Attendons qu'il rentre. Je m'attendais à cette petite prise d'indépendance depuis un moment déjà. »

Tony et Steve restèrent perplexes.

« - Il est normal qu'il teste jusqu'où on le laissera tirer sur sa laisse. Même si la situation n'en donne pas trop l'impression, Loki EST notre prisonnier.

« - Pas prisonnier ! » Protesta Tony. « Invité à résidence. »

« - C'est pareil Tony. Je connais ca mieux que quiconque. »

Stark du le reconnaître.

« - Tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise, laissons le faire. Quand il reviendra, pas de remarque, on lui donne juste le smartphone et c'est tout. » Proposa encore Bruce.

« - On dirait que tu parles d'une adolescente qui fait sa crise et qui veux qu'on la laisse sortir pour son bal de promo. » S'amusa Stark

« - Ce n'est pas si loin. Nous avons tous tendance à oublier que nos deux amis Aesir sont encore de très jeunes hommes d'après les standards de leur race. Loki n'est même pas adulte ! Nous traitons avec un adolescent depuis le début. »

« - Je suis un pédophile. » grimaça le milliardaire avec une pose tragique.

Steve et Banner lui balancèrent ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

« - D'après les mythes il a été marié deux fois quand même hein. » Rappela Captain America

« - Je commence à me méfier de bouquins écrit par des nordiques bourrés et traduits en 67 langues depuis 2000 ans. » Grogna Tony.

#########################

Thor s'inclina rapidement devant son père.

« - Odin…. »

Le roi retint une grimace.  
D'accord, son fils lui en voulait toujours.

« - Que nous vaut ton retour parmi nous, mon fils ? J'espère que ton frère ne cause aucun problème ? »

« - Loki va très bien, père. Il s'est admirablement bien remis et continue chaque jour à aller mieux. Il commence même à rire ce que je ne l'avais pas vu faire pour de vrai depuis des siècles. » Lâcha froidement Thor qui lui, n'avait pas envie de rire.

Les yeux de Frigga se mirent à briller de plaisir.

« - C'est vrai ? Ho, voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Il mange correctement ? Il arrive à dormir ? Les humains ne sont pas trop agressifs avec lui ? »

« - FEMME ! » Tempêta Odin avant de se prendre un regard tellement venimeux de son épouse qu'il se recroquevilla machinalement sur son siège.

« - Loki a du prendre deux bons kilos en une semaine, mère. Et des kilos de muscle. Quant à son sommeil, il dort parfaitement. Mes amis humains l'ont facilement accepté. Tellement facilement que j'en suis resté étonné mais la quasi résurrection de l'un des leurs à grandement aidé. »

Frigga jeta un regard de précaution à son ainé qui, chose étrange, sembla comprendre.

Sa mère savait pour Phil.

C'était un souci de moins.

« - Si tout va bien, que nous vaut ta présence à Asgard, mon fils ? Il est trop tôt pour que nous permettions à Loki de revenir ici sans avoir appréhendé ses agresseurs. »

« - Certains de ses agresseurs sont visiblement sur Migdar, père. Les Avengers s'occupent de protéger Loki, ne vous en faites pas. Nous prenons soin des nôtres. »

Le reproche à peine déguisé à Odin fit hausser un sourcil au roi.

Thor qui faisait dans le subtil ? Tient, c'était intéressant de voir comment son fils évoluait en si peu de temps. Décidément, Migdar faisait un bien fou à ses rejetons.

« - Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« - D'abord, je souhaiterais qu'Asgard reprenne des discussions diplomatiques avec Jotunheim… »

« - As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

« - Au contraire, mon roi. J'ai près de moi le roi désigné de ce royaume. Il serait plus que temps de s'en servir. Une union entre nos deux royaumes serait rien moins que préjudiciable. » Thor ne laissa pas une seconde à son père pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles avant de reprendre. « De plus, j'aimerai votre autorisation pour que mes neveux et ma nièce puissent venir tous les trois sur Migdar dans quelques jours. »

« - PARDON ? »

« - Les humains ont une fête qu'ils appellent la « fête des mères ». JARVIS m'en a informé juste avant mon départ. Loki appréciait certainement de passer cette fête avec tous ses enfants pour une fois. Mère, nous serions heureux que vous vous joigniez à nous. C'est aussi votre fête après tout. »

Frigga eut un grand sourire.  
Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette fête mais trouvait l'idée remarquable.

« - Voilà une excellente idée ! Et comme ça je pourrais juger directement les progrès de Loki. »

Elle faisait un effort pour ne plus appeler Loki son fils. Il le resterait toujours dans son cœur, mais si ses deux garçons s'unissaient comme elle l'espérait, elle préférait créer un tout petit peu de détachement.

Odin soupira.

Il savait reconnaître quand il avait perdu une bataille avant même qu'elle ne commence.

« - Très bien. Mais tout le monde devra avoir regagné son royaume le lendemain. »

« - Merci Majesté…. »

C'est alors qu'Odin réalisa.

« - Thor. Quand tu parles d'unir Jotunheim et Asgard…. »

« - Loki et moi sommes parvenus à une… entente cordiale. » Hésita le grand blond en rosissant doucement.

« - Ho…. Je vois… » Odin était aussi mal à l'aise que son fils. « C'est… une nouvelle intéressante. Je ferais au mieux pour les négociations. Mais il est très probable que Jotunheim n'apprécie que peu le retour de l'assassin de leur roi. »

« - Nous verrons, père. »

Odin se détendit quelque peu. Son fils recommençait à l'appeler « père »

Tant mieux.

Thor se retira, vite rejoint par sa mère qui l'entraina dans ses appartements.

Elle passa une main délicate autours du large poignet musclé de son ainé.

« - Alors ? Raconte-moi en détail maintenant ! »

########################

Loki avait atterrit à New York.

Il n'avait eu aucune peine à le déterminer puisqu'il était quasiment aux pieds de la tour Stark.

Un instant, il hésita à rentrer à la maison mais…

Il se figea, sans voir les humains qui s'écartaient furieusement de lui.

Il avait oublié qu'il était en armure complète avec son casque.

Avant que la police ne décide de l'interpeller, il se changea pour un confortable costume en soie anthracite avec une écharpe verte et une cane de marche avec un pommeau en cristal vert.

Il aimait avoir quelque chose en main et puisqu'il n'avait plus sa lance préférée….

Il se fondit rapidement dans la foule anonyme.

Les gens s'écartèrent encore sur quelques dizaines de mètres puis petit à petit, le flot continu l'engloutit si bien qu'il ne se distinguait plus des milliers d'autres hommes en costumes.

La maison…  
Il considérait la tour Stark comme la maison… C'était choquant…  
Si vite ?  
Et pourquoi ?  
Même Asgard n'avait jamais eu le poids sentimental qu'il attribuait à présent à cette tour.

La maison…  
Là où étaient ses deux fils…  
Là où était son frère et amour.

Ses… leurs amis…

Un endroit où personne ne lui donnerais un regard dégouté parce qu'il se baladait torse nu avec juste un jeans déchiré sur les fesses.

Là où il pouvait rester devant la télé toute la nuit à manger de la glace avec Tony et Natasha devant des Disney, à rire des commentaires graveleux de Stark et de ceux, à peine plus gracieux de l'assassin.

Là où il savait qu'il trouverait toujours des gens intelligents capable de comprendre son esprit scientifique et son besoin de Savoir.

Où Banner serait toujours heureux de le voir entrer dans le labo avec une question sur un concept quelconque pour lui expliquer, où même Clint, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, ne verrait aucun inconvénient à lui préparer un café en même temps qu'il en préparait un pour Phil…

Un endroit qui n'était pas à lui, certes, mais un endroit qui, contrairement à Asgard, n'était pas un poids.

L'oisillon réalisait soudain qu'il mourrait d'envie depuis des siècles de quitter le nid et de s'émanciper de son rôle, non, son masque de prince.

Face à ses humains exceptionnels, il n'était pas le Second Prince d'Asgard. Il n'était pas non plus le Premier Sorcier des Neuf Royaumes, La Mère des Monstres, le Dieu de Mensonges ou le Roi Légitime de Jotunheim.

Il était juste Loki, le petit con qui avait décidé de piquer une crise de nerf quelques mois plus tôt et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient de scrupule à secouer très fort s'il le méritait encore.  
Et de tous les titres qu'il pouvait avoir, Loki trouvait celui-là infiniment rafraichissant et agréable.

Plus que tous les autres, c'était sans doute celui qui était le plus proche de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Pour ces gens, il était juste Loki…

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'est d'un pas presque folâtre qu'il entra dans un café pour acheter une grande tasse.

Devant le moyen de paiement, il resta une seconde perplexe avant de se souvenir de la carte de Stark.

Elle se téléporta donc gentiment entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'il la tendit à la caisse, le responsable releva le nez avec surprise avant de la passer dans le sabot.

Tout à sa satisfaction nouvelle découverte, le jeune prince ne fit pas attention aux deux personnes qui le suivaient.

#############################

« - Monsieur Stark ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

Il était rare, voir quasi inédit que l'accueil de la tour le contacte directement.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Heu… un homme tente de passer l'accueil pour monter à votre appartement. Il dit qu'il habite là mais… Nous ne trouvons aucune trace de lui nulle part et…. »

« - JARVIS …. »

« - Il semble que Mr Loki ai choisi de rentrer par des moyens plus conventionnels que pour son départ. »

Cela fit glousser Banner. Le ton un peu pincé de l'IA devant ce qu'il estimait être un manque flagrant de protocole était toujours amusant.

Tony ne put retenir un petit rictus.

« - Sur écran. »

Assis tranquillement dans un profond fauteuil et entouré de deux malabars de la sécurité, le prince dégustait un café Starbucks, un gros paquet sur le canapé près de lui.

« - Passez le moi. » Ordonna Stark à l'accueil.

Sur le moniteur, Tony observa la femme en tailleur donner le combiné à un des types de la sécurité qui le transféra à Loki.

Le prince mit une minute à comprendre comment tenir l'engin.

« - Hé, belle brune ! Prévient quand tu fais des fugues, on a failli s'inquiéter. »

« - Je m'étonne même de ne pas avoir Fury après mes os, Stark. »

Le ton était ouvertement amusé mais aussi étonné.

« - Bah, t'es pas prisonnier hein. Repasse-moi la fille de l'accueil, JARVIS t'envoie l'ascenseur privé. JARVIS… »

« - Tout de suite monsieur. »

Loki redonna le combiné puis son paquet avant de se laisser escorter jusqu'à un petit ascenseur discret.

Les gars de la sécurité lui jetèrent un regard en coin. A part les poules du patron, personne ne prenait cet accès !

Un peu joueur, Loki rematérialisa son armure alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

Un sourire purement prédateur aux lèvres, il leur fit un petit signe de la main.

Les malabars se jetèrent sur les intercoms pour prévenir qu'une créature dangereuse montait.

« - Cela n'était pas très gentil, monsieur. » Le gronda un peu JARVIS dont les circuits de sécurité étaient saturés par les appels pour le faire arrêter.

Loki éclata de rire avant de repousser une fois encore son armure.  
C'est donc un prince hilare que Tony et Bruce récupérèrent au dernier étage de la tour.

« - Je ne veux pas savoir ! » Prévint immédiatement Stark qui se fichait un peu que sa sécurité perde la tête.

« - Quoi ? Je joue à peine. »

Tony lui lança un rectangle de métal que le jeune dieu attrapa au vol.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Un téléphone. Comme ça si tu as envie de retourner te balader et que tu as besoin d'une voiture, tu n'auras qu'à demander. »

Loki inclina la tête sur le côté.

Il appréciait les non dis.

Ils le surveillaient mais sans le surveiller vraiment. Ils lui laissaient la laisse aussi longue que possible du moment qu'il n'en abusait pas.

Il grimaça avant de tendre la carte bleue de Stark à son légitime propriétaire.

« - J'ai fait quelques dépenses … »

« - Du genre ? »

« - Un café et de la viande fraiche pour Fenrir. »

Le milliardaire en fut amusé.

« - Elle est là pour ça. »

« - Ca ne se fait pas d'utiliser l'argent d'un ami. »

Thor lui avait dit la même chose.

« - T'en fait pas, c'est une carte Stark Industrie. » Cela amena une réflexion à l'esprit de l'humain.

Etaient-ils payés par le SHIELD ou quelqu'un pour leur travail.

« - JARVIS ? Est-ce que nous sommes payés par le SHIELD pour sauver le monde ? »

« - Pas vous monsieur. Ni Monsieur Thor. »

« - Rhooo, mais c'est un scandale, préviens Pepper de faire une lettre de protestation véhémente à Fury »

« - Bien monsieur. »

« - Et ouvre un compte dans l'une de mes banques pour nos deux amis venus de loin. »

« - Bien monsieur. »

Loki haussa un sourcil sans chercher à comprendre d'avantage.

« - On a fait quelques progrès pendant son absence. On a réussi à séparer ta signature et celle des sorts que tu as lancé, tu veux voir ? »

Une étincelle enthousiaste dans l'œil, Loki suivit les deux hommes dans le laboratoire.

##############################

Frigga avait pris le livre entre ses mains avec stupeur.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - C'est l'amie Romanov qui à eut cette idée. Il s'agit d'un « livre photo ». Ouvrez, mère. »

Frigga ouvrit à la première page. Elle lâcha un petit cri avant de porter sa main à sa bouche.

« - Qu'elle est cette magie ! »

« - C'est la technologie de Migdar, mère. Elle permet de figer sur le papier des images. Ils appellent ça des photographies. »

Elle caressa la joue de papier de ses deux fils qui étaient assis sur un canapé, les pieds sur la table, en train de manger quelque chose dans un petit bol. Loki souriait largement sur la photo en montrant quelque chose hors champs tandis que Thor n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit frère.

La reine tourna la page qui révéla l'intégralité des Avengers autours d'une table, visiblement pendant le petit déjeuner. Fenrir était assis sur un fauteuil en bout de table et tentait de piquer discrètement une saucisse dans l'assiette d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'homme d'environ 40 ans le regardait faire du coin de l'œil mais sans rien dire. Un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, il lui paraissait presque familier.

Thor montra Phil sur la photo.

« - Voici Philip Coulson. C'est le fils de Loki… »

Frigga se sentit sourire davantage.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi il me semblait familier ! C'est son sourire. Il a le même sourire un peu moqueur que Loki. »

« - Il n'en a pas que le sourire, mère… Vous pourrez le rencontre dimanche. Il est extrêmement déterminé et ne supporte que la perfection. Clint » Thor montra l'homme d'environ 35 ans juste à côté de Coulson. « Est son compagnon. Natasha est une assassin et presque la petite sœur de Clint. Phil les a pris sous son aile alors qu'ils auraient dû mourir. »

« - Mon petit fils à grand cœur. »

« - Il n'aime surtout pas gâcher du potentiel. »

Frigga donna une tape à son fils.

« - Et les autres ? Comment vous attendez vous avec ? »

Thor tourna une page de l'album.

« - Steve. Un excellent partenaire d'entrainement. Il est plus ou moins le chef des Avengers. Il a un grand respect de la hiérarchie militaire et de la chaine de commandement mais l'ami Stark » Il montra une autre photo. « Ne désespère pas de lui faire passer cette mauvaise habitude. »

La reine rit doucement.

« - Oui, cet homme à l'air particulièrement roublard. Je l'aime bien. Je le reverrais avec plaisir. Il m'avait beaucoup amusé lorsque je suis allé négocier avec toi l'autre jour. »

« - Ensuite, voici Bruce Banner. Un scientifique qui se transforme parfois en bête très puissante. Hulk, sa bête, aime bien l'ami Stark. Je crois que cette bête est folle. »

« - THOR ! » Rit Frigga. « Enfin ! »

« - Vous ne connaissez pas l'ami Stark au jour le jour, ma mère. »

Frigga étudia son fils un instant.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Thor parlait de cet humain Stark qui la perturbait.

« - Cet humain aurait-il eut des gestes déplacés ? »

Thor hésita.

« - Mère, que savez-vous de la physiologie Jotun ? »

« - …. Nous ne savons presque rien, à part qu'ils sont hermaphrodite. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment intéressés à la question, à part pour les détruire plus facilement…. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton frère.

« - Rien d'original… »

« - Thor…. »

Le jeune prince hésita avant de se souvenir que sa mère était la déesse de la famille et de la maternité. Plus grand grand-chose ne devait la choquer.

Aussi lui raconta-t-il tout par le menu.

Frigga en resta choquée.

Non à cause des actions de son cadet, mais d'être passé à côté de temps de choses pendant si longtemps.  
Elle s'en voulait….

Quelle mère faisait-elle donc ?

##########################

« - Nous l'avons trouvé. »

L'asgardien tourna la tête vers deux des vanirs qu'il avait engagé.

Le dos rigide, il hocha le chef avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la créature en armure devant lui.

« - Alors nous sommes d'accord ? Nous vous le laissons et vous vous engagez à nous laisser en paix ? »

Le Chitauri cliqueta un rire.

« - Mais bien sûr. Vous aurez votre vengeance et nous, nous aurons la nôtre. Nous pouvons même vous laisser le tuer. »

L'asgardien hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

« - Non. Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez. Nous, nous voulons juste le voir mort. »

« - Alors c'est parfait ! »

Le chitauri tendit une main à trois doigts à l'asgardien qui la serra.

Ils laisseraient les chitauri tuer Loki mais se chargeraient de l'enlever. Ils étaient plus discrets que les créatures étrangères.

De leurs côtés, les choses s'engageaient à ne pas détruire asgard puisqu'elles auraient ce qu'elles voulaient.

Bien sûr, les chitauri turent qu'ils ne tueraient le jotun qu'une fois qu'ils seraient en possession du Tesseract.

Et ils ne détruiraient pas Asgard.

Thanos s'en chargerait.

[je n'aime pas les chapitres de transition, mais il en fallait un ! Prochain chapitre, si tout va bien, ENFIN du Thorki.]


	11. Chapter 11

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 10

Ses recherches avaient bien avancées.

Extrêmement bien même.  
A tel point que la jeune femme était persuadée de pouvoir construire un ersatz de Bifrost par elle-même.  
Ainsi, elle pourrait revoir Thor quand elle le voudrait.  
Elle savait qu'il allait et revenait de loin en loin grâce à l'initiative Avengers, mais le pauvre homme n'avait même pas le temps de venir la voir.  
A peine l'avait-elle vu deux fois depuis des mois.  
Cela pesait à la jeune femme.

Elle décrocha son téléphone pour appeler son contact au SHIELD.

Depuis que Erik était partit avec eux, elle se sentait seule au nouveau Mexique.

« - Bonjour, Jane Foster. »

Une fois sa demande expliquée, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'on lui confirme sa relocalisation sur New York.

#############################

Une grande lumière brilla un instant sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, c'est un Thor perdu dans ses pensées qui resta immobile une minute avant de se faire renverser sur le sol par son neveu.

_« - Alors ? Comment ce s'est passé ?_ » S'enquit le grand loup gris.

Thor se redressa assez pour lui gratter les oreilles.

« - Très bien. Mère était déjà au courant pour ton frère et est très excitée à l'idée de le rencontrer dimanche. Tes frères et sœur pourront venir pour 24h. »

Fenrir se mit à refaire le brushing de son oncle de contentement jusqu'à ce que Clint sorte sur le balcon.

« - Dites vous deux, si nous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que nettoyer le sol, on aurait besoin de bras. »

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe, ami Barton ? »

« - Ton frère, Tony et Bruce ont fait, je cite « une petite erreur de calcul ». Soupira l'archer.

Immédiatement, Thor bondit sur ses pieds pour suivre le compagnon de son neveu.

Ils débarquèrent dans un laboratoire remplis de fumée et de débris un peu partout.

« - Loki ? Tout va bien ? »

L'asgardien se précipita vers son frère qui était assis sur le sol, visiblement un peu déboussolé.

« - Heu… Thor ? »

« - Oui mon frère. Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - …. Sais pas ? »

Inquiet, Thor souleva son frère dans ses bras pendant que Steve et Clint sortaient Bruce et Tony de la pièce.

Les trois hommes semblaient aussi perdu l'un que l'autre.

« - JARVIS, tu peux évacuer les fumées ? »

Un soupir collectif échappa aux Avengers lorsque Phil débarqua, toujours calme dans son costume sombre.

« - Oui monsieur, c'est en court. »

« - Bascule sur un écran les dernières minutes avant l'incident. Et passe un scanner sommaire sur nos trois amis. »

« - Pouvez-vous les déplacer dans le salon ? Les senseurs des couloirs ne sont pas assez sensibles pour une telle procédure, Monsieur Coulson. »

« - Thor, Clint, Steve… »

Les trois Avengers obéirent promptement pendant que Phil décrochait son téléphone qui sonnait tout en visualisant sur un petit écran les derniers instants avant l'explosion.

« - Coulson. »

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a reçu des alertes de la tour Stark. »

« - Rien de bien méchant, Monsieur. » Répondit calmement l'agent à Fury. « Banner, Stark et Loki étaient en train de tester un détecteur visiblement. Celui-ci leur a explosé au visage » Il rejoint ses troupes dans le salon.

Steve, Thor et Clint avaient allongés les victimes sur les canapés et des lignes de visées bleues passaient sur les blessées pour les scanner.

« - Mr Stark à un doigt cassé, Mr Banner une légère commotion et Mr Loki est intact. » Informa JARVIS.

« - Pas de vrais blessés, juste des bobos sommaire. »

Fury soupira lourdement.

« - Bon… Très bien… Tenez-moi au courant. »

« - Très bien…et… Monsieur ? »

« - Coulson ? »

« - J'ai entendu une étrange rumeur vous concernant ainsi que ma mère…. »

Fury raccrocha avec colère.

« - Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

Phil haussa les épaules.

Il adorait embêter le monde quand il pouvait.

« - C'est passé quoi ? » Grogna Tony en repoussant Steve qui tentait de maintenir sa main dans une attelle de fortune.

« - Je crois que le condensateur n'était pas assez puissant. » Répondit Banner sur le même ton.

« - Je vous avais dit que ce sort n'était pas à prendre à la légère. » Rappela Loki dont les vertiges s'éloignaient déjà.

Thor l'empêcha de se lever en le serrant contre lui.

Loki résista une seconde mais se laissa finalement aller.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? »

« - Associer magie et technologie, mon frère. »

« - Mais encore ? »

« - Lorsque je lance un sort de détection, il disparaît dès qu'il a rempli son rôle parce que je n'ai pas l'énergie de le maintenir. En associant un tel sort à un générateur, Stark pensait que le sort pourrait être utilisé comme un senseur technologique. »

« - Et ça n'a pas marché ? »

« - Le sort demande plus d'énergie qu'il ne pensait. Et la technologie ne peut le stabiliser. »

« - Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! » Protesta Stark . « Je débute là-dedans. »

Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune prince, bien installé sur les genoux de son frère.

Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki.

« - Et bien finit de jouer pour ce soir, mon frère. Tu es fatigué. »

« - Mais non… »

« - Loki… »

« - Bon, bon… »

Le jeune prince s'abandonna à la décision de son frère sans réaliser l'amusement des autres.

« - Tu files un mauvais coton. » Ne put s'empêcher de persifler Natasha. « Tu deviens mignon et conciliant. »

Loki eut un sourire absolument prédateur aux lèvres.

« - Crois-tu ? »

Natasha se leva en glapissant.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

Ses vêtements s'étaient transformés en araignées.  
Des veuves noires bien sur…

############################

La soirée s'était écoulée doucement.

Le diner avait constitué en une livraison expresse de pizza et la soirée en un visionnage de films de grosses bêtes de série Z.

Petit à petit, le groupe avait sombré dans une douce somnolence que le générique de fin de Megashark vs giant octopus vint déranger.

Comme souvent, Phil fut le premier à donner l'ordre de replis. Son rôle de super nanny lui était chevillé au corps après tout et son équipe devait être en forme pour le lendemain. On ne savait jamais de quoi le lendemain serait fait, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, surtout avec un Stark qui n'avait pas bu jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Coulson resta debout jusqu'à ce que tout le groupe se soit dispersé dans les chambres avant de gagner celle qu'il partageait avec Clint.

Il y fut accueilli par un couteau sur la gorge et un assassin particulièrement joueur.

Ce n'était ni original, ni inattendu.  
Mais Phil aimait jouer.

Thor avait porté son frère dans leur chambre.

Plus le temps passait et plus le prince aimait ça.

La chose amusait Loki mais qui était-il pour dénier ce petit plaisir à son frère ?

« - Je peux marcher tu sais ? »

« - Je sais, mon frère. » Sourit Thor avant de venir prendre timidement les lèvres de Loki en un délicat baiser.

Un lourd frisson remonta le long du dos du Jotun. Si un baiser aussi léger le rendait à ce point tout chose, il n'osait imaginer son état lorsqu'il aurait droit au full-course.

Les bras de Thor se nouèrent dans ses dos pendant qu'il approfondissait lentement leur baiser.

Cela fit sourire Loki.

Son frère était adorablement maladroit et pourtant si motivé….

Il finit par repousser gentiment le blond.

« - Tu n'as jamais eu de garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

Le prince héritier haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne n'intéresse pas aux garçons. Je t'aime toi. » C'était tellement simple pour lui… Tellement évidement.

Tellement que Loki se sentit rougit sous le regard tendre de son frère.

Il rêvait depuis tellement de siècles d'être là où il était à cet instant. Il avait rêvé d'être l'égal de son frère. Qu'il soit pour lui ce que son frère était dans son cœur. Il avait repoussé les émotions aussi longtemps que possible, aussi loin que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Jusqu'à ce que l'accumulation ravage son esprit comme de l'acide et le laisse à moitié fou, emplit de haine pour se frère qu'il aimait plus que n'importe quoi. Ses ambitions s'étaient mêlées à ses passions. Ses désespoirs à ses résignations.

Et il avait abandonné tout ce qu'il était pour permettre à son frère de devenir ce qu'il devait être.

Il avait partiellement détruit Jotunheim dans une tentative désespérée de se détruire lui-même et ce qu'il représentait. Il avait tenté de mourir, il avait cherché à prendre le contrôle de la terre pour que son frère l'arrête et réalise que les sentiments ne pouvaient passer devant le devoir.

Il avait espéré qu'Odin le tuerait puisque son frère n'en avait pas eu la force, que le roi, lui aurait ce réalisme, plus pour son propre fils que pas pitié pour la larve jotun qu'il avait attrapé au vol pendant la guerre.

Et finalement, il avait été épargné.

L'amour de son frère avait tenu bon, l'avait raccroché à la vie, l'avait entrainé à nouveau sur terre pour lui donner une seconde chance.  
Et ils étaient ensemble, sur ce lit, à s'embrasser sans bruit.

Loki ne parvenait pas à réaliser vraiment.

C'était un millier d'années de son existence qui volaient en éclat et s'apaisaient lentement.

« - Loki ? »

La voix inquiète de son frère le sortit de ses pensées

« - Thor ? »

La main calleuse mais douce du guerrier glissa sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu pleures ? »

Surprit, Loki effleura ses yeux. En effet, il pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'avait plus de raison de pleurer à présent ! Bien au contraire ! Il avait de quoi être heureux dans les bras de son frère. Il avait une famille, des amis, une raison de vivre, un but…

Il secoua la tête.

Il avait toujours été une grosse boule d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à camoufler et étouffer. Elles avaient toujours finit par reprendre le dessus même s'il tentait de les cacher et de montrer un visage imperturbable au monde et aux autres.

« - Tout va bien mon frère… Je crois juste que c'est beaucoup en trop peu de temps pour mon petit cœur. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Thor le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

Il ne pouvait que comprendre.

Petit à petit, Loki se détendit dans les bras de son frère.

Les doigts de Thor glissaient sur son dos en une tendre caresse apaisante puis faisait lentement naitre de petits frissons entre les épaules du Jotun et lui arrachait de petits soupirs satisfait.

Une fois son frère détendu contre lui, Thor glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer.

Il avait toujours vu son frère nu mais pour la première fois le voyait avec les yeux d'un amant.

Il ne voyait plus les petites cicatrices de l'enfance, la minceur presque douloureuse ou les flancs sensibles aux chatouilles. Il voyait la peau laiteuse qui rosissait lentement sous ses caresses. Il voyait les lèvres fines qui gonflaient lentement sous ses baisers, les yeux verts acérés qui se troublaient, les épaules qui frémissaient doucement, les doigts fins et agiles qui s'accrochaient à sa chemise comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée.

Thor repoussa lentement son frère sur le lit.

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore longuement puis se redressa le temps de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Loki eut un sourire un peu brumeux.

Comme il s'y attendait, son frère ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à l'habitude humaine des sous-vêtements. Son frère était un homme des cavernes.

Un petit soupir échappa au jeune prince jotun lorsque le jeans glissa sur ses reins de son frère, révélant une peau pale, presque autant que la sienne.

Le soupir de plaisir de Loki s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Thor s'agenouilla sur le lit près de lui. Le brun sentit ses joues le cuire lentement sans qu'il ne soit capable de détourner les yeux de l'entre jambe de son frère.

S'il l'avait vu souvent au bain, ou même en train de culbuter de la femelle, il n'avait jamais eut une aussi belle vu sur la virilité érigée de son frère. Erigée pour lui…

Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

Odin, ce que son frère était désirable ainsi….

Thor s'allongea près de lui pour le prendre sans ses bras.

Leurs torses nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent à nouveau avec frénésie.

Les dents aigues du Jotun entamèrent la lèvre inférieure du prince Asgard avant d'en sucer lentement les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlèrent.

Un lourd soupir échappa à Loki lorsque Thor le renversa sur le lit pour peser de tout son poids sur lui.

S'il avait été humain, c'eut été désagréable, voir douloureux. Mais pour lui, c'était juste un plaisir… Ce poids chaud qui le couvrait complètement, cette musculature brulante dont il sentait les moindres frémissements sur son torse….

Le sorcier eut un infime geste de la main pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements.  
Thor était assez gentilhomme pour lui laisser le choix de l'évolution de leur nuit.

Un long gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux qu'ils étouffèrent dans un baiser presque doux lorsque leurs membres engorgés se touchèrent.

« - Odin… » Murmura doucement Thor.

« - N'invite pas ce vieux fou dans la chambre à coucher ! » Siffla Loki avec une étincelle dangereuse dans les yeux.

Il reprit les lèvres de son frère avec un rien de brutalité puis échangea leurs positions d'un coup de rein.

Thor tomba sur le dos avec un grondement de surprise.

Loki se redressa.

Assis sur le ventre de son frère, il le toisa un long moment avant que ses doigts graciles ne glissent sur le visage du blond comme s'il cherchait à apprendre la moindre courbe. Les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres, Loki découvrait son frère comme un amant et mon plus comme un frère.

Un doux soupir échappa encore au brun lorsque les mains calleuses se posèrent sur ses cuisses pour les caresser doucement. Elles remontèrent sur ses hanches puis ses flancs avant de redescendre vers sa taille. Les mains de Thor étaient si grandes qu'il pouvait presque enserrer totalement la taille de son frère entre les deux.

Loki se laissa faire, avide de la moindre caresse.

« - Thor…. »

Le blond frémit.

Jamais personne n'avait murmuré son nom avec autant de désir et de passion à peine voilée. Le prince couronné attrapa deux des doigts de son frère lorsqu'ils passèrent sur ses lèvres pour les sucer gentiment.

Loki gémit lourdement.

Si son frère était un tactile, lui était un cérébral.

La simple caresse de la langue de Thor sur ses doigts était presque suffisante pour le faire s'assouvir.

« - Thooooor. »

Le blond relâcha les doigts maltraité. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la nuque de son frère pour l'attirer contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant une longue minute avant que le blond ne roule sur le flanc, entrainant son frère avec lui.

Le désir était là, entre eux, brulant… Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenaient à faire le premier pas pour l'assouvir.  
C'était trop tôt, trop vite.

Ils avaient attendu à la fois trop et pas assez.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

La passion les embrasèrent tout entier mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas ce soir…

Pas complétement.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, brulants de frustration et pourtant en jouissant intimement.  
C'était une torture mais c'était un plaisir. Une souffrance mais une bénédiction.  
Il y avait plus entre eux qu'un simple désir charnel et l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin d'en avoir l'assurance.

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

######################

Fury observait le groupe devant lui avec un mélange d'agacement, de résignation et de consternation.

A part Banner et Rogers, tous semblaient avaient eu une nuit particulièrement mouvementée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Natasha était un peu échevelée, Stark également bien qu'il n'y eut aucune trace de gueule de bois, au point que le colonel se demandait s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose entre les deux Avengers tellement ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas se regarder. Clint semblait très fier de lui et portait avec une satisfaction évidente une lèvre fendue, une morsure et des griffures dans le cou. Thor semblait épuisé mais aussi content qu'un chat avec de la crème sur les moustaches. Loki paraissait apaisé comme jamais, comme si un poids énorme lui avait été ôté des épaules et qu'une stabilité nouvelle l'habitait. Sans doute le bras de son frère autour de sa taille n'y était-il pas pour rien.  
Mais le pire… Oui le pire était sans conteste Coulson.  
Le digne et toujours parfait Coulson, ce matin visiblement gêné aux entournures et qui camouflait comme il pouvait un monstrueux suçon dans le cou.

Le colonel soupira lourdement.

Si même son agent le plus digne de confiance commençait à se laisser aller au contact des Avengers, ils étaient tous foutus.

Heureusement que Rogers et Banner semblaient en bon état, eux.

« - Je ne demanderais même pas ce qui s'est passé »

« - Mieux vaut oui. » Confirma l'alter égo de Hulk avec un sourire en coin vers Coulson et Clint.

Les deux hommes parvinrent à ne pas rougir grâce à un miracle divin pendant que Fenrir se fendait la poire sur le sol du bureau, riant à gorge déployée en silence comme seuls peuvent le faire les loups. Enfin en silence….

Fenrir abreuvait son frère, sa mère et son oncle de commentaires graveleux de son cru qu'aucun des trois n'avaient la force de contredire.

« - Asseyez-vous. »

Fury serra les dents devant la précaution que mettait Phil à poser ses fesses sur le moelleux siège en cuir de la salle de réunion. NON il ne voulait PAS se poser de question sur la vie sexuelle de ses agents. L'inverse était un peu trop vrai ces derniers temps, il n'allait pas s'y mettre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre et… NAAAAN ! Pas ce genre de pensées. Pas bien, pas bien. Mauvais colonel.

Fury se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

« - Je vous ai rassemblés pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que d'autres meurtres ont eut lieu dans plusieurs parcs de la ville. Ensuite parce que quelqu'un a demandé sa mutation ici pour se rapprocher. »

Il fit signe à un agent junior qui fit entrer la jeune femme dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, Tony, Hawkeye et Phil se crispèrent.

Ho. Merde.

« - THOR ! »

La jeune femme traversa la pièce pour se jeter au cou de l'asgardien qui la récupéra au vol avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« - Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sans se soucier de la surprise du prince, elle l'embrassa fougueusement

« - J'ai réussi ! Je sais comment recréer un Bifrost à la demande ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, ravi. »

De plus en plus gêné, Thor manœuvra pour asseoir la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la table mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Trop heureuse de retrouver son amoureux divin, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et se gluait à lui.

« - Loki… Du calme… » Supplia Tony lorsqu'il vit des petits éclairs verts commencer à courir sur les épaules et les bras du sorcier.

A la limite de l'hyperventilation, il fixait la femelle humaine avec une telle haine sur le visage que même Phil eut un mouvement de recul.

« - Maman…. Du calme … » Tenta-t-il.

Thor parvint à repousser les mains baladeuses de la scientifique le temps de se tourner vers son frère.

« - Loki…. »

« - Il faut que je sorte. » Prévint le Jotun avant de tuer la vile créature qui osait poser ses mains de catin sur son frère.

Fenrir bondit sur ses pattes.

Il bouscula Jane avec un grondement de fond de gorge pour suivre Loki qui sortait de la pièce à grands pas.

« - LOKI ! Attends ! » Tenta de plaider Thor

« - Non, laisse-le. » Le tempéra Steve. « Si tu y vas maintenant, vous aller vous dire des choses que vous allez regretter tous les deux, voire vous taper dessus, voir détruire des choses fragiles du genre de la ville, voir du continent. Laisse le se calmer quelques heures, profite en pour mettre les choses au point. » Il jeta un regard en coin a la jeune femme qui commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. « Ensuite, va le voir. »

Thor hésita encore, torturé entre l'envie de retrouver son frère et la responsabilité qui lui hurlait de parler à Jane maintenant avant qu'une réelle catastrophe ne se produise.

Fury avait observé la scène avec incompréhension  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Il aurait imaginé que Thor serait ravi de revoir sa fiancée. Pas qu'il agirait comme face à une ex pot de colle.

« - Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« - Ma belle-mère est assez possessive. » Soupira Clint, l'oreille aux aguets.

Ils n'entendaient ni hurlements, ni explosions, mais avec Loki, qui pouvait savoir. Si ça se trouvait, il avait déjà transformé la moitié du QG du SHIELD en peluche de lapin ou en serpents radioactifs.

« - …. Belle-mère ? » Elle se souvenait de l'agent du SHIELD quand ils cherchaient Mjolnir avec Thor puis l'avait revu à la télé lorsque Loki avait voul…. LOKI ?

« -… C'était bien Loki qui vient de sortir ? Le fou qui a voulu détruire la Terre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« - Jane, mon frère n'est plus une menace pour personne. » Tenta Thor en repoussant encore les mains de la jeune femme qui tentait de s'accrocher à lui.

« - Coulson, allez chercher Loki et restez avec lui. Je ne crois pas que le laisser se balader avec juste son ainé soit une bonne idée. »

L'agent hocha la tête puis fila à la suite de sa mère, soulagé d'avoir reçut l'ordre.

Assit a la grande table de réunion, Tony hésitait entre l'amusement devant l'épisode des feux de l'amour gratuit et l'inquiétude pour le jeune Jotun. Loki était aussi fragile que puissant et les deux ne faisait pas bon ménage.

« - Hé, Thor, faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose là… Pour elle. » Insista le milliardaire qui commençait à trouver gênantes les manières de la p'tite dame.

« - JANE CA SUFFIT ! » Finit par rugir Thor en la repoussant à bout de bras.

La petite brune resta une seconde interdite avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me revoir ! Ca fait des mois qu'on se voit à peine ! »

Thor se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Soudain, il comprenait la réaction de son frère. Loki était jaloux, entre autre chose.

« - Jane…. » Commença-t-il avant de tourner les yeux vers ses camarades qui avaient détournés la tête mais étaient tout oreilles. Il n'y avait que Fury pour fixer la scène avec un rien d'agacement d'incompréhension.

La jeune femme fixa longuement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lentement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« - Il y a quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? »

« - ….. Oui. » Finit par avouer le prince.

« - … Je vois… Une fille d'Asgard ? »

« - ….. Ce n'est pas une fille. »

« - …. »

Jane jeta un regard scandalisé au blond.

Quoi ? Thor lui préférait un GARCON ?

La colère remplaçait lentement la douleur.

« - Un garçon ? TU COUCHES AVEC UN GARCON ? »

« - Pas encore. » Temporisa le prince.

« - Ho, sérieux ? » S'étonna Stark. « Vous en êtes encore à jouer à touche-pipi ? »

« - Ami Stark ! Ne parlez pas de mon frère comme ça ! »

« - … TON FRERE ? » Hurla Jane

« - Comment ça son frère ? » S'emporta Fury.

Clint eut un geste d'apaisement pour son chef.

« - C'est compliqué patron… Loki n'est pas vraiment le frère de Thor vous le savez. »

« - TU COUCHES AVEC TON FRERE ! »

« - Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. » Insista le blond de plus en plus perturbé. « Pour l'instant c'est surtout Tony qui a profité de ses attentions. »

« - STARK ! » Hurla Fury.

« - Nan mais c'était médical. » Plaida le milliardaire. « Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que je peux me taper un roi des glaces chaud comme la braise quand même. » Rajouta Tony avec un sourire très fier de lui.

« - Ami Stark, tenez votre langue, je ne veux pas de détail ! » Gronda Thor.

« - ASSEZ ! » Cria soudain Banner en tapant sur la table. « Un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas le marché aux poissons ici. »

Une fois le calme revenu sans qu'aucun cochon ne soit décédé dans la bataille, Banner se rassit.

« - Si vous pouviez avoir cette conversation sans hausser le ton, l'autre et moi vous en serions hautement reconnaissants. »

Thor se rassit.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir annoncer les choses comme ça à Jane. Lui annoncer tout court d'ailleurs.

Pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à elle.

« - Jane. Loki en tant que Roi de Jotunheim et moi en tant que prince couronné d'Asgard sommes…. Promis. » Grimaça le prince. « Mon père doit rouvrir des négociations entre les deux royaumes pour parvenir à un compromis et un traité de paix définitif… »

« - Mais c'est ton frère ! »

« - Nous avons été élevés ensemble et je ne pourrais jamais le voir autrement que comme mon frère, c'est certain, mais il est aussi à moi. C'est tout. »

La jeune femme balança une gifle au prince à lui retourner la tête.

« - Tu me le payeras ! »

Et très digne, elle sortit du bureau.

Fury hésitait entre se tirer une balle, sauter par la fenêtre ou aller se souler avec Stark. Il ne savait pas laquelle des trois décisions était la plus mauvaise pour sa santé.

Clint dégaina son téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles de son compagnon.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide.

Longtemps.

Trop.

#########################

Loki était dans une colère noire.

Sa magie glissait sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, brulante et agressive, à la recherche de n'importe quoi pour se calmer.

Prudent, les agents du SHIELD s'écartaient frénétiquement dès qu'ils le voyaient approcher. Très vite quelqu'un fit même une annonce intercom pour décourager toute tête brulée de se mettre en travers de sa route.  
Sans doute Phil que Loki sentait à quelques mètres derrière lui à présent…

Fenrir aussi le suivait.

Le loup n'osait pas venir glisser son museau dans la main de son père même s'il en avait envie.

Une ou deux fois, le benjamin des enfants de Loki avait vu son père dans une rage meurtrière comme celle-là. Ca ne s'était pas bien finit pour l'ours des cavernes que le jeune Jotun avait massacré avec juste un couteau.

Comme toujours, les émotions fortes enflammaient sa magie.

Lorsque Thor et lui feraient vraiment l'amour, il faudrait qu'il pense à mettre un bouclier sur la chambre. Ce serait dommage de bousiller la tour Stark….

Un sourire amer apparu sur les lèvres fines du jeune prince. Quand…. Si, plutôt…  
Quel besoin avait-donc cette fille de venir !

Thor était à lui ! A lui tout seul ! Son frère lui appartenait corps et âme et il ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder. Il tuerait cette fille, il la déchiquèterait en morceau avec ses ongles, il lui arracherait les organes un par un puis lui arracherait la peau du dos pour en faire des chaussons avant de piquer sa tête sur une pique pour que les corbeaux viennent dévorer ce qui resterait de ses yeux après qu'il les ai écrasé avec ses ongles !

Haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, Loki se laissa tomber sur un banc avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant que cette fille était revenue, est ce que Thor voudrait encore de lui ou lui préfèrerait-il cette femelle ?

Il n'en savait rien et avait peur.  
C'était ses pires cauchemars qui se concrétisaient avec cette terrienne.

Ici, c'était facile pour Thor de lui promettre monts et merveilles. Il n'y avait pas leurs parents, il n'y avait pas ses amis, pas de reproches silencieux, pas de consternation horrifiés, par de protestations de la population de voir ses deux princes unis dans l'inceste, puis pire encore lorsque le secret de ses origines finirait forcément par se savoir, par du dégout et du mépris.

Loki se fichait d'en être la cible. Ce ne serait guère différent de d'habitude.

Non…  
Mais il ne voulait pas que Thor souffre de cette situation.

Finalement, peut-être que le retour de cette fille était une bonne chose.

Thor réaliserait ce que lui couterait de prendre Loki comme « Reine ».

Il était le prince couronné, il ne pouvait pas plus choisir un Jotun qu'une mortelle, pas plus son frère qu'une simple fille des rues ou presque….

Un gros museau poilu se glissa entre ses bras.

« - Fen… »

Le loup qui lécha doucement le visage, malheureux.

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour mademoiselle Foster. Thor ne te laissera pas maintenant… »

« - Je crois au contraire qu'il le devrait… »

« - Loki… »

« - Non Phil… Réfléchis. Asgard n'acceptera jamais…. »

Coulson débattit un instant d'avouer à Loki que Thor était retourné à Asgard pour en parler avec Odin.

« - Voyons…. »

Il s'écroula soudain sur le sol en se convulsant, quasiment immédiatement imité par Fenrir de la fourrure duquel dépassaient les fils de plusieurs taser.

Le même instrument assomma Loki pour le compte avec une décharge de multiples appareils.

Le vanir rengaina l'arme avec un reniflement, vite imité par ses trois collègues et les deux asgardiens.

« - Cette peuplade est infiniment arriéré, mais leurs armures sont d'une subtile cruauté… j'ai beaucoup. » Ronronna presque le chef des vanirs.

Ils délaissèrent l'humain et le loup. La créature et le mortel respiraient difficilement. L'humain avait été touché par trois décharges et le loup six.

Il en avait suffi de deux en même temps pour assommer le Jotun. Loki n'était pas connu pour sa force de toute façon.

Méprisant, les deux asrgardiens l'attachèrent puis le plus fort des deux le jeta sur son épaule comme une couverture roulée.

Les Chitauris les attendaient

(On m'a demandé pas mal de fois par MP quelle était exactement le type de relation entre clint et phil. Plutôt bondage ? sm ? En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ce sont juste deux alphas badass qui s'amusent. Ils sont aussi souvent dessus l'un que l'autre. Ils n'ont pas de problème d'ego à laisser l'autre dessus, juste qu'ils n'aiment pas perdre. Ce sont l'un comme l'autre des combattants dans l'âme et de fait, la douleur et la violence fait tellement partie d'eux qu'ils ne peuvent pas la laisser hors de la chambre à coucher quand ils sont tous les deux. Avec un autre partenaire, ils sont « normaux » parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'eux. C'est justement parce qu'ils peuvent être eux même entre eux que leur couple dure. N'oublions pas que Phil reste le fils de sa mère et que Loki EST un perso tout de même assez instable et à fleur de peau chez qui les émotions sont la base de tout. Autant Loki peut-il aimer ses enfants, mais ça se ressent quand même sur sa progéniture, si ce n'est dans l'apparence, au moins dans la tête, que leur « mère » n'est pas totalement nette.

Je vois la relation entre phil et clint parfaitement décrite dans la chanson « Flesh » de simon curtis. Allez lire les lyrics, vous devriez comprendre ce que je veux dire)


	12. Chapter 12

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 11

« - Code bleu ! Code bleu ! »

« - Poussez-vous ! »

« - Ou sont les palettes ? »

« - Adrenaline ! »

« - Bon sang mais qui l'a grillé comme ca ? »

« - Fibrillation ! »

« - Ecartez vous !... Montez a 360 ! »

« - On a un poul. »

« - Stabilisez le moi »

« - La saturation est en chute libre, docteur. »

« - Intubez ! Oxygène à fond ! »

Derrière la vitre de l'aquarium des urgences, six avengers, un colonel et plusieurs agents attendaient, l'angoisse visible sur le visage, que les médecins fassent leur travail.

Le moniteur cardiaque émit soudain à nouveau le même sifflement lancinant que tous, médecins comme héros, craignaient d'entendre.

« - Il est resté combien de temps avant qu'on le trouve ? »

« - Au moins 20mn docteur. »

« - ….. »

Le médecin retira ses gants.

« - heure du décès, 14h28. »

« - NON ! »

Natasha ceintura Clint avant qu'il ne se jete sur le médecin. Steve du venir lui prêter main forte.

« - IL N'EST PAS MORT ! » Hurla Hawkeye. « PAS ENCORE ! »

« - Clint… » Tenta la jeune femme, désolée.

« - NON ! C'EST LE FILS DE LOKI ! C'EST PAS UN CLAMPIN MOYEN ! IL VA S'EN SORTIR ! » Hurla encore Barton avec rage.

Le médecin sortit de la salle des urgences

« - Messieurs ? je suis désolé, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions mais… Ses organes étaient trop abimés…. »

Clint parvint à se sortir des pattes de Captain America. Il poussa brutalement le médecin pour se ruer à l'intérieur de la pièce où deux infirmières finissaient de retirer les IV des bras de Phil.

« - CLINT ! »

Le médecin secoua la tête.

« - Ho, laissez le faire. Tout le monde fait son deuil différemment. S'il a besoin de ca…. »

Barton repoussa sans douceur l'infirmière qui retirait les patchs du moniteur cardiaque de la poitrine de l'agent. Il agrippa le corps par le col ouvert de sa veste et le secoua rudement.

« - Tu ne vas pas me faire ca à nouveau, Philip Riley Lokison. Je t'interdis de mourir encore ! Tu vas te réveiller et bouger ton cul de là ! Tu es un Agent ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir sans un ordre ! » Rappela-t-il, désespéré.

Désolée, l'infirmière le laissa faire un moment.

Les Avengers avaient rejoint leur ami dans la pièce et la jeune femme n'osait pas vraiment les déranger avec une notion aussi futile que le respect du corps.

«- Clint… C'est finit… » Tenta gentiment Tasha

« - NON ! Je sais qu'il n'est PAS mort ! Il est plus résistant que ca ! C'est pas un petit coup de jus qui va le tuer ! »

« - Son cœur a été grillé par l'électricité, Clint… »

« - JE M'EN FOUT ! »

« - ATTENDEZ ! » Cria soudain l'infirmière en se ruant sur le moniteur cardiaque. « Reposez-le ! »

Clint obéit immédiatement, un espoir fou dans les yeux. Si Phil mourrait pour de bon cette fois, il ne lui survivrait que le temps d'éliminer ses assassins.

« - DOCTEUR ! » Hurla l'infirmière pour se faire entendre avant d'appuyer frénétiquement sur un bouton.

Sur l'écran de la machine, un infime battement marquait irrégulièrement la ligne continue du moniteur, prenant un peu plus de force à chaque impulsion.

Le médecin rentra dans la pièce en courant.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe, Infirmière ? »

« - On a un pouls ! Faible et fuyant, mais y en a un ! »

« - Quoi ? Impossible ! Son cœur à la consistance d'un steak trop cuit ! »

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il y en avait bien un et de plus en plus fort et stable.

« - Ok, faites une injection de….

« - NON ! »

« - Thor ? »

« - Non, ne lui injectez rien ! Clint l'a dit, c'est le fils de Loki ! Il tient de lui. Sa magie ne doit pas être troublée pour faire son travail. »

« - Mais… »

« - J'AI DIT NON ! Je suis son oncle, je vous interdis de le toucher encore ! » Gronda le dieu du Tonnerre en portant la main à Mjolnir.

Le médecin n'insista pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie contre un dieu !

Et les constantes de Phil s'amélioraient toujours.

###################

Fenrir rouvrit un œil avec difficulté.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien. Pour un loup c'était une insulte.

« - Ne bouge pas. » rassura Pepper en passant une main dans la fourrure hérissée de l'animal.

_« - Papa…. »_

Mais bien sur, l'humaine ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« - Ton père à été visiblement enlevé mais on ne sait pas par qui. Ils ont utilisés des armes humaines contre Phil et toi. Des tasers…. Phil est…. En soin intensif. »

Un poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac du carnassier.

Son père disparu, son frère entre la vie et la mort….

Il avait échoué dans son rôle de protecteur. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser sa mère sortir du QG du SHIELD. C'était sa faute !

Un petit geignement lui échappa.

Pepper lui gratouilla tristement les oreilles.

« - Des agents sont sur le coup, ne t'en fait pas…. »

Le grand loup tenta de se dresser sur ses pattes mais tituba avant de retomber au sol.

Il fallait…

« - Tu n'aideras pas ton père dans cet état, Fenrir. » Le gronda âprement Pepper comme elle aurait pu gronder Tony lorsqu'il partait en mission sans réfléchir à ses blessures. « Repose-toi. ALORS tu pourrais lui être utile ! A quoi tu serviras si tu t'écroules tous les deux pas ? »

Le loup gronda sourdement, agressif, mais ca ne déphasa pas plus que ca la jeune femme. Elle avait vu et connu pire. Et puis… Fen devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison.

Il se roula en boule sur le canapé avant de fermer les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il dorme.

« - Tu auras autant de viande fraiche que nécessaire en te réveillant. » Promis encore Pepper.

####################

L'alerte avait été donnée par Clint au départ. Phil répondait TOUJOURS à ses appels, même si c'était pour dire qu'il était occupé et raccrocher aussi sec.

Qu'il laisse son téléphone sonner plus de trois fois était déjà exceptionnel. Qu'il sonne dans le vide tout court était inédit.

Même lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en mission au panama et qu'il avait été prit en otage par une faction révolutionnaire, il n'avait laissé sonner son téléphone que cinq fois avant de défoncer son gardien puis de répondre calmement au téléphone par son habituel : « Agent Coulson… »

Cette fois, Phil n'avait pas répondu du tout.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au serveur GPS du SHIELD pour tracer son portable jusqu'à un parc non loin de la tour du QG.

Plusieurs voitures avaient été envoyées sur place pour y tomber sur une ambulance qui embarquait déjà l'agent mourant vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Les agents avaient prit Fenrir en charge et l'avait délivré à la Tour Stark sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Loki avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

« - Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible, mais votre ami va s'en sortir. » Soupira le médecin en retirant le bonnet bleu en non tissé qu'il avait sur le crâne.

Les Avengers soupirèrent de soulagement.

« - Ses organes internes étaient à moitié grillé comme des hamburgers mais ils se guérissent tout seul… je ne comprends pas… C'est totalement impossible. » Grommela encore l'homme de l'art avant que Thor ne colle sa grosse patte sur son épaule.

« - Le sang à parlé, guérisseur. Tes compétences n'y sont pour rien. Ne cède pas à l'aigreur de voir ton art inutile sur mon neveu. »

Le médecin fixa le dieu sans vraiment comprendre.

« - Cherchez pas. » Lui conseilla Tony. « Phil a reprit conscience ? »

« - Pour l'instant non. Je vous dirais bien qu'il peut ne jamais reprendre conscience mais… Quelque chose me dit que mes pronostics sont nuls et non avenus alors…. »

« - Clint… Tu restes avec Phil et nous on va a la recherche de Loki, d'accord ? »

Barton eut un pauvre sourire pour Natasha.

« - Vous me tenez au courant ? »

« - Bien sur… »

Il était déjà étonnant que Thor ne soit pas dans les rues à errer, Mjolnir à la main, à hurler le nom de son frère en tout sens. A croire que le prince avait « vraiment » murit.

« - On a aucune nouvelle. » Soupira Fury en raccrochant son téléphone. « Hill continue les recherches. »

Thor hocha sombrement la tête.

Maintenant que Phil était hors de danger, il retombait dans un mutisme assez effrayant.

Il culpabilisait.

Il n'aurait jamais du laisser son frère sortir seul. Il savait qu'il avait des ennemis. C'était même pour ce qu'ils étaient venu sur Migdar au lieu de rester à Asgard.  
Et lui, comme le crétin qu'il était, avait laissé son frère seul.

Il aurait du etre avec lui.

Il aurait du être là pour le protéger.  
C'était son devoir de frère, de compagnon.

Jamais Loki n'aurait du rester sans lui.

Les doigts du dieu se serrèrent étroitement autour du manche de Mjolnir.

Ceux qui avaient osés porter la main sur son Loki allaient le regretter de leur vie.

Il les détruirait tous, sans exception.

Il les traquerait dans les neuf royaumes s'il le fallait, mais il retrouverait son Loki et lui apporterait leurs têtes.

Steve jeta un regard inquiet à ses camarades.

Thor avait toujours été un peu différent. Après tout, il était issu d'une autre culture, était quasi immortel, un dieu, surpuissant…  
Mais là…  
Il voyait une rage absolue sur son visage.

La rage que peux éprouver quelqu'un qui a touché a des puissances qu'eux, pauvres mortels, ne pouvaient que vaguement imaginer dans leurs cauchemars les plus fous.

Les Avengers réalisaient soudain que Thor n'était pas un gentil garçon tout simple un peu bébête, mais un dieu des combats à qui ont venait de lancer une déclaration de guerre.

Et s'il fallait qu'il taille son chemin en pataugeant dans le sang jusqu'aux cuisses pour retrouver son frère, Thor le ferait, ils le savaient tous.

Ils avaient intérêt à trouver quelque chose très vite.

#########################

Ozone.  
C'est la première sensation qui revint au dieu des mensonges.  
Cette odeur écœurante d'ozone et de brulé légèrement douceâtre qui prenait à la gorge et donnait envie de tousser.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Il voulu se redresser mais n'y parvient pas.  
Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, ses pieds étaient enchainés à quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd et sa bouche…  
Odin ! Sa bouche… Il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir ! Et la douleur ! Cette abominable douleur qu'il avait déjà ressentit une fois….

On l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le redresser.

« - Enfin de retour parmi les vivants « mon prince ». Sourit un asgardien blond entre deux âges que Loki reconnut rapidement.

Il aurait voulu parler mais ses lèvres cousues l'en empêchaient.

« - Tut tut tut… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser utiliser cette délicieuse petite langue quand même ? »

L'homme rit.

« - Cesse de l'embêter, Veldur. Laisse le profiter de sa déchéance plutôt. »

Le dénommé Veldur gifla brutalement le jotun à la volée puis le jeta au sol.

Loki se redressa difficilement.  
Ses jambes ne semblaient pas répondre à ses ordres.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Le jeune prince ferma les yeux pour se forcer à se souvenir.

Oui… Jane, cette catin !

Il était partit se détendre dans le parc.

Phil et Fenrir étaient avec lui et…. Il les avait vu s'écrouler avec que les tasers l'immobilisent à son tour.  
Ses fils !

Il jeta un regard absolument meurtrier aux deux soldats.

Oui, sans leurs camouflages issus des visages arrachés de leurs victimes, il les reconnaissait. Les deux hommes avaient été sous ses ordres quand il dirigeait la garde d'Asgard comme n'importe quel second fils du roi devait le faire.

Les deus asgardiens se fendirent d'un sourire satisfait de voir sa rage. Et sa peur.

« - L'humain et la chose poilue que tu appelles ton fils sont morts à l'heure qu'il est. Personne ne sait ce qu'il t'est arrivé et personne ne te trouvera.

Veldur prit sa lance entre ses doigts pour jouer une minute avec.

« - On avait bien pensé à te tuer tout de suite. » Expliqua calmement le soldat avant de balancer au jotun un monstrueux coup du dos de son arme dans l'estomac. « Mais ce ne serait pas drôle. On a aussi pensé a te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu nous supplies de t'achever, mais Gerik a facilement la migraine… Alors on a réglé le problème ! On va te torturer mais tu ne pourras pas hurler trop fort… Et puis on ne te tuera pas. Un vieil ami à toi doit passer te prendre. »

Loki se sentit frémir.

Ho, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir à qui les deux soldats faisaient allusion.  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, le héraut des Chitauri les avait trouvés.

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

Le coup à l'abdomen lui faisait encore mal, mais il savait que ce n'était que le début.

Sa mort serait longue et lente à venir. Douloureuse aussi.

Personne ne le trouverait ici.  
Il sentait la magie qui entourait les lieux.  
Comme il sentait la sienne retenue par un limiteur autour de son cou.

Gerik l'attrapa par les menottes qui immobilisaient ses bras dans son dos pour le trainer dans la cave où ils l'avaient enfermé.

Une botte ferrée appuya entre ses omoplates pendant que le soldat ouvrait ses menottes.

Il voulu bondir mais la botte le cloua plus qu'efficacement face contre terre.

Ses mains furent rattachées devant lui par une longue chaine.

On le souleva à nouveau de terre avant de le jeter dans une espèce de fauteuil.

Ses jambes ne voulaient toujours pas le porter. Il sentait sa magie personnelle, incapable de sortir mais au moins capable de le guérir. Elle travaillait comme une folle pour rétablir la moelle épinière endommagée par le taser.

Avec une décontraction de boulanger devant sa pâte à pétrir, Veldur attacha les mains du jotun sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en bois.

Loki se mordit la langue au sang lorsque Gerik sortit une pince rougeoyante de la cheminée.

« - Ho, ne t'en fait pas, même comme ca, tu vas hurler, « mon prince » Roucoula le soldat avant de lui arracher un ongle.

#######################

Thor n'en pouvait plus.

Loki avait disparu depuis près de douze heures et ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice ou presque.

Juste le téléphone que Tony avait donné à Loki et dont ils avaient repérés le signal.

Ils avaient suivit la balise GPS jusqu'à son point d'origine.

Ils étaient dans la cave d'un vieil immeuble mais… Il n'y avait rien… Rien du tout…

Le signal semblait provenir de sous la dalle en béton mais c'était impossible.  
Les scanners du SHIELD avaient été formels.

Il n'y avait rien.  
Rien du tout….

Le dieu de la foudre lâcha un hurlement de rage avant d'abattre Mjolnir sur le sol en concrète qui explosa

Il n'y avait rien en effet.  
Rien… A part une rapide ligne colorée qui disparue trop vite pour être analysée.

Magie ?

Thor s'en serait donné des coups de pieds.

Il sortit du bâtiment aussi vite que possible, repoussant les agents comme autant d'insectes qui le gênaient.

« - HEIMDALL ! HEIMDALL ! » Hurla-t-il encore et encore. « OU EST MON FRERE ! LE VOIS-TU ? HEIMDALL ! »

Un zozonnement lumineux se fit soudain.

Les Avengers se ruèrent sur Thor.

Ils connaissaient les signes avant coureur à présent.

Le Bifrost les enleva en même temps que le prince.

##########################

Heimdall observait les passagers clandestins avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement.

Ces hommes et femmes de Migdar étaient fidèles. Indisciplinés, bruyant, violents, mais fidèles…  
Comme des hommes d'Asgard.

« - Heimdall, où est mon frère ? »

Le gardien du pont multicolore secoua la tête, désolé.

« - Je ne sais mon prince. Je n'arrive pas à le voir. Je n'arrive jamais à le voir. Sa magie occulte ma vision. »

Avec des gémissements douloureux, l'atterrissage avait été particulièrement violent, les Avengers se remettaient sur leurs pieds.  
Mais quelle idées avaient-il eut la ?  
Mais comment auraient-ils put résister et laisser Thor seul ?  
Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sur Terre. Tous les instruments, qu'ils soient du SHIELD ou Stark restaient plus muets qu'une tombe de carpe morte.

Il FALLAIT qu'ils fassent quelque chose.  
Clint était avec Phil.  
Pepper était avec Fenrir.

Eux devaient aussi faire quelque chose avant de devenir fous d'angoisse.

« - Heimdall… je dois le retrouver… »

« - Je suis navré mon prince. » S'excusa encore le gardien. « Je ne le vois pas. »

Tony se redressa avec l'aide de Steven pendant que Bruce aidait Natasha à tenir sur ses pieds.

« - Tu le vois pas ou tu vois pas un endroit ? »

Heimdall tourna son regard doré vers l'humain qui osait s'adresser à lui aussi cavalièrement.

« - Je te connais, homme d'acier. Tes… prouesses… ne peuvent rester cachées à mes yeux. »

« - Voyeur. » Sourit Tony, très fier de lui. « Petit cochon va… Mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu ne vois pas Loki où tu ne vois pas l'endroit où il est ? »

Le gardien en resta presque les bras ballants. Comment ce… ce…. Comment ce simple mortel osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? C'était…Affreusement choquant !

« - Je suis sur qu'il a maté Loki et les filles pendant qu'elles se changeaient à la boutique de lingerie. » Ajouta encore le milliardaire. « HA ! j'ai raison, il rougit. »

« - AMI STARK ! » Gronda Thor, peu amusé par les bêtises de l'humain.

« - Quoi ? J'aime pas qu'on me méprise. »

« - Personne ne peut te mépriser, Tony. » S'amusa vaguement Steve. « Te détester oui. Mais te mépriser, non. Ce n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer l'énervement que tu peux causer chez les autres. »

Cela fit encore plus sourire le milliardaire, au point que pendant une seconde, Heimdall se demdanda si la ligné de Stark n'avait pas croisée un certain jotun élevé à Asgard, quelques générations plus tôt.

« - Je ne vois ni Loki, ni l'endroit où il est. »

« - ….et tu vois l'horizon des événements ou pas ? »

La notion prit le dieu de court.

« - L'horizon…Des événements ? »

« - STARK ! » S'impatienta Thor qui contenait difficilement sa colère.

« - Mon fils ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Thor s'inclina devant son père.  
Prévenu par Heimdall, le père des dieux s'était précipité sur le dos de Sleipnir pour venir aux nouvelles.

« - Loki a été enlevé Fenrir et Phil ont été presque massacrés, père. Et nous n'arrivons pas à trouver mon frère ! »

« - Notre prince à disparu ? Encore ? Roi Odin, faites vous donc exprès ? »

Les humains frémirent en levant les yeux sur le grand, très grand géant qui les avait rejoints.  
La dignité sauvage qui s'exsudait de lui montrait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il devait être un dirigeant quelconque.

« - M'sieur l'Jotun… » Salua Tony d'un signe de la main avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Heimdall. « Oui, l'horizon des événements. La frontière entre l'endroit où tu vois encore et là ou tu ne vois plus. Comme avec un trou noir. Personne ne peut voir dans un trou noir après l'horizon des événements. »

« - Ho ! » Le gardien avait enfin saisit. « L'horizon des événements… Voila un nom intéressant…. J'appelle ca la frontière du néant…. »

« - SUFFIT ! » Rugit Thor dont la patience aussi atteignait la frontière du néant.

« - Du calme mon fils. » Le gronda Odin, fasciné par ces mortels arrogants.

Ils l'avaient à peine salués alors qu'ils avaient sourit au géant des glaces qui servait de diplomate à cette race hait par Asgard.

« - Je suis Odin, Roi d'Asgard. »

« - Oui, on sait. » le coupa encore Tony.

« - TONY ! » Gronda Steve avant de s'excuser auprès du roi. « Pardonnez Tony, Majesté. Il a mauvais caractère, une très mauvaise éducation, mais le cœur à la bonne place. Et pour l'instant il…. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour Loki. »

Cela calma un petit peu le dieu.

« - Je suis Byleist. » Se présenta à son tour le Jotun puisque personne ne le faisait pour lui. « Je suis envoyé par les miens pour discuter du traité entre Jotunheim et Asgard… Enfin, si vous ne vous avez pas ENCORE perdu notre roi légitime, bien sur. »

« - Loki a été enlevé. » S'agaca Thor.

« - Bon, s'il vous plait ! » Se plaignit Tony. « Je discute boutique avec Sauron Flou Opticien alors aller donc boire une bière, manger un marcassin ou casser des tables pour ce que j'en sais et arrêtez de distraire papa, il travaille avec le monsieur. » Ordonna Tony avant d'agiter les mains de son armure comme il aurait chassé des poules. « Allez, allez, tss, tsss. Non, pas toi Bruce. Toi tu as un cerveau en état de marche. »

Un peu heurté, Odin suivit quand même son fils et les Avengers, Byleist sur les talons.

« - Tes amis sont particuliers, mon fils. »

« - Mais comme Steve l'a dit, ils ont tous le cœur à la bonne place, père. Et si quelqu'un peut aider à retrouver mon Loki, c'est bien eux. »

A l'intérieur de l'observatoire du Bifrost reconstruit, Tony continuait à expliquer au gardien ce qu'il devait chercher.

« - Soyons logique. Vous ne pouvez voir ni Loki, ni l'endroit où il est parce que l'un et l'autre sont cachés à vos yeux par magie, c'est bien ca ? »

Heimdall hocha sèchement la tête.

« mais êtes vous capable de voir AUTOUR de l'endroit où vous ne voyez rien ? »

« - Je ne… »

« - Mais si, imaginez une carte dont quelqu'un aurait découpé un bout pour cacher un endroit précis ? Certes il va manquer un bout de la carte mais avec le reste autour, ca donne quand même une localisation très précise. »

Le vieil Aesir en restait saisit.

C'était… C'était…. Tellement EVIDENT !

Bien sur que c'était logique ! Et d'une évidence tellement totale qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé !

Depuis plus de vingt mille années, jamais une pareille idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

L'âge l'avait-il rendu idiot ? Ou la certitude de ses capacités l'avait elle rendu arrogant et fainéant ?

Non… Il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchit, confortablement assis dans ses certitudes et dans l'immobilisme d'Asgard, il n'avait jamais imaginé une idée aussi basique que celle que venait d'avoir ce simple mortel.

Pour un peu, il en aurait grogné.

« - Je vais chercher et trouver. » Assura-t-il à Stark.

Cela demanderait un peu de réglage de sa vision mais rien de bien difficile.  
Il lui fallait juste quelques heures.

######################

« - ha c'est grand quand même hein… Et puis c'est doré…. Vous faites comment pour pas vous perdre ? Non parce que quand mê… AIE ! »

Steve foudroya du regard Tony après lui avoir balancé une claque à l'arrière du casque de son armure.

« - Tony ! Ca suffit ! »

Le milliardaire croisa les bras sur son torse métallique en grommelant. Il était désolé, mais il fallait qu'il passe son inquiétude d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Majesté, merci de nous offrir asile le temps qu'une trace de Loki soit trouvé. » Remercia Steve, toujours diplomate.

« - Loki est mon fils, Capitaine. » Souffla doucement le vieux dieu, assis sur ton trône. « Même s'il se plait à l'oublier et bien qu'il ai commit bien des erreurs, je l'aime en tant que tel. »

La moue dubitative de l'ensemble des Avengers lui fit presque plus mal que les dénégations de son fils. Odin réalisait parfaitement qu'il avait totalement raté sa relation avec son fils adoptif et qu'il l'avait blessé au delà des mots. Mais que des étrangers qui en avaient simplement vu le résultat, doute de son affection pour son fils ne faisaient que renforcer sa prise de conscience.  
Il avait été un vieux con.

« - Prince Thor… » Coupa soudain Byleist. « Comme vous êtes le promis de mon roi, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Thor hésita une seconde avant de hocher la tête.  
Au moins, ca lui changerait les idées le temps qu'ils trouvent une trace de Loki.

Il s'éloigna un peu avec le diplomate tout bleu, Sif et ses trois amis non loin au cas où.

« - Que voulez vous savoir ? »

« - Quelles sont réellement vos intentions avec notre prince ? Votre père à enlevé notre prince à peine né alors qu'il avait été déposé dans le temple pour le protéger. Il l'a élevé ici, l'a tellement blessé qu'il a tué notre roi. Votre père à faillit le détruire. Quelles sont VOS intentions ? Si vous comptez l'utiliser, je préfère encore tuer mon frère moi-même ! » Prévint le Jotun avec un grimace dangereuse.

Thor resta interdit un instant.

Le protéger dans le temple ?  
Son frère ?

« - Qu… Quoi ? Mais… je croyais…. » Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait prit Loki parce qu'il avait été laissé dans le temple, seul, à mourir, parce que trop petit, parce qu'il n'était un nabot et que votre race élimine toujours ses avortons. »

Scandalisé, le Jotun se redressa de toute sa taille.

« - QUOI ? »

Thor l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Odin.

« - Du calme ! Calmez-vous ! Et pourquoi dites-vous que Loki est votre frère ? »

« - Je suis Byleist Laufeyson. Loki est mon frère ainé. »

« - …. Mais… Vous pourriez être roi alors ? »

« - Loki est l'héritier ! Il a été sanctifié à se rôle la nuit même de sa naissance ! C'est pour ca qu'il avait été laissé dans le temple. Pas pour le laisser mourir ! »

« - Mais… Sa taille…. »

« - Tous les bébés Jotuns naissent petits. Nous… »

« - Je sais que vous n'avez pas de femelles…. »

Byleist hocha la tête.

« - Porter et mettre des enfants au monde sur Jotunheim est dangereux et épuisant. Moins la grossesse dure, plus les chances de survit du porteur sont grandes. Nos bébés naissent toujours tout petit. Ils grandissent énormément pendant leur petite enfance grâce à la glace bleue que nous leur donnons à la place de ce que vous appelez « lait »… Si Loki est resté si petit pour notre race, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas reçut la magie et les nutriments nécessaires à son développement. » Expliqua le prince.

Thor resta silencieux un long moment.  
Les paroles du Jotun remettaient en question tout ce qu'il savait sur cette race.

Son père s'était bien plus prit les pieds dans le tapis qu'il n'avait cru. Ou espéré.

« - Si ce que vous dites là et vrai. Et je ne remets pas vos paroles en doute un instant. » Prévint Thor avant que le géant des glaces ne le coupe. « Asgard est votre débiteur…. Et…. »

Les yeux du jeune prince s'agrandirent.

« - Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que Loki était à Asgard. C'est pour ca que vous n'aviez pas tenté d'attaquer après…. L'attaque pour récupérer la casette de l'hiver…. »

« - Nous savions. Et nous savions pour votre couronnement, jeune prince. Nous voulions profiter de l'événement pour récupérer la cassette, oui. Mais également Loki. Surtout Loki… »

« - Et vos soldats se sont laissés massacrés… »

« - Lorsque vous êtes venus à Jotunheim, oui. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait levé la main sur Loki. Nous avons tenté de l'enlever, mais certainement pas de le blesser. Nous voulions juste en profiter pour le ramener chez nous…. Lorsque votre père et notre petit prince sont arrivés pour vous récupérer, mon père à préféré vous laisser partir que de risquer de perdre son fils encore. »

Thor se sentit mal.

Il s'assit sur une des marches en marbre à deux pas.

C'était énorme.  
Trop pour lui.  
Tellement énorme que ca paraissait… Vrai….

« - Et Loki à tué Laufey… »

« - Oui… »

« - Et vous ne lui en voulez pas ? »

« - Ce n'est pas après lui que j'en ai… C'est pour ca que je ne traiterais pas avec votre père, Prince Thor. Je traiterai avec vous. Parce que VOUS vous souciez de Loki. Et non pas d'un prince. »

Le blond se prit le visage dans les mains.  
Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour tout ca.

C'était trop compliqué pour lui.  
Lui, il savait brandir son marteau et taper les méchants pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Des questions diplomatiques aussi compliquées n'étaient pas pour lui. C'était aussi pour ca qu'il avait affreusement besoin de son Loki.  
Lui était le cerveau…

« - Excusez-moi… Ca fait beaucoup… »

Byleist eut un pauvre sourire commisératif qui révéla des dents aigues et tranchantes, comme celles de Loki quand il reprenait sa vraie forme.

« - Je réalise que nous ne savons rien de votre race… »

« - Je réalise que vous ne savez rien de nous, oui. Les gagnants écrivent l'histoire. Toujours… je suppose que nous ne savez même pas que la guerre qui à ravagé nos deux royaumes a été causé par Bor… »

Le père de son père…

« - Non… je ne savais pas… Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui a causé la guerre. Pas parmi les jeunes en tout cas. »

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'histoire est faite pas les gagnants…. Votre grand père était un fou des combats. Un conquérant assoiffé de domination. Il voulait régner sur les neuf royaumes. A l'époque, Jotunheim était le seul royaume qui pouvait rivaliser avec Asgard. Il nous a attaqués… Avec les résultats que vous connaissez. Lorsque Bor est mort, votre père a prit le trône…. »

La tête de Thor lui tournait.  
C'était trop d'un coup.

« - THOR ! Heimdall à trouvé ! »

Le cri surexcité de Tony le tira de sa consternation horrifiée.

« - Vraiment ? »

Il reprit Mjolnir

« - Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si vous voulez bien. J'ai mon Loki à aller chercher. »

Le Jotun s'écarta pour laisser passer le prince.

Oui, ils allaient accepter l'union de leur prince, bientôt leur roi, avec le prince d'Asgard…  
Mais jamais ils ne laisseraient Odin décider des termes du contrat de l'union.

Jamais.

##############################

La douleur était une vieille amie que Loki connaissait bien.

Elle l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps….

Le prince eut un sourire contraint par le fil de cuir qui lui laissait les lèvres scellées.

Il avait retenu ses hurlements aussi longtemps que possible.  
Ses bourreaux ne le torturaient pas pour le faire parler. Ils ne le torturaient pas pour avoir des informations ou quoique ce soit.

Ils le torturaient pour le faire souffrir.

Les deux asgardiens étaient doués dans cet art mais pas autant que les vanirs.

Les deux soldats ne savaient qu'utiliser la force brute.

Ils lui avaient arrachés les ongles un a un avant de cautériser les plaies avec du sel puis avaient cassés ses doigts l'un après l'autre.  
Ses pauvres doigts… Si longs, si fins, si déliés…

Même s'il survivait, comment pourrait-il un jour encore pratiquer la magie avec des mains dans cet état ?

Puis ils avaient passés le relais à Vanirs.

Les elfes étaient des artistes. Toujours.

Et un artiste à besoin d'instruments.

Il en avait reconnu certains comme originaires de Migdar. Les vanirs l'avaient détrompé. C'était eux qui avaient importés ces jolies petites choses sur terre.

Il avait gouté au plaisir des brodequins jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit si forte qu'il n'avait pu la retenir.

Il avait hurlé malgré ses lèvres closes.

Il avait hurlé à s'en laisser la gorge à vif.

Les vanirs avaient eut… pitié ?  
Non bien sur… pas de pitié, jamais.  
Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus marcher pour tenter de fruit, ils avaient dégagé ce qui restait de ses pieds des objets de torture puis l'avaient déshabillé.

L'humiliation était aussi bonne que la douleur pour briser un homme.

Ils avaient été des plus délicats. Pas de viol non, c'était tellement grossier… une poire d'angoisse était tellement plus drôle et douloureuse… C'était comme les araignées espagnoles, de vraies petites merveilles de torture exquise quand elles s'enfonçaient dans les yeux…

Le fouet était un objet barbare et malhabile à manier. Un morceau de fil de fer barbelé chauffé au rouge par contre….

Le corps entier du jotun était à présent décoré de magnifiques broderies poinçonnées ou brulées dans la chair. Des fleurs de souffrances, des lianes de sang et des feuilles de chair à vif faisaient de lui une exquise œuvre d'art qui vivait toujours…

Il ne fallait pas abimer les organes internes surtout ! Quel intérêt y avait-il à la torture si c'était pour tuer sa victime ?  
Non, il fallait la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, la laisser guérir même et jouir chaque jour du chef d'œuvre ainsi créé.

Les vanirs avaient décidés de le laisser un peu en paix.

Ils l'avaient libérés de chaque instrument de torture, l'avaient allongés sur une couverture et lui avait même permit de boire un peu d'eau à la paille.

« - Pourquoi arretez vous ? » S'agaca l'un des deux soldats d'asgard.

« - A ce rythme, son cœur ou son cerveau vont lâcher. »

« - Quelle importance ? »

« - Une victime n'a de valeur que tant qu'elle souffre. Et n'oubliez pas que les chitauris le veulent vivant. »

Cela fit naitre un gloussement dans la poitrine de Loki.  
Les chitauris le voulaient vivant ? Vraiment ?  
Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, il ne resterait plus assez de lui pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour tirer leur satisfaction de ses tortures.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre la raison.  
La douleur était trop forte.  
Elle engloutissait tout son univers pour ne plus rien laisser de lui.

Il avait tenté de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il avait pu.  
Ses amis, sa mère, son frère, ses enfants…

Mais la douleur avait crût, lentement, presque tendrement.

Elle lui avait arraché chaque sensation jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a plus rien. Rien que la douleur…

Elle n'était plus une brûlure, elle n'était plus une sensation.  
Elle n'était plus que le frontière de son univers

Respirer lui faisait mal

Penser lui faisait mal

Espérer lui faisait mal…

Il aurait pu supplier pour qu'ils l'achèvent.

Il aurait pu hurler pour que la douleur finisse.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Ses lèvres closes l'empêchaient de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Elles l'empêchaient d'utiliser la seule arme qui lui restait.  
Sa langue.

Lorsque le héraut des chitauris se présenta, il aurait presque pu lui baiser les pieds.

Il ne restait plus un centimètre carré de peau intacte sur son corps, plus un seul os qui ne soit pas brisé ou déboité, plus un seul tendon dans ses membres qui n'ai été arraché.

L'arrivée du chitauri le rassurait, pourtant.  
Il allait bientôt mourir et même sa magie, qui tentait frénétiquement de le sauver, n'y pourrait rien.

Loki sourit.

Même sous la torture, la mort serait douce.


	13. Chapter 13

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 12

Il était calmement allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, dans un coma qui ne semblait pas vouloir ni pouvoir prendre fin.

Les médecins ne comprenait pas comment l'agent du SHIELD pouvait être simplement encore en vie, mais il l'était.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, un énorme loup gris somnolait, la tête posée sur les genoux d'un autre agent qui lui gratouillait machinalement les oreilles sans jamais quitter le visage de son compagnon du regard.

Leur relation était bizarre, bancale, destructrice un peu, dangereuse beaucoup, mais elle les satisfaisait et les rendait heureux comme ça. Qui aurait pu donc émettre la moindre protestation ?

Une seconde, Phil était allongé sur son lit, aussi amorphe qu'un cadavre.

La seconde suivante, il était assit, la main cherchant frénétiquement son arme à sa taille, le regard acéré à la recherche de sa proie, prêt à tuer.

PHIL ! »

Clint bondit de son siège sans se soucier du petit couinement de Fenrir lorsque son genou heurta le dessus de la mâchoire de la pauvre bête.

Le regard soudain perdu, Phil laissa son compagnon l'attraper par les épaules avant de le serrer contre lui.

Tout va bien… Tu es à l'infirmerie du SHIELD. Tout va bien, détends toi… »

Coulson mit une minute avant de lâcha le dos de la chemise de son compagnon qu'il avait machinalement agrippé.

Clint ? Qu'est ce que…. FEN ! LOKI ! »

Il voulu se lever mais l'archer l'en empêcha.

Les autres sont à sa recherche et Fenrir va bien. »

Le grand loup posa ses pattes avant sur le lit pour venir enfouir son museau contre le torse de son frère.

_ Maman à disparue, petit frère. Mais ta meute le cherche. Ils vont le retrouver. Tenta de rassurer le canidé géant._

Phil finit par se calmer et traiter les informations suffisamment pour les assimiler.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je me rappelle que je discutais avec Loki, qu'il était jaloux comme un pou et colère comme un rat, que Jane est passée très prêt de la mort sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… Et puis après…. La douleur…. Il pâlit. J'ai été tasé ! Il n'en revenait pas.

Le scandale évident sur son visage fit éclater de rire Barton. Un rire un peu hystérique de soulagement, mais un rire quand même. Le taser était l'arme non mortelle préférée de son amant. Qu'il ai été incapacité par cette même arme lui était visiblement insupportable.

Des nouvelles ? »

Pas depuis que les autres ont accompagnés Thor à Asgard. »

…Et tu es resté là ? »

Clint détourna les yeux.

Tu as faillit mourir… Tu es mort pendant un moment. »

Tu aurais quand même du y aller ! Lâcha un peu âprement le plus vieux des deux agents.

Tu étais vivant quand ils sont partit… »

Je ne… »

JE NE PEUX PAS TE PERDRE A NOUVEAU ! Finit par hurler Hawkeye, le regard brulant.

Phil resta un instant interdit.

Pourquoi Clint réagissait-il comme ca ? Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il puisse mourir. Il était juste humain… Bon, d'accord, un tout petit peu plus qu'humain.

_ Tu es un demi dieu, ahuri ! Si ta magie intrinsèque ne t'avais pas sauvé maintenant que maman l'a débloquée, tu serais mort et enterré ! Persifla Fenrir en lui mordant sans douceur la main au sang._

Phil lâcha un petit hoquet de douleur.

La morsure se referma rapidement jusqu'à ne plus laisser la moindre trace.

L'agent resta stupéfait.

Comme c'est remarquable….. Mais ce n'était pas le problème du moment. Clint. Le SHIELD passe avant nous. Tu ne lais… »

Barton lui jeta un regard mauvais.

C'était vrai avant, Phil Riley Lokison. C'était vrai avant que tu ne meurs une première fois. C'était a peine réel lorsque tu es mort hier sur cette foutue table avec le cœur grillé comme un vieux steak. Mais ca ne l'est certainement plus maintenant. »

Il l'attrapa par le devant de la chemise d'hôpital et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Tu es à moi, Philip. A moi. Le SHIELD peut aller se faire damner. Mais il est hors de question que je te perde à nouveau. »

Et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un rien de la brutalité vicieuse qu'ils partageaient toujours. Pour une fois, Coulson se soumit sans lutter à la contrainte.

Quelque part, ca lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Fenrir grogna.

Des handicapés sentimentaux.  
Tous.  
Sans exception.

#

Heimdall avait trouvé.

Avec l'aide de Tony, il avait trouvé LE lieu qu'il ne voyait pas.

Ce ne pouvait être que là.

La zone était cachée à son regard par plusieurs types de magie dont une qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il savait bien sur que des vanirs étaient concerné par l'enlèvement et même s'il n'avait jamais porté Loki dans son cœur (il savait ce qu'il était aussi bien qu'Odin et avait un peu de mal à voir un jotun si prêt du trône, voir même, pendant une petite période dessus) il ne pouvait cautionner un enlèvement.

Aussi avait-il tourné son regard avant toute chose vers Vanheim.

Il y avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Le Bifrost n'attendait plus que ses utilisateurs pour envoyer la cavalerie auprès du jeune prince.

En espérant qu'il était toujours en vie.

Nous venons ! Imposa Sif avec un sourire à Thor. Tu auras besoin de bons guerriers. »

La déesse de la guerre ne faisait aucune confiance aux simples humains qui accompagnaient son ami d'enfance.

Thor hésita.

Toute aide est bonne à prendre, Thor. Argumenta Natasha qui toisait la guerrière avec hauteur.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. La fille était méprisante et trop sur d'elle-même. Elle ne venait pas pour aider Loki, elle venait pour le plaisir du combat et la présence de Thor. Comme ses trois amis d'ailleurs. Natasha comptait bien les tenir à l'œil.

Je souhaite vous accompagner également. Demanda plus posément le grand Jotun qui jusque là était resté silencieux dès que la nouvelle de la localisation de Loki avait été connue. Mon prince aura peut-être besoin de mon aide. »

Les quatre guerriers d'Asgard haussèrent un sourcil. Pourquoi la chose bleue appelait-elle Thor son prince ? Eux n'étaient pas courant de la véritable ligné de Loki après tout.

Thor posa sa grosse patte sur le bras du Jotun. Son épaule était trop haute pour lui.

Merci de ton aide, mon frère. Elle sera plus qu'appréciée. »

Cette fois, ce fut le géant des glaces qui en resta comme deux ronds de flancs jusqu'à ce que Steve lui explique avec un sourire amusé.

Vous êtes le frère biologique de Loki. Loki est le frère de Thor. Il l'aime. Donc pour lui, vous faites partie de la famille. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ca. N'allez pas vous casser la tête. Thor est un garçon très gentil, très simple et particulièrement honnête. Et ce n'était pas forcement un compliment.

Le frère cadet de Loki finit par hocher la tête.

Oui, définitivement, il ne traiterait pas avec Odin mais avec son fils. Autant se tourner vers l'avenir.

Tout le monde est prêt ? Finit par s'agacer Tony du délai.

Il s'était attaché à Loki mine de rien. Le dieu brun et infiniment casse-couille était bien en passe d'être comme un petit frère pour lui.  
….Ces histoires de familles se compliquaient un peu trop dernièrement.

Heimdall ouvrit le Bifrost.

Les Avengers, les guerriers d'Asgard et le Jotun l'empruntèrent.

Ne resta plus qu'Odin, Frigga et le Gardien dans l'observatoire.

J'espère qu'ils le trouveront à temps. Souffla Odin.

J'espère surtout qu'il restera quelque chose à sauver. Murmura Heimdall.

Lui connaissait bien les manières de Vanirs envers leurs prisonniers.

#

Le chitauri observait le prince déchu avec une grimace de dégout.

Il avait certes laissé la bride sur le cou à ses alliés du moment (il comptait bien les éliminer en partant), mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'ils iraient aussi loin !

Un peu de torture, quelques doigts cassés, un viol au pire, rien de bien fantastique pour des barbares comme l'étaient les asgardiens.

Mais ca !

Qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire du déchet qu'était devenu Loki ?

Le second prince d'Asgard ne pouvait même plus tenir sa tête lui-même.

Un filet de salive coulait de ses lèvres closes, sont regard normalement vert brulant était terne et sans vie.  
Toute intelligence semblait avoir désertée le corps effondré sur le sol.

Il y avait probablement autant de sang dans la carcasse haletante que par terre et les vanirs lui avaient arrachés assez de peau pour en faire des chaussons.

Le chitauri se sentait même presque un peu malade.

Comment une créature quelle qu'elle pouvait être pouvait avoir monté la torture à un tel degré… d'art… Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Le corps entier du prince était décoré de macabres broderies de chair et de brulure.

La peau qui lui avait été arrachée des bras, des jambes et du dos créait de superbes arrangements floraux rouge vif et sanglants qui n'étaient que plus visible encore par contraste avec sa peau livide.

Un œil du prince avait été crevé (le droit pour la blague sans doute. Après tout, Odin avait perdu le même), il ne devait plus avoir un os en un seul morceau dans tout le corps et quelques équilles sortaient même de ses jambes au niveau des cuisses.  
C'était un miracle d'une artère quelconque n'ai pas été perforée.

A moins que les vanirs connaissent leur art à ce point, ce que le Chitauri commençait à croire.

Pour un peu, la créature interdimensionnelle aurait presque eut de la pitié pour la pauvre chose torturée, presque assez pour l'achever.

Il le ferait surement d'ailleurs.  
Dès qu'il aurait les réponses à ses questions.

Il me faut des réponses. Comment voulez vous qu'il me les donne ? Même si je plonge dans son esprit, il ne répondra plus a rien. »

Les vanirs rirent.

Ho mais nous n'avons qu'à peine effleuré la douleur, Chitauri. Plonge en lui, nous nous occupons de raviver son esprit. Promirent les elfes, contents d'eux.

Le héraut hocha sèchement la tête avant de prendre le visage du prince entre ses mains.

Il pouvait sentir la magie du jotun lutter pour le maintenir en vie. Mais aussi puissant soit-il, elles n'étaient pas sans limite. Il finirait par s'épuiser et son corps s'arrêterait de fonctionner, tout simplement, comme une machine trop usée pour continuer encore.

Il fallait qu'il sache ou était le Tesseract avant ca.

Il plongea dans l'esprit du prince à l'instant ou les vanirs prirent les mains de Loki pour les ouvrir sur le sol.  
Avec un pinceau, ils tracèrent de jolis dessin sur la peau encore intacte de ses paumes.

Une minute, il ne se passa rien puis l'œil vers du jotun s'écarquilla avant qu'il ne hurle encore derrière ses lèvres scellées.

L'acide pénétrait dans ses chairs pour y imprimer d'autres dessins délicat, allant jusqu'à ronger ses os.

#

Le groupe s'était matérialisé au fond d'un bois, comme prévu.

Ils étaient à la lisière de ce que Tony avait appelé l'horizon des événements.

Ils savaient ce qu'il y avait tout autour d'eux. Mais pas ce qui les attendait devant.

Thor prit la tête du groupe.  
Ses camarades le suivirent en silence.

Ses amis d'enfance lui jetaient de furtif coups d'œil par en dessous. Ils avaient déjà vu Thor en colère, ils l'avaient vu joyeux, inquiet, furieux, agacé ou même malade. Mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient vu leur prince aussi…. Noir…

Le visage fermé, le sourcil froncé, la mâchoire serrée, il était simplement… parti en guerre.

Il n'était pas là pour un glorieux combat. Il n'était pas là pour ramener des trophées.

Il était là pour tuer l'ennemi et retrouver son frère. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la gaudriole.

C'était un Thor inconnu que les quatre asgardiens rencontraient.

Steve fit soudain signe au groupe de stopper net.

Il fallut que Tasha et Tony retienne physiquement les asgardiens et le jotun pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.  
Sans un bruit, Steve désigna ce qu'il voulait par geste.

L'équipe des Avengers n'était peut-être pas composée que de soldats mais tous avaient apprit les bases, même Tony. Il l'avait fait en ronchonnant mais savait quand même réagir comme tel en cas de besoin.

Steve leur fit signe de se séparer et de se mettre à couvert.

Le groupe se sépara, chaque Avengers prenant en charge un des débutants.

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Silence. Gronda Natasha à Sif.

Mais… »

La rousse posa sa main sur la bouche de la brune juste à temps pour la faire taire. Le garde chitauri passa près d'elles sans les entendre. Tasha attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de lacher l'asgardienne.

Ce n'est pas un jeu, petite. On est ici pour une exfiltration. Ce n'est pas un combat pour la gloire. C'est une mission de sauvetage. Siffla encore la russe, agacée. Si tu n'es pas capable de suivre les ordres, reste ici, et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ! »

Je suis une guerrierre et.. »

Et on s'en contre balance ! Si tu ne suis pas les ordres, tu es un danger. Alors obéit et boucle là ! »

Sif, choquée, finit par fermer son bec.

Steve prit la tête devant Thor.

Ils avancaient de couvert en couvert, en silence, en alternant la tête entre captain america et la veuve noire.  
Les deux étaient les plus silencieux puisque Clint n'était pas avec eux.

Aussi silencieux que possible, Byleist suivait Thor sans protester, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Il était heureusement satisfait de voir que le prince était capable de laisser le commandement à un autre, plus capable que lui dans la circonstance.

Le groupe parvint jusqu'à une construction en pierre grise sans avoir rencontré la moindre résistance.

Il n'y a aucun honneur à se faufiler ainsi comme des voleurs. Grommelait Fandral, un peu heurté dans ses convictions de guerriers.

On est pas là pour tout détruire, robin des bois. (l'asgardien avait une ressemblance certaine avec Errol Flynn de l'avis de Tony) On est là pour un sauvetage.

Oui mais…. »

Chhhht. Gronda Thor.

Natasha revint, aussi silencieuse et discrète qu'une souris.

Elle s'arrêta à environ 10m du groupe et s'immobilisa pendant qu'un groupe de chitauri passaient entre elle et ses collègues.

Elle agita la main droite plusieurs fois puis ajouta quelques signes de l'autre.

Pas d'entrée latérale. Traduisit Thor. Au moins une quarantaine d'ennemis, pas de trace de Loki, mais une grande porte au fond du bâtiment. C'est sans doute là qu'il le retienne. »

Byleist et Hogun hochèrent la tête.

Eux comprenaient.

Natasha disparu à nouveau à la vue, à la recherche des ombres pour avoir plus d'information sur leur cible.

Que fait-on ? Finit par demander Steve. Thor ? »

On a deux solutions je pense. Soit on entre en force, on essaye de les surprendre et on espère arriver à temps, soit on utilise une diversion. »

Ca ne marchera pas. Contra Stark. Ils sont tous sur le qui-vive. La moindre tentative de diversion sera prise comme une agression et on ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir s'ils s'estiment attaqués. »

Faites les deux ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hogun.  
Le guerrier aux traits vaguement asiatique se sentit rougir légèrement. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention.

Explique, mon ami ? »

Qu'une partie attaque à l'extérieur, comme si nos forces étaient encore loin. Pendant que leurs troupes s'éloigneront un peu, attaquez à l'intérieur. »

Les Avengers réfléchirent un instant. Ils n'avaient pas de meilleure idée.

Ok. Qui attaque où ? »

Je prendrais l'extérieur. Gronda Thor, très peu content de sa décision même si elle était la logique même.

Thor… »

Non Sif. Même si j'aimerais me porter à l'aide de mon frère immédiatement, si nos ennemis ne me voient pas, ils se douteront de quelque chose. Je dois rester à l'extérieur. »

Steve hocha la tête.

Je reste aussi. Nat, tu iras avec Tony et Bruce à l'intérieur. Vous aurez besoin d'une force de frappe possiblement importante. Mr Byleist, vous irez également. Les asgardiens, avec Thor. »

Vous ne serez jamais assez à l'intérieur. Protesta Fandral. Ils ont une armée ! »

Tony eut un petit rire sans joie.

Et nous avons un Hulk.

Bruce eut un rictus presque froid.

#

Le chitauri avait peur. Vraiment peur.

L'esprit dans lequel il s'était fondu était dans un état lamentable.

Les souvenirs se télescopaient les uns aux autres, la douleur le faisait frémir au moment les plus désagréables…

Il grinça des dents.  
Normalement, il se descendait que dans des esprits affaiblis par les drogues ou par le sceptre. C'était comme se déplacer sur une autoroute…  
Là, c'était comme tenter de survivre en slip au milieu d'une tempête de la mer de Béring au mois de janvier.  
C'était quasi impossible.

Petit à petit, il sentait l'esprit de Loki se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Il le sentait partir, se protéger loin, tout au fond de lui.

Le chitauri réalisa que s'il restait davantage, soit l'esprit mourant le détruirait, soit il s'y perdrait avant de disparaître.

Le héraut hurla dans le silence qui l'entourait petit à petit.  
Il ne trouvait plus la sortie.

#

Mais… Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! »

Je peux et je vais. Répliqua calmement Phil en enfilant sa chemise comme si de rien était.

Mais vous étiez mort y a pas 24h ! Insista le médecin, au bord de la détresse.

Et je vais beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup. »

Il remonta le col de sa chemise, passa la cravate bleu marine que lui avait trouvé Clint puis fit le nœud avant de rabattre le col puis d'enfiler sa veste.

Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir ! »

Je prends le droit. »

Il rangea son glock dans son étui de flanc, mit le petit dans son étui de cheville, son taser dans son étui de ceinture puis les deux couteaux qui ne le quittaient pas dans l'étui derrière sa nuque et son bras. Ces deux étuis, c'était des cadeaux de Natasha pour un de ses anniversaires. Il en avait toujours prit grand soin.

Clint. »

Fury nous attends. »

Le toubib laissa tomber.

Il passait sa vie à rafistoler les agents pour qu'ils retournent se faire cabosser.

Fenrir emboita le pas des deux agents.

Lui aussi voulait savoir s'il y avait des nouvelles.

#

Thor passait sa rage sur les Chitauri.

Ils avaient attaqués avec le délicatesse d'un troupeau de mamouth dans un magasin de cristal.

Le dieu du tonnerre avait commencé par causer un minimum de panique avec Mjolnir, attirant la foudre et creusant de véritables tranchées au milieu des chitauri paniqués.

Steve gardait son dos, éliminant avec une précision d'orfèvre les éventuels imbéciles qui tentaient de s'en prendre au dieu à revers.

Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout les quatre amis asgardiens de Thor était son silence.

Ils l'avaient toujours connus braillard, bruyant, gueulard même au combat. Il fallait titiller l'ennemi pour qu'il attaque, il fallait le moquer et le mépriser à voix haute.

Là... Rien…

Thor abattait Mjolnir sur ses ennemis comme un paysan fauchait les blés, pied après l'autre, dans un rythme coulé que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Il levait son marteau, des éclairs transperçaient le ciel. Il l'abaissait et des Chitauri tombaient, mort et il recommençait, encore et encore et encore….

Il n'y avait pas de jouissance au combat, pas de plaisir à tuer.

Juste un travail à accomplir, un but à atteindre pour éliminer une menace.

Thor ne jouait plus.  
Thor conduisait sa guerre personnelle.

Et l'ennemi serait quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Amis millénaires inclus s'il le fallait.

Natasha se glissait d'ombre en ombre et de victime en victime.

Le boucan que Thor faisait à l'extérieur était suffisant pour couvrir leurs activités mais aucun risque ne devait être prit.

De temps à autre, Ironman éliminait trois ou quatre ennemis à la fois que Bruce et Byleist poussaient à l'écart dans l'espoir qu'ils ne seraient pas repérés trop vite.

Par ou ? »

Tony se mordilla la lèvre.

Un couloir qui descendait, un qui montait.  
Les clichés auraient voulu qu'ils prennent celui qui descendait mais….

J'ai une idée. JARVIS. Appelle le téléphone de Loki. Avec de la chance il est encore près de lui. »

Bien monsieur. »

Il n'y avait pas de réseau 3G, certes, mais les capteurs et antennes de l'armure étaient suffisants pour arroser la zone dans un delta de quelques centaines de mètres.

Les trois humains restèrent silencieux puis, loin au dessus d'eux, du Pink Floyd se fit entendre.

Du Pink Floyd ? Sérieusement, Tony ! »

Iron man eut un grand sourire puis referma son casque.

Bruce prit la tête.

La subtilité avait vécut.

C'est avec une horreur mêlée de fascination que Byleist regarda le doux scientifique se transformer en monstre vert assoiffé de destruction.  
Les pauvres portes en bois qui leur coupaient la route ne survécurent pas très longtemps.

#

La musique surprit les trois Vanirs et les deux asgardiens.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps.  
Le bruit venait de la pile de vêtements déchiqueté de leur victime.

Un peu inquiet, les asgardiens s'approchèrent.

Du bout de la lance, ils tapèrent la pile.

Le bruit cessa quelques secondes puis recommença.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? »

Aucune idée. »

Curieux, l'un des vanirs fouilla la pile de vetement jusqu'à en sortir le téléphone.

Sur l'écran, un humain barbu avec un grand sourire plein de dents, immobile, les regardait.

Quelque chose était écrit en humain Stark puis en dessous deux rectangles un vert et un rouge.

Le vanir appuya sur le vert.

Une voix monta de l'appareil.

Allo ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ? »

L'elfe rapprocha l'appareil de son oreille pour mieux entendre.

Que…Quoi ? »

Attention, ca va couper ! Prévint la voix serviable de Tony avant que la porte ne vole en éclat et que Hulk n'entre en bramant.

Les cinq apprentis kidnappeur glapirent avant de se jeter sur leurs armes, victime et héraut chitauri totalement oubliés face à la terreur verte qui les attaquait.

Deux des vanirs se retrouvèrent poinçonnés au mur en un instant, le dernier se prit une rafale d'énergie d'iron man tandis qu'un des asgardien était poignardé en plein cœur par Natasha.

Le dernier hurlait de terreur, tenu à bout de bras par un pied par le Jotun.

Attachons celui là. Je veux des réponses. Gronda le géant bleu.

Et Loki ? »

Tous avaient fait un effort pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

Natasha du s'écarter pour vomir.

Avec un roucoulement presque doux, Hulk écrasa le crane du Chitauri dans sa paume avant de déchiqueter le cadavre et le jeter à l'écart. Alors, il prit doucement le corps torturé dans ses bras. Tony et Natasha le laissèrent faire.

Hulk pouvait être infiniment doux quand il le voulait.

#

La douleur…  
la douleur avait enfin cessée.

Loki ne savait pas s'il était en train de mourir ou s'il avait atteint un lieu en lui-même ou plus rien ne l'atteignait mais il était à l'abri là.

Il ne sentait plus la souffrance de son corps brisé.

Il ne sentait plus celle de son esprit violé par le chitauri puis voulait savoir où était le Tesseract.

Il était juste bien….

On ne profitait jamais assez de l'absence de douleur remarqua-t-il alors qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissait, comme si quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras.

Peut-être Hela viendrait-elle le chercher elle-même… Il serait heureux de revoir sa fille.  
Peut-être même laisserait-elle Thor venir le voir et accepterait-elle de le laisser transmettre un message à ses autres petits…  
Il ne doutait pas qu'elle le ferait si elle pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des lois de son domaine, même pour lui.

Il soupir mental lui échappa.

Son corps brisé ne lui faisait même plus mal.

Il sentait sa magie finir de s'épuiser à tenter de le soigner.

Il aurait voulu la rassurer, que ce n'était pas la peine, que personne ne viendrait le chercher et qu'elle pouvait le laisser mourir.  
Non qu'il n'eut pas confiance en son frère, juste qu'il doutait que quelqu'un le trouve.

Il sentait qu'ils n'étaient plus sur Migdar. Son instinct de sorcier le lui avait soufflé depuis un moment déjà.

Il était en train de mourir  
Son cœur se serra un peu avant que même cette sensation s'apaise et ne disparaisse.

Il allait laisser Thor seul…  
Jane serait sans doute ravi. Il lui faudrait un peu de travail pour consoler son frère, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par y parvenir.

Thor mériterait d'avoir une gentille compagne jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une reine, d'ici quelques décennies. Il lui faudra des enfants et non pas des monstres au corps perverti par la magie qui coulait dans ses veines de Jotun…

Loki se sentait partir de plus en plus loin de lui-même.

Il ne sentait la douleur.

Et puis il ne sentit enfin plus rien du tout.

#

Thor renversa la tête en arrière.

Il venait de massacrer le dernier chitauri.

Il aurait attendu un instant de triomphe, une satisfaction certaine, une jouissance du combat gagné mais il n'y avait rien.

Rien qu'un gout de cendres dans sa bouche.

Il se reprit avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Tout le monde va bien ? »

Steve hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas une égratignure.

Les asgardiens par contre….

Thor secoua la tête, désolé.

Ses amis se battaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait bordeliquement.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme.

Ho, ils arrivaient à leur fin, mais ils étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de coupures comme s'ils avaient luttés avec des chats géants, alors que Steve et lui était indemnes.

Ils avaient profités de l'élément de surprise, eux. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu se prendre autant de coups dans la figure.

Allons-y »

Les quatre asgardiens grognèrent. Même pas une minute pour se reposer ?

THOR ! STEVE ! heu… MACHINS ! Appela Stark en se posant près d'eux. On a trouvé Loki. »

Comment va-t-il ? »

Tony ouvrit sa visière.

… Pas bien. »

Ami Stark… »

Je ne crois pas qu'il va survivre ». Murmura doucement le milliardaire.

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux de Thor alors que Steve accusait physiquement le cou.

Tony… »

Ils l'ont torturés, Steve. Je n'ai jamais vu ca. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut être encore vivant. Rien que le choc aurait du le tuer… Son cœur bat mais… je ne sais pas s'il y a encore quelqu'un aux commandes. »

Natasha, Hulk et Byleist arrivèrent enfin.

Thor ôta immédiatement sa cape pour en enrouler précautionneusement son frère et le porter lui-même.

Ho mon frère…. »

Tony avait été plus que leger dans sa description.

Comment imaginer que cette masse de viande hachée puisse être son frère ?

Le prince serra les machoires. Une seconde, il eut envie d'aller détruire l'intégralité des chitauri et de lancer une guerre en règle contre Vanheim.  
Il ferma les yeux.

Il faut l'emmener aux guérisseur d'Asgard… »

Byleist balança l'asgardien qu'il tenait toujours par le pied dans les pattes de Sif et ses amis.

Attachez ca, il faudra le questionner. Et nous n'allons pas emmener Loki à Asgard, mais à Jotunheim. Il est un jotun. Nous sommes plus à même de l'aider que votre peuple. »

THOR ! Protesta immédiatement Fandral. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces créatures ! Loki n'est pas… »

HEIMDALL ! Coupa Thor. Renvois mes amis à Asgard avec le prisonnier. Les Avengers vont sur Jotunheim. »

La lumière brulante du Bifrost emmena en premier les quatre asgardiens protestataires et leur prisonnier puis Tony, Natasha, Thor, et Bruce découvrirent le monde glacé d'où était originaire Loki.

Mais il pèle sa maman en string dans un congélateur Miko ! Se plaignit Stark.

Natasha se mit immédiatement à trembler de tous ses membres, vite imité par Bruce redevenu lui-même qui ne portait que son pantalon.

Byleist prit la tête.

Très vite des dizaines de géants des glaces les entourèrent.

Thor les suivit sans peur.

Les Jotuns leurs tendirent des peaux d'ours des neiges dont ils se couvrirent avec soulagement.

Ils survivraient peut-être au froid finalement.

#

Odin n'avait pas quitté les abords du Bifrost.

Il était inquiet.  
Affreusement inquiet.  
Pour Thor oui. Mais aussi pour Loki.

Il ne savait pas le montrer, mais il l'aimait finalement, cet avorton de Jotun.

Il se rua à l'intérieur de l'observatoire lorsque le pont s'activa.

Il fut déçut de ne pas voir ses fils.

Alors ? »

Loki a été retrouvé mais il est mourant. Le Jotun les a convaincus de l'emmener à leurs guérisseurs. Pourquoi… »

Ho… Très bien… Tant mieux… Soupira le roi, soulagé.

Les guérisseurs asgard avaient toujours fait au mieux pour Loki mais avec sa physiologie….

Et celui là ? »

L'homme attaché baissait la tête, visiblement écœuré.

Visiblement un des responsables de l'enlèvement de Loki, majesté. »

Je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! Protesta le soldat, scandalisé.

Le visage d'Odin se ferma.

Allez me mettre ça en prison, je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Sif remit le soldat sur ses pieds, maussade. Pourquoi Odin n'avait-il pas réagit alors que Thor était perdu chez leurs ennemis mortels ? Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire encore ?

Odin s'approcha d'Heimdall qui observait la situation avec son détachement habituel.

Heimdall, mon vieil ami. Mon fils va-t-il s'en sortir ? »

Le gardien détourna les yeux de Jotunheim pour fixer son roi.

Actuellement ? Non. »

#

Un jotun à la peau d'un bleu un peu plus clair que les autres avaient délicatement prit Loki des bras de Thor pour l'allonger dans ce qui semblait être un bain de glace bleutée.

La peau rose du jeune prince disparue très vite, remplacée par celle, bleue, de sa naissance.

Les Avengers observaient la transformation avec le même émerveillement que la première fois.

Très vite pourtant, il fut remplacer par de l'horreur pure et simple à mesure que le guérisseur énumérait les blessures de Loki. Bientôt, il dut en appeler à deux de ses élèves pour l'aider tellement il y avait de plaies à traiter, d'os à ressouder et de sang à remplacer.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais quelque chose pour son œil. Se désola le guérisseur.

Le cœur de Thor se serra.

Il aimait tant les yeux pétillants de malice de son frère…. Mais pour l'instant, la question était à sa survie. Pas à des considérations esthétiques.

Sa magie y pourvoira sans doute… »

Sa magie est quasiment épuisée. Contra le guérisseur.

Ne peut-on rien faire pour l'aider ? »

Il a perdu tellement de sang… Soupira encore le Jotun.

Faites lui une transfusion ? Proposa Bruce qui avait enfilé avec reconnaissance des espèces de chaussons en peau qu'un géant lui avait donné.

Une… Transfusion ? »

Oui, vous prenez du sang compatible de l'un des vôtres et vous le lui donnez. »

Boire du sang ne… »

Pas le boire, lui injecter…. Bon sang, on aurait du venir avec du matériel. »

Tony réfléchit un moment.

Des tuyaux stériles, il en avait dans son armure. Ils servaient à lui amener de la boisson lorsqu'il se battait longtemps mais ne les avait pas utilisés depuis leur remplacement. Pour les poches, il pouvait vider celles qui contenaient l'eau de réserve. Quand aux aiguilles…

Vous seriez capable de faire des aiguilles creuses en glace ? »

Byleist hocha la tête.

Bien sur, nous pouvons faire n'importe quoi en glace. »

Parfait. JARVIS, déconnecte l'armure. Thor, Steve, aidez moi à l'enlever. »

Que vas-tu faire, ami Stark. »

Tony, on ne sait même pas s'il n'ont pas plusieurs groupes sanguins… »

Dans l'état actuel des choses, il va mourir.

Le guérisseur confirma à regret.

On a pas le choix. »

Une fois sortit de son armure, Tony commença à la mettre en pièce. IronMan était son bébé, mais là, il s'agissait de sauver une vie.

Un membre de sa famille serait idéal… »

Moi… »

Non Thor, un membre de sa famille par le sang. »

Byleist fit un pas en avant.

Je suis son petit frère. »

Pas par la taille c'est certain. »

Le Jotun suivit les ordres de Bruce et s'assit. Pendant que le guérisseur matérialisait des aiguilles de glaces, le prince jotun donna quelques ordres stricts.

La masse de ses sujets s'agglutinait à la porte de l'infirmerie.

La rumeur n'avait pas été longue à se répandre que leur roi par le sang était mourant mais bien là.  
Enfin…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'on apporte de la glace bleue dans une coupe en givre.

Le guérisseur laissa Bruce placer les tubes et les aiguilles dans les bras dans deux frères.

Maintenant, pomper. Expliqua le scientifique en montrant le geste au jotun qui s'exécuta.

Bruce laissa le flux d'air du tube s'écouler puis, lorsque le sang fut là, piqua le bras de Loki.

Le sang commença à s'écouler dans ses veines.

#

Il avait froid…

Il froid de glace qui remontait sans ses membres et l'engourdissait totalement.

Loki était un peu déçut.

S'il sentait à nouveau quelque chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas mort n'est ce pas ?

Son esprit se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Voila… C'était mieux…  
Il n'aimait pas la glace.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était.

Et il avait si froid… Un froid tel qu'il commençait à le bruler.

Ho Thor… Fais que ca s'arrête…. »

Il gémit au plus profond de son esprit.

Thor avait toujours fait en sorte de le protéger quand ils étaient petits. Quand il se blessait, Thor lui faisait un bisou et tout allait mieux. Quand il avait peur la nuit, Thor le prenait dans ses bras et il n'avait plus peur. Quand il se faisait gronder, Thor était là pour le consoler.  
Mais là, il était seul.

Il n'avait plus son frère pour le protéger.

Il n'avait plus son frère à haïr ni à aimer.

Thor n'était plus là.

L'esprit du jeune dieu des mensonges se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer.


	14. Chapter 14

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 13

Le guérisseur avait soigné de son mieux son prince.

La plus part des plaies étaient en bonne voie de guérison, les os avaient été ressoudées, les tendons rattachés et les muscles recousus.

Le visage et le corps de Loki restaient couverts de bleus, mais ils étaient davantage la marque de la guérison que celle des traumatismes à présent.

Même les dégâts produits par l'acide sur ses mains et son visage n'étaient plus qu'à peine visibles.

D'ici quelques semaines, à mesure que la magie du jotun reviendrait, les cicatrices aussi s'effaceraient.

De toutes les blessures physique que Loki avaient subit, il n'en restait plus que trois pour inquiéter le guérisseur.

D'abord son œil. Pour ca, il n'avait rien put faire. La magie aiderait peut-être… Dans cet espoir, il n'avait pas retiré le globe endommagé et le nettoyait plusieurs fois chaque jour avec de la glace bleue fondue dans laquelle baignait déjà en permanence Loki.  
Son dos ensuite. L'enlèvement lui-même avait causé des dégâts à sa colonne vertébrale que les tortures n'avaient pas arrangée. Ici aussi, il faudrait attendre que la magie soigne son maitre ou il ne marcherait sans doute plus très droit. S'il remarchait un jour.

Et enfin, ses lèvres…

Elles avaient été cousues avec ce qui semblait être du cuir mais les premières tentatives pour couper le lien avaient échoué. Le cuir était bien coupé, mais pas l'armature métallique à l'intérieur.

L'humain Stark et l'humain Banner y avaient jeté un coup d'œil. L'un comme l'autre avaient affirmés qu'il faudrait un "laser" pour couper cela. L'armure de métal aurait pu le faire mais elle avait été démantibulée pour les transfusions de sang qui avait sauvé leur prince après avoir été utilisée pour déterminer que leur race était ce que les mortels appelaient des "receveurs universels".

L'humain Rogers avait émit l'hypothèse que son sang modifié ferait peut-être du bien au blessé.

L'idée avait eut du mérite. La récupération du jeune prince en avait été accélérée jusqu'à ce que l'organisme de Loki détruise le sang étranger. Mais ca avait eut son petit effet !

A présent, le guérisseur vérifiait une dernière fois que leur roi par le sang pouvait être transporté sur Migdar.

Les jotuns avaient protestés mais Byleist avait prit le temps de leur expliquer.  
Les humains étaient bien meilleur guérisseurs qu'eux et il n'y avait que là-bas qu'ils pourraient couper les liens qui tenaient fermées les lèvres de Loki.  
Sans compter qu'entre Jotunheim et Asgard la détente était encore plus que fragile, renvoyer les deux princes en territoire neutre était une bonne idée.

La seule exigence de Byleist avait été de pouvoir envoyer une petite garde rapproché pour leur prince.  
Thor avait immédiatement accepté sans même en référer à qui que ce soit.  
Pour tout ce qui concernait son frère, il prenait les décisions.  
Odin pouvait aller se faire empapaouter par un ours et Fury pouvait aller cueillir des fraises au fond du lac Tanganyika.

Thor était un prince, Loki également, il était plus que temps que l'ami Fury réalise qu'il avait en face de lui deux personnalités politiques de premier plan et non pas juste un combattant et un empêcheur de tourner en rond. L'un comme l'autre avaient plus d'impact politique que le président de leurs Etats-Unis après tout. Eux étaient des dirigeants, ou futurs dirigeants, de planètes entières. Pas d'un petit pays paumé au milieu des autres avec lesquels il ne s'entendait pas forcément.

Non mais.

"- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?"

Le guérisseur sourit à son prince. Si Loki venait à mourir, le trône serait à lui. Pourtant, Byleist n'avait exprimé qu'inquiétude pour son grand frère si petit et fragile.

"- Il est transportable. La glace bleue ne ferait plus de différence à présent. Il sera mieux chez lui."

Le jotun sortit doucement son frère de l'eau puis le sécha avant de lui passer une simple tunique en cuir fin. Il n'en aurait pas eut besoin normalement mais les humains étaient visiblement bien plus pudiques que leur race.  
Pendant les quelques jours que les humains avaient passés avec eux, l'un des leurs s'était retrouvé assommé d'insultes par la femelle qu'il avait surprit nu aux bains.  
Il avait fallut longtemps pour que l'humain Stark et le prince Thor expliquent à la femelle que leur race n'avait pas de telle distinction. Après tout, ils n'avaient même pas deux sexes différents…  
La femelle s'était excusée néanmoins. Cette race était bizarre et rebelle, mais mieux éduqué finalement que les Asgardiens. Quand ils ne savaient pas quelque chose et faisaient une boulette à cause de leur méconnaissance, ils apprenaient vite et s'excusaient toujours.  
C'était réchauffant (après tout, pour un Jotun, le côté rafraichissant d'une situation….)

"- Il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux ?"

Le guérisseur secoua la tête.

En trois jours, Loki n'avait pas émis le moindre son ni bougé le moindre muscle.

"- Je ne sais même pas s'il se réveillera un jour…"

"- C'est notre Roi. Il se réveillera." Assura Byleist.

Avec précaution, le grand jotun porta son frère jusqu'à ses amis humains. Il le donna avec répugnance à Thor.

"- Prenez soin de lui, prince Thor. Je dois rester ici pour mon peuple, mais je viendrais régulièrement constater ses progrès et nous devons discuter de bien des choses."

Thor hocha la tête.  
Ce n'était pas avec Odin qu'il lui faudrait négocier pour avoir Loki mais avec le peuple de son frère. Quelque part, il était sur que ce serait plus simple.

"- Cent de nos guerriers veulent vous accompagner sur Migdar."

La lueur effarée dans les yeux des humains fit rire le prince jotun.

"- Mais nous avons conclus que ce serait trop. Cinq seulement vous accompagnerons comme garde du corps de notre roi."

Thor remercia son futur beau-frère d'un sourire.

"- Ami Byleist, ta générosité t'honore. Aussi bien pour ton hospitalité que pour ta compréhension. J'espère qu'Asgard et Jotunheim arriveront un jour à créer une véritable amitié entre eux."

"- Avec des gouvernants raisonnables, rien n'est à exclure, frère de mon frère… Maintenant, il faut vous hâter. Je n'aime pas voir Loki aussi frêle. Du repos lui est nécessaire pour retrouver sa magie. Et la certitude d'être à l'abri aussi."

Thor salua une dernière fois le prince Jotun puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis et leurs nouveaux associés.

"- HEIMDALL !"

La lumière brulante du Bifrost les entoura avant de les déposer au sommet de la tour Stark.

##############

Odin était furieux.

"- Pourquoi les avoir renvoyés sur Migdar ! La place de mes fils est ici ! " S'énerva le Roi

Calme, comme toujours, Heimdall fixa longuement son roi.

"- Loki à besoin de calme et d'être là où il se sentira en sécurité pour avoir une chance de guérir. Et ce n'est pas ici qu'il le sera. Loki hait Asgard avec passion. La tour Stark par contre est dans son cœur comme "la maison". C'est ce dont il a besoin pour l'instant."

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

Il savait que Loki n'était pas très fan d'Asgard bien sur. Et moins encore après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais au point de le haïr….

Thor était sensé être Roi d'Asgard après lui. Si Loki et lui s'unissait, Loki serait bien obligé de vivre à Asgard…. Mais Loki était aussi roi de Jotuheim. Et un roi restait parmi les siens…

Odin soupira lentement.

Thor ne pourrait quitter Asgard.  
Comme Loki ne pourrait quitter Jotunheim.

Cela ne pourrait pas marcher et il en était désolé.

Leur union aurait pourtant réglé tellement de problème entre les deux royaumes….

Un mauvais gout dans la bouche, le vieux roi sentit sa tête lui tourner.

Il avait des décisions importantes et désagréables à prendre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de retomber dans le Sommeil. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois avec des conséquences catastrophiques. Il allait falloir qu'il arrête de se réfugier dans le sommeil pour laisser les autres se débrouiller quand quelque chose ne lui allait pas.

Il avait faillit perdre ses deux fils ainsi. Une fois suffisait

"- Ne prenez pas de décision sur un coup de tête, mon roi." Le prévint Heimdall, toujours imperturbable. "Ou les événements vous seront arrachés des mains. Ils glissent déjà entre vos doigts comme du sable, ne précipitez pas le moment où vous n'aurez plus aucun contrôle."

#############

L'agent du SHIELD décrocha son téléphone à la seconde ou la lumière du Bifrost apparue dans le ciel.

Aussi calme et composé que possible, la recrue appela ses chefs.

"- Ils sont en approche."

"- Merci agent Mac Carty."

L'agent raccrocha.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à son supérieur pour le rejoindre, un autre agent sur les talons et un gros loup gris à côté de lui.

"- Oui Fen'. On dirait qu'on va ENFIN avoir des nouvelles de maman." Sourit à peine l'agent Coulson à l'énorme animal qui remua la queue.

L'agent Mac Carty avait un peu du mal avec tout ce qui se passait depuis quelques mois. Il était encore une jeune recrue après tout. Et se trouver face à des dieux, des extraterrestres qui se transformaient de garçon en fille, des scientifiques qui devenaient soudain tout vert et très grands, d'autres qui construisaient des armures bizarres ou encore des soldats de 25 ans qui en avaient 92, l'agent commençait à avoir un peu de mal, il devait avouer.

"- Vous pouvez retourner au QG, agent. Nous nous en occupons."

Mac Carty aurait presque pu baiser les pieds de son supérieur. Il n'attendit pas plus avant de fuir littéralement la tour Stark. Il voulait juste avoir un boulot de gratte papier lui….

Le Bifrost toucha la tour puis la lumière intense disparue.

Malgré son envie de se précipiter sur le groupe, ni Barton, ni Coulson, ni Fenrir ne bougèrent.

Tous les trois restèrent pétrifiés par les cinq grandes formes bleues qui accompagnaient leurs amis.

"- Des cousins ?" Finit par demander Clint à son compagnon.

"- Probablement."

Le ton tout à fait calme de Phil était toujours amusant à entendre. Il ne broncherait sans doute qu'à peine plus si des otaries roses en tutu se décidaient à venir envahir la terre armées de babouins en string crachant des petits pois chantant la macarena

"- Bienvenue sur terre, messieurs." Salua l'agent avant de s'intéresser aux Avengers. "Alors ?"

Thor franchit la ligne du bifrost

"- Loki est très mal, mon neveu. Mais il devrait vivre. Il faut qu'il se repose." Et sans donner plus d'informations, il dépassa les deux agents pour aller installer Loki dans leur chambre.

Tony lui courut après.

"- THOR ! Attends. Installe-le dans ma chambre plutôt."

Le blond fronça durement les sourcils.

"- Ami Stark…"

"- Ma chambre à de meilleurs scanners et capteur que les chambres d'ami. Si ca condition change, JARVIS pourra nous prévenir instantanément. Et tu vas t'installer avec lui."

Thor resta un instant silencieux.

"- Voila qui est très généreux de ta part, Ami Stark."

"- C'est justement à ca que ca sert les amis. Bon, je m'occupe de briefer Phil, Fenrir et Clint. Toi, tu t'occupes juste de ton frère… Et il faut aussi qu'on trouve où mettre nos nouveaux amis."

Heureusement que la tour Stark était grande et que le penthouse faisait plusieurs étages ! Il y avait une grande chambre froide trois niveaux plus bas… Ca leur conviendrait sans doute.

Les Jotuns regardaient les agents en chien de faïence. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de perdre de vue leur roi présomptif.

"- Humain Stark, l'un de nous doit rester avec notre roi."

"- Et bien allez y pendant que j'installe vos copains.

Ha et leur demander leurs noms aussi…

Même s'il avait très envie de rejoindre sa mère, Phil emboita le pas de Tony. Il restait un agent avant toute chose. A une époque, Tony l'avait moqué en lui demandant si "agent" était son prénom. Ca lui paraissait loin tout ça…

Quatre des cinq jotuns suivirent également.

"- Désolé pour la hauteur des portes mais comme vous le voyez, je suis un petit modèle." S'excusa Stark avec un sourire pour ses nouveaux locataires.

"- Votre résidence est bizarre, Humain Stark."

Tout était si petit ! Si plein de meubles !

"- Monsieur ? Monsieur Loki est installé dans votre chambre. Les scanners sont en fonction constante et la température à été abaissée pour s'accorder à sa physiologie actuelle."

"- Merci JARVIS… C'est JARVIS." Expliqua Tony. "Une intelligence artificielle qui dirige un peu tout ici. Un peu comme un majordome virtuel."

Un peu inquiet de la voix désincarnée, les Jotuns suivirent le mouvement sans rien dire. Ils s'étaient quasi battu pour avoir le privilège de suivre leur prince mais commençaient à se demander dans quelle maison de fous ils étaient tombés. Et puis tous ses gens en uniformes noir et morceaux de verre noir sur les yeux…

"- Ha non, mais faites pas attention aux agents. Le seul man in black qui compte ici c'est lui." Stark désigna Coulson. "C'est le dernier fils en date de Loki."

Coulson eut un mouvement de recul si fort qu'il manqua grimper sur la tête de Clint lorsque les quatre géants des glaces tombèrent immédiatement un genou à terre devant lui.

"- Majesté."

"- Et puis y a Fenrir aussi…Et puis…Sleipnir ? et Hela et…Comment il s'appelle le gros serpent aussi… Bref…. Et tous les autres en fait." Continua Tony sans réaliser à quel point les quatre Jotuns semblaient émerveillés.

"- Tant que cela !" Finit par lâcher l'un d'eux. "Majesté, est ce vrai ?"

Phil descendit lentement des épaules d'un Clint hilare.

"- Heu… C'est ce que Maman à dit en tout ca… Même si nous ne sommes que 5 enfants encore en vie…Pourquoi ?"

"- Le taux de fécondité de notre peuple est très bas. Il est rare que nous ayons plus d'un ou deux petits chacun…." Expliqua le plus grand des quatre géants.

"- BON ! On arrive chez vous !"

Tony ouvrit la porte de la chambre froide.

"- Est-ce que ca vous ira ? On va faire modifier la porte bien sur…"

Les quatre géants approuvèrent.

Ils y seraient très bien.

"- Hé… Ca va ?"

Phil sursauta.

"- Ca va Clint. Juste que…"

"- Quoi, t'avais pas encore réalisé que tu es de la royauté maintenant ?" S'amusa encore Stark

L'agent lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Tu vas pouvoir embêter Fury autant que tu veux ! Immunité diplomatique tout ca…."

Evidement, si on parlait à ses plus bas instincts… L'agent eut lentement un petit sourire absolument prédateur.

####################

Thor avait posé doucement son frère sur le grand lit de Tony.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dedans, son frère était nu, souriant, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années et ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
Et voila qu'il y revenait, à peine 96h plus tard, presque mort, dans le coma, l'esprit en miette et plus fragile qu'un nouveau né.

Chaque fois que Thor voyait les cicatrices en court de réduction sur la peau de son frère, il avait envie de vomir. Les dessins auraient presque pu être beau ailleurs… Mais sur la peau de son frère… C'était odieux, répugnant… C'était monstrueux….

Le prince espérait vraiment que Loki ne conserverait pas de cicatrices. C'était surtout les mains de son frère qui l'inquiétait. Sans ses mains, un sorcier ne servait plus à grand-chose… Heureusement que ces fous ne lui avaient pas coupé les doigts…

Sans se soucier de la présence du Jotun qui observait le moindre de ses gestes, Thor caressa doucement le front bleu de son frère. A présent, il se fichait totalement de la couleur ou de l'origine de Loki. Il s'y était habitué.

"- Il faut que tu me reviennes, Loki… J'ai besoin de toi… Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Plus personne ne te feras de mal… Tu es à la maison mon frère… S'il te plait…. Reviens-moi…."

Le Jotun s'assit par terre, dans le coin de plus loin de la fenêtre possible.

"- Monsieur Thor ? Je baisse la température de la chambre de 5 degrés. Je constate le début d'un inconfort thermique de monsieur Loki."

"- Merci JARVIS."

"- Qu'est ce que c'était que ca ?" Siffla le garde du corps Jotun, une épée de glacé apparue sur la main et prêt à défendre les deux occupants de la pièce.

"- C'est JARVIS. C'est juste la voix de la maison."

Le géant des glaces hésita un moment mais comme rien de dangereux n'apparaissait, il se rassit en faisant disparaître la glace. Rapidement, il constata que la température de la pièce descendait agréablement.

Thor hésita.

"- Je vous laisse mon frère. Je dois rejoindre mes amis. Je reviendrais vite." Promit le blond.

Le jotun hocha la tête.

Bien sur qu'il garderait et protégerait son roi.

############

Fury avait débarqué avec troupes et manœuvres lorsqu'on l'avait informé de la présence de grands schtroumphs aux yeux rouges en même temps que du retour des Avengers.

Pendant trois jours, il s'était rongé les sangs en espérant que les vilains du monde entiers accepteraient cette mini trêve et qu'ils laisseraient ses hommes gérer l'urgence.

Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait le paraître, les grands méchants ne s'étaient pas montrés.

Quelques vilains pathétiques avaient bien agités le bras mais le SHIELD avait quand même d'autres équipes capables de nettoyer quelques trous à rats occupés.

Les Avengers étaient l'équivalent d'une bombe à neutron. Il ne les aurait de toute façon pas utilisés sur des mouches.

"- Rapport !" Lâcha Fury sans même dire bonjour.

"- On a retrouvé Loki, il est tout cassé, et faut le rafistoler." Résuma Tony en servant du café à tout le monde.

Les Jotuns étaient revenu avec lui dans le salon pendant qu'une équipe technique modifiait le frigo à leur convenance.

"- Stark…."

"- Loki a été affreusement torturé." Soupira Bruce en nettoyant ses lunettes sur sa chemise. "Si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle."

"- Autre chose ?" Fury désigna les géants du menton.

"- Loki est le roi désigné de Jotunheim. Nous y avons résidé trois jours pendant lesquels les guérisseurs de son peuple ont fait au mieux pour lui. Il est à présent hors de danger mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. C'est plus l'état de son esprit que son état physique qui inquiète à présent." Continua Banner avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

"- ….. Loki… Roi ? Vous êtes sérieux ?"

"- Ils le sont, colonel." Soupira Phil, un peu lugubre.

Dès qu'il bronchait, les jotuns le traitaient comme une extension de sa mère, avec tous les égards qui allaient avec. Ils auraient bien fait la même chose avec Fenrir, mais le loup avait menacé de leur arracher un mollet s'ils s'y risquaient. Comme Coulson n'avait pas des crocs de 10 cm, ils s'en "prenaient" donc à lui. Ces grands machins bleus étaient possessifs et protecteur avec les leurs. Même quand les leurs étaient tout petit et roses.

"- Et ils font quoi ici, ceux là ?"

Le chef du petit groupe de géant toisa longuement le petit humain tout foncé.

"- Nous sommes les gardes du corps de notre roi et de nos princes bien sur. Vous n'avez pas l'air très doué pour les protéger."

Tony s'était fait un plaisir de leur expliquer que Phil avait faillit mourir plus d'une fois depuis qu'il était au SHIELD

"-….. Princes ?"

"- Phil et Fenrir bien sur." Sourit Steve, les yeux brillants.

"- …." Fury jeta un regard écœuré à son second. "C'est une blague ?"

"- Je préférerais, patron… Ils me couvent comme si j'allais pondre un œuf."

Un des jotuns avait même voulu empêcher Clint de l'approcher. Grand con !

"- Allons ami Fury. Il m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore réalisé que mon neveu est actuellement l'héritier de deux trônes."

Le colonel resta silencieux une longue minute.

Gentil, pour une fois, Stark lui mit un verre de gnole dans la main qu'il avala d'une gorgée.

"- Je crois que je vais prendre quelques vacances quand cette histoire sera finie…"

"- Vous n'avez jamais qu'un peu plus de 2500 jours de congés, vacances, récupération et rtt en retard." Rappela Coulson.

"- Coulson…."

"- Chef ?"

"- La ferme."

"- Oui chef."

###################

Tony était concentré.  
Très concentré.  
Bruce également.

Ils ne voulaient pas rater leur coup.

Le premier tenait le laser d'une main sur pendant que l'autre glissait une très mince feuille de platine diamanté entre la chair et les fils.

Un a un, ils coupèrent le métal qui maintenait les lèvres de Loki closes.

Le sang coulait mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention.  
Un peu à l'écart, Phil retenait Thor se s'approcher.

Ce n'était pas un spectacle agréable à regarder.  
Enfin, les deux scientifiques posèrent leurs outils puis désinfectèrent les plaies après avoir retiré les fils de cuir et de métal.

A certain endroit, cuir et chairs avaient commencées à fusionner.

Il fallut un long moment pour que toutes les plaies soient net et qu'ils puissent les recoudre pour qu'elles guérissent.  
Mais au moins, Loki avait la bouche ouverte.

############

Loki dormait.

Ou plus exactement, son corps dormait mais son esprit lui était en éveil.

Un éveil douloureux et effrayé.

Un éveil où il n'y avait rien.

La conscience blessée du jeune prince flottait doucement en lui-même, incapable de revenir à la vie, incapable de s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'oubli. Paralysée entre deux moments, entre deux lieux, sans espoir d'en sortir par lui-même.

Loki lâcha un long hurlement silencieux.

Il était seul.  
Personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Personne ne saurait où ni comment le trouver.

Il était coincé en lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Et plus encore que la torture de son corps, cela le terrifiait.

Il avait déjà connu ce moment de néant immobile qui semblait durer une éternité.  
C'était dans un néant identique que les Chitauris l'avaient trouvé.

A l'époque, ce néant avait été rassurant, presque doux. Il n'y était pas mort, mais il n'y avait aucune douleur. Le temps lui-même n'avait plus d'importance.

Il n'y était progressivement perdu, recroquevillé sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que sa conscience s'y dissolve…

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le ramènent et lui offre la vengeance.

Un gémissement muet échappa à la conscience prisonnière de son propre corps.

Son corps était-il déjà mort ?

Etait-il prisonnier de son propre cadavre ? Y resterait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrisse, se corrompe et disparaisse ?

Normalement, Hela aurait du l'accueillir s'il était mort…. Elle accueillait tous les asgardiens qui….. Mais il n'était asgardien.

Il n'était qu'un monstre. Un géant des glaces… un Jotun…

Une créature dangereuse et mortelle qui prenait plaisir à la destruction…

La douleur dans sa poitrine enfla doucement.  
N'était-il destiné qu'à devenir le fantôme de sa propre agonie ?

Allait-il rester là, jusqu'à devenir fou et hurler dans le néant sa terreur et son angoisse ?

Etait-ce sa punition ?  
Les tortures physiques palissaient devant le néant qui l'engloutissait lentement.

La douleur l'avait encrée à quelque chose.

D'une manière perverse, la souffrance lui avait donné une raison de résister.

Mais ici… Sans rien…

Comment reviendrait-il vers Thor ? Il ne trouvait même plus la sortie de son propre esprit….

Ou on était-il simplement devenu un, perdu il ne savait où ?  
A moins que tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve, un rêve qui s'enfuyait enfin doucement alors qu'il s'éveillait simplement

Oui… C'était sans doute cela…  
Jamais son frère ne l'avait prit dans ses bras et embrassé.  
Jamais il n'avait pu passer de temps avec ses enfants.

Les amis de son frère n'étaient pas en passe de devenir les siens…

Ces gens n'étaient même qu'une illusion créée par son esprit malade.

Les Chitauris n'existaient même pas.

Personne ne l'avait trouvé dans le néant entre les branches d'Yggdrasil.

Il continuait à flotter sans fin dans le vide et son esprit désespéré avait choisit de créer une fragile chimère pour le protéger de la folie aussi longtemps que possible.

Il éclata de rire sans un son.

La folie était donc bien là finalement…

Il était en train de devenir fou.  
Et personne ne serait là pour le retrouver.

#########################

Fury se passa une main sur le visage.

De plus en plus, l'idée de prendre des vacances se faisait tentante.

"- Vous étiez obligés de détruire ces appareils ?"

"- Ils menaçaient la tour."

"- Non, mais ca d'accord, mais y avait d'autre moyens que de les faire s'écraser sur les tours du quartier !"

"- Ils menaçaient la tour."

"- Coulson… allez y, moi je peux plus." Pleura presque le colonel.

Phil soupira.  
Depuis trois jours que les Avengers étaient revenus de Jotunheim, ils avaient espérés que la trêve avec les vilains dureraient assez longtemps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.  
Raté, le Docteur Doom avait montré le bout de son nez.

Averti personne ne savait comment, qu'un des Avengers, au moins, était dans l'incapacité de se battre, il avait fait attaquer la tour Stark.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était sans compter sur la garde Jotun.

Les Avengers n'avaient même pas eut besoin de s'en mêler.

Un hélicoptère, ca ne volait pas très bien avec les pales paralysées par trois tonnes de glace.

"- Le colonel Fury veut dire que vous avez mit la vie de civils en danger. Vous auriez du attendre au moins que le reste de l'équipe ai évacué les civils, au mieux, forcer les appareils à se poser en douceur."

L'un des quatre géants grommela (il y avait toujours un des leurs dans la chambre)

"- Vous êtes un peuple compliqué, humains…. Qu'importe la vie de quelques individus ? Nous protégeons deux rois !"

Phil soupira.

Lui aussi fatiguait.

#################

Thor s'était allongé sur le grand lit, comme chaque soir, après avoir vérifié l'état des blessures de son frère.

Toutes avaient presque disparues.

Il ne restait guère que d'infimes lignes cicatricielles qui n'étaient sensible que sous les doigts.

La peau même de son frère reprenait par moment sa pâleur "normale", preuve s'il en était que sa magie revenait doucement.

De vraiment inquiétait, il ne restait plus que l'œil de Loki. Même son dos avait guérit.

L'œil ne s'infectait pas, mais ne guérissait pas vraiment non plus.

Un gros soupir échappa au prince alors qu'il prenait son frère dans ses bras pour le garder contre lui.

La fraicheur de la peau bleutée le faisait toujours frémir au début mais il s'y habituait vite.

Tout comme il s'était vite habitué à avoir Fenrir couché près de la fenêtre et un jotun dans le coin opposé.

Le garde du corps ne parlait jamais quand il était là. Plus discret qu'une ombre, Thor se demandait s'il lui arrivait même de bouger.

Le Jotun était là comme protecteur, rien de plus. Ce qu'il voyait dans la chambre ou entendait était scellé à ses lèvres comme l'était tout ce que voyaient ou entendaient les quatre autres guerriers qui se relayaient auprès de leur futur roi.

"- C'est la fête des mères demain." Souffla doucement Thor en caressant le dos de son frère du bout des doigts.

Même si Loki était inconscient, le prince refusait de le traiter comme s'il était dans le coma. Il fallait qu'il le ramène à lui et ce n'était pas en restant juste à côté de lui en silence qu'il y parviendrait.

Le prince d'Asgard restait donc près de son frère jour et nuit, souvent avec un de ses amis qui lui tenait compagnie.

Ils parlaient à Loki comme s'il était avec eux, comme s'il entendait et comprenait mais ne pouvait simplement pas répondre.

Une fois ou deux, ils avaient vu ses paupières frémirent ou ses doigts bouger mais Bruce les avaient détrompés. Ce n'étaient que des réactions nerveuses d'un corps trop immobile.

Alors Thor avait commencé à masser son frère, plusieurs heures par jour, pour s'assurer que ses muscles ne s'abimaient pas trop.

Il était sur qu'il reviendrait. Si ce n'était pour lui, ce serait pour ses enfants.

Loki aimait passionnément ses petits. Pour eux, il aurait conquis les neuf royaumes.

"- Tes enfants vont venir, mon frère. Et mère également. Il faut que tu te réveilles mon frère… J'ai besoin de toi…" Supplia encore doucement le prince sans jamais cesser ses caresses.

#########################

Quelque chose le rassurait.  
Dans le néant où il était, parfois, il se sentait soudain apaisé.

Comme lorsqu'il était tout petit, qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et que son frère le gardait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

C'était l'une des premières sensations conscientes dont il gardait le souvenir.  
Dans le néant où son esprit flottait, il avait presque l'impression de sentir les bras puissant autour de lui.

Il aimait ses moments volés à la folie où il se sentait rassuré.

Il pouvait imaginer le torse puissant sous sa joue, les doigts calleux mais si légers qui caressaient son dos, les lèvres pleines qui effleuraient son front lorsque son frère lui répétait de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Mais ce n'étaient que des souvenirs qui s'enfuyaient aussi vite qu'apparut.

##########################

Bruce posa gentiment les électrodes sur le front du jotun.

"- Levez le bras…Merci….. L'autre bras… Parfait…. Regardez cette image…..Bien…"

"- Prince Thor, que fait cet humain ?" S'inquiétait le chef des cinq jotun pendant que le scientifique continuait ses expériences sur l'un des leurs.

Dubitatif, les géants des glaces avaient acceptés de se laisser faire lorsque Bruce avait insisté que c'était pour aider Loki.

"- Je ne sais que vous répondre. Je ne comprends rien à ces galimatias. JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

Le Jotun sursauta comme à chaque fois.

Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à s'habituer à la voix artificielle qui semblait tout savoir.

"- Qu'est ce que fait l'ami Bruce ?"

"- Le docteur Banner enregistre les ondes cérébrales d'un Jotun en pleine santé, ainsi il pourra les comparer à celle de Monsieur Loki et de là, savoir quelle est la zone de son cerveau qui à été impactée par sa mésaventure. Une fois la zone cérébrale identifiée, il sera possible de tenter de l'activer grâce à un courant électrique de bas niveau et des injections de neurotransmetteur directement dans le cerveau…"

Thor et le jotun s'entreregardèrent.

Quoi ?

"- JARVIS veut dire que puisqu'on arrive pas à réveiller Loki en se secouant très fort, on va aller le secouer très fort de l'intérieur." Expliqua Tony qui passait avec une IRM miniature dans les pattes qu'il venait de construire.

Il colla le casque tout juste créé sur le crane de sa vict…de son cobaye du moment.

"- Allez, on recommence." Sourit Bruce pour le géant bleu qui soupira. "On lève la main…. Le pied…."

#######################

La reine avait eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle avait vu l'état de son bébé.

Loki semblait si fragile au milieu de l'immense lit… Fragile et blessé affreusement.

Elle avait salué le garde du corps de son petit qui s'était incliné devant elle. Elle lui avait sourit. Le jotun en était restés étonné.

Puis elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et qu'il était sujet aux affreuses fièvres qui le prenaient parfois. Combien de fois avait-elle cru le perdre…

Elle lui parlait, lui caressait les cheveux, tentait de calmer l'angoisse sourde qu'elle sentait monter du corps encore brisé.

Hela avait fondue en larmes, elle. Elle avait enfouis son visage dans la crinière de Sleipnir pendant que Jörmungand sifflait sa détresse à la fenêtre.

L'arrivée du grand serpent géant avait faillit causer une panique avant que les journaux ne rassurent la population : Le serpent était un prince d'une autre planète et un allié.  
Ha…  
Bon….

Pourquoi pas….

Mais bon, puisqu'il ne semblait attaquer personne, le grand truc de plus de deux cent mètres de long n'était guère un problème. Et puis c'était sur la Tour Stark qui s'enroulait alors….

Steve avait décidé de prendre en charge les enfants pendant que Frigga restait avec son fils dans la chambre de Tony.

Fenrir sur les talons, il était descendu dans le parc canin non loin de la tour avec Sleipnir et Jörmungand. La main d'Hela dans la sienne, il leur avait promis un peu de détente. Comme il ne voulait pas être ennuyé, c'était Captain America qui avait prit en charge les quatre enfants et non simplement Steve Rogers.  
Comme de bien entendu, deux Jotun les accompagnaient (pour protéger les royaux rejetons) ainsi qu'une équipe complète d'agents.

"- Monsieur Rogers ?"

"- Steve, princesse. Juste Steve." Sourit le gentil soldat, ses yeux bleus brillants de gentillesse pour la fille si étrange de Loki.

"- Alors appelez-moi Hela s'il vous plait." Plaida la jeune fille de physiquement à peine seize ans.

"- D'accord."

Steve déplia une couverture sur l'herbe près des bacs à sable pour s'y asseoir.

La Dame des Enfers s'assit doucement près de lui avant que Sleipnir ne se couche derrière elle. Fenrir s'installa dans le dos de Steve comme un dossier de canapé poilu puis Jörmungand les entoura doucement tel un rempart vivant entre le monde et eux, avant de poser son énorme tête sur ses anneaux. De temps en temps, sa langue longue comme deux hommes dardait hors de sa gueule énorme. Steve ne voulait pas savoir quel genre de venin le serpent pouvait produire.

"- Steve… Croyez-vous que je vais devoir accompagner mon père dans l'autre monde ?"

Rogers soupira.

Comment répondre à ca sans mentir ?

"- Je n'en sais rien, ma petite. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Ton père est fort. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Mais il est aussi extrêmement fragile. Ce qu'il a subit…. Je ne le souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Son corps guérit, mais l'esprit est plus fragile que le corps… Si quelqu'un peut le ramener, c'est bien Thor. A présent, il faut espérer que votre oncle y parvienne…"

La jeune déesse retint bravement ses larmes. Elle aurait voulue être rassurée mais… La vérité était parfois nécessaire.

Steve sortit une balle de base-ball du panier.

"- Que diriez-vous de se changer un peu les idées ?"

Fenrir bondit immédiatement sur ses pattes.

Baballe ?

#####################

Les enfants et Frigga étaient rentrés.

La fête des mères était passée depuis deux semaines et Loki n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Près du lit, cinq paquets attendaient qu'on les ouvre.

Le premier était de Sleipnir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une peinture que le grand étalon était parvenu à faire réaliser par Héla de son dernier poulain. Loki aimait toujours avoir un souvenir de ses petits enfants, quand bien même ils n'étaient que de simple et vrais chevaux, juste un peu plus grand, un peu plus rapide et un peu plus résistants….

Le second était de Jörmungand. Il avait mué quelques mois plutôt et avait prit la peine de mettre de coté chacune des rares écailles qu'il avait pour son papa. Il y avait de quoi lui faire une belle armure avec tout ca !

Le troisième était de Fenrir. Il avait eut besoin d'aide pour le préparer, comme Sleipnir. Il avait tué un grand lion noir des montagnes mais n'avait pas les mains pour tanner la peau et la préparer. Thor s'en était chargé, à la grande horreur de Tony qui avait hurlé en voyant sa salle de bain à plusieurs milliers de dollars reconvertie en cabane de trappeur. Mais la peau attendait d'être taillée pour en faire quelque chose dans le troisième paquet.

Le quatrième était de Hela. La déesse de la mort avait longtemps cherché pour trouver un cadeau pour son papa. Loki passait toujours autant de temps que possible avec elle mais ce temps était aussi rare que précieux. Que pouvait-elle trouver pour son père venu du royaume des morts ? Ce qu'elle avait elle-même là-bas bien sur… Un accès a tous ses frères et sœur décédés. Elle avait eut du mal mais été parvenue à créer une clé pour Helheim. Avec sa capacité à chevaucher les branches d'Yggdrasil sans utiliser le Bifrost, son père n'aurait aucun mal à venir les voir.

Et le cinquième, celui de Phil. Lui avait fait à la fois plus simple et traditionnel. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de vraiment faire la fête des mères puisque Loki l'avait laissé avant ses six ans….. Un magnifique collier de nouilles peintes attendait donc dans un petit coffret. Coffret qui lui était une magnifique marqueterie de bois et de métal, soit disant une relique magique. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais peu importait.

"- Toujours rien ?"

Thor secoua la tête.

Non… Toujours rien…

Sur les indications de Banner, le dieu du tonner souleva son frère du lit pour le porter dans la petite infirmerie de la tour.

"- Pose-le sur la table."

Thor hésita.  
La table de métal avait l'air froide… Mais il obéit quand même.

Tony rasa quelques mèches de cheveux du crâne de Loki puis place les électrodes avant de refermer le collier cervical et les épaulières pour maintenir fermement le jeune prince s'il se réveillait.  
Non… Pas si…  
Quand.  
Il allait se réveiller

C'était forcé…

Tony rasa quelques autres zones sous les regards attentifs de ses camarades, des jotuns et de quelques agents. Même Fury était là.

Il tendait de le camoufler, mais même lui était inquiet pour le jeune prince.

Lentement, avec précaution, sans quitter des yeux le scanner, Tony enfonça une à une les fines aiguilles dans le cerveau du malade.

Une fois les sept aiguilles en place, il injecta quelques microlitre d'un liquide bleu remplit de neurotransmetteurs. Ils avaient bien pensés à utiliser des produits humains mais… L'un des Jotun s'était laissé ouvrir le crane pour prélever un peu de liquide céphalo-rachidien.

Bruce avait put en extraire ce dont ils avaient besoin et en recréer en quantité.

Depuis une semaine, ils en injectaient de fortes doses dans les veines de Loki pour préparer son organisme.

Maintenant, c'était leur ultime tentative.  
Si ca, ca ne marchait pas….

"- Le liquide est dedans."

"- Bon…"

Thor se colla à la vitre qui séparait l'infirmerie de l'extérieur.

Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. A l'extérieur, l'orage menaçait, copiant docilement l'état d'esprit du dieu du tonnerre.

"- Bon…"

Bruce posa les pinces crocodiles sur chaque aiguille puis les connecta au réseau électrique.

"- JARVIS ? On va commencer très bas."

"- Bien monsieur."

Une première décharge arqua le corps entier du jotun sans qu'il ne bouge.

"- Comment sont les ondes cérébrales ?"

"- Affolées mais elles restent activées." Vérifia Tony.

"- Bon… On recommence. 1mA de plus JARVIS."

L'IA obéit docilement.

Cette fois les convulsions furent si fortes qu'ils entendirent tous la cheville gauche du jeune prince se briser.

"- Faut lui attachez les membres."

"- Je m'en occupe." Proposa Phil en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Bruce hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance pour garder la tête froide.

"- On continue. Un microAmpère de plus..."

Puis un autre, encore un autre….

"- On en est où ?"

"- Le lob frontal est actif."

"- Ok… Alors une dernière…."

Thor retint un sanglot lorsque le corps torturé se convulsa encore.

Mais cette fois, les yeux de Loki étaient ouverts et il hurlait.

JARVIS coupa le courant.

(et ben j'en aurais chié pour celui la !)


	15. Chapter 15

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 14

Thor se rua dans l'infirmerie.

Les cris de Loki n'avaient plus rien de douloureux. Ils n'étaient plus que terreur pure.

"- Loki…."

Aussi doucement que possible, l'asgardien posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. Il serra les dents sous le froid glacé qui remonta dans ses membres mais ne lâcha pas, cherchant à accroché les yeux… l'œil de son frère.

"- Loki… S'il te plait…"

Loki se figea d'un coup en reconnaissant enfin qui le tenait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"- Ne fait pas d'effort mon frère. Tout va bien. L'ami Stark et l'ami Banner ont réussit à te ramener vers nous… Vers moi…"

Loki chercha à bouger mais tout le haut de son corps était tenu par quelque chose.

"- Ne bouge pas. Tu es dans un appareil pour t'empêchera de bouger. Ils vont t'enlever tout ca très vite mais tu ne dois pas te débattre."

Le jotun ne parvenait toujours pas à répondre. Il ferma lentement et délibérément les yeux.

"- Bien… Je reste près de toi mon frère. Je change juste de position pour que nos amis puissent travailler."

Thor prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et dégagea la place. Là où il s'était mis, Loki ne pouvait plus le voir mais au moins sentait-il sa main dans la sienne.

"- Je suis près de toi mon frère. Ne bouge pas. Nous sommes tous là. Même l'ami Fury s'est fait du soucis." Sourit le prince, amusé de voir le colonel ronchonner. "Tu nous as fait très peur… Et Phil va bien. Et Fenrir aussi."

Une visible tension quitta les épaules du jeune prince brun.

"- Tu as été le seul réellement blessé."

Pas la peine de lui dire maintenant que Phil était mort, encore, une fois.

"- C'est Heimdall qui t'as trouvé. Nous sommes allée te chercher dès que nous avons pu." Racontait Thor en passant sous silence autant d'évènements traumatisant que possible. "Comme tu étais très blessé, nous t'avons emmené à Jotunheim." Loki se crispa affreusement, autant d'entendre ce que lui disait son frère qu'à cause des aiguilles que Banner retirait lentement de son cerveau. "Nous y avons été accueilli par Byleist Laufeyson…."

Loki chercha à tourner la tête mais ne le put. Thor se rapprocha pour que son frère puisse le voir à nouveau. "Ton jeune frère… Tout Jotunheim s'est occupé de toi, mon frère. Tu es leur roi et ils se languissent de ta présence… Ton frère est resté là-bas mais il attend de tes nouvelles et cinq de ses guerriers nous ont accompagnés pour te protéger et protéger leurs princes." Les yeux de Thor pétillèrent alors que Phil grognait.

L'agent s'approcha à son tour jusqu'à ce que Loki puisse le voir.

"- Ils ne veulent pas me lâcher. Et comme je n'ai pas les dents de Fen pour leur mordre les mollets, je ne peux même pas les empêcher de me suivre au boulot."

Malgré la fatigue, la douleur et un rien de confusion, cela attira un sourire sur les lèvres de Loki.

Ce simple sourire fit se détendre bien des membres de l'assistance.

"- Voila ! Plus qu'a enlever le collier et c'est bon."

Lentement, Tony et Bruce retirèrent l'espèce de cage étroite qui enserrait le cou et les épaules du prince. Loki voulu se redresser immédiatement mais Thor l'en empêcha.

"- Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu es encore faible et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal."

"- Il faudra qu'on juge s'il y a des dégâts cérébraux mais à priori, je dirais que non. Il à l'air de reconnaître tout le monde et de se souvenir correctement. Il y aura sans doute des petites pertes d'équilibre ou de connaissance et probablement des flashback et des cauchemars, mais visiblement, on a échappé au pire." Expliqua Banner avec un sourire doux et encourageant pour le prince que Thor avait redressé lentement en positon assise.

Avec surprise, Loki constata qu'en effet, tous les Avengers étaient là ! Et Fury ! et…. Des Jotuns…. Cinq… Les gardes du corps donc.

"- Comment te sens-tu ?" Finit par demander Banner.

"- …"

Loki ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fronça les sourcils, recommença mais rien ne sortait. Agacé, il lâcha un petit cri non articulé rageur.

Ses cordes vocales marchaient bien pourtant ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a les contrôler.

Banner n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça ce qui le rassura déjà un peu.

"- Essaye de prononcer une voyelle à la fois. Aaaaa."

"- ….h….H….HAaaaa"

"- Bien."

"- Ooooo"

"- ….Haaaaa"

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

"- Oui, c'était une possibilité. Entre le choc, le coma et la méthode que nous avons dû utiliser pour te réveiller, c'était à prévoir.

"- Ami Banner."

"- C'est juste une petite aphasie transitoire. Ca va durer quelques jours ou quelques semaines, mais c'est momentané. Ce n'est rien du tout." Rassura encore Bruce.

Rassuré, Loki laissa Thor le soulever gentiment de la table d'opération et Phil poser un peignoir sur ses épaules. Il ne portait qu'une longue chemise d'hôpital en coton qui gratte et ce n'était pas des plus agréables.  
Thor le laissa enfouir son museau dans son cou puis le sortit de l'infirmerie.

Loki fut encore plus étonné que chacun lui fasse part de son plaisir à le revoir en vie, et surtout, le cerveau à l'endroit.  
A sa grande surprise, les yeux de Natasha, Steve et Pepper étaient un peu trop brillants pour être honnête.

Cela lui fit un choc.

Ils s'étaient tous réellement inquiété pour lui.  
Vraiment.

Et pas simplement parce que son état impactait Thor.

Il se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

####################

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Clint posa l'assiette vide dans l'évier.

"- Affamé, furieux, fragile comme un nourrisson et émotionnellement en vrac. Mais à part ça, ça va. Etonnamment."

Tony ramassa les billets de Pepper, Fury et Steve.

"- Y avait un pari sur son état ?"

"- Fallait bien s'occuper, Clint."

"- Humain Stark, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Quels sont ces carrés de papiers ?"

"- De l'argent." Expliqua Tony avec un sourire en coin." On avait parié sur l'état mental de Loki quand il se réveillerait. J'avais parié sur le colère comme un rat. J'ai gagné. Pepper avait parié sur la dépression, Fury sur une amnésie partielle et Steve sur une crise de nerf."

"- Tout le monde ne le connaît pas aussi _intimement_ que toi, Tony." Railla Pepper avant de glapir lorsque le Jotun saisit Tony par le cou pour le soulever de terre.

"- Vous avez OSE souillé notre roi ?"

Tony lâcha un couinement de souris pendant que Steve se ruait sur le géant des glaces pour le faire desserrer.

"- Lâchez ! Mais Lâchez ! LACHEZ ! Lâchez ou je vais chercher Thor et ça va inquiéter Loki."

Le soldat bleu lâcha ironman qui s'écrasa dans le canapé.

"- Non mais ça va pas !" Pesta le milliardaire en se frottant la gorge.

"- Vous avez osé..."

"- L'aidez quand il en avait besoin ! Rha ! C'est THOR qui me l'a amené ! J'avais rien demandé moi !"

"- Ho…." Le jotun semblait réaliser quelque chose qui leur échappait. "Oui… Il est si petit que j'oublie parfois qu'il n'est pas un de nos jeunes… Le rut peut-être très déstabilisant quand on ne le contrôle pas et il n'a pas appris. Il faudra que le prince Byleist lui explique…"

Tony bouda un peu. Il avait bien comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux comme excuses.

"- Mouai… Bref… Clint ? Sérieusement, il va comment ?"

Hawkeye s'assit sur le dossier du canapé. Il avait toujours préféré les endroits en hauteur.

"- Il a assez mal prit les cicatrices qu'il a encore sur les mains mais Thor était en train de les lui masser avec une crème bizarre quand je suis sorti. Visiblement c'est un tuc Asgard que les guerriers utilisent pour limiter les cicatrices. Il n'a rien dit pour son dos donc il doit avoir encore un peu mal mais rien de grave. Par contre, j'ai cru qu'il allait taper Thor avec le plâtre que Bruce lui a mit à la jambe."

L'agent éclata de rire.

"- C'est la première fois que ses os ne se ressoudent pas en quelques minutes j'ai l'impression. Il est plus scandalisé par la traitrise de son organisme que pas ses blessures. Non, y a que son œil qui le défrise vraiment. Quand Thor lui a passé un miroir, il s'est regardé puis l'a jeté par terre."

"- A moins que ce soit parce qu'il est encore tout bleu et qu'on sait tous ce qu'il en pense…" Contra Steve.

Les Avengers firent la grimace.

"- Qu'est-ce à dire, Humain Rogers ?"

"- Mon frère a été élevé comme un Asgardien, Ami Jotun. Donc à haïr votre race. Il haït ce qu'il est." Soupira Thor.

"- Te le laisses tout seul ?"

"- Phi et Fenrir sont avec lui. Un peu de temps tous les trois leur est nécessaire. Mon frère regrette de ne pas avoir été conscient pour la fête des mères et d'avoir raté la présence de ses autres petits."

Thor se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Il semblait plus épuisé que Loki. A bout presque.

Sa peau bronzée était légèrement grise et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front alors même que la température était très basse dans la chambre que squattait Loki.

Pepper s'approcha du prince pour poser sa main sur son visage.

"- Tu es malade, Thor."

"- Je ne suis pas malade, Dame Pepper. Je ne suis jamais malade."

"- Peut-être pas malade mais en tout cas épuisé." Insista Steve en reconnaissant les symptômes. "Va te coucher."

"- Loki..."

"- Est avec ses fils, gardés par de courageux et efficaces guerriers et des Avengers plus une tripotée d'agents du SHIELD. Il est mieux protégé que le président des Etats-Unis. Et puis tu ne seras pas loin. Va te coucher. Tu lui rendras davantage service en étant en pleine forme qu'épuisé."

Thor hésita un peu mais finit par approuver.

Il salua le groupe puis s'éclipsa dans la plus proche des chambres.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, endormit avant même d'être à l'horizontal.

"- Bon… Et bien ça avance pas trop mal." Soupira Fury.

Lui aussi était rassuré. Ses Avengers seraient peut-être un peu plus concentrés sur leur travail maintenant…

Il salua lui aussi puis retourna à son bureau.

La masse de papier qui l'attendait lui donna soudain envie de partir, loin…  
Avec les services rendus pourrait-il obtenir un visa pour Asgard ? Juste quelques semaines quoi….

######################

Assis sur le lit, le dos soutenu par des piles de coussin, entre ses deux fils, Loki s'agaçait de ne pouvoir parler comme il le voulait.

Certes, Fenrir entendait son esprit public, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Phil. Loki était normalement un peu télépathe mais là, sa voix ne dépassait pas ses lèvres et son esprit n'arrivait pas à se projeter de plus de la longueur d'un cheveu.

C'était pénible.

Et puis il y avait les souvenirs là, qui restaient en embuscades, prêts à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il ne se concentrerait plus sur n'importe quoi d'autre qu'eux…  
Déjà, il angoissait pour la nuit à venir.

Lorsqu'il serait allongé dans le noir, dans le silence… Même avec Thor près de lui, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à repousser très longtemps les souvenirs et les cauchemars.

Il frémit.  
Son regard croisa celui, stoïque et immobile du garde Jotun.

Il frémit il n'arrivait pas à accepter sa présence.

Cela criait à la face d'Yggdrasil ce qu'il était : L'héritier du trône de Jotunheim.

Et s'il l'était, ça voulait dire que le bleu de sa peau n'était pas un truc, une illusion ou une erreur.

Il était un monstre.

_"- Maman, arrête, tu n'es pas un monstre."_

Ho comme Fenrir avait tort.

_"- Ça suffit !"_

Et puis… Et puis…

Un paquet lui fut collé dans les mains.

"- Ouvre ça, au lieu de déprimer. Il va bien falloir que tu acceptes la réalité des faits, maman. Tu es un Jotun. Tu es tout bleu et tu as de merveilleux yeux rouges qui rendent Thor tout chose. C'est comme ça, tu y peux rien, c'est la vie. Regarde, je perds bien mes cheveux mais je t'en veux pas pour ça." Sourit Phil.

_"- Ce sont les mâles les plus virils qui perdent leur fourrure le plus tôt_." Sentencia Fenrir avec certitude.

Loki lâcha un petit bruit qui ressemblait presque à un gloussement avant de passer une main sur le crâne de son cadet.

Oui, il perdait ses cheveux, mais il n'en était pas moins très séduisant comme ça. Son fils n'était pas beau comme son oncle ou lui-même mais avait un charme fou.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'agent puis prit le paquet.

"- Il est de Sleipnir celui-là."

Loki soupira.

Il aurait aimé être réveillé quand ses petits étaient venus…. Et il n'avait même pas eut le temps de trouver un cadeau pour sa propre mère.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_"- C'est une miniature du dernier poulain de Slei'_. "Expliqua Fenrir. _"Il sait que tu aimes bien avoir un souvenir."_

Loki hocha la tête.

Il aimait tous ses petits et les petits de ses petits. Il avait hâte que Fenrir ait une compagne et des petits lui aussi.

_"- Je suis encore trop jeune."_ Protesta le loup.

Phil débarrassa les papiers cadeaux pour prendre le second paquet.

_"- Ca c'est de la grande saucisse_." Fen adorait se moquer de son serpent de frère.

Le paquet était gros et lourd. Il fallut que Coulson aide Loki à l'ouvrir pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

Qu'est-ce que ….. Des écailles ?

_"- Jor à mué. Il t'a gardé ses écailles. Tu as déjà ses crocs, avec ça tu pourras te faire une belle armure !"_

Loki avait toujours adoré le travail manuel ou l'artisanat. Il se ferait en effet une armure tout seul comme un grand. Enfin…Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé la mobilité totale de ses doigts et qu'il ne verrait plus les fleurs de souffrance qui avaient été tracés dessus à l'acide.

_"- Puis ça ira bien avec ça !"_

Fen prit le troisième paquet sur la table pour le poser sur les genoux de Loki une fois qu'ils furent débarrassés. Cette fois encore, le paquet, trop lourd, dut demander le concours de Phil pour être ouvert.

La queue battante, le loup attendit en silence que Loki déplie la fourrure.

Elle était magnifique !

De la fourrure de lion des montagnes ca ! Il en était sûr. Elle était superbe. La bête avait dû être un vieux mâle. Il y avait bien de quoi tailler trois ou quatre capes dans la magnifique peau et sans doute des gants et d'autres accessoires. S'il… non… Quand il devrait aller à Jotunheim, Thor et Phil serait heureux d'avoir de bon vêtements pour se réchauffer. Sans compter que ça donnerait un peu de dignité à son corps maigre face à cette race si grande.

Loki attrapa Fenrir par les oreilles pour poser son front contre le sien et laisser couler en lui tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils poilu.

Fen lâcha un petit geignement de chiot.

Il était tellement content d'avoir fait plaisir à sa maman !

Phil replia la fourrure pour la poser avec le reste avant de prendre le tout petit paquet sur la table de nuit.

Loki l'ouvrit avant de rester figé.

Le bracelet puait la magie à des kilomètres ! Sans la boite étanche qui le contenait, il l'aurait sentit immédiatement malgré l'épuisement de sa magie personnelle.

_"- Hela dit qu'avec ça, tu pourras aller la voir quand tu veux. Mais elle a pas voulu dire comment l'utiliser."_ Bouda un peu Fenrir.

Loki passa le bracelet à son poignet et serra les dents.

Le froid du bracelet était si fort qu'il le brulait alors qu'il était sous sa forme de Jotun.

Il lui faudrait un long moment pour apprendre à l'utiliser mais c'était un cadeau fantastique, comme tous les autres.

Il le retira pour le ranger dans sa boite puis prit le dernier paquet que lui tendait Phil.

"- Ca c'est de moi."

Et l'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de l'agent laissa perplexe Loki  
Il défit le paquet cadeau pour tomber sur une boite en bois absolument splendide. Un petit sort de protection y était attaché. Trois fois rien, mais connaissait l'hermétisme de Migdar à la magie, il était absolument remarquable que Phil l'ai trouvé.

"- Ouvre. L'important est dedans."'

Loki ouvrit la boite pour en tirer… un collier de nouilles, peint de couleurs criardes. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures sans rien lui trouver de spécial. Il tourna un regard perplexe vers son cadet.  
Quid ?

"- C'est un collier de nouilles"

De quid ?

"- C'est une tradition pour les enfants de maternelle ou primaire d'en offrir à leur maman. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de t'offrir le tient donc… Voila… Tu as celui-là… Alors il est mieux peint qu'il n'aurait dû l'être j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai fait au mieux pour le peindre en salopant au maximum l'atelier de Stark avec de la gouache. "

Loki émit encore le petit bruit qui rappelait un gloussement avant de serrer son fils contre lui et de l'embrasser sur le front.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé recevoir une chose pareille ! Mais il en concevait tout à fait la valeur.

########################

Finalement, Thor avait réussi à mettre le garde Jotun à la porte de la chambre en arguant du fait qu'un couple avait besoin de son intimité.

Le garde avait protesté. Leur union n'avait absolument pas encore été signée dans un quelconque traité, il était donc hors de question que le prince Thor mette ses pattes sur leur roi maintenant qu'il était conscient.

C'était finalement Tony qui avait eu le dernier mot en rappelant qu'ils étaient chez lui, en territoire neutre, pire, dans sa chambre qu'il prêtait gentiment et que si Thor voulait y être tranquille avec Loki, le M'sieur Jotun il allait soit rejoindre ses copains dans le congélateur histoire d'être en forme le lendemain, soit il restait devant la porte, mais il arrêtait de croire que Loki était pur comme la neige fraichement tombé, il en savait quelque chose merci beaucoup.

Le Jotun avait protesté mais avait rejoint ses frères dans le frigo.

Même Fenrir avait abandonné sa garde vigilante dans la chambre pour reprendre sa place attitré sur le canapé du salon. Il était resté ton content quand il avait vu l'énorme coussin que Pepper y avait installé. L'humaine était vraiment gentille avec lui.

"- Enfin tranquilles."

Assit sur le lit, Loki fulminait.  
Et dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Rhaaa ca le rendais fou ca !

Il détestait cette façon que son frère aussi bien que les schtroumph géants de se disputer pour lui comme des chiens un os. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Flute à la fin !

"- Ne fais pas cette tête, Loki. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être traité comme si tu n'étais pas capable de décider tout seul."

Thor se déshabilla avant d'enfiler un simple boxer.

Loki soupira.

La virilité tranquille de son frère le rendait toujours tout chose.

"- Je vais devoir t'aider mon frère." S'excusa Thor avant d'aider Loki à se lever et le conduire a la salle de bain.

Loki en grinça des dents de ne pas avoir la force de s'occuper entièrement de ses besoins sanitaires et corporels mais il ne pouvait pas faire avec ce qu'il n'avait pas et ses mains avaient perdues beaucoup de leur force. Sans compter sa gestion des distances et de la perspective que son œil défaillant rendait aléatoire.

"- Tu préfères enfiler quoi ?"

Assis au fond de la douche, sous l'eau froide, Loki eut un sourire en coin. Cette eau glacée qui coulait sur lui lui faisait un bien fou. Tellement de bien qu'il aurait bien répondu "Toi" à son frère, aussi bien pour le faire rougir que par désir réel.

"- Je parle pour la nuit." Insista Thor qui semblait avoir suivi sa pensée, les joues écarlates.

A moins qu'il ne connaisse vraiment bien son petit frère.

"- LOKI ! Je ne parle pas de ça, dépravé !" Mais pourtant, Thor souriait.

Si Loki pouvait penser à ce genre de choses après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était que la plus grande crainte de son frère n'avait été que ça. De la crainte.

Thor alla piocher dans la lingerie fine de son frère et en sortit un shorty en dentelle.

Loki le foudroya du regard.

"- On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là, mon frère." Sourit le dieu blond avant de prendre un simple boxer en soie verte.

Thor arrêta l'eau, aida son frère à se remettre sur ses pieds, le séchai, l'aida à enfiler le vêtement puis l'aide à marcher jusqu'au lit. Plus vite les muscles de Loki se remettraient au travail et plus vite il reprendrait des forces lui avait assuré Banner.

"- Allonge-toi, mon frère. Je reviens."

Loki obéit.

Il était juste trop fatigué pour protester.  
Et puis les manières tendres de son frère lui faisaient tellement de bien… Elles ne l'aidaient pas à oublier, non… Mais elles l'aidaient à se distancier.

Son frère se dressait entre la torture et lui, tout simplement.  
Si Thor n'avait pas été là, Loki savait qu'il serait déjà en train de pleurer de panique, roulé en boule sous le lit.  
Mais Thor était là, comme il l'avait toujours été pendant leur enfance. Il repoussait les cauchemars et les monstres sous le lit depuis toujours.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"- Du calme Loki… Du calme… Tout va bien…"

Thor posa sur le lit ce qu'il avait à la main pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère aussi inquiet, presque à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

Loki pouvait faire croire aux autres autant qu'il voulait qu'il allait bien, Thor le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était plus qu'angoissé.

"- Loki… Je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui est arrivé à tes agresseurs n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune Jotun avait posé ses mains à plat sur le torse de son frère et caressait ses pectoraux comme un enfant caresse un doudou pour se consoler d'être seul dans le noir.

Thor souleva son frère du lit pour s'y asseoir, le dos à la tête du lit, puis reposa son frère sur ses cuisses. Il le serra dans ses bras, le berçant comme un petit.

"- Quand nous sommes arrivés là où tu étais détenu, l'ami Stark à fait chanter l'appareil à paroles qu'il nous a donné. Ils ont suivi le son du tient jusqu'à l'endroit où tu étais. L'ami Hulk a détruit la porte de ta cellule et écrasé deux des vanirs qui de faisaient du mal."

Loki frémit. En rapport, Hulk avait été presque doux avec lui quand il l'avait projeté sur le sol.

"- Dame Natasha en a tué un ennemi d'un couteau en plein cœur et l'avant dernier à été rôti à point par l'ami Stark. Ton frère à mit hors d'état de nuire le dernier Asgardien qui te menaçait. Il est actuellement dans les geôles d'asgard."

Une étincelle féroce passa dans les yeux du jeune prince, comme s'y attendait Thor. Son frère voudrait des réponses et il les aurait, quel qu'en soit la méthode. Odin n'aurait pas intérêt à protester.

"- Ensuite, Hulk t'as prit dans ses bras… Oui oui… et je ne crois pas qu'il ai jamais pris soin d'avantage de quelqu'un que de toi à cet instant." Sourit Thor. "Et puis une fois que j'ai eu finit de massacrer le chitauri qui restaient, j'ai pu te récupérer…. Tous tes ennemis sont morts, mon Loki. Il ne reste plus qu'un asgardien en geôle. Et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il soit l'un de ceux qui t'ont frappés dans la bibliothèque… Ils ne pourront plus jamais te porter atteinte, mon frère. Et si quelqu'un s'y essayait encore un jour, je les détruirai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus assez d'eux pour remplir un demi dé à coudre." Sourit tranquillement Thor comme s'il expliquait à son frère comment faire cuire des pâtes à l'eau.

Loki posa sa joue sur le torse de son frère et ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un moment, Loki caressant les pectoraux de Thor, Thor caressant le dos et les épaules de Loki, jusqu'à ce que le blond sente que son frère se détendait un peu. Que la panique se résorbait lentement surtout.

Il repoussa doucement le jotun puis le fit s'allonger sur le drap avant de mettre un oreiller sous sa tête.

Loki aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il trafiquait mais il ne le pouvait pas. Lorsqu'une douce odeur d'agrumes lui monta au nez, le jeune prince tourna la tête. Thor frottait un morceau de quelque chose de jaunâtre entre ses doigts.

"- Dame Pepper m'a donné ça en affirmant que ça te détendrait."

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Loki. Gentiment, il massa ses muscles à la fois tendus et affaiblis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le jotun ne lâche de petits soupirs de plaisir.

Thor ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son frère n'arrivait pas à parler mais faisait totalement confiance à ses amis. Si l'ami Bruce lui assurait que ce n'était que momentané, il le croyait. Pour l'instant, le prince d'Asgard devait exclusivement concentrer ses ressources sur le repos de son frère. Loki serait bientôt en pleine santé, suffisamment pour le traiter d'abruti et de crétin, voir de la taper avec son casque comme il lui était arrivé de le faire quand il faisait une folie ou l'autre.

Thor avait hâte que son frère redevienne lui-même.

Gentiment, il se pencha sur Loki pour déposer un baiser entre ses omoplates.

Un son qui tenait du ronronnement s'échappa de la gorge du brun.

Amusé, Thor recommença.

Son frère était un chat….

Le massage de Thor descendit des épaules au dos puis aux reins, passèrent sur les fesses rondes et musclées comme des pommes qui se contractaient sous ses paumes puis continuèrent sur ses cuisses. Là, le blond tressaillit. Il sentait encore les cicatrices des bandes de peau arrachées par les tortures. Pepper le lui avait assuré, bien nourries, elles disparaitraient totalement. Il espérait pouvoir le croire.  
Non qu'il trouva son frère moins beau avec ces cicatrices. Il voulait juste que Loki puisse oublier rapidement. Ces cicatrices n'aideraient pas son frère à oublier malheureusement.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il déposa un petit baiser et un petit coup de langue sur une fesse bleue, s'attirant un ronron supplémentaire.  
Avant de perdre son contrôle, il descendit encore sur les jambes et les mollets, puis massa longuement les pieds encore fragiles. Il avait été horrifié quand il avait compris qu'on avait frappé la plante des pieds de son frère avec un tison brulant.

Cette fois, Loki ressemblait davantage à un bout de beurre sur une poêle chaude qu'autre chose.

Les petits bruits qu'il émettait commençaient à donner très chaud au pauvre prince d'Asgard qui avala péniblement sa salive.

Un petit gémissement de désespoir lui échappa quand même lorsqu'il aida Loki à s'installer sur le dos.

Les joues violettes, Loki se débattit un peu pour camoufler son excitabilité certaine.

Thor se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure.  
Comment assurer un sommeil aussi reposant que possible à son frère ?

Timidement, il chassa les mains de son frère pour poser la sienne sur l'entrejambe dressé puis s'allonger contre Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le dos de Loki collé à son torse, il lui déposait de petits baisers dans le cou et sur la nuque.

"- Je t'aime mon frère… Laisse-toi aller s'il te plait…."

Loki renâcla encore quelques instants avant que les caresses de son frère n'aient raison de sa résistance. Thor mordilla gentiment la nuque de son frère, traçant sans même s'en rendre compte les muscles contractés qu'il sentait sous sa langue.

Un long gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Loki.

Thor sourit. Sa peau blanche contre celle, bleue, de son frère créait un contraste qu'il trouvait superbe. Les lignes tribales et claniques sur la peau de Loki étaient des bijoux en elles-mêmes, bien plus que ne le seraient les pourtant superbes joyaux que Stark avait prêté il n'y avait qu'une semaine.

Thor finissait doucement de tomber amoureux de son Loki. Il aimait déjà profondément son frère mais là, c'était réellement Loki qu'il aimait. Avec sa peau bleue de Jotun, la légère sueur qui perlait à son front, le violet qui lui montait aux joues sous le plaisir, la force supérieure qu'il sentait dans les cuisses qui se contractaient contre les siennes, le froid qui montait de sa peau là ou lui aurait sentit la sienne chauffer…. Même le membre de Loki devenait plus frais entre ses doigts.

Il lui mordilla encore un peu la nuque, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal.

Sa propre anatomie protestait d'être oubliée mais Thor s'en fichait.

Il voulait que Loki prendre du plaisir puis s'endorme, repus, entre ses bras.

Il voulait que son frère oublie la douleur et ne pense plus qu'au plaisir que pouvait lui donner l'asgardien.

Un long grondement guttural arracha Thor à ses réflexions.

Même le plâtre sur la jambe de son frère ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de petits mouvement nerveux que Loki ne parvenait à contenir.

"- Tu es magnifique mon frère…." Souffla Thor avant de lui embrasser la gorge puis l'épaule.

Loki lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé.

Il aurait voulu protester, il aurait voulu repousser son frère.

L'idée que son frère le touche sous cette forme le répugnait autant que sa peau bleue devait répugner à son frère n'est-ce pas ?

Il haleta un peu lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Thor disait.

Il le trouvait vraiment beau ? Lui si maigre ? Couvert de cicatrices, bleu, avec un œil en moins…

Loki trouva la force de se retourner dans les bras de son frère.

Thor le serra gentiment contre lui, un sourire d'une infinie tendresse au visage.

Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue.

"- Si mon frère… Tu es magnifique… Même avec ces cicatrices, même bleu, rose, ou même si tu avais soudain des tentacules… Tu es magnifique… Tu es mon Loki…."

Il l'embrassa lentement.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Loki comme si jamais elles n'allaient pouvoir se coller à elles.  
Le jotun colla son bassin à celui de Thor qui gronda doucement. Il ne pouvait retenir les mouvements de son ventre. La friction entre eux était tellement agréable…

Il lui semblait qu'il revenait à son adolescence, à ses premières tentatives lorsque les hormones avaient commencées à le titiller. C'était un redécouverte qu'il faisait avec Loki dans ses bras.

Les yeux clos, Loki s'était abandonné.

La bouche entre ouverte, il ne protesta pas lorsque Thor en reprit possession.

Il gémit à peine dans leur baiser quand la langue de son frère glissa dans la caverne chaude et humide mais lutta contre lui pour le contrôle de leur baiser.

Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec une telle tendresse.

En général, on l'embrassait pour le dominer, pour l'écraser et le contrôler. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé pour lui donner ainsi tout son amour.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes du jotun glissaient sur ses joues ou elles gelaient instantanément avant de fondre lentement puis de glisser parfois jusqu'à sa bouche, salant leur échange d'un rien de passion douce-amère.

Petit à petit, Loki savait qu'il perdait les dernières bribes de contrôles qu'il avait sur lui-même. Ses reins s'étaient mis en mouvement d'eux même pour répondre à ceux de son frère.

Leurs membres se touchaient et se perdaient en permanence, ajoutant la frustration au plaisir.

"- Loki…." Souffla Thor. "Mon amour…."

L'asgardien glissa une main entre eux pour saisir leurs membres ensemble dans sa paume.

Loki lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui se termina en gémissement rauque à mesure que les doigts de Thor montaient et descendaient sur leurs sexes.

"- Mon amour…" Répéta Thor.

S'en fut assez pour que Loki libère sa semence glacée entre eux, un instant avant que Thor ne l'imite, les souillant tous les deux de son plaisir brulant.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un long moment avant que Thor n'attrape la couette et le drap. Le drap pour les couvrir tous les deux, la couette juste sur ses épaules à lui.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son frère.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Loki pour s'endormir et guère plus longtemps à Thor pour le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

JARVIS baissa la lumière de la chambre, ferma les volets, augmenta l'opacité sonore entre la chambre et le reste du penthouse puis aéra discrètement la chambre.

Si les deux messieurs pouvaient dormir tous leurs saoul….


	16. Chapter 16

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 15

_**(Wahou OO Plus de 100 review en si peu de temps ? J'en ai jamais eu autant sur un texte je crois ! Merci ! Merci très très fort à tous et à toutes ! J'essaye de vous répondre dès que je peux pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu. Je suis très tout plein à la bourre, je sais T_T. Mais encore à vous tous ! Vous ne savez pas combien ça motive à continuer d'avoir autant de personnes qui prennent un visible plaisir à lire mes conneries ^^)**_

_**(ha oui, et puis j'ai commencé à remplacer les chap précédent par les même mais corrigés (au moins en partie, des fautes et des erreurs de frappe. C'est le drame quand vous tapez trop vite, les doigts vont plus vite que le cerveau. Me connaissant, y aura surement des ajouts dans les chapitres rectifiés. Ils seronts noté 2.0 a coté du numéro de chapitre pour ne pas les rater)**_

_**(Pour info pour les personnes qui m'ont demandés par MP, un chapitre fait entre 14 et 20 pages word en times new roman 12. Je mets entre 3 et 5h à l'écrire suivant ce qu'il y a dedans ce qui représente mon trajet maison/boulot/maison ainsi que mon heure de déjeuner environ et parfois un peu le soir en rentrant pour finaliser le chapitre)**_

###############################

"- Non… Non… Pitié…. Arrêtez… Pitié….. S'il vous plait… Pitié…"

Thor se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans ses bras, Loki s'agitait de plus en plus fort.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues à tremper le torse de son frère pendant qu'il murmurait encore et encore des appels à la clémence.

Un instant, Thor resta confus.

Son frère parlait ? Mais…

Ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.

"- JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ?" Murmura doucement le prince pendant qu'il secouait très doucement Loki pour le réveiller.

"- Sept heures monsieur. Vous avez dormit presque huit heure."

"- C'est son premier cauchemar ?"

"- Oui monsieur. Il s'est un peu agité mais rien de problématique jusqu'à présent.

"- Merci JARVIS"

L'IA décida d'elle-même d'ouvrir les volets et de laisser entrer progressivement la lumière de l'aurore.

"- Loki… Trésor… Réveille-toi. Personne ne va te faire du mal. Tu es à l'abri maintenant." Murmurait encore et encore Thor en cajolant son frère contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller en sursaut, persuadé que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Les ongles à peine repoussés de son frère tracèrent des griffures douloureuses dans sa poitrine mais il ne s'en occupa pas.

"- Loki… S'il te plait… Amour…"

A force de le bercer contre lui, le cauchemar sembla se résorber lentement jusqu'à ce que Loki ouvre les yeux.

Thor tressaillit devant le droit. Il suintait un peu et semblait… Bizarre…

Il faudrait que l'ami Banner regarde.

"- Loki… Tout va bien." Rassura-t-il encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la longue forme bleue dans ses bras se détende et se glue à lui comme une patelle à son rocher.

Immédiatement, les doigts de Thor retrouvèrent leur place entre les épaules de Loki pour une caresse douce et tranquille.

"- Bonjour mon frère." Sourit le blond avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet.

Loki rosit délicatement avant de baisser les yeux.

A présent qu'il était éveillé, les bribes de cauchemar s'estompaient, d'autant plus vite qu'il était à l'abri dans les bras de son frère.  
Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils étaient bien venus le chercher. Ils étaient bien venus le sauver….

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi sentimental mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Il lui semblait qu'il allait éclater sous les afflux de sentiments qui se télescopaient.

Il était à la fois heureux d'être en vie, horrifié de ce qu'il avait subi, terrifié à l'idée que ça recommence, ivre de bonheur d'être dans les bras de son frère et terrorisé que tout cela ne soit qu'un beau rêve qui prendrait fin avec le retour de Jane ou un ordre d'Odin.

La grosse patte calleuse de Thor se posa sur son crâne pour lui caresser les cheveux.

"- J'espère que ton sommeil a été aussi réparateur que possible."

Loki hocha la tête avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son frère et d'enfouir son museau dans son épaule.

Un peu surprit, Thor resta une seconde immobile avant de retourner l'étreinte.

Son cœur de guerrier fondait de plaisir à avoir retrouvé un frère câlin et tendre et non plus la boule de douleurs qui avaient cheminé à son côté pendant des siècles sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"- Messieurs ? Les gardes du corps de Monsieur Loki commencent à s'agiter."

Thor rit doucement de la mine scandalisée de son frère.

"- Tu es un personnage important, mon frère. Tu dois t'habituer à être suivit partout en permanence. Tu ES un roi. Et un roi fait autre chose que poser ses fesses sur un trône pour donner des ordres."

Loki lui donna une tape sur le torse. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. C'était même pour ça qu'il avait tout tenté pour transformer son grand frère de masse de muscles sans cervelle à humanoïde pensant.

Thor lui vola un rapide baiser qui fit rosir le brun.

Loki lui jeta un regard noir. Qu'il se sentait gêné de ses propres réactions ! C'était pathétique.

"- JARVIS. Peux-tu prévenir nos amis Jotun que leur roi est réveillé et occupé à ses ablutions. Nous sortirons déjeuner dans une petite demi-heure je pense."

"- Bien monsieur."

Loki donna une petite tape sur le torse de son frère avant de le foudroyer du regard.

"- Oui mon Loki. Nous. Il est hors de question que je te laisse encore filer hors de ma vue. J'ai eu trop peur de te perdre."

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, fasciné de voir le bleu de sa peau disparaître momentanément pour reprendre le rose pâle qu'il avait toujours connus. La magie de son frère revenait.

Pas vite, mais elle revenait.

Le rose disparu dès que Thor retira sa main, remplacée par le bleu azur auquel il s'habituait et qu'il trouvait si beau.

"- Tu es magnifique mon frère…" Souffla doucement le prince d'Asgard avant de poser son front contre le sien.

###########################

Les cinq jotuns faisaient le pied de grue dans la cuisine.

Ils avaient refusé les sièges que leur avait offerts Steve aussi bien que le thé glacé, les pancakes et tout ce que Captain America avait pu préparer.

Steve ne comprenait pas trop où était le problème mais il ne cherchait plus.

"- Fen, encore quelque chose ?"

Le grand loup aboya avant de pousser du museau son assiette de pancakes vides vers l'Avenger.

Steve retira l'assiette pour la remplir à nouveau de pâtisseries puis les couvrir de beurre fondu et de sirop d'érable.

Il coupa le tout en petits morceaux puis rendit l'assiette au loup qui se mit à manger avant de laper son bol de lait chaud sucré.

Assise près du loup Pepper lui essuya le museau sur une serviette quand il eut finit.

Comme chaque matin, les Jotuns semblaient fascinés par leur aisance à accepter un loup à leur table comme ils l'auraient fait de n'importe qui.

"- Bonjour tout le monde !" Salua Tony en sortant de l'ancienne chambre de Thor et Loki.

Son réacteur brillait comme jamais, preuve manifeste qu'il était non seulement très content de lui mais d'humeur particulièrement motivée.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?"

"- Haaa ma Pepper… Que ferais-je sans toi pour me remettre les pieds sur terre ?"

La jeune femme renifla avec amusement

"- Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question, tu pourrais mal le vivre. Du café ?"

Tony se saisit du grand mug avec une tête d'iron man dessus pour se le siffler en un temps record.

"- Les amoureux sont encore au lit ?"

"- Lesquels ? Clint et Phil ou Thor et Loki."

Immédiatement, les Jotuns se crispèrent.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Non seulement leur roi se dévoyait mais leur prince aussi ? Non mais sérieusement.

Tony leur servi un grand sourire.

"- Laissez tomber… Vraiment… Laissez tomber… Si vous cherchez encore à surprotéger Phil il va finir par vous taser et vous laisser baver sur les tapis pendant qu'il graissera son arme de service et Thor n'est pas un garçon partageur, surtout maintenant qu'il a son Loki a lui, tout seul… Vraiment, laissez tomber. Sur le sujet, vous n'avez vraiment rien à dire."

"- Humain Stark… Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas trop ce que signifie la famille royale pour nous… Ils sont un modèle autant que des gouvernants…"

"- C'est le rôle de tous les gouvernants de l'univers justement. Mais croyez-moi. Peut-être que si Loki avait été élevé chez vous, vous auriez peut-être pu en faire quelque chose. Mais de ce qu'on en a vu quand on est passé rapidement à Asgard, c'est mort, vous n'arriverez jamais à le couler dans le moule que vous voudriez pour lui. Pour le citer "Il fait ce qu'il veut." Vous avez aucune chance. Il vous renverra sa couronne dans la figure plutôt que de se soumettre à trop de diktats."

"- Tu connais très bien mon frère, Ami Stark. Plus que moi presque." S'amusa Thor en entrant lentement dans la cuisine.

Il aidait Loki à marcher.

Le jeune prince n'avait pas voulu qu'il le porte. Il devait refaire ses muscles. Comme ses os étaient ressoudés à quelques petites exceptions près, il était bon qu'il marche.

"- Je connais ton frère parce que je me connais moi, Thor. On se ressemble pas mal sur certains points tous les deux."

Loki et Tony eurent le même sourire un peu pervers et sadique.

"- Je crois que tu devrais asseoir ton frère." S'inquiéta soudain Rogers en repoussant une chaise pour la tirer près de Loki qui venait de pâlir d'un coup.

Thor aida Loki à se poser avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Loki porta la main à son œil.

Il suintait à nouveau.

"- L'ami Bruce est-il levé ? J'aimerais bien qu'il apporte ses connaissances à la guérison de cet œil." S'inquiétait le prince blond en caressant la main libre de son frère.

Les halètements de douleur de Loki se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'un des jotuns qui avait filé dans leur frigo revienne avec une petite boite d'où il tira un petit cube de glace bleue.

"- Croquez cela, majesté. Cela vous soulagera un peu."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire mais obéit.  
Il voulait bien n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'estompe.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui crevait l'œil à nouveau avec les griffes qui s'étaient enfoncées lentement, si lentement, dedans.

Il croqua difficilement le petit cube de glace mais rapidement, la douleur décrue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce glaçon mais ça le soulageait grandement.

Il lança un regard reconnaissant au géant des glaces qui eut un petit sourire presque timide.

"- De rien majesté."

Ses collègues lui jetèrent un regard presque jaloux. Ils auraient dû y penser aussi.

Thor passa une main dans les cheveux encore humides de la douche de son frère. Quand ils n'étaient pas lissés en arrière, ils frisottaient doucement sur le bas, faisant paraître Loki plus jeune encore. Avec sa peau bleue aux yeux rouges, on lui aurait à peine donné quinze ans humains.

"- Bonjour tout le monde ! JARVIS m'a dit que Loki n'était pas bien ?"

"- Ami Bruce, c'est son œil qui le torture."

"- Ha…."

Banner sourit timidement au jeune prince.

"- Tu veux bien renverser la tête en arrière ?"

Loki obéit docilement.

Il gardait toujours un fond de crainte devant le gentil scientifique. Ce n'était pas Bruce qui lui faisait peur. C'était Hulk. Devant Banner, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans devant son précepteur.

Bruce releva gentiment la paupière gonflée avant d'observer l'orbite coupable avec une lampe à led.

"- Hum…..Je vois…"

"- Ami Bruce ?"

"- Alors il a quoi ?"

"- Je crois qu'il va falloir retirer le globe oculaire défectueux."

Loki se raidit si fort que les doigts de Thor craquèrent dans sa main. Le dieu du Tonnerre grimace, certain que son frère lui avait cassé au moins un doigt.

"- Il ne guérit pas ?"

Tony s'approcha pour observer à son tour la blessure.

"- Ha oui… Quand même…. Mais t'es vraiment monté en kit Loki. Ton prochain gamin appelle le Ikea hein…"

Les deux dieux pas plus que les jotuns ou Steve ne comprirent la référence et pour l'instant, ils s'en fichaient.

"- Ce que Tony veut dire, Loki." Expliqua Banner d'une voix douce. "C'est que tu as un nouvel œil qui…pousse ? Sous l'autre. Il faut retirer celui qui est abimé sinon, ça va mal se passer."

Loki avala péniblement sa salive avant de hocher la tête.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne sentiras rien. On va t'endormir et à ton réveil ce sera finit. D'accord ?"

Thor caressa la joue de son petit frère adoré.

"- C'est une excellente nouvelle mon frère."

Loki le foudroya du regard.

"- Mais si, réfléchit. Si ton œil repousse c'est que ta magie fait son travail. Et si elle fait son travail, c'est qu'elle revient."

Thor prit la main de son frère dans la sienne pour l'embrasser doucement.

"- Tu seras bientôt beau comme un camion neuf !" Promit Tony. "Voir même comme un monster truck !

Un monster truck ?

##############################

Frigga avait passé les gardes les uns après les autres.

Elle était peut-être la reine, mais elle n'était pas juste une gourde en robe.  
Dans ses jeunes années, elle avait été une guerrière aussi douée que Sif. Peut-être même plus.  
Elle avait abandonné son titre de déesse de la guerre à la naissance de son premier enfant, mort depuis bien des millénaires, mais elle en gardait l'entrainement.

Se faufiler jusqu'à la geôle du bourreau de son fils avait été honteusement facile.

L'ancien soldat avait été maintenu au secret depuis qu'il avait été appréhendé.

Aucune visite, aucune torture.  
Rien.  
Juste une abjecte solitude dans les geôles d'Asgard.

Quelle "punition" fantastique.

Frigga en grinça des dents.

Malgré ses monologues grandiloquents, la reine doutait de plus en plus qu'Odin ai la moindre tendresse pour Loki.

Qu'il le voit comme un point ou un outil, certainement. Mais comme un fils à chérir… Ha ! La bonne blague.

Elle avait entendu les serviteurs cancaner. La majorité d'entre eux étaient d'accord avec elle.

Bien sûr, l'emprisonnement de l'ancien soldat comme sa raison étaient des secrets d'état. Voir des secrets militaires.

Autant dire que même les canards dans les bassins étaient au courant.

Et les serviteurs étaient d'accord.

Quel père laissait le bourreau de son fils tranquille dans un cachot ?

Il aurait au moins du le passer à tabac ! Ne serait-ce que pour prouver à son fils qu'il "s'intéressait". Mais non, rien. Le type était juste dans une cellule, avec trois repas par jour. Point.

"- Ouvrez la porte."

Le garde sursauta.

"- Ma reine…"

"- Ouvrez !"

Le garde hésita encore une seconde avant de céder. Il préférait faire face à la colère d'Odin qu'à celle de La Mère qui protégeait son bébé…

Elle entra dans la cellule.

"- Sortez." Ordonna-t-elle au garde qui obéit promptement.

L'ancien soldat releva le nez de son grabat.

Une chaine le reliait au mur.  
A part ça, il avait même une table et une chaise pour prendre son repas, une cuvette de toilette remplie d'eau propre chaque jour et des latrines rudimentaires mais propres.

Cela la mit en rage.  
Contrairement à Odin, elle avait harcelé Heimdall pour qu'il lui raconte en détail dans quel état était son fils quand il avait été trouvé.  
Dès que les vanirs étaient morts, la magie qui empêchait le Gardien de les voir s'était effondrée.

Elle avait longuement pleuré mais cela l'avait préparé à voir son fils lorsqu'elle était descendue sur Migdar.

"- Ma reine…" Salua l'ancien soldat.

"- Traitre."

L'asgardien fit une grimace.

"- Je ne suis pas un traitre ma reine. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir…"

"- En torturant un prince presque à mort ? En voulant le livrer en pâture à des monstres venus de l'extérieur des neufs royaumes ?"

"- Ma reine… Votre fils… Ce n'est même pas un des nôtres !"

Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas. Peut-être l'avait-elle adopté en toute bonne foi…

"- Loki est mon fils et ton prince dans tout ce qui est important, traitre !"

"- C'est un Jotun !"

"- ET ALORS ?"

"- C'EST UN MONSTRE !"

Le calme déjà bien affecté de la reine lui glissa entre les doigts.

Sans réfléchir, elle tira une dague de sa manche et la planta dans l'entrejambe du soldat.  
D'un mouvement vicieux du poignet, elle trancha dans les chairs sans se soucier des hurlements de goret du soldat.

C'est avec un rictus presque sadique qu'elle laissa passer les gardes qui s'étaient précipité dès les premiers cris.

Il ne mourrait pas. Pas avec les soins qui allaient lui être donné.  
Mais au moins aurait-il été puni en partie.

Très satisfaite, elle retourna à ses appartements.  
Elle laisserait sécher le sang sur la dague avant de la donner à son fils.  
Avoir un petit souvenir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le cher enfant….

Et flûte à la diplomatie.

##############################

Loki ne pouvait s'arrêter de réfléchir.

C'était l'un des grands drames de sa vie.  
Là où les asgardiens étaient capables de mettre leur cerveau en pause pour l'imbiber consciencieusement de kérosène et aux substances toxiques et/ou alcooliques, lui en était incapable.

La moindre parole prononcée, le moindre regard échangé étaient enregistrés et stocké dans son petit cerveau pour resservir plus tard.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne buvait que très rarement, voir jamais et surtout qu'il s'arrêtait avant même d'être un peu gris.

Une fois ou deux, il avait largement trop bu pour sa résistance pourtant bien misérable par rapport à celle de son frère.

Les amis de Thor s'étaient moqués de lui jusqu'à le titiller à boire encore et encore jusqu'au moment où sa raison avait totalement été court-circuitée.

Ils avaient poussés le bouchon trop loin et n'avaient pas été les seuls.  
Voir Thor ivre n'était pas étonnant.

Le voir lui ivre était une nouveauté telle qu'elle avait été l'attraction de la soirée.  
Normalement, il avait l'ivresse silencieuse et assez tranquille. Il avait lentement coulé le long de l'épaule de son frère et se contentait de boire encore et encore ce qu'on lui servait.

Jusqu'à ce que.

Jusqu'à ce que cette bécasse de Sif ait une réflexion désagréable pour Thor. Un autre guerrier avait rebondit dessus, encore plus moqueur.

Même ivre avec les yeux au fond des chaussettes, Loki avait plus de répondant qu'eux.

Ce soit là, il avait balancé quelques secrets jusque-là bien cachés à la face des imbéciles.

Tous en avaient pris pour leurs grades jusqu'à ce que Thor le prenne dans ses bras et le porte à sa chambre.

La plus part des guerriers avaient leur part d'ombre et leurs souvenirs soigneusement cachés.  
Voir le petit prince fragile leur balancer à la figure des infidélités oubliées depuis des siècles, des trahisons entre frère jusque-là inconnues ou des secrets mieux gardés que les trésors de la maison royale avait causé une certaine commotion au sein des guerriers.  
Comment Loki pouvait-il savoir tout ca ?

Les guerriers avaient eu peur de lui pendant un moment après cette soirée, persuadé qu'il était télépathe et avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur eux.

Ho, oui, Loki était télépathe, un peu. Mais juste assez pour discuter avec ses enfants ou pour survoler l'esprit public de quelqu'un qui le laissait en conscience effleurer ses pensées.

Il était incapable (à l'époque) de plonger dans la mémoire de quelqu'un et d'en extraire des connaissances ou des souvenirs.

Il avait simplement une mémoire eidétique et une énorme capacité d'observation.

Odin l'avait punit bien sûr.

Odin le punissait toujours…  
Il était plus facile de faire fouetter le jeune prince pour avoir révélé quelques secrets que de punir Thor pour avoir fait boire son frère à le rendre malade…

Cela avait été la seule cuite de sa vie.

Il s'en souvenait encore avec rage.

Son dos lui avait fait mal pendant des jours. Sa magie n'était pas aussi efficace que des siècles plus tard.

Mais la question n'était pas là pour l'instant.

Il avait eu une longue discussion avec des gardes du corps.

Loki n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pour lui, ils étaient là pour le conduire une fois rétablit devant la justice Jotun pour le meurtre de leur roi. Pas pour protéger leur roi…

Les cinq guerriers avaient eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que leur monde avait besoin d'un roi. Que la lignée royale était ce qui maintenait le peu de cohésion de ce qui restait de leur monde après la défaite face à Asgard.

Tous les autres Royaumes avaient commodément oubliés ce qu'ils devaient à Jotunheim pour avoir été l'abcès de fixation de Bor, père d'Odin, jusqu'à ce que le fou ne meure.

Mais l'histoire était faite pas les gagnants… Toujours….

Loki ne savait pas s'il voulait de la couronne.

Deux ans plus tôt, il l'aurait prise avec joie. Avec désespoir plutôt.

Il s'y serait accroché bec et ongles parce qu'il n'aurait plus eut rien d'autre.  
Mais à présent…

Le devoir lui hurlait d'accepter.

Le devoir lui intimait de remplir le rôle pour lequel il était né.  
Mais son cœur…  
Ho, Odin… Son cœur saignait déjà à l'idée de quitter l'ébauche de vie qu'il était en train de se créer.

Thor ne pourrait pas le suivre à Jotunheim.  
Et même s'il le faisait, ce ne serait que momentané.

Loki avait-il vraiment envie de sacrifier encore ?

Mais le devoir était là, profondément ancré en lui.

Il lui avait déjà tellement sacrifié… un peu plus, un peu moins…  
Son bonheur avait-il vraiment une quelconque importance face à celui de tout un peuple ?

Quand bien même, arriverait-il à être un bon roi ? Odin était un père affreux mais un roi correct.

Saurait-il faire preuve d'autant de dureté que lui ? Et qu'équité ?

##############################

Fury repassait en revue le rapport que lui avait remis Coulson sur les évènements qui avaient suivi l'arrivée des deux princes d'Asgard.  
Le document était un pavé.

Phil n'y avait rien omit du tout.

Pas plus que ses réflexions personnelles que ses déductions ou ce qu'il avait plus ou moins espionné un peu partout.

Plus Fury lisait le rapport et plus son opinion sur Asgard baissait.

Ils étaient forts, puissants mais leur civilisation paraissait figée et socialement répréhensible. Par rapport aux standards humains bien sûr.

Comment la terre pourrait-elle obtenir des relations diplomatiques de qualités avec un peuple entièrement tourné vers la guerre ?

La terre avait besoin d'alliés puissants, certes, mais qui comprenaient la valeur de la paix.

Ce peuple en était visiblement incapable, tout au moins dans l'état actuel des choses.

La meilleure chance qu'ils avaient était que Thor vive actuellement avec eux. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à faire un peu évoluer sa mentalité vers quelque chose de plus pacifique… Ou tout au moins de plus réfléchit.

L'idée que Loki avait à plusieurs reprises risqué sa vie et presque, quelque part, son âme, pour transformer son frère en ce qu'il était actuellement était déjà assez effrayant.  
Que Loki considère son frère comme un Asgardien équilibré, compréhensif et presque pondéré face au combat donnait des cauchemars à Fury.

Que feraient-il si Asgard décidaient de leur déclarer la guerre ?

Un seul des leurs, mortel et sans pouvoir avait démonté une cinquantaine d'agents comme s'ils étaient des insectes ! Alors avec tous ses pouvoirs ?

Le colonel comprenait mieux soudain la référence de Loki à l'insecte et à la botte.

Ils étaient en effet des insectes pour Asgard. Pour Jotunheim. Pour Vanheim et tous les autres royaumes.

Ils étaient le peuple le plus jeune d'après le rapport de Coulson. Presque vus comme une colonie qu'Asgard avait finit par abandonner près de deux millénaires plus tôt.

Leur monde partait avec un gros désavantage.  
Mais il avait ce que ces mondes anciens n'avaient plus.

L'énergie d'avancer.

Fury se pencha sur son interphone.

"- Hill. Je veux voir Thor et Loki dans mon bureau.

"- Tout de suite monsieur ?"

"- Non. Dès qu'ils auront une heure à m'accorder. Il serait temps de leur accorder le respect du à leur statut quand même et ne plus les traiter juste comme des sales gosses mal élevés."

"- Ce sont des sales gosses, colonel."

"- Peut-être. Mais ils sont peut-être la clé d'une alliance planétaire qui nous garantirait de menace plus grave que celle des Chitauris.

"- ….. J'appelle Coulson monsieur…"

"- Merci Lieutenant.

##############################

Byleist avait attendu de longs jours de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son frère.

Il avait été nerveux depuis la veille.

Son compagnon avait tenté de le détendre mais sans grand succès.

Mais à présent, une semaine après avoir repris connaissance, leur roi était en état de le recevoir.

Byleist se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Migdar.

D'après les rapports de ses hommes, c'était un royaume bizarre, chaotique, perpétuellement sur le fil du rasoir, remplis d'individus étranges aux habitudes incongrus qui passaient leur vie à faire des choses incompréhensibles.

Le Bifrost d'Asgard vint le chercher à l'heure prévue pour le déposer sur la terrasse d'une grande tour.

Immédiatement, le jotun se sentit prit de vertige.

Le bruit, les odeurs, la chaleur…  
Et leur roi aimait ce monde ? Il avait voulu le contrôler ?  
Soit il était fou, soit il était d'un courage remarquable.

"- Prince Byleist ?"

Un petit humain habillé en noir s'approchait de lui.

"- Je suis Phil Lokison. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…"

Un peu ahuri encore, Byleist mit un instant avant de comprendre.

"- Lokison ? Tu es le fils de mon frère ?"

"- Oui majesté."

Une énorme patte bleue tomba sur l'épaule de l'agent qui ne broncha pas d'un centimètre même s'il avait l'impression de s'être enfoncé de 15 cm dans le sol de béton.

"- Heureux de te rencontrer mon neveu. Es-tu adulte ? Tu es si petit….."

"- Je suis surtout humain, majesté. Je guérit un peu plus vite que la moyenne des gens mais c'est tout."

Le prince jotun en parut déçut.

Juste un humain ? Comme c'était dommage… Il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme héritier présomptif même si sa place dans la lignée royale était évidente.

"- Je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur. Il y fait moins chaud et nous avons un grand congélateur à moins quarante degré si vous souhaitez vous rafraichir."

Byleist suivit son neveu jusqu'à l'intérieur du Penthouse.

"- Hé ! Ami tout bleu !" Salua Tony. "Bon voyage ?"

Le jotun avait encore un peu de mal avec les manières de l'humain Stark

"- Monsieur Stark…."

Mais le prince n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite forme frêle et fragile assise sur le canapé qui le fixait avec autant d'inquiétude que lui-même en ressentait.

"- Bon… On va vous laisser hein…"

Les Avengers aussi bien que les Jotuns sortirent.

Seul Fenrir resta, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

Le platre de Loki lui avait été retiré deux jours avant et seul la gaze sur son œil montrait encore qu'il avait eut un "accident"

_"- Bonjour oncle Byleist."_

Le jotun sursauta avant que son regard ne tomber sur Fenrir qui le fixait en rigolant.

_"- Maman a encore des petits soucis de paroles alors je fais la traduction."_

Byleist s'assit lentement sur le canapé en face de Loki.

Les deux princes s'observèrent un long moment sans savoir comment commencer.

_"- Maman voudrait savoir si c'est vrais qu'il n'a pas été abandonné par Laufey._" Lâcha soudain Fenrir.

Loki foudroya son fils du regard.

_"- Quoi ? Fallait bien commencer quelque part."_

Oui, il avait été pioché plus loin que l'esprit public de sa mère mais tant pis. C'était l'une des questions les plus importantes qui torturait Loki alors…

Cela fit sourire le grand jotun malgré son malaise évident. Si le visage de son frère était bleu avec les marques claniques traditionnelles, ses mains étaient beaucoup plus claires, presque roses. Sous le tshirt que Loki portait, la peau hésitait également entre le bleu et le rose.

Le tout faisait un patchwork bizarre qui ne devait pas être très agréable à supporter.

"- Laufey ne t'as jamais abandonné, mon frère….Bien au contraire. Il a longtemps pleuré ton enlèvement. Mes frères et moi avons toujours entendu le conte de ta disparition et la tristesse de notre père…"

_"- J'ai d'autres frères ?"_ Fenrir avait transmis la question directement

"- Je suis le dernier encore en vie. La mortalité infantile est élevée à Jotunheim depuis qu'Asgard a détruit notre monde et que la cassette de l'hiver nous a été prise… Il est difficile d'avoir assez de glace bleue pour tous les bébés qui naissent, même avec un contrôle drastique des naissances. Nous sommes peu nombreux à présent….."

Une vague de tristesse envahit Loki qui ferma les yeux.  
Fenrir geignit doucement avant de glisser son museau sous la main de son père.

Son monde de naissance était à l'agonie.

_"- Tout ça à cause d'Odin ?"_

"- Surtout à cause de Bor, son père. C'est lui qui a lancé la guerre…. Mais Odin n'a pas aidé. En nous volant la cassette de l'hiver, c'est comme s'il avait volé le soleil des migdariens… Il sait qu'elle est importante pour nous, mais il n'en connaît pas la portée véritable. Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs."

Loki hocha lentement la tête.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait eu entre les mains, il l'avait utilisé à quelques reprises mais n'était jamais parvenu à la comprendre. La magie qui bouillonnait en elle lui était quasi inaccessible. Il n'avait pu utiliser que la magie surnuméraire qui grouillait à l'extérieure de la cassette elle-même.

_"- Byleist…."_ Loki soupira lourdement.

Depuis une semaine, il avait pu réfléchir en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La nuit, dans les bras chaud de son frère et amant, il pouvait se laisser aller à l'exploration de son propre esprit comme il l'avait fait quand il était adolescent. Ce qu'il y trouvait chaque soir ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son esprit était emplis de cicatrices que son corps n'en aurait jamais eu même s'il ne guérissait pas aussi vite qu'il le faisait. C'était aussi ce qui l'empêchait de parler. Il avait beau savoir ce qui le retenait, il n'arrivait pas à passer par-dessus.  
Ses lèvres scellées dans ses chairs avaient scellées ses lèvres aussi dans sa psyché.

Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne parvienne à se libérer de la peur de parler.

Pour le dieu des mensonges c'était un peu paradoxal.

Mais ce n'était pas l'important pour l'instant.

_"- Byleist… Je sais que tu es ici pour me convaincre de retourner avec toi à Jotunheim et de prendre le trône…"_

Le prince bleu hocha la tête.

_"- Je ne le peux pas."_

Byleist se crispa une seconde. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi surprit qu'il aurait dû l'être sans doute.

Fenrir aussi était étonné. Son père avait toujours voulu un royaume et…

_"- Non Fen. Ce n'est pas un royaume que je voulais. C'était ma liberté. "_

Le grand loup soupira doucement.

La liberté… Ca il comprenait, lui qui avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie enchainée dans une grotte.

_"- Byleist. Nombreuses sont les raisons qui m'empêchent de retourner à Jotunheim. Thor d'abord. Parce qu'il est l'héritier d'Asgard et que si je dois régner sur Jotunheim, nous serons séparés en quasi permanence. L'éducation que j'ai reçu ensuite…. Je suis désolé mais même si mon cœur sait que tu es mon frère et que j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras pour te serrer contre moi, mon éducation me hurle que nous sommes deux monstres qui devraient être éliminés et détruit aussi vite que possible."_

Une moue dégoutée passa sur le visage de Loki.

_"- Je me dégoute autant d'avoir peur de ce que je…de ce que nous sommes, que parce que nous sommes réellement. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans devenir fou là-bas… Je suis désolé…."_

Byleist n'avait pas bougé mais la colère l'oppressait de plus en plus. Pas contre son frère qui se débattait comme il pouvait avec la haine de soi qui lui avait été enfoncée dans le crâne à coups de maillets, mais contre Odin. Comment cet…. Homme avait-il pu être cruel à ce point ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension… Byleist espérait vraiment qu'Odin n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses actes.

"- Mon frère… Nous avons besoin de toi…" Tenta de plaider Byleist. "Nous avons besoin de notre roi…"

_"- Vous avez déjà un roi. Toi."_

"- ….Je ne suis pas né pour être roi !"

_"- Odin nous avait dit, à Thor et moi, quand nous étions petits, que nous étions tous les deux nés pour régner…."_

"- Il avait raison !"

_"- Peut-être s'il m'avait avoué la vérité sur mes origines quand j'étais enfant et que je savais déjà que je n'étais pas à ma place sans comprendre, quand je me débattais avec des objectifs que je ne pouvais physiquement atteindre et que je dépassais tous les autres intellectuellement. Peut-être alors, si j'avais su que la distance entre tout un peuple et moi était normale… Peut-être avant que je ne tue Laufey… Mais plus maintenant. Je n'en ai pas le droit… S'il faut un geste politique enregistré, j'abdiquerais en ta faveur, mon frère. Mais je ne peux régner. "_

"- Mais tu parviendras à être auprès de Thor quand lui sera roi à Asgard ? C'est pareil mon frère. Tu seras coincé dans un royaume que tu n'aimes ni ne supporte."

_"- ….. Je ne sais pas."_ Avoua, honnêtement pour une fois, le dieu des mensonges. "_Peut-être resterais-je ici, sur Migdar_."

Il eut un sourire.

Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
Il était intelligent, peut-être pourrait-il monter sa propre entreprise comme celle de Stark ? Ou développer la magie, tellement oubliée ici ? Il n'en savait rien. Juste que la vie sur Jotunheim lui était non seulement étrangère mais impossible. Et qu'Asgard ne l'attirait pas plus.

_"- Je me sens bien ici… je ne me suis jamais senti plus à ma place que sur Migdar. Ce chaos ambiant, cette folie perpétuelle, ce besoin d'avancer qui semble agiter les humains d'une frénésie insatiable… Asgard est figée sur elle-même, elle n'a pas eu une idée neuve depuis ma naissance ! Dans le même temps, Migdar est passé de la peur de l'orage à construire des navires qui vont dans l'espace. Asgard assèche mon cœur et mon esprit comme du sable chaud. Jotunheim me terrifie jusqu'à l'âme… Les deux me tueront, Byleist…."_

Le cadet des deux princes soupira.

"- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?"

_"- Non… Je suis désolé…. J'ai trop perdu… je me suis perdu depuis trop longtemps pour m'abandonner encore aux décisions des autres…."_

"- Et si Thor te supplie de régner sur Jotunheim, ou Asgard avec lui ?"

Loki ferma les yeux.

Une sourde douleur lui enserrait la poitrine.  
Que ferait-il si Thor lui demandait cela ? Il n'en savait rien.

_"- Pourrais-je faire passer Thor avant moi ?"_ Cela se résumait à cela. Cela se résumait toujours à cela. _"Oui… Comme toujours… Mais comme depuis des siècles, cela me tuera à petit feu…."_

Loki aimait trop son frère pour faire passer ses désirs égoïstes avant les besoins de Thor. Comme toujours.

"- Tu l'aimes à ce point, mon frère ?" La voix de Byleist était douce, presque triste.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il eut juste un sourire très doux, à la fois résigné et satisfait.

"- Je vois…."

_"- Thor est impulsif, stupide parfois, ridicule, sans cervelle, brutal, passionné, emporté, mais chaleureux, libre, spontané mais il a le cœur gros comme ça et à la bonne place. Quand je suis dans ses bras, c'est comme si les neuf royaumes d'Yggdrasil m'appartenaient…. Il ne voit pas un prince. Il ne voit pas ma peau bleue ou mes cicatrices, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Il ne voit pas combien je suis brisé. Il ne me reproche pas mes enfants monstrueux, il m'aime juste. Tel que je suis. Il se fiche du reste. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre. Il n'essayera jamais de me changer. Il accepte tout de moi. Je ne crois pas que je puisse le quitter… Je ne crois pas que j'ai pu un jour le quitter. Même si j'ai essayé à toute force de m'en convaincre."_

Byleist secoua la tête.

"- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends mon frère… Tu es très… Trop différent des Jotuns éduqués sur Jotunheim… Comme tu es trop différent des Asgardiens que je connais. Tu en serais presque… Humain…. Trop intense pour nos deux peuples."

Loki eut un petit rire sans joie qui résonna bizarrement à cause de sa voix bloquée.

_"- Humain ? Oui… Peut-être… Certains en tout cas… "_ Il ne se sentait pas proche de Stark, Steve et des autres sans raison.

Il s'était attaché à eux. La Maison, c'était eux….  
Au moins pour le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre, il voulait passer ce temps auprès d'eux, avec son frère.

"- Rédige ton abdication, mon frère… Je prendrais la couronne de Jotunheim… Tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous… Je crois qu'en effet, tu as raison de refuser le trône. Ce serait dommageable aussi bien pour toi que pour nous… Peut-être dans quelques siècles, quand tu seras en paix avec toi-même, peut-être voudras-tu revenir près de ton peuple de naissance pendant quelques temps. Tu y seras toujours le bienvenu." Répéta le prince Jotun.

_"- J'obtiendrais d'Asgard le retour de la cassette de l'hiver à Jotunheim." Promit Loki. "Je t'en fait la promesse. Si j'ai encore un poids quelconque dans la ligne royale Jotun, je reste un élément diplomatique de poids qu'il faudra négocier bec et ongle pour Thor. Et Thor sera de mon côté contre Odin…."_

Cela ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de Byleist.

"- Je te fais confiance pour cela, mon frère. Et tu feras toujours partie de la lignée royale ainsi que tes enfants. La seule chose que l'on peut demander à un roi, mon frère, c'est de faire au mieux pour son peuple. Et dans la circonstance actuelle, abdiquer est la meilleure chose que tu peux faire pour Jotunheim. Personne ne peut contester cela."

Le grand Jotun se leva.

Il s'agenouilla devant son frère pour poser une main sur sa nuque.

Gentiment, il le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

"- Ton choix n'est pas celui d'un lâche, mon frère. Au contraire… Renoncer est parfois plus dur que de s'acharner dans l'erreur."

Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit frère tellement plus grand que lui.

_"- Tu feras un bon roi, mon frère. Meilleur que je ne pourrais jamais l'être…"_ Souffla Loki. _"Mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite jamais à me faire chercher. Je reste le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes quand même."_

Les deux frères se séparèrent.

Heimdall retourna Byleist à son monde d'origine pendant que Loki s'appuyait légèrement sur Fenrir à la recherche de son frère blond.

Il le trouva à la salle de sport dans l'ancien bunker, très occupé à se taper dessus avec Steve sous les encouragements des autres avengers et même des Jotuns qui observaient le combat avec intérêt.

"- Thor…"

Le dieu du tonnerre se figea immédiatement, instantanément imité par Steve qui évita de balancer son poing dans la figure de Thor grâce à une intervention divine.

"- Loki ?"

Le jeune prince brun se jeta presque dans les bras de son frère pour passer ses bras autours de son cou.

La voix rauque, incapable d'articuler autre chose, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"- Je t'aime…" Parvint-il à coasser.

Thor le serra très fort contre lui.

Il ne savait pas que ce qui s'était passé avec Byleist mais s'en fichait. Loki avait besoin de réconfort, là, tout de suite.

Et il était de son devoir de lui en donner autant que nécessaire et même un peu plus.


	17. Chapter 17

Derrière le masque

Chapitre 16

"- Non… Loki…. Non…. Pitié… Loki…."

Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait un cauchemar mais Thor. Enfin, pour une fois…. C'était un bien grand mot.  
Les deux frères en faisaient presque autant l'un que l'autre.

Loki revivait les tortures qu'il avait subit ou des moments pénibles de sa jeunesse et Thor revivait la chute de son frère du Bifrost ou les combats qui les avaient opposés.

Les cauchemars les laissaient tous les deux dans un état de détresse tel que seuls les câlins de l'autre pouvaient quelque peu apaiser.

Loki secoua Thor.

Le jeune jotun enrageait de ne toujours pas arriver à parler sauf dans certaines situations émotionnellement très fortes.

Thor s'agita davantage.

Son bras se serra plus étroitement autours de la taille de son frère jusqu'à lui arracher un petit glapissement de douleur.

Loki se désincarcéra de Thor avant qu'il ne le blesse sans le vouloir.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la détresse de l'asgardien.

Loki s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son frère pour le secouer très fort.  
Cette fois Thor se réveilla d'un coup.

Il resta immobile une seconde, les yeux remplis de larmes à fixer son frère puis se redressa brutalement pour l'entourer de ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

Loki se laissa faire.

Gentiment, il caressait les cheveux et le dos de Thor avec des petits bruits non articulés rassurant qu'il parvenait à émettre du fond de gorge.

Finalement, les tremblements d'angoisse du blond finirent par se calmer.

"- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé mon frère. Tu as besoin de repos…"

Loki prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains avant de secouer la tête. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes en un chaste baiser qui ne le resta pas très longtemps.

Thor répondit au baiser avec passion avant de repousser gentiment son frère.

"- Loki…"

Le jotun aurait pu hurler. Il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir parler à son frère.

Il se tortura la langue et les cordes vocales un moment sans qu'un son n'en sorte jusqu'à ce que Thor le reprenne contre lui.

"- Ca viendra mon frère…. Ne te force pas…."

Loki soupira lourdement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son frère.

"- Tu as vu ? Tu n'es plus bleu du tout."

Cela fit relever le nez du jeune prince. Loki sauta de leur lit pour s'examiner devant la grande glace en pied.

Tony avait finit par récupérer sa chambre puisque le jotun n'avait plus besoin de supervision médicale constante. Tout le monde en avait été content. Loki aimait "sa" chambre et Tony avait besoin de la sienne pour accueillir la galante compagnie qu'il recommençait à lever.

"- Voulez vous de la lumière, monsieur Loki ?" Proposa aimablement JARVIS.

Le prince hocha la tête.

Lentement, la lumière s'alluma jusqu'à ce que Loki fasse un geste de la main. C'était suffisant.

Et en effet, il n'était plus bleu. Du tout.

Ses yeux avaient reprit leur vert naturel…  
SES yeux… Les deux !

Sa magie avait du travailler comme une folle pendant la nuit !

Loki plongea en lui-même pour juger de son niveau d'énergie.

Oui, il était presque revenu à son niveau normal. Sa magie travaillait encore sur ses mains et son crane… Son crâne… Ho ! Même ses cheveux rasés par endroit avaient repoussés !

Une vague de contentement parcourut le jeune prince.

Il se sentait plus lui-même que depuis longtemps.

Histoire de vérifier si sa magie lui répondait encore même s'il ne pouvait parler, Loki lança un sort.

Une nuée de papillons emplie la pièce. Fasciné, Thor observait son frère sans oser le déranger.

Le sourire heureux d'enfant sur ses lèvres était trop précieux pour le déranger.

Un rire finit par s'échapper de la gorge de Loki alors qu'il lançait sort sur sort, modifiant les meubles de la pièce en quelque chose de purement Asgardien.

Un tapis épais en ours sur le sol, un lit deux fois plus grand aux couvertures de fourrure, des armoires dorées…

La couleur même des murs changea pour reprendre celle de la chambre de Thor à Asgard.

Heureux comme tout, Loki finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit près de son frère.

"- Tu t'es bien amusé ?"

Loki tira la langue à son frère qui éclata de rire puis le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune jotun se calla immédiatement contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, à lui gratouiller le torse du bout des doigts. Il était bien… Juste bien….

Thor lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne.  
Si à présent Loki pouvait retrouver la parole, il serait l'asgardien le plus heureux de l'univers.

#######################

Odin boudait.

On aurait pu dire qu'il était drapé dans sa dignité outragée de roi mais cela n'aurait pas collé exactement à son état d'esprit du moment.

Non, Odin boudait bel et bien.

Frigga avait tellement amoché le prisonnier qu'il avait été impossible de l'interroger pendant des jours. Pire, son épouse refusait de se débarrasser de la dague qu'elle avait utilisée.  
Elle attendait d'ailleurs, bien sèche, dans une boite avec un paquet cadeau autours.

Des fois, Odin oubliait un peu trop qu'il avait épousé une femme en armure et non pas une courtisane gloussante.

Bref.

Pour l'instant, il boudait parce qu'il avait été prié par le conseil des anciens de faire savoir à toute la cour qui et ce qu'était exactement Loki.

Les anciens avaient moyennement prit qu'il ait barboté le roi légitime de Jotunheim au nez et à la barbe de l'ennemi. Ils avaient eut une change insolente que Laufey ou son successeur ne leur ai pas fait payé ca dans le sang. Asgard n'était pas en état de subir une autre guerre.

Odin grinça des dents.

Il était le Roi bon sang ! Mais le conseil des anciens pouvait le forcer à obéir. Ils en avaient le droit et le pouvoir.

"- Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes actes, c'est moi qui expliquerais tout à la cour." Prévint Frigga.

Odin lui jeta un regard dégouté.

"- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux."

"- Des fois, je me dis que c'est toi qu'on devrait envoyer sur Migdar privé de tes pouvoirs pendant quelques temps. Tu es devenu odieux, suffisant et imbus de toi-même mon époux. Et cela risque de nous couter nos deux enfants et l'héritier du trône."

"- Frigga, voyons…"

"- Es-tu à ce point aveugle ?" commença à s'emporter la reine. "Thor ne quittera pas Loki. Et tu crois vraiment que Loki reviendra ici ? Au mieux il régnera sur Jotunheim. Qu'a-t-il à attendre d'Asgard après tout ce temps, mon mari ?"

"- Il est Prince d'Asgard !"

"- Il s'en contre balance !" Finit par grincer Frigga en sortant de toutes ses habitudes de grâce. "Loki est depuis toujours une inconnue, un élément de chaos qui ne répond que de lui-même, à lui-même. Et à Thor, parfois. Tu as toujours été aveugle à Loki et à la relation qu'il a avec Thor…"

Frigga haussa les épaules.  
Elle savait quand elle se trouvait devant une cause perdue.

"- Leur relation à toujours été fraternelle avant…"

"- Thor à toujours considéré Loki comme son frère, jusqu'à récemment, je te l'accorde. Mais ses sentiments ont changés très vite, dès qu'il a assimilé que Loki n'était pas de son sang. Quant à Loki, il a toujours aimé Thor autrement que comme un frère. Et ca a faillit le détruire presque aussi facilement que d'apprendre qu'il est un géant des glaces. Vous reprochez tous à Loki d'être froid et sans cœur alors que c'est une boule d'émotions incapable de se contrôler. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait réagit comme il l'a fait lorsqu'il à apprit ce qu'il est s'il n'avait pas ses émotions à fleur de peau ? Il les caches au mieux, mais il en est infiniment plus esclave que ne le sera jamais Thor. C'est ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Son intelligence et sa fragilité font de lui une créature dangereuse lorsque coinçé par les évenements. Tu as vu ce dont il est capable ! Il est puissant. Il est capable, il est intelligent, dangereux et totalement dépendant de Thor ! Ne vois-tu pas un problème quelque part ?"

Odin foudroya son épouse du regard.

"- Loki est utile…"

Frigga leva les bras au ciel.

"- J'abandonne. Ne t'approche plus de MON fils, Borson. Ou je te promets que tu te souviendras pourquoi tu as épousé une guerrière !"

Et Frigga tourna les talons, bien déterminée à rétablir certaines vérités dans le royaume.

Dans l'observatoire du Bifrost, Heimdall secoua la tête en soupirant.  
Son roi était plus borné qu'une mule morte.

Il lui aurait suffit de demander "pardon" à Loki et de lui assurer qu'il était fier de son fils pour régler la situation. Mais non.  
Odin s'accrochait à ses convictions et à la certitude qu'en tant que roi, il ne pouvait avoir tord.

Idiot.

#####################

"- Salut les amoureux !"

Loki jeta un regard noir à Stark mais qui manquait grandement de conviction.

"- Silence, humain !" Gronda Thor avec un sourire.

"- Sa majesté est de mauvais poil ?"

"- Ma majesté à faim surtout !"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Son frère avait tout le temps faim de toute façon.

Le jeune Jotun salua ses gardes du corps d'un sourire puis prit sa place à la table du petit dejeuner.  
Fenrir y bâfrait comme tous les matins au point que son père finit par froncer les sourcils et lui retirer ses crèpes.

_"- Mééééé, mamaaaaan !"_

_"- Non, tu vas être gras comme un agneau après. Tu as déjà fait du lard en plus ! Tu ne devrais pas manger toutes ces cochonneries sucrées."_

Fenrir soupira tristement avant de jeter un regard malheureux à Pepper. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui secoua négativement la tête.

"- Désolée boule de poil, ta maman n'a pas l'air de vouloir."

Elle n'avait pas entendu l'échange bien sur mais les regards étaient assez éloquents.

"- Alors, quel est le programme pour nos majestés préférées ?" Finit par demander Stark en avalant sa septième tasse de café du matin.

Loki soupira.

Personne ne connaissait sa décision d'abdiquer, à part Byleist. Il était temps qu'il en parle aux autres. Et de sa décision de rester sur Migdar.  
Mais sans sa voix…

_"- Oncle Thor, papa voudrait un papier et un crayon."_

"- Ami Stark, mon frère requière l'usage d'outils de calligraphie." Rapporta le prince.

"- Heu…. Un clavier ca irait ?"

Clavier ?

"- Jarvis, projette un écran sur la table devant Loki et reproduit audiblement ses écrits."

"- Bien monsieur."

Loki observa avec surprise le pavé alphanumérique qui venait d'apparaitre en rouge sur la table devant lui. Il jeta un regard au Tony.

"- Je te montre. Au lieu d'écrire avec un crayon sur une feuille, tu appuies sur chaque touche pour écrire la lettre. Jarvis va "lire" ce que tu écris et utiliser une projection vocale pour nous faire écouter tes paroles écrites. D'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il déplaça un peu sa chaise pour être installé plus confortablement. Les premiers mots tapés furent un peu laborieux et l'utilisation du retour arrière vite indispensable. Pourtant, petit à petit, ses doigts fins apprenaient le clavier et sa frappe s'accélérait.  
Quand il eut finit, Jarvis fit la lecture avec une vois synthétique quasi identique à la vraie voix du Prince.

Tony hocha la tête.

Il aurait pu proposer cette solution avec une tablette à Loki quasiment tout de suite après son retour à la conscience mais n'avait pas voulu. Loki avait "besoin" du silence.

A présent qu'il arrivait à émettre quelques mots, le marchand d'armes était certain que c'était le bon moment pour l'introduire à cette technologie. Elle l'aiderait même sans doute à se défaire du blocage qui se maintenait.

"- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer." Entama la voix électronique. " D'abord, je vous remercie tous d'avoir risqué vos vies pour me sauver. Après tout ce que j'ai commis sur terre, je n'attendais pas autant de gentillesse et de compréhension de votre part."

Clint renifla avec un rien de mépris.

"- En droit, on a une notion qui te correspond assez, Loki. Ce sont les circonstances atténuantes. Et d'après tout ce qu'on a apprit sur toi, tu en as tellement qu'on est pas loin de la légitime défense."

Entendre ça de la bouche de Clint attira un pauvre sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres du jeune prince.

"- Ensuite, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je rectifie une petite chose. J'ai longtemps discuté avec Byleist et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur un point important. L'intérêt de Jotunheim doit primer."

Thor prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et la serra. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Si Loki partait et restait à Jotunheim, ils ne pourraient plus se voir qu'aléatoirement.

"- J'ai abdiqué en sa faveur."

Les cinq gardes jotun se dressèrent d'un bond.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Je ne connais pas les us et coutumes de mon peuple de naissance. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme tel. Je serais plus une gêne qu'un point fort. Il est préférable que Byleist prenne la couronne. Il en a déjà la charge à défaut de l'onction. Il sera un meilleur roi que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Je conserve mon rang de prince de Jotunheim et ma descendance sa place dans la lignée. Je reste ainsi "utile" diplomatiquement parlant. Mais je ne peux régner. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu finalement…."

Les cinq jotuns soupirèrent.

Ils comprenaient.

Ils avaient craint un résultat comme celui là et n'était pas déçut. Ils préféraient un roi capable et connaissant leur peuple. Ils étaient presque reconnaissant à Loki de connaitre et accepter ses limites.

"- Alors… Tu retourneras à Asgard ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" Phil semblait scandalisé.

"- Ca va te tuer !"

"- J'ai conscience qu'Asgard n'est pas non plus le meilleur endroit pour moi. Pas avant un moment en tout cas. J'ai besoin de me créer ma propre vie ou je ne serais plus le "Second Prince d'Asgard et Fils d'Odin". J'ai besoin d'être juste Loki…."

Tony eut un petit sourire en coin.

Il aurait pu dire la même chose dans ses circonstances similaires.

"- Bon, ben tu restes avec nous donc !"

"- Si vous voulez bien m'accorder l'asile, j'aimerai rester sur Migdar."

Banner retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur sa chemise.

"- Je crois que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi si je fais remarquer que Loki à de toute façon déjà sa chambre ici ?"

Loki eut un petit hoquet étouffé de surprise. Cela allait-il être si facile ?

Natasha croisa les jambes en réfléchissant.

"- Du moment que Loki se décide plus de vouloir envahir la terre, moi ca me va."

Clint se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Pas de problème pour moi non plus…Quoi ? me regardez pas comme ca ! Je sais faire la part des choses hein ! Loki n'est pas SI méchant que ca et a plus un karma de victime que de super vilain finalement !"

Phil eut un sourire bien hors de caractère avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.  
Barton s'empourpra affreusement. C'était bien la première fois en presque dix ans que Coulson se permettait de mettre en avant leur relation comme ça.

Les Avengers gloussèrent, attendrit.

"- Bon, je crois que c'est décidé. Loki reste avec nous." Approuva Steve en bon chef du groupe.

"- Et puis si Fury proteste, on aura qu'à lui rappeler que tu es comme… je sais pas… Ha ! Oui ! Ambassadeur de Jotunheim !"

"- Voila une idée lumineuse, Natasha !"

Thor serra doucement l'épaule de son frère sous sa paume.

"- je resterais avec toi ici, mon frère. Et ne craint pas les protestations d'Odin. Je préfère mon frère au trône…"

Loki fixa Thor avec surprise. Thor avait été élevé pour être roi. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son destin comme ca pour lui !

"- Tu as plus de valeur pour moi qu'un trône, mon frère." Murmura doucement le prince d'Asgard avant d'embrasser gentiment Loki.

Le brun soupira de plaisir en se serrant contre lui.

########################

Byleist fixait avec un rien de tristesse le document entre ses doigts.

"- Prince Thor… Vous comprenez ce que signifie ce document ?"

"- Loki me l'a… nous a à tous expliqué."

"- Alors vous comprenez que nous ne sommes plus ici pour discuter de l'union d'un roi et d'un futur roi mais juste d'un futur roi et d'un simple prince."

"- Mon frère ne sera jamais simple, Roi Byleist."

Cela fit sourire le Jotun.

"- Non, en effet. Et pourtant… Vous comprenez que vous n'obtiendrez pas autant comme dot…"

"- Je ne veux rien, Ami Byleist." Sourit Thor. "Loki est la seule chose qui m'importe… La seule nécessité que j'aurai est de nommer mon frère ambassadeur de Jotunheim sur Migdar. Tout le reste…"

"- Vous êtes au courant de nos prétentions par contre ?"

"- La cassette de l'hiver oui… Vous l'aurez à un moment où un autre."

"- Que voulez vous dire ?"

"- Je ne sais si mon père acceptera de vous la rendre maintenant. C'est un vieux fou borné qui ne comprend pas que les choses peuvent se passer autrement que ce qu'il exige. S'il la refuse, c'est moi qui vous la rendrais dès que je serais roi de plein droit. Donc probablement la prochaine fois qu'il plongera dans le Sommeil."

"- Etes-vous prêt à signer un traiter de non-agression entre nos deux peuples ?"

"- C'est mon souhait le plus cher, Ami Byleist. Les combats entre nos deux peuples n'ont que trop durés. Trop des enfants de Jotunheim et trop d'enfants d'Asgard sont morts pour une guerre sans raison.

Byleist approuva.

"- Je suppose que comme pour la cassette, le traité sera effectif sous votre règne."

"- C'est une certitude."

"- Pour votre père ?"

"- J'essaierai de le convaincre mais…."

"- …. C'est suffisant pour moi. L'avenir à plus de valeur que le passé. "

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Alors c'est parfait. Faites rédiger les documents, Roi Byleist. Que nous posions la première pierre d'une véritable entente entre nos deux peuples."

"- il faudra quand même que Loki signe sa part."

"- Pas besoin."

Thor eut un sourire à moitié dégouté.

"- Père m'a "donné" Loki. De plus, mon frère n'est même pas majeur selon nos lois. Il n'a théoriquement aucun droit de signer quoi que ce soit. Et mon père n'a plus aucun droit sur lui. Mais je crois qu'il a oublié ce détail."

Byleist secoua la tête avec désillusion.

Odin avait le cerveau encore plus frit qu'il ne l'avait cru initialement.

######################

Loki s'appuyait sur le bras de Steve pour descendre prendre un peu le frais dehors. Loki avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer dans la tour Stark. Rogers s'était gentiment proposé pour l'accompagner. Les Jotuns avaient râlés mais...

En l'absence de Thor, c'était avec Captain America qu'il se sentait le mieux pour recevoir de l'aide. Sans doute à cause de la similitude de carrure.

Et puis Fenrir était là aussi. Il ne risquait donc rien.

Une fois en bas de la tour, Loki lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement.

Loki serra le bras de l'Avenger pour le remercie.

"- Comment te sens-tu Loki ?"

Un sourire.

"- Pour de vrai Loki….

Le jotun soupira.

Il ouvrit la bouche

"- Ca…va… mieux…"

L'un comme l'autre restèrent surprit avant que Steve ne se fende d'un vrai sourire heureux.

"- Oui, ca va mieux en effet."

Il serra Loki un instant contre lui.

Loki se bouina dans ses bras. L'étreinte était purement fraternelle mais il en profitait à sa juste valeur. Il en avait tellement besoin…

"- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café quelque part ?"

"- …O….Oui…."

Ce n'était pas encore ca, mais ca allait vraiment mieux.  
Comme si d'avoir pu exprimer ses inquiétudes et d'avoir été accepté avait dénoué quelque chose en lui.

Arrivés au Starbucks, Steve laissa Loki à une table après avoir prit sa commande qui arriva plus que vite. Tout le monde ne fut que trop heureux de laisser passer Captain America !

"- Ton chocolat…"

Loki prit le gobelet pour le siroter doucement.

Fenrir glissa sa grosse tête sous la main de son père pour qu'il le grattouille.

"- Alors c'est fait pour ton frère et toi ?"

Loki rosit doucement.

"- Pas… encore…. Tout…"

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

Un peu rose aussi, Steve lui tapota la main.

"- Je vois."

_"- Tu sais, papa. Il va bien falloir que vous vous accoupliez ! Le printemps est presque finit. Si vous voulez avoir une portée par trop tard, il va falloir vous y mettre. Avoir des petits en hiver c'est vraiment pas terrible !"_

"- FEN !" Protesta Loki à voix haute.

"- J'aimerais vraiment entendre ce que tu dis, boule de poils." Sourit Steve.

La rougeur de Loki était absolument remarquable.

Le prince grogna.

"- Se moque…De moi."

"- j'avais cru comprendre."

Steve donna un morceau de cookie au loup.

Loki gronda l'humain.

"- Pas gaver ! Trop gras."

"- Mais non, Fen n'est pas gras. Et puis au pire, je lui ferais faire de l'exercice."

Fenrir bondit sur ses pattes, sans se soucier de la table derrière lui qu'il renversa ou des humains qu'il fouettait de sa queue.

Steve s'excusa auprès des gens après avoir remit la table sur ses pieds.

"- Allez venez tous les deux."

Loki s'appuya légèrement sur le bras de Steve, son chocolat à moitié vide à la main.

"- Où… allons…nous ?"

"- Une boutique, juste à côté. Et après, on va prendre un taxi pour central park."

Loki soupira mais se laissa trainer.

Il avait besoin d'air et Steve lui en donnait. Il n'allait pas râler pour la destination.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique.

"- Bienvenue au Paradis du Chien. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Steve sourit à la dame de l'accueil.

"- Bonjour, j'ai réservé pour le toilettage de quatre très gros chiens…"

"- Monsieur Rogers ?"

"- C'est exact."

La jeune femme rougit soudain en reconnaissant Captain America.

"- Ho ! Et… heu… Bienvenue heu… Ou sont les chiens ?"

"- En fait il n'y en a qu'un mais vu sa taille… Vous allez comprendre. Fen, viens te faire voir."

Le loup passa devant l'humain et mit les pattes sur le comptoir.

La jeune femme glapit.

"- Ho mon dieu !"

"- Fenrir est un grand monsieur…. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai réservé pour quatre ?"

La toiletteuse hocha la tête, un peu pâle.

"- Heu… Suivez-moi…"

"- Merci." Souffla Loki avec un sourire.

Steve lui tapota l'avant bras.

"- Ton fils s'est tellement inquiété pour toi, un peu de détente lui fera du bien à lui aussi."

Fenrir suivit la jeune femme, ses griffes cliquetant sur le carrelage.

"- Il faudrait le mettre dans la baignoire…" Expliqua l'une des toiletteuse, un peu effaré par la taille de l'animal."

Fenrir sauta tout seul dedans.

"- Fen… Vous comprends… Parlez-lui… Normale…ment." Plaida Loki.

Dubitatives, les toiletteuses firent comme on le leur disait. Il était fréquent que des propriétaires d'animaux voient leur bestiole comme leur bébé mais….

"- Bon… Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous voulez."

Loki se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec reconnaissance. Steve prit la seconde chaise pendant que les filles lavaient le grand loup.

Il leur fallu un bon quart d'heure pour y parvenir mais enfin, toute la terre et la poussière prise dans mille ans et plus de poils mort finit par s'écouler dans les canalisations.

"- Faut pas qu'il s'ébroue !"

"- Mais on a pas de serviette assez grande !"

"- Il va tout salir !"

"- Sec ou humide ?" Demanda soudain Loki.

"- heu… il faut qu'il soit humide pour la suite, mais pas dégoulinant."

Loki claqua ses doigts.

"- Comme ca ?"

Les filles glapirent.

"- Loki !" Rit Steve.

Le jeune prince eut un sourire en coin, très content d'avoir fait peur aux filles.

Il fallut un moment à Steve pour els rassurer. Non, Loki ne leur ferait pas de mal. Non, Fenrir non plus. Oui, elles pouvaient le brosser dans crainte. Et oui, Fenrir était aussi intelligent qu'un humain, normal vu sa maman… oui oui, Loki, sa maman…

C'est donc un Fenrir entièrement toiletté, débarrassé de tout son poil mort et consécutivement débarrassé d'environ 25 kg de poils et 15 cm de tour de taille qui sautillait sur des griffes coupées et limées.

"- Magnifique !" Félicita Loki avant de déposer un gros bisou sur le museau de son fils et un autre sur la joue de Steve.

"- Je savais que ca vous plairais !"

Et surtout que ca distrairait Loki de l'absence de Thor.

"- Et maintenant, au parc"

Ils prirent un taxi que Steve commanda directement par téléphone. Aucun de ceux en maraude ne voulait prendre un loup de ta taille d'un poney.

"- Une glace ?"

Loki accepta avec plaisir. Il adorait la glace. Même Fenrir eut droit à la sienne.

Bras dessus bras dessous avec Steve, les deux amis se posèrent sur un banc pour les manger.

"- ….Loki…"

"- Mmm ?"

Steve ne pu retenir un sourire. Loki mangeait sa glace comme un gamin, se léchant les doigts quand elle fondait sur sa main.

"- Tu es sur de toi pour le trône ? Pour Thor ? Comprends-moi bien… Thor est un ami et je ne veux pas le voir malheureux. Vous voir malheureux…."

Loki eut un sourire un peu triste.

"- Je… suis sur… je… suis à Thor…. Depuis… Toujours… Toujours fait… pour lui…"

"- Justement. Quand est ce que tu penseras un peu à toi ? Si tu finis par lui en vouloir encore…"

"- Je… Je suis bien… Ici… Sur Migdar… Ici… je suis… Moi…"

Il soupira.  
C'était vraiment pénible de peiner autant à former les mots les plus simples. Pourtant, petit à petit, ca devenait plus facile.

"- Bon… Si tu es sur…"

Loki hocha encore la tête.

Steve se leva soudain avant de tirer quelque chose de sa poche.

Fenrir bondit sur ses pattes.

Baballe ?

Steve appuya sur l'objet qui émit un couinement d'apocalypse.

BABAAAAAALLE !

Captain America lança l'objet aussi loin que possible.

Fenrir bondit tel un missile poilu et gris à la suite de la balle.

Il ne lui fallut pas trois minutes pour rapporter le jouet dégoulinant de bave.

"- Encore !"

Steve éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le loup pour le comprendre.

Il relança la balle.

######################

Syf était surexcitée même si elle le camouflait autant que possible.

La rumeur avait courut à la vitesse du vent.

Thor était de retour à Asgard.

En armure, elle courait pour prendre sa place en bas du trône avec ses amis.

Depuis qu'ils avaient participés au sauvetage de Loki, ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelles. Non qu'ils se souciaient du jeune prince mais Thor aurait quand même pu venir les voir, au moins pour les remercier de leur aide ! Ils avaient risqués leur vie pour le second prince quand même !

Elle s'inclina rapidement devant Odin et Frigga puis prit sa place près de Fandral.

"- Tu sais ce qui se passe ?"

"- Thor est revenu."

"- Non mais à part ca ? Tu sens l'ambiance ? Il se passe quelque chose…."

Hogun plissa les yeux en voyant Thor s'approcher à grand pas du Trône. Cette fois, il ne prenait pas la pose, il ne souriait pas, il ne levait pas les bras pour recevoir la liesse de la foule.

Non. Thor était concentré comme un général qui va au combat.  
Et d'après sa tête, son ennemi était son propre père.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que prépare Thor, mais ce ne va pas plaire à Odin…" Murmura le guerrier silencieux.

Thor mit rapidement un genou à terre devant le trône avant de se relever.

Le protocole aurait voulu qu'il reste à genoux le temps que son père le salue puis lui donne l'autorisation de se remettre sur ses pieds.

"- Mon fils…"

"- Roi Odin…"

"- Pourquoi avoir demandé cette entrevue devant la cour entière, mon fils ?"

Thor donna deux rouleaux à un garde qui les monta jusqu'à Odin.

"- Mon Père, en lisant ces documents, vous apprendrez deux choses. D'abord que le roi légitime de Jotunheim à abdiqué de son trône pour le laisser à son jeune frère."

Odin s'était crispé. Livide, il ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle.

"- Ensuite, que j'ai signé un traité de non agression avec Jotunheim, pour le futur de nos deux royaumes."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Calmez-vous, père. En tant qu'héritier, c'est mon droit et mon devoir. Que vous signiez ces documents ou non vous regarde. Leur mise en application prendre juste plus de temps."

Odin déroula les traités d'une main tremblante.

"- La cassette de l'hiver ! Tu veux qu'on la leur rende ! Es-tu fou ?"

"- Non père. Mais si vous aviez lutté et vaincu Migdar, auriez vous choisit de voler leur soleil ? Non. Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait avec celui de Jotunheim ? Vous avez volé leur prince héritier et la base de leur civilisation. Il est plus que temps qu'Asgard répare ses fautes, Odin Borson. Votre père à causé cette guerre. Il est temps que nous la finissions pour de vrai. Mon union avec le prince de Jotunheim a été signée et validée."

"- THOR !"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu… Tu… Tu t'es marié ? Sans m'en référer ? A ton FRERE EN PLUS ?"

Un profond murmure choqué naquit dans l'assistance.

Comment ca son frère ?

"- Ha ? Vous n'avez toujours pas révélé vos crimes père ?"

"- Tais-toi, Thor !"

Le prince secoua la tête.

"- Loki est le roi légitime de Jotunheim." Expliqua calmement Thor à l'assistance. "Volé bébé lors de la fin de la guerre et élevé ici, comme mon frère. A présence, il a choisit de renoncer à son trône mais pas à sa place de prince des glaces. En nous liant tous les deux, nous voulons nous assurer que plus aucune guerre n'aura lieu entre nos deux royaumes."

Livide, Sif écoutait tout cela avec consternation.

Elle espérait bien épouser Thor lorsque la femelle Migdarienne serait morte ! Et voila que… Voila que…

"- Et tu laisseras le trône sans héritier ?"

La voix d'Odin était presque désespérée.

Il avait tord et son fils le lui balançait en pleine face. Il était du devoir d'un prince de faire un mariage arrangé qui aiderait le royaume. Comment Thor aurait-il pu faire meilleur mariage arrangé ? C'était la solution la plus logique et la plus évidente. Même les serviteurs en convenaient. Surtout avec un autre prince élevé à Asgard ! Bon, restait en effet le problème de la lignée…

"- Loki est un Jotun, mon père. Vous le savez. Sa fertilité, qu'elle soit féminine ou masculine est avérée. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ca. Le trône aura un héritier d'ici peu de temps.

"- TU VEUX METTRE UN DEMI JOTUN SUR LE TRÔNE ?"

"- Vous en avez mit un entier vous-même, père."

Odin se laissa retomber sur son trône.

Il se prit le front dans une main tremblante.

Oui, Loki avait régné quelques jours alors même qu'il venait d'apprendre pour son héritage. Si Thor n'avait pas réussit à récupérer ses pouvoirs grâce au Destructeur envoyé exprès par Loki, le Jotun serait probablement encore sur le trône. Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Odin devait avouer que Loki avait fait du bon boulot malgré son manque d'entrainement sur le sujet.

"- Thor… Asgard n'acceptera jamais…"

"- Et si vous laissiez Asgard décider ?"

Thor se tourna vers la foule qui écoutait, toute oreilles.

"- PEUPLE D'ASGARD !"

"- THOR !"

"- Ha silence, vieux fou." S'énerva Frigga, les yeux brillants de plaisir de voir son fils s'émanciper ainsi, pour de bonnes raisons et avec dignité.

"- Vous avez entendu la situation. Accepterez-vous d'avoir comme roi, mon enfant et celui d'un prince jotun ? Accepterez-vous d'avoir enfin la paix entre nos deux royaumes ? Ou préférez-vous le risque permanent d'une guerre par un peuple désespéré dont les enfants meurent en bas âge parce qu'il ne leur reste rien ? Loki à grandit parmi nous. Même s'il ne s'est que difficilement acclimaté, nous ne pouvons le lui reprocher. Il a été arraché à son peuple et forcé de se soumettre à une civilisation qui n'est pas la sienne… Vous le connaissez tous. Sans lui, je ne serais pas parmi vous. Je serais encore le prince sans cervelle et dans réflexion qui pense avec son marteau. Sans lui, Asgard n'aurait plus de prince du tout…. PEUPLE D'ASGARD ! Acceptez-vous Loki comme prochaine reine ?"

La foule resta silencieuse une seconde avant que nombre de guerriers se mettent à frapper leur plastron de leur poing ferré.

"- THOR ! THOR ! THOR !"

Odin secoua la tête, désabusé.

Heimdall baissa les yeux sur son roi.

"- Je vous avais prévenu.

#############################

Loki lisait les traités, les mains tremblantes.

Il en était à la fois ulcéré et… apaisé…

Tout était légal.

Il était légalement "l'épouse" de Thor.

Il renifla.

"- Tout signé… à ma place…"

Thor eut un sourire d'excuse.

"- Je sais… je suis désolé, mais c'était le plus simple. Comme tu es encore mineur et que légalement tu m'appartenais… Tu as retrouvé ta liberté d'ailleurs, j'y ai veillé. Odin n'avait même plus la force de protester à la fin."

"- Raté ca…"

"- Désolé…"

Loki soupira puis tapota le canapé à côté de lui.

Thor s'y assit immédiatement.

"- Ca veut dire que vous êtes marié ?" S'amusa Tony.

"- Absolument pas, Ami Stark ! Nous sommes juste fiancés. Nous ne serons effectivement mariés qu'au premier siècle du premier enfant. En attendant, il est de tradition, puisque je ne suis pas encore roi, que je reste dans la maison de mon promis. Donc ici."

Natasha pouffa doucement.

"- C'est bête, j'aurais adoré voir Loki en robe de mariée. "

"- Ca lui aurait très bien été !" Protesta Pepper.

"- Haaa un mariage…"

"- Tony, la seule chose qui t'y aurait intéressé, c'est l'alcool."

"- Et les filles ! N'oublions pas les filles !"

Loki secoua la tête.

Un grand poids avait été ôté de ses épaules même s'il en était irrité quand même.  
Il n'était pas un paquet de lessive, flute !

"- Ne boude pas, mon Loki… S'il te plait… J'ai essayé de faire au mieux…"

"- Je vois…"

"- J'en ai fait ?"

"- Pas trop."

"- Bon…"

Il ne savait pas ce qui posait problème à Loki dans les traités mais il faisait confiance à son frère pour les corriger.

"- Et Odin n'as pas râlé ?" S'étonna Banner.

"- Il était tellement fou de rage qu'il a plongé dans le Sommeil dès que la cérémonie s'est terminé." Soupira Thor avec un sourire sans joie.

"- Aie."

"- On peut le résumer comme ca. Mais Mère à prit les choses en mains. Un bal est prévu pour la fin du mois au Palais avec les envoyés de Jotunheim et HA ! Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose…."

Thor sortir deux autres documents.

"- Ton accréditation d'Ambassadeur de Jotuheim sur Migdar. Et la mienne pour Asgard…"

Loki se bouina contre son frère.

Ils allaient rester un certain temps ensemble sur terre.  
Enfin….

C'était….. Bien…

###################

Jarvis était une IA intelligente, comme sa description le laissait entendre.

Avec les années, il avait commencé à auto développer son propre programme et à acquérir plus d'autonomie encore.  
C'était comme ça qu'il avait été programmé par son créateur après tout.  
Jarvis était peut-être le seul fils que Tony aurait jamais, mais il était un enfant intelligent, de plus en plus intuitif et probablement avec plus d'empathie que son "père".

C'est pourquoi il avait renforcé la résistance sonore des murs de la chambre pour ne pas que les voisins soient dérangés.

Sur le lit, Thor caressait doucement le dos de Loki du bout des doigts.

La journée avait été fatigante pour tous les deux mais pas assez pour qu'ils s'endorment immédiatement.

"- Loki…"

Le jeune prince effleura les lèvres de son cadet du bout de la langue avant de les mordiller gentiment.

Dans ses bras, Loki frémit.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, Thor était toujours très doux avec lui.

Il gémit doucement lorsque les doigts calleux de son frère glissèrent sur son torse mince.

Il ne restait quasiment plus de marque des tortures qu'il avait reçut. Juste quelques unes sur l'arrière de ces cuisses, la plante de ses pieds et ses mains.

Mais elles reculaient chaque jour qui passait.  
Déjà, il fallait savoir qu'elles étaient la pour les voir.  
Bientôt, même cela aurait disparu et il serait enfin libre.  
Libre des souvenirs, libre d'Asgard, libre d'être lui-même….

Thor mordilla le lobe de son oreille puis ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou, arrachant un petit soupir à Loki.

Il aimait les caresses de son frère. La moindre d'entre elle était un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré.

"- Thor…."

Les ongles aigus de Loki griffèrent gentiment les pectoraux du prince d'Asgard qui gronda doucement sous la faible douleur avant de basculer son frère sur le dos.

Loki feula de contentement.

Il adorait sentir le poids de son frère sur lui. Il aimait quand son frère le protégeait ainsi du monde, se mettant entre lui et le reste de l'univers… Sa peau chaude sur la sienne, les frémissements de ses muscles sur les siens, son souffle brulant dans son cou…

Loki lâcha un petit soupir qui s'escalada rapidement en gémissement lorsque le bassin de Thor se colla au sien. Leurs hanches ondulèrent ensembles avant que Thor ne se laisse couler sur le côté entrainant Loki avec lui.

Le jotun enfouit son museau dans le cou de son frère tout en profitant de pouvoir caresser le dos et les épaules de Thor.  
C'était la partie de son corps qu'il préférait. Il aimait sentir les muscles rouler sous ses paumes, il aimait voir son dos à l'entrainement, la puissance tranquille qu'il exsudait, la façon qu'avait sa peau de rosir doucement sous l'effort, la courbe étroite de ses hanches, les muscles longs et puissants qui les rattachaient à son bassin…

"- Loki…."

Le brun eut un sourire satisfait le désir qu'il entendait dans la voix de son frère était…parfait….

Thor repoussa doucement Loki avant de s'agenouiller sur le lit près de lui. Il resta juste là, à l'observer, comme on caresse du regard une œuvre d'art trop précieuse et trop fragile pour la toucher.

"- Magnifique…." Il se pencha enfin pour reprendre ses lèvres." Comment ai-je pu ne pas te voir avant…" Soupira le prince

Loki ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

"- Loki ?"

Le jeune prince roula avec lui sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son frère soit sous sa forme plus frêle.

C'était à son tour de profiter.

Il aimait la virilité tranquille de Thor, si différente de la sienne. Si même on pouvait le qualifier de viril d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il fasse, il y avait toujours une grâce dans ses gestes qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de masculine.

Loki posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son frère.

Depuis qu'ils étaient "ensemble" ils s'étaient touchés plus d'une fois mais Thor étaient toujours l'instigateur de leurs caresses. Loki avait toujours un peu peur que Thor réalise soudain qu'il faisait une erreur.  
A présent que Thor était véritablement à lui, Loki pouvait enfin de laisser aller lui aussi.

Gentiment, ses mains descendirent sur le torse de son frère. C'était autant une caresse qu'un apprentissage.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les flancs du blond, lentement, doucement, puis revinrent sur son ventre.

Les abdominaux se contractèrent sous ses doigts.  
Lentement, Loki descendait encore.  
Assis sur les hanches de Thor, il sentit son membre lorsqu'il glissa sur ses cuisses, s'attirant un gémissement doux.

"- Loki…."

Thor le saisit aux hanches.

"- Non Thor… pas tout de suite…"

Le blond fit un effort visiblement mais le lâcha. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder trop vite à la tentation.

Content comme un gosse qui découvre ses cadeaux de noël, Loki se pencha sur son frère. Son membre frottait contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il déposait de petits baisers sur le ventre de Thor.

Petit à petit, il descendait encore, centimètre pas centimètre, jouissant de la liberté que lui donnait son frère même s'il n'allait pas tarder à déchirer les draps à force de les triturer.

Loki déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du sexe de son frère.

La réaction de Thor le fit glousser.  
Il recommença.

A nouveau les hanches de Thor se raidirent au point de les soulever tous les deux du matelas.

Loki éclata de rire.

Un rire tendre que Thor n'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

La main de Loki se referma sur l'entrejambe de son frère pendant qu'il remontait sur lui pour l'embrasser rudement un instant.

Sans jamais quitter les yeux bleus, finalement rouverts de son frère, Loki le prit lentement dans sa bouche.

Thor se mit à haleter.

Il ne savait pas comment Loki pouvait prendre toute sa longueur sans hoqueter, au moins, mais il n'en perdait pas une miette. Le spectacle de se voir aller et venir entre les lèvres fines de son frère était presque plus excitant que de sentir sa langue sur lui.

Thor glissa une main dans les cheveux de son frère. Gentiment, il les repoussa sur le côté.

Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il voyait.

Un doux ronron jaillit de la gorge de Loki.

S'en fut trop pour Thor qui ne pu retenir un mouvement du bassin.  
Loki toussa une seconde mais le reprit dans sa bouche, ses mains solidement appuyées sur le bassin de son frère.

Thor n'en pouvait déjà plus.

"- Loki…."

Le brun sourit malgré ses mâchoires presque écartelées.

Thor ne résista pas plus.

Loki avala la semence de son frère jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

"- Loki…"

Le jeune jotun finit enfin par le lâcher. Il remonta sur le corps de son frère, alternant petits baisers, coups de dents et petites griffures sur la peau rougie de désir et de passion.

Loki était encore émerveillé aussi bien par l'abandon de son frère que pas son gout, sa patience et sa douceur.

Il aurait imaginé que son frère l'aurait déjà fait sien pour le marquer à la vue de tous. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Aurait-il aimé ? Sans doute. Préférait-il ca ? Certainement.

Loki embrassa encore son frère.

Lentement, il laissa Thor prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Son frère le prit lentement.

Avec la tendresse qui l'avait caractérisé jusque là, il roula sur le lit pour coincer son frère sous lui.

Loki l'accueillit immédiatement entre ses cuisses ouvertes avant de nouer des jambes autour de ses hanches.

Thor frémit.

Leurs membres se touchaient encore.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants au prince d'Asgard pour être en possession de tous ses moyens.

"- Petit frère…."

Loki tendit le bras vers la table de nuit comme Tony l'avait fait, des nuits et des nuits plus tôt. Stark avait été prévoyant. Sans rien dire il avait blindé le tiroir.

Loki en tira juste le tube de gel, dédaignant les carrés de plastique gris.

Thor lui prit le tube des mains pour faire couler le fluide froid sur ses doigts.

Le prince d'Asgard reprit les lèvres de son frère pendant qu'il glissait lentement un doigt en lui.

Loki soupira de plaisir.

Tout était massif chez Thor. Même ses mains. Même ses doigts.

Le jotun ne mit pas longtemps à s'empaler sur le doigt qui le titillait.

"- Thor…."

Un second, puis un troisième doigt firent leur chemin entre les muscles qui s'assouplissaient rapidement sous les caresses.

Thor finit par effleurer ce qu'il cherchait, arrachant un petit cri à son frère.

Le plaisir cumulé était si bon….

Thor se redressa juste le temps de recouvrir son membre de lubrifiant avant de reprendre sa place entre les jambes de son frère.

"- Loki…"

Le brun hocha la tête lentement, un sourire d'une infinie tendresse au visage.

Thor le posséda lentement, si lentement qu'ils en tremblaient l'un et l'autre.  
C'était une autre forme de possession. Ce n'était pas cette que Loki attendait, plus brutale. Mais c'était infiniment meilleur.

Loki bascula le bassin pour que Thor puisse s'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Il aimait ça… Il aimait cette sensation qui l'emplissait lentement.

C'était si différent…  
Ho, pas vraiment différent d'une étreinte comme les autres mais tellement plus… Tellement meilleur… Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui participait à leur étreinte.  
S'il avait été d'humeur poétique, ou ridicule, Loki aurait presque pu se demander si le corps le corps et l'âme ne s'y mettaient pas tous les trois pour lui donner la plus magnifique étreinte de sa vie.

Thor s'immobilisa enfin.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait mit à posséder entièrement son frère, mais cela devait se compter en minutes. Longues, les minutes.

Malgré ses membres tremblant et la frustration terminale qui lui hurlait de besogner sans réfléchir le corps à la fois chaud et étroit autour de lui, il se contint.

Il voulait attendre, il voulait profiter de cette première fois comme jamais il n'avait profité d'une autre.

"- Thor… S'il te plait..."

Le blond se mit lentement, très lentement en mouvement. Il se retira presque entièrement du corps de son frère sans jamais accélérer ses gestes.  
C'était une torture pour tous les deux mais une torture magnifique.

"- Loki…."

Le brun l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser rudement.

Le contrôle que Loki avait sur lui-même glissait lentement entre ses doigts.

Jamais personne ne l'avait rendu ainsi complètement fou.

Il voulait que Thor le chevauche à présent. Mais Thor concevrait son rythme lent, si lent qu'il les rendait fous tous les deux.

"- Thor ! Pitié !" Finit par crier Loki.

Thor lâcha un cri de douleur. Loki lui avait griffé les épaules au sang, il en était sur. Et le coup de rein qu'il n'avait pu retenir avait arraché un autre cri à Loki, mais de plaisir celui là.

Le prince d'Asgard ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
Petit à petit, ses étreintes de firent plus longues, plus rapides, plus puissantes.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le lit ne cogne brutalement contre le mur et que leurs cris de plaisir à tous les deux ne montent vers le plafond.

"- THOR !" Loki s'assouvit brutalement, presque par surprise, ses muscles se refermèrent étroitement autour de son frère, lui arrachant son orgasme avec autant de violence que le sien.

Thor lui mordit l'épaule au sang pendant qu'il déversait son plaisir aussi loin que possible dans le corps étroit sous lui.

Loki se mit doucement à sangloter. Jamais ca n'avait été si bon, avec personne.  
Pas même, surtout pas avec ses épouses.

Thor n'essuya pas ses larmes.

Il les laissa couler tout en le tenant étroitement contre lui.

Ils étaient des immortels tous les deux, le poids de Thor sur son frère n'était absolument pas une gêne.

"- Loki…"

"- Reste." Murmura le Jotun qui ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec son frère.

Thor l'embrassa doucement.

"- Oui mon frère…."

Loki l'embrassa à son tour avant de s'enfouir plus étroitement sous le grand corps alanguit.

"- Je t'aime…."

#######################

Tony avala le fond de son verre de gnole.

Il avait un peu chaud, il devait bien l'avouer.  
Entre les cris des deux zozos qui avaient allègrement passés les murs malgré l'isolation et les retours des caméras, le milliardaire se sentait tout chose.

Si Pepper l'avait prit à mater, il se serait fait frapper.  
Mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Il était curieux.  
Et inquiet.

A présent, il était rassuré.

Ces deux là c'étaient bien trouvés.

Il en était jaloux, un peu. Nostalgique, beaucoup.

Un jour il se trouverait la fille lui aussi…  
Un jour…

"- JARVIS ? A la santé des amoureux !"

"- A votre santé monsieur. "

Tony éclata de rire.

Il faudrait qu'il s'y mette oui.  
Et Pepper lui pardonnerait peut-être.

FIN !

(allez, peut-être un épilogue si j'ai la foi. Enfin, si vous voulez ^^ )


	18. Epilogue

Derrière le masque

Epilogue

"- JARVIS ? Les amoureux sont décents ?"  
"- Ils le sont monsieur…"

Tony eut un sourire en coin.

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement puis entra sans attendre.

"- Salut vous !"

"- Ami Stark ! Que nous vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?"

Tony renifla.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était "que" huit heures. Pour l'ancien alcoolique qu'il était, il ETAIT tôt. Pendant des années il ne s'était pas le vé avant onze heures et encore, contraint et forcé par Pepper. Maintenant, il se levait toujours contraint et forcé par Pepper, mais parce qu'elle le jetait du lit. Pas parce qu'elle l'en tirait.

"- Hé ! On est voisins quand même ! Je peux bien passer dire bonjour aux amis !"

"- JARVIS t'as surtout informé que je faisais des tourtes de fruit Asgard." Contra Loki qui connaissait l'amour immodéré du scientifique pour la friandise.

Les yeux de Tony brillèrent de convoitises.

"- Meuh non, c'est pas mon genre."

On toqua encore à la porte.

Une a une, des têtes connues la passèrent.

Cela amusait toujours le couple.  
Au moins une fois par semaine, Loki préparait ses fameuses tourtes ce qui avait pour effet instantané de dépeupler les deux étages supérieurs du Penthouse qui en faisait en présent trois.

Les deux derniers étages de salles de réunions avaient été vidées peu après l'union de Thor et Loki. Des travaux avaient été fait par Tony et les deux étages transformés en petits appartements et un très grand.

Loki et Thor avait été logé dans un étage rien qu'à eux. Ils comptaient bien remplir rapidement les chambres vides de petits aussi les Avengers le leur avait laissé avec plaisir.  
Les autres appartements à l'étage intermédiaire s'étaient vite remplis également.

Depuis presque trois ans, le groupe vivait en bonne intelligence sans se marcher sur les pieds, proches mais sans plus être les uns sur les autres.

Assis en bout de table dans SON fauteuil, Fenrir salua les nouveaux venus d'un abois joyeux.

Si les Jotuns étaient repartis pour leur monde, le loup n'avait jamais regagné Asgard. L'appartement des deux dieux disposait même d'une chambre pour chacun des enfants de Loki.  
De loin en loin, ils passaient quelques jours avec leur mère quand Odin le permettait.

Hela était celle qui venait le plus souvent.

"- Asseyez-vous pendant que le café passe." Invita Loki.

Tony s'assit le premier, la babine déjà frémissante. L'odeur qui sortait du four était à se damner.

"- Si un jour tu veux reconquérir la terre, contente toi de faire des gâteaux, belle maman." Salivait Clint.

Il se prit une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

"- Clint."

L'archer eut un sourire joueur pour son compagnon.

Contrairement aux autres, encore en tenue décontractée, Phil était déjà en costume, tiré à quatre épingles.

"- Réunion ?"

"- Délégation des branches allemande et russe du SHIELD à 1100.

"- Condoléances."

"- Merci."

"- Les gâteaux sont prêts."

Un silence touchant tomba sur le groupe pendant que Loki sortait la plaque du four.

Il démoula chaque petite tourte pour la poser sur une assiette puis les passa à chacun avec le café.  
Puis ce ne fut plus qu'un bruit de meule de mâchoires qui dévorent.

################

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

"- Oui Pepper, tout le monde est prêt." Sourit Steve, amusé dans son uniforme de capitaine de l'armée de terre.

Seul le bouclier stylisé sur son épaule rappelait son statut de Captain America.

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement.  
Elle préparait ce gala de charité depuis des mois.

Il devait permettre de présenter la bourse Stark qui devait aider les meilleurs élèves dans le besoin à rejoindre des grandes écoles ou universités, partout dans le monde. Chaque année, 1000 élèves seraient ainsi distingués et leurs frais de scolarité et de logement totalement pris en charge. Quand ils sortiraient de l'école, une place chez Stark Industries les attendrait s'ils le souhaitaient.

Elle vérifia une derrière fois la cravate de Tony.

"- Bon… Si tout le monde est prêt… Il y a beaucoup de caméras et de photographes alors pas de scandales !" Prévint encore la CEO en foudroyant Tony du regard.

Le scientifique eut un grand sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire. Causer un scandale ? Lui ? Hoo, ce n'était pas son genre !

"- Allez, en voiture."

Fenrir fut le premier à sauter dans la grosse berline blindée du SHIELD.

Avec le nombre de gens importants au sein des Avengers, Fury avait finit par imposer que le SHIELD s'occupe de leur protection quand ils n'étaient pas en mode "combat".

Personne n'avait vraiment protesté.

C'était aussi simple après tout.

La berline finit par s'arrêter devant un tapis rouge.

Tony en descendit le premier avant d'offrir son bras à sa compagne.

Pepper le prit avec un sourire.

Depuis trois ans, ils travaillent tous les deux avec acharnement sur leur relation. Ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts monstrueux pour que cette fois, leur relation tienne.  
Pour l'instant, ca allait…. Avec des hauts et des bas bien sur, mais ça allait.

Une grimace échappa pourtant à Tony quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches.

Qu'est ce que Fury fichait là ? Et ces paparazzis ?

"- Je crois que Fury à prévu un truc." Prévint-il les autres, lugubre.

"- S'il me fiche en l'air mon bal, je lui arrache les siennes et je les lui fais manger." Grommela Pepper en resserrant sa main sur le bras de Tony.

"- Monsieur Anthony Stark, Mademoiselle Pepper Pots, CEO de Stark Industries." Prévint dans un micro le speaker de la soirée.

Immédiatement, des centaines de flash se déclenchèrent.

Tony endossa immédiatement sa personnalité de parade : sourire canaille, petits geste de la main, un peu de charme… Tout ce qu'aimaient les photographes.  
C'était un peu la répétition d'une autre soirée, presque quatre ans auparavant à présent.

"- Captain America et le Docteur Banner."

Les flashes crépitèrent encore. Toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans ce rôle publique, Steve eut un petit sourire timide qui fit couiner une bonne partie des groupies qui assistaient à la montée des marches de l'événement mondain de l'année. Quand à Banner, il se cachait presque derrière la carrure de Steve.

"- Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov et Phil Lokison."

Là Tony tiqua.

Lokison ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie.

Il foudroya Fury du regard qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

Il préparait VRAIMENT un truc.

Au bras de Natasha, Clint et Phil s'étaient crispés.

Leur chef allait souffrir.

"- Thor Odinson, Prince d'Asgard et son époux Loki Laufeyson, Prince de Jotunheim."

Ok, la fin de soirée serait une chasse au Fury avec mise à mort.

Les deux princes grinçaient des dents. Qu'est ce que le chef du SHIELD préparait ?

Presque aveuglés par les flashes, les deux princes s'étaient machinalement prit par la main.

Tony dut aller les sortir de la masse des photographes avant que Thor n'appelle Mjolnir par reflexe ou que Loki ne les transforme tous en lapins.

"- A quoi joue Fury !" Cracha Loki, les yeux brillants de colère.

"- Je ne sais pas, mais il va m'entendre." Confirma Phil, vite imité par Thor et Clint.

Thor passa un bras autours des épaules de son frère. Il n'aimait pas les regards en coin que les autres invités leurs lançaient.  
Depuis presque trois ans que Loki avait officiellement rejoint le groupe des Avengers, ils n'avaient plus été observés avec autant de suspicion que ce soir.  
Bon, d'accord, certaines personnes devaient mal vivre que leur relation ai été exposé. Après tous, ils étaient connus comme frères. Alors mariés….

Ca faisait un peu beaucoup pour ce petit hypocrite de pudibonderie.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Loki était ronchon depuis quelques semaines.

Thor mettait ca sur le compte des tractations qui n'avançaient pas entre Asgard et Jotunheim pour des échanges commerciaux importants.

"- Oui… Ce n'est rien… Après tout hein… Tant pis." Sourit-il difficilement. "Leurs coutumes ne sont pas les nôtres."

Thor l'embrassa sur la tempe. Plus besoin de faire attention finalement.

Steve leur apporta un verre.

"- Ca va aller vous deux ?"

"- Il faudra bien."

"- Phil est partit chasser le Fury. Je crois qu'il est déterminé à lui botter le cul." S'amusa Clint avec un sourire sans joie.

"- Je ne vais pas plaindre Fury ce soir." Ronchonna encore Loki avant de reposer son verre de vin.

Il lui trouvait un gout désagréable ce soir. Il prit un verre de jus d'orange à la place.

Une fois un peu détendu, les Avengers se joignirent au reste des invités pour faire leur boulot de relation publique. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils préféraient mais….

Néanmoins, a leur grand soulagement, la soirée se déroula sans vraiment de problèmes.  
Quelques questions un peu tendancieuses ou agressives, certes, mais le regard meurtrier de Thor avait calmé efficacement toute réflexion déplacée envers les deux frères.

"- Loki !"

Le jeune prince se sortit de ses pensées.

Il s'était mit un peu à l'écart sur le balcon.

La chaleur de la soirée lui donnait la nausée.

En tant que Jotun, il souffrait toujours davantage de la chaleur que les autres.

"- Natasha ?"

"- On va bientôt y aller."

"- Merci…."

"- A quoi tu penses ?"

Un sourire en coin avait progressivement prit sa place sur les lèvres du jeune prince.

"- Maintenant que l'univers entier sait pour moi et mon frère, je crois que c'est le bon moment de récolter une dette."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

"- Une dette ?"

"- Tony me doit toujours une danse !"

La rousse roucoula presque de plaisir.

"- Ho oui ! Ho oui ! Je vais prévenir les autres !"

Loki éclata de rire avant de se mettre à la recherche de son frère pour le prévenir.

Tony fixait Loki avec stupeur.

"- Tu plaisantes ?"

"- Tu me dois toujours cette danse."

Stark grogna.

"- Ca fait quatre ans !"

"- Quatre ans pour un dieu c'est un claquement de doigts."

"- … J'y couperai pas hein ?"

"- Ca va crisper Fury ?"

Tony prit immédiatement la main du brun.

"- Ca marche !"

Loki gloussa doucement.

Natasha se faufila près de l'orchestre pour leur demander une danse particulière.

"- Prêt ?"

Les premières notes d'un tango enlevé se firent entendre.

Tony lança Loki sur la piste avec précision.

Le jeune dieu sourit.

Il avait toujours adoré danser mais n'en avait que peu l'occasion. Thor n'y prenait aucun plaisir et lui écrasait toujours les pieds.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils soient les seuls sur la piste, a moitié aveuglés par les flashes, une fois de plus.

"- Ca va encore faire jaser."

"- Bof, pas grave, on est plus à ca près je crois." Balaya Tony.

Sur le bord de la piste, particulièrement placide, Thor observait son frère danser avec plaisir sans se soucier des questions des quelques journalistes qui couvraient la soirée de l'intérieur. Il aimait voir son frère danser. Ou le voir combattre.  
C'était un peu la même chose.  
Loki y avait la même grâce et la même vitalité.

Il soupira de plaisir.

Son frère était magnifique. Plus le temps passait et plus il l'aimait.

La danse se termina.

Loki salua d'une petite révérence que Tony imita pas trop maladroitement avant de prendre sa main et de le rendre à son frère.

Thor serra immédiatement Loki contre lui.

"- Tu es un merveilleux danseur, mon frère. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en faire profiter davantage."

Loki eut un petit sourire.

Il haletait comme s'il avait courut un marathon et tremblait doucement.

Pourtant, la danse n'avait pas été particulièrement épuisante.

Mais il faisait si chaud… Tellement chaud.

"- Loki ?... Loki ?"

Le jeune prince secoua la tête.

La pièce tournait un peu.

"- Je crois qu'il fait trop chaud pour moi." Bafouilla le jotun avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de son frère.

###################

Les Avengers avaient imaginés que les mois suivant seraient difficiles, voir, très difficiles.  
Pourtant, à leur grande surprise, à part une ou deux crises de nerfs qui s'étaient finies en crises de larmes, Loki avait une grossesse particulièrement facile et tranquille.

Lorsqu'il s'était écroulé pendant le bal, Thor l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol et porté à l'écart. Un peu de glace dans un linge posée sur le torse nu de son frère avait suffit pour que Loki reprenne très vite conscience.  
Bien sur, les journalistes s'étaient régalés.

Le groupe entier élargi d'Avengers s'était précipité auprès du jeune prince pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Un médecin avait été mandé mais Thor l'avait refoulé.  
Son frère n'était pas blessé.

Lorsque Loki avait rouvert les yeux, il s'était livré à un petit inventaire personnel avant de se redresser d'un coup, stupéfait. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Thor puis avait murmuré à son oreille.

Thor avait semblé être frappé par la foudre puis un immense sourire lui était monté aux lèvres avant qu'il ne serre prudemment son compagnon contre lui.

Pepper et Natasha avaient immédiatement comprit. Elles avaient sauté au cou du Jotun pour le féliciter.

Steve avait été le suivant à comprendre.

Cela avait sonné le signal du retour.

Thor n'avait pas voulu que Loki se fatigue davantage et l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture.

Le lendemain, les journaux était remplis en première page de la bonne nouvelle.

Histoire de marquer le coup, Loki s'était fait un plaisir de téléporter dans les céréales du petit déjeuner d'Odin le New York Times du jour avec sa première page annonçant sa grossesse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux Avengers, princes, frères et mariés, attendaient un bébé.

Depuis, Fury avait interdit à Loki tout service actif.

Le chef du SHIELD avait attendu des protestations de la part du jeune prince mais n'en avait reçut aucune.

Loki était tout à fait satisfait de pouvoir se concentrer sur les deux bébés qui grandissaient lentement.

Thor était extatique.

Et comme tous les jeunes pères, il donnait l'impression d'avoir grandit de trois centimètres.

A présent, Loki attendait la délivrance d'un jour à l'autre.

Il portait ses neuf mois de grossesse avec une aisance que la moitié de la population féminine des neuf royaumes ne pouvait qu'envier.

Quand on le lui faisait remarquer, il rappelait humblement que c'était presque sa trentième grossesse. Il avait l'habitude.

"- LOKI !"

"- Maman ?"

Frigga sauta au cou de son fils pour le serrer contre elle.

"- Ho mon bébé !"

Elle posa une main sur son abdomen proéminent.

"- Ton frère m'a demandé de venir pour t'aider."

"- Je sais me débrouiller mère."

"- Il s'inquiète que tu es refusé les médecins que le SHIELD t'as envoyé.

"- Maman…."

"- Alors je suis là."

Loki soupira d'agacement mais ne pu que sourire à sa mère.

La seule chose que Loki avait demandée pour la naissance était de quitter la tour Stark dont il ne supportait plus l'exigüité et d'aller à un endroit plus agréable.  
Stark les avaient tous fait déplacer dans sa villa de Malibu.

Histoire d'avoir la paix, Fury avait lancé un appel à tous les vilains qui se relaient pour tenter de détruire la terre. Le premier qui montrerait le bout de son nez entre quinze jours avant et quinze jours après la date attendue pour la naissance du bébé serait abattu sans sommation. Il ne serait plus question de tenter de le capturer.

Les vilains faisaient profil bas depuis.

Frigga reposa une main sur le ventre de Loki.

"- Oui, je pense que c'est pour demain soir. En plus c'est la pleine lune."

Loki se serra contre sa mère. Même s'il était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul, sa présence le rassurait.

"- Demain soir ? Hé ! Faut tout préparer alors !" S'enthousiasma immédiatement Tony.

"- Tony !" Protesta Loki mais c'était trop tard.

L'arrivée de ce bébé semblait avoir déclenché une frénésie étrange chez les Avengers.

Le genre qu'on aurait retrouvé au sein d'une grande fratrie qui accueille son premier petit en fait…

Frigga rit doucement.

Son rire s'accentua davantage lorsque la nouvelle se rependit à la vitesse de la lumière dans le penthouse et que tout le groupe se fut massé près de Loki avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

"- Tu es sur que Thor est le seul père ?" Rit encore plus fort Frigga.

Loki lui jeta un regard scandalisé.

"- MAMAN !"

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas si tord. Même le timide Steve réagissait comme s'il était le géniteur.

Ce bébé était le bébé des Avengers.

Thor s'assit près de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Loki se détendit.

################

"- Bon alors ? Ca va durer encore longtemps ?"

Phil força Fury à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Même le chef du SHIELD s'inquiétait pour Loki et le bébé.

"- Ce n'est pas son premier accouchement, ca devrait aller vite." Rassura Pepper qui avait potassé tous les bouquins possibles sur le sujet.

"- Frigga va devoir lui faire une césarienne non ?" S'inquiéta Tony.

En bon génie qui voulait être toujours prêt, il avait passé en accéléré de quoi être utile en cas de besoin, imité par Bruce.

Un long cri de douleur fit pâlir ses messieurs.

Ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

"- J'en sais rien."

Ils enviaient Thor d'être dans la chambre avec Loki. Lui au moins avait des informations en direct.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre.

Clint serra très fort la main de Phil dans la sienne.  
Malgré son apparente sérénité, Coulson était sur les dents depuis neuf mois. Il anticipait l'arrivé de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur (Loki n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'il portait) avec angoisse.

"- Vous croyez que c'est finit ?"

Ils s'entre regardèrent.

"- On va voir ?"

"- Madame Frigga vous demande de ne pas bouger." Prévint JARVIS.

Ils grognèrent.

Les cris recommencèrent pendant encore quelques minutes avant de s'interrompre.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- C'est terminé monsieur."

Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre;

"- Comment vont Loki et le bébé, JARVIS ?"

"- Tout le monde va bien." Confirma l'IA

Tony fronça les sourcils.

L'IA avait utilisé un vocabulaire étrange. Il éludait.

"- Qu'est ce que tu ne nous dit pas JARVIS ?"

L'IA n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Frigga rejoint le groupe, la satisfaction évidente sur son visage.

"- Alors ?"

Ils étaient tous presque accrochés au canapé.

"- Alors tout c'est très bien passé. Celui qui a eut le plus mal c'est Thor. Loki qui a cassé la main a force de la serrer."

Cela fit rire Natasha et Pepper mais blêmir un peu les autres.

"- Il ne pourra pas brandir son marteau pendant quelques jours."

"- Oui enfin Loki doit se reposer aussi."

"- TONY !" Rit Pepper

"- Bon, on peut aller les voir ou pas ?" S'agaça un peu Clint qui voulait absolument voir son neveu ou sa nièce. Enfin… C'était l'idée.

"- Venez." Sourit la reine.

Le groupe hésita un peu sur le pas de la porte.

Allongé au milieu du lit, Loki se reposait, appuyé sur le torse de Thor qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Il avait l'air fatigué mais pas épuisé.

Phil entra le premier dans la chambre.

"- Comment vas-tu ?"

Loki sourit à son fils. Fenrir se faufila derrière lui pour venir se coucher sur le bout du lit pour réchauffer les pieds de sa maman.

"- Ca va. Juste fatigué."

"- Et le bébé ?"

Loki leva les yeux sur Thor.

Le blond lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front puis s'écarta pour prendre le nouveau né dans le berceau près du lit.

"- L'héritier du trone d'Asgard…."

Le sourire de Loki se fit absolument malsain.

"- Anthony Ikea Thorson."

Tony resta une seconde immobile puis éclata de rire. Il rit si fort qu'il manqua tomber par terre.

"- IKEA ? IKEA ? Sérieusement !"

"- Quand tu auras finit de rire, ami Stark, peut-être voudras-tu saluer ton filleul."

Cela calma instantanément Ironman autant que les autres.

"- Mon fi… Vrai ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Pepper, j'espère que vous ferez une bonne marraine."

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire.

"- Merci…"

Tony vint prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Il réalisa soudain.

"- Anthony ? Vous lui avez donné mon nom ?"

"- Et bien… Ca semblait approprié…"

Stark essuya une larme d'un doigt discret.

"- Merci…."

Le bébé fixa son parrain avec attention.  
Il avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère et promettait les yeux bleus de son père.

Thor retourna vers le berceau d'où i sortit un second bébé.

"- Et voici la princesse Natasha Frigga Lokidottir."

"- Des jumeaux !" S'émerveilla Bruce.

"- Clint, Natasha. J'espère que vous accepterez d'être son parrain et sa marraine ?"

Les deux assassins acceptèrent avec joie la petite fille blonde aux yeux verts.

###################

"- Alors Heimdall ?"

"- Asgard à un prince et une princesse, mon roi. Superbes, en pleine forme et bien roses…."

Odin soupira de soulagement.

Il aurait voulu être là mais Frigga le lui avait interdit.

"- Mon roi…. Réconciliez-vous avec vos fils… C'est important pour Asgard. Et pour eux…"

Odin hésita.

"- Ils ne voudrons jamais me parler."

"- Alors écrivez."

Pour une fois, Odin écouta les conseils du Gardien.

##########################

Loki se redressa tristement après avoir effleuré une dernière fois la tombe.

"- Il est temps papa…"

Loki sourit à Anthony.

Le bambin avait poussé à une vitesse météoritique pour un asgardien, comme sa sœur. Peut-être était-ce du à leur demi sang Jotun… ils avaient grandis comme des terriens jusqu'à leur jeunes années d'adulte puis avaient littéralement arrêtés de vieillir, comme des asgardiens.

Thor serra son frère contre lui.

Un peu à l'écart, un jeune homme blond observait la scène avec attention.

"- Il va me manquer."

"- Il va nous manquer à tous." Soupira Tony avec un pâle sourire.

Steve soupira.

"- Il est temps pour nous aussi de partir."

Loki hocha la tête. Migdar avait été son foyer pendant presque cent ans. A présent, il était temps pour lui, pour eux, de partir…

"- Adieu Phil…" Murmura doucement le prince jotun avant de se détourner du monument aux morts.

Un grand A était gravé dessus ainsi que d'autres noms.

Clint Barton était le premier.

Il était mort en opération, soufflé comme une bougie par une balle de sniper tirée à plusieurs centaines de mètres.  
Personne n'avait pu rien faire.

Phil avait faillit ne pas s'en remettre.  
Perdre son compagnon avait manqué l'achever.

Fury avait décidé ce jour là de prendre sa retraite et de laisser le SHIELD à la charge de Coulson. Entre son rôle de responsable des Avengers et le SHIELD entier, Phil avait été si bien noyé dans le travail qu'il avait finit par refaire surface.

Au bout de deux ans, il avait tiré une jeune recrue de ses classes et l'avait formé pour prendre sa place de supernanny avant de s'occuper exclusivement du SHIELD et de laisser les Avengers au gamin.

Fury avait été le suivant.

Un jour, il n'avait tout simplement plus répondit aux convocations téléphoniques de contrôle. Son corps n'avait jamais été trouvé.

Puis Banner les avait quittés. Un jour, Hulk l'avait abandonné en opération. Lorsqu'un Tony inconsolable avait fait son autopsie, il était apparut que Bruce était de toute façon mourant. Les radiations avaient finie par avoir raison de lui.

Natasha avait été la suivante. Cette fois, Phil avait faillit en crever. La mort de la jeune femme avait été inattendue et surtout, sans rapport avec le SHIELD. Elle était juste morte en couche, comme des milliers d'autres femmes. Le bébé avait vécut lui. Phil l'avait adopté. Avec l'aide des Avengers survivant, il l'avait élevé et avait fait du bambin un Agent suffisamment compétent pour prendre la tête du SHIELD après lui. Personne n'avait jamais su qui était son père.

Pepper avait périt dans un accident d'avion peut après son soixante dixième anniversaire. Elle n'était pas une Avengers bien sur mais son nom était quand même sur le monument. Personne n'avait protesté, ni son mari, ni son fils. Tony avait faillit ne pas s'en remettre. Pepper était avec lui depuis si longtemps…. Il avait abandonné son rôle d'Avengers et de responsable de Stark industries pour les laisser à leur fils. Gabriel Stark était aussi intelligent si ce n'était plus que son père après tout…

Et à présent, avec la mort de Phil, du demi-sang jotun qui l'avait maintenu si longtemps en vie, Loki, Thor, Tony et Steve avaient décidés de partir.

Les Avengers étaient passés. Certains avaient quitté le service actif, certains étaient mort, d'autres disparus… Leurs noms étaient tous sur le monument mais seuls quelques uns avaient de l'importance pour les trois premiers et Loki.

La mort de Phil marquait la fin d'une époque.

Un soir, Loki et Thor avaient refusés de laisser le vieillard encore pourtant bien fringant rentrer chez lui. Phil n'avait pas insisté.

Ils avaient passés la soirée tous ensembles, sa mère, son oncle, Tony, Steve et lui.

Ils avaient reparlés du passé, ils avaient sortis les photos et JARVIS les vidéos.

Ils avaient bu un peu, puis Phil s'était endormit sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Un doux parfum sucré avait envahit le Penthouse quelques minutes plus tard puis JARVIS avait annoncé que le cœur de Phil s'était arrêté.

Héla était venue chercher son frère elle-même.

Fenrir avait longuement pleuré à la lune.

Thor et Loki avait préparé eux-mêmes le corps, comme ils le devaient, puis l'un des voiliers de Tony avait été sacrifié. Phil avait été posé dessus puis le bateau envoyé au large.  
Tony l'avait fait bruler d'une rafale d'un de ses gants d'armure.

Tout le SHIELD avait été là.

Et ce matin, la gravure sur le monument avait été finie.

Une cérémonie avait eut lieu, les agents s'étaient séparés avant de rentrer chez eux, mais eux étaient restés.

Thor serra Loki contre lui. Anthony et Natasha se joignirent à l'étreinte de leurs parents pendant que Fenrir enfouissait son nez dans la main de sa mère.

Steve mit son sac sur son épaule. Il regrettait de ne pas vieillir. Avec le sérum, il ne vieillissait pas. Ou si peu…. Comme Tony que son générateur ARK semblait protéger….  
Le vieil arabe qui l'avait sauvé en Afghanistan semblait avoir eut raison. Son ARK lui permettrait de vivre cinquante vies…

Pourtant, pour chacun, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

"- HEIMDALL !" Appela soudain Thor. "Amène-nous à Asgard s'il te plait…."

Ils commenceraient par là. Ou iraient peut-être à Jotunheim...Ou Vanheim…  
Peu importait.

Ils avaient une nouvelle vie à construire.

La lumière aveuglante du Bifrost les entoura.

"- Bonjour mes fils."

Loki fixa Odin lorsque le Bifrost se rétracta.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un siècle.

"- … Bonjour père…. Voulez vous que je vous présente vos petits enfants ?"

"- J'aimerai beaucoup ça, mon petit…."

"- il faudra faire agrandir la chambre d'enfant." Prévint Thor avec un sourire tendre pour Loki.

L'œil d'Odin s'adoucit.

"- Un peu de vie ici fera le plus grand bien au palais."

"- Ca, je peux vous en mettre quand vous voulez !"

"- Tony !" Rit Steve avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Stark.

"- Nous verrons ca plus tard." Sourit tristement Loki.

"- Monsieur ?" S'informa soudain l'humain blond qui n'avait pas émit une parole jusque là.

"- Oui JARVIS ?"

"- …. Ce sont encore des jumeaux vous savez ?"

Tony rit doucement.

"- Je crois que ce sera toujours des jumeaux, JARVIS."

Loki porta la main à son ventre.

JARVIS avait raison.

Ils partirent tranquillement à pied pour le palais.

Il leur fallait redécouvrir Asgard et leur nouvelle vie.


End file.
